


Blood Stones

by Amyxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Astral Projection, Bottom Harry, Bottom Severus Snape, Handcuffs, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Top Harry, Top Severus Snape, Wizards, ghost - Freeform, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 93,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyxoxo/pseuds/Amyxoxo
Summary: Ten years after the war, Harry Potter and Severus Snape meet again as if by fate. Severus has been dead for ten years, his soul attached to an object on which his blood was spilled, while Harry comes to him an absolute broken mess, plagued with guilt after a tragic accident happened to his squad on a mission. After coming across one of the stones where Severus' blood was spilled, they make an astonishing discovery that could lead to the his resurrection. It is during this time that they realize each other's romantic and sexual feelings towards one another, and act upon them.**This story is not my original idea but was a collaborative role play story between myself and an online user on Discord with the username 'captainbirdykirk'. They have given permission to publish with credit, as I also done for them.**
Relationships: Ginny/Luna, Harry Potter x Severus Snape - Relationship, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry x Severus, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna/Ginny, Severus x Harry, Snape x Harry, Snarry - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Staggered Footsteps

Harry took a shuttering breath as he passed through the courtyard and around the bends of the once familiar grounds. Passing Hagrid's hut where students were happily chattering on about summer plans soon to come. The walls had long since been fixed but there were just some things that spells and plasters couldn't fix. Such as the fact that, even when awake these days, Harry would blink and see the battle behind his eyes. 

The dreams had been coming for sometime- since Cedric Diggory if he were honest- but with each new fallen friend, foe or classmate they had grown. It coming to head recently, some near ten years the day, that the dreams had begun making him wild. Recently, with the tenth year approaching fast, old aches had been coming back. Then with the recent deaths of some of his fellow aurors..... Well, the man deemed himself ready for a change of pace. He needed closure...and perhaps a change in profession. 

He'd felt truly himself when training the other students in secret all those years ago, and had honestly been contemplating such for a few years. When he finally made it to the shack, sliding down with a wince from his old knee ache as he did, the young man of 29 breathed a heavy sigh.

His clothes were rumpled, hair a nest befitting a rat mightier than Wormtail and eyes hollowed and bagged. The flask in his pocket clanged a bit on the hard ground, the shack in mere remnants of what was left. 

"Well hello professor." he sighed to no one.

"I just may have had a taste of that fish oil that made you so bitter."

Severus wondered aimlessly around the room. It had been a long and lonely ten years with nothing to do but explore the dead property. The wallpaper was graying with age, the wood floors were dry and cracked, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. An irritant that could have been fixed with the simplest of magic that he could no longer use. 

Every day he wondered the grounds, exploring every room of the shrieking shack. He knew every piece of furniture, every crack in the walls, he knew how many stairs there were, every grave on the property. What he didn't know was the last time someone had been to the shack. He relived nearly daily the way in which he died, he knew Voldemort would kill him, and if he hadn't drunk that potion before the battle, his soul would have been lost, doomed to the life of a painting forever sleeping. 

Instead he was able to attach his soul to a stone nearby, in the shrieking shack. What he didn't anticipate was only being able to travel within the property in which the object was. As much as Severus had fronted his hatred for everyone in his life, he was alone, he craved interaction, he missed his potions, his fellow teachers, he even thought for a moment that he might miss the heathens that were his students. 

He was sure after ten long years he would have been forgotten by now. Who would care to remember their greasy potions master. He continued to wonder around, laying in the bed, though he couldn't feel it, or really lay in it, but only float near it. He heard just then the scraping of dirt on the ground floor, and the voice of a man. He waited there silently, hiding himself.

Harry leaned more heavily against the wall, exhaustion tugging his eyes shut temptingly only to snap open once more. His breath came in pants as he forced himself up off of the dirt floor. His glasses skittered off with the jolt, forcing to groan. He leaned even more so against the wall, his hand rubbing his trick knee. He'd acquired it long ago- another skele-grow incident with far less success.

The potion had been faulty and left him with an aching knee to nurse as well as a drained ego. 

"That's bloody brilliant" he chuckled, stifling a groan.

"Now my knee and my eyes are determined to age me." His voice was chuckling, but it held no humor. 

"How did you deal with them? Those sleepless nights? I'm sure you've had your share."

Through the walls and many flights of stairs that lead from the top floor of the shrieking shack to the womping willow that stood on Hogwarts grounds, Severus went, leading him to a crippled looking man, probably near 30, with round glasses. He was dressed nicely but sloppily and hastily making a pathetic attempt to pick up his glasses whilst clutching his knee. 

He floated there in front of the man, invisible for now, puzzled until the moment the man stood up right once more, revealing a faded white lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Potter. He thought of revealing himself then but held back, wondering Potter's intentions. He must be 28... no 29. He noted then the missing wedding band on his finger. What was a 29 year old Harry Potter doing at the shrieking shack.

The man seemed lost in thought, gritting his teeth before letting out a defeated sounding sigh. A sigh that seemed blasphemous from the lips of a Gryffindor. The deflating of tired shoulders as he used the wall for support revealed just how little the man had grown. He was no where near the height of one James Potter in his 21 year of life. Hell, this man barely scraped Lily's height of 5'4. He had the telling first flecks of silver roots on the side that broadcasted the lightening scar; no doubt stress gray from the placement of it It could fade with proper food and a new-apparently less vigorous-lifestyle. 

"Twenty-four" he said suddenly, reaching into his pocket for an ornate flask, the proud symbol of the Auror emblazed on it. 

"I managed to kill twenty bloody four more men with a single mistake." he chuckled, the sound....hollow.

It left a pike of ice to skewer Severus' chest. He took a hearty swig straight from the flask as he stared out in the distance. 

"24 more faces ill be seeing.....well, cheers to the happy few." He said,raising the flask to dry lips, still missing his glasses. Until something that almost felt like a...smack to hand sent his flask skittering away from him. 

"Ah for Merlin's sake!" he growled, seeming for a moment to get that spark from his early school days before it left him, the exhaustion from clearly several weeks-or longer-without proper sleep had worn him. It was also clear from his blind groping about that he may need a little help in locating his two items, the flask having skidded not too far from the spectacles. Luckily it seemed that first drink of the flask was the only one Harry had, had that day.

Severus was shocked, how pathetic he thought to himself. Potter was once a proud, irritating child. These days he thought they sounded more alike than different. And alcoholism, a shameful addiction. Admittedly Severus used to enjoy a half glass of smooth white rum from time to time, but he had never been so ashamed as to carry a flask in his robes whilst he stumbled about the castle mumbling about his many murders! Severus took the flask and hid it in a nearby wall, careful that Potter didn't notice. Perhaps he meant to stay here to get away from that greedy job of his, he could then observe his behavior, attempt to contact him, he wondered if Harry could get him out of this wretched creaky shack. He continued to hide in the shadows.

If Potter was traumatized by his job, he could more than understand. Being a death eater did not come easily, but it did come at a cost. Killing innocent wizards and muggles alike, along with his friend, Albus Dumbledore, someone who cared for him and watched over him not only during school but in life as well. He knew Dumbledore would have died anyway, but it didn't make killing him easier. He quickly put it from his mind, bringing his attention back to Potter.

The man moved with difficulty, clearly used to being able to move fine on the leg. It being affected by the misty weather would explain why the young man didn't appear to own a cane. It would normally be fine if not for sudden temperature drops. But at the moment it seemed to pain the man to a point of needing the walls and broken furniture like crutches, his feet shuffling and sliding cautiously, as though expecting his spectacles to materials under them and be crushed 

"Right bloody mess ya've got ya'self in Potter" he growled to himself in self deprecation. 

"Ya take ya first sip of the creature in three bloomin' years and ya lose your specs like a bloody primary schooler on his way to the swing set!" 

Honestly, he had hated fire whiskey, especially the green apple kind that was currently in his flask; but he liked the reminder of a particularly handsome fellow by the name of Andrews who'd often invited harry to partake though he'd always said no. If he had had the sight to see what would have happened to the ginger, he never would have gotten out of bed.... Hell, he may have accepted Andrews's invite to a private drink the night before. Then neither would have been at work to receive that mission. 

If potter hadn't been there, maybe there would not have had to have been 24 bloody memorials set up in the lounge of the Auror HQ. After that, he went home and got out the flask. They had all received them as graduation gifts, but his had remained unopened from its box until that day. He then filled it with that scorching, over sweet liquor and headed out, no clear destination in mind. He'd just ended up here. It felt like he belonged there,like something was calling him.

As all this time had gone by, his shuffling had stopped without his knowing, he slowly sank into one of the old chairs, head rested in hand. And then ended up on the floor with a solid clock to his head when the dilapidated seat gave way. He grabbed something, thin, smooth and dark and he grasped it with a groan, thinking it one of the supports of his glasses only to find-with an odd wrenching jolt to his chest-that it was a mist polished stone. 

He felt a sudden rush overcoming the numbness in his chest, anger, pain, loneliness, annoyance, But found-when he'd raised the cursed rock over his head in petulant indignation-that he couldn't let it go. In fact he found himself lowering it back down to stare at it, feeling an odd surging need to just....cry. Or sleep. Or both. He of course refrained from either. And, as he pocketed the stone and continued on hands and knees until his glasses were recovered, found that he did not much mind the feeling. Nor did he notice that he was not alone in the odd jolt that had plagued him a moment before.

Snape watched as Harry picked up the stone he attached his soul to. A small, smooth, black stone that sat there on the floor. As he picked it up he felt a wild mix of emotions sadness, regret, all of which he presumed to be Potter's. Without having to ask, he understood in that moment exactly how he felt, almost as if he shared Potter's emotions, as if he had been there. He approached then, still keeping his distance in the corner of the room, he appeared then, faintly, watching him from the darkness. 

"Why are you here Potter"

The man shot up, wand out and eyes searching. If it was ghost, he'd have been fine but this felt.....different. The timber of the voice warning but acting like an almost poisonous catnip to the Auror. It was familiar in a way that sent shivers down his spine, but....distorted, like he was hearing the tail end of an echo from a jagged cliff face. He found his hand clutching the stone in his pocket, his momentary leap in anxiety assuage by the odd grounding, protective effect it had. 

"Show yourself before i send you to meet the reaper." he barked.

His caution and anxiety overflowed to the specter, even though Harry's voice masked it with dangerous confidence he'd learned to fake.

It was then that Snape saw the clear details of Harry's gaunt face, eye bags purple like Dumbledore's favorite robes, skin ashen and lips chapped. His eyes were so blood shot the dark lord could take notes. All in all, the man looked like death warmed thrice over.

He watched the fear in his eyes grow, masked by skill but not hidden from him. Teaching the boy occlemency as a student was irritating and difficult, he taught the boy some but gave up after his intrusion of privacy. He felt Potter's emotions flow through him as he clutched the stone in his pocket, empty threats he thought to himself. 

Severus moved out from the shadows, arms crossed, face stern, his ghostly cloak seemed endless. Potter looked tired- worn even, like he hadn't seen a stress-less day in all those ten years. 

"I am the reaper" he joked sternly

"Lumos!" He said suddenly,his throat tight....but not completely in fear. 

He remembered that tone, the mocking baritone.....if only he could hear it clearly. He felt....hope. But quickly it was squashed to be replaced by dizziness, the quick movements eating away and instilling him a bit of vertigo. His Auror training kept him calm and upright, Snape feeling it as the young man tried to detach himself and focus. The light revealed nothing but his own shadow and features. New scars riddled his neck and arms from hexes, as well as the old one from Umbridge's quill. 

"Stop being a bloody tosser and show yourself!" he finally snapped, that Gryffindor pride and reckless bravery rearing its head in a mixture of potters own bravado and annoyance at the situation. 

He began to slowly back up, close to the stair that would take him to the loft bedroom. If he could get there he might be able to call his broom. But not before he gave this ass a proper left hook. All of these longing and emotions being firmly broadcasted to the professor from the near skin breaking grip harry unwittingly had on the sharp stone.

For in his eyes, all he saw was a shadow attached to his own, while the voice rippled all around him. He longed for rest, and even though some traitorous part of him cooed that he knew exactly who the ass was, his barriers told him to escape, not step closer as he was wanting.

He felt a spark of longing in Potter, some motive keeping him there still, waiting to see what happens next, knowing deep down somewhere it was him. Severus emerged slowly into the light where his apparition was fully visible. He stood there nearly 6 feet from Potter who was still shakily trying to get up, trying to pretend not to run the other direction. He watched as the young man calmed some, no longer wishing to attack. 

"What have you done to yourself Potter.."


	2. Stay a While

He stared with open amazement, his breath leaving him as though through a dementor's kiss, but in a far pleasanter way. Someone he knew. Some like him, with no obtuse expectations of grandeur from him.... Then his stomach flopped uncomfortable, his eyes widening in a comically late reaction.

"Fucking hell..." he breathed eloquently. 

There was Snape, his childish foe turned hero, almost...alive looking, in ways that the specters of the castle nor the nightmare of Tom Riddle never could be....but he wasn't alive. He was dead. Protecting harry and 'the cause' just like nearly hundreds of others.

It squeezed his belly uncomfortably, making him feel quite sick but he quickly shook it off, masked it with a wry smile, arching his brow in typical Gryffindor valor.

"Don't quite get your drift professor, although i am glad to see you. I've simply gotten older is all."

"Don't lie to me, Potter. You look like you haven't slept well in years, your eyes are sunken in because you hardly eat, you've lost weight, you're drinking year old apple fire whiskey and you're still holding your knee. You've done that messing up a skele-grow potion no doubt, the only thing that could leave scar tissue such as that." He approached the man further inspecting his injury, his smirk made him twitch. 

He still had that smirk that made him look as though he was trying to say he was better than you in some way. 

"What brought you here." Severus sat in a nearby armchair.

A part of harry almost warned the professor against sitting on the rotting chairs, another part of him angered at the smirk, petulantly wanting him to fall as he had. But then he remembered the one key factor there. Severus was dead; he was not. 

"First off ,you pompous arse" he began, a small part deep within swelling in someway at getting to say what he'd always wanted as a student.

"It wasn't my potion that did this. The nurse was new. Not her fault it was so busy." he said, a part of him feeling obligated to defend the mistake of the nurse, even if as a professional she should have known by the color alone something was off. 

"We raided a trafficker den, they thought they could have a bit of fun with the 'chosen one'. They thought it better i grew the bone in its entirety than try to mend a split kneecap." he said offhandedly, much as he'd always done about his injuries. 

To him it was no big deal. He wasn't dead.. Andrews, Mallick and the others were. 

"And second off, it's not too uncommon for ex students to come visiting memory lane. I just was contemplating a bit of...a career change and needed to clear my head of the ramble." That was at least a half-no, a fifth-of the truth. 

He was tired, he'd had a particularly harsh dream about Sirius and Lupin and since he was on medical leave he couldn't go to work to forget. He also remembered Severus protecting them from a turned Lupin and the flash of Nagini's fang before his childhood professor fell. It ended with simply his feet taking him there. Besides, as he'd been reminded many times, Hogwarts grounds were open to the trio as much as they wished, as well as McGonagall trying to coax the idea of teaching into his head.

"Nurses are required to pass their exams nearly perfectly to attain a job of any kind. A mistake as dire as this should have cost her, her job Potter." Her stood up and knelt next to him on the floor and put his arm through his injured kneecap. 

He watched as his eyes widened and he relaxed, almost into a sleep. "This will numb your knee. I'm not sure how long this will last but it will help you sleep. Being dead comes with its perks, one of them being numbness that I'm apparently able to transfer through touch." He looked up to see him with his eyes closed, he felt his emotions change, he was relaxed, happy, grateful, almost in a state of pleasure. He was sure Potter hadn't felt relief since the incident however long ago it was. 

"You should try and rest while you can Potter. A simple few spells should clean and stabilize the bed so its fit to sleep in." Snape sat back in his armchair. 

"I can leave you temporarily but I will return when you wake as I wish to attempt treatment to your knee, as well as you refuse to tell me what troubles you."

He just hummed noncommittally, actually snuggling in against the side of the old musty couch he didn't trust to support his full weight. Honestly,if not for the scarring and few specs of grey, you would think him just an over worked student. One with a weight problem, but a student none the less. The 29 year old simply listened to Snape's rumbling voice without truly hearing what he said. The only sign of discomfort the man showed at all was when he shivered and attempted to curl in on himself only to find his leg protesting, though only minutely thanks to Severus' help.

He slowly started forming a dream. He was making Dudley's birthday cake as his aunt Petunia hummed a jovial tune making finger sandwiches for the party. It was one of his calmer memories. But slowly,as always it started shifting.... 

Cobwebbed cupboards, flashing lights, angry and red-faced uncles...Mrs Norris hung from a hook as he was being blamed.....the snakes, whom he used to speak to in the garden being raked into a trash bin by the exterminator....Cedric smiling and helping him in the tournament...Mr Diggory's screams for his son.... Then Mallick knocking him away... Andrews innuendos about spending time together, wagging endearingly bushy brows until Harry laughed.... The scent of green apple fire whiskey and blue eyes winking at him in the Auror changing hall. 

Those blue eyes milk and a hand still clutching a broken wand.... Fred and George. Sirius Lupin..... Snape. He jolted up, chest heaving, skin prickling as he gripped his injured leg, forcing it to bend and go to his chest as though hugging a stuffed animal. He'd only been sleeping ten minutes, not deep enough to get to REM sleep. Still, the stone had slowly began to warm in his pocket. He thought it was just due to his body heat, and so he touched it in comfort.

Severus had been watching him twitch for several minutes. At first he thought he might have been uncomfortable as he made no effort at all to move to the bed as he had suggested. If the sweats and the groaning hadn't given it away, the names he had called out would have. So Potter has nightmares about his past, and thus doesn't sleep. He scoffed at his stupidity. 

Surely he could take a sleeping potion to ease the symptoms and he must have a ludicrous reason behind not doing so. He watched continuously, not even blinking, until he awoke abruptly, shaking, he felt his need to cry, his need for comfort that he stupidly refused. What a pathetic position he was in. Rocking back and forth on the floor. 

"What do you see in your dreams and why do you not take potions to sleep?"

"Why don't you mind your business?" he replied smoothly on instinct. 

If Snape had not been already dead, he would have most likely been flung on instinct by Harry's wand into the couch. At the guilty feeling, he let out a rough sigh and ruffled his curling, tangled hair. This just knocked some of the dust from the side of the couch out of the locks. 

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." he said scrubbing his face a bit and inhaling sharply.

"I was more tired than I thought." he said honestly, cheeks pinking a bit under the rims of his glasses. 

"I guess I was too bloody gone to even hear you talking about a bed." he said, standing up and stretching, only for a loud, grinding pop to come from not only his left knee but his right elbow and even his toes, echoing out from his muddy shoes. 

"And...I've seen what those potions do, if used too much." he grumbled under his breath, not meeting his eyes. He didn't have the heart to say what happened to Pansy Parkinson when she developed that habit. Snape had been her head of house after all.

"I'm well aware of the consequences to potion addiction Mr. Potter, I myself have held them." He watched his eyes grow with anticipation and concern.

"However, there are precautions that can be taken. As it so happens, before my unfortunate death, one of the many potions I was aiming to perfect for the ministry was a dreaming sleep potion that causes good dreams, as well one that would only halt the bad ones." He continued.

"It is unfortunate however that I am unable to leave this place to work on them." He realized then he had been pacing in thought of his work as he often did. 

"Alternatively...Mr. Potter... there are are in fact witches and wizards you can speak with about these nightmares to ease them. Or does your snobby Gryffindor pride still get the best of you?"

"I believe the muggles call it therapy."

This damn near had Harry laughing.

"Been there,done that, still digging the knife from my back." he jokingly singsonged, before remembering who he was talking to. 

He cleared his throat a bit, red to his ears at his slightly morbid joking song had been heard by Snape of all people. It ....helped. The jokes, the snarks and sass. Its helped ever since he was a kid. 

"Long story short, Hermione recommended it to me, they were highly accredited,got me talking for the first time since....ever" he growled, clearly starting to get agitated at the memory. 

"Not two weeks later it was all over the papers, 'chosen one: now headcase! Inside view of all the nitty gritty of the boy who lived to the man that followed!'" he said with jazz hand and a fake energetic tone. 

"My sons got bullied for it....my three year old daughter asked me what a headcase was." he growled, eyes darkening. 

"People either avoided me, or gawked at me like first year all over again. I wasn't given a moments peace." he sighed, raking his fingernails a bit too forcefully through his hair, not realizing that the man before him wouldn't even have known about his kids until then.

"Me and Ginny...we'd been drifting. We married too soon after the battle, thought it meant we could fix one another or some other trivial idea we thought we had. We separated on good terms, agreeing the publicity bad for the kids since shes already in the paper so much for being a professional Quidditch player... Less than a year and a half later the raid happened, and well." he sighed, not noticing how the words had gushed from him like a torrent. The frustration and anger bubbling forth and pushing them out.

"Here we are. Two half bloods in a bloody shack." After a moment he calmed.

"The therapist lost his license, even if he tried to remain anonymous, but the deed was done, and...I just had no more drive or energy to take him to court."

Snape hesitated. As much as he hated Potter as a child, his adult responsibilities were intriguing, and what else had he to do with his time other than hear his woes 

"Well then by all means, tell me Potter. It's not as if I can leave this place. I couldn't tell anyone." He looked unconvinced. 

"Stay here a while, fix up the place, bring me my things from the potions class, perhaps I could help with your injury." He kept trying as the fear of the unknown plagued him with the idea of another ten years of loneliness. 

"Contrary to your beliefs I don't hate you...Harry...." He felt his emotions waver in contemplation.

"Please, I cant spend another ten years alone."

This had harry stopping,and something squeezed so tightly in his chest, that Snape could feel it in his own. He could feel that simple request had struck a nerve, a wave of loneliness and self deprecation reaching him. And a longing to reach out, to hold, a longing to be assured that it was not some cruel trick. He broadcasted his fear. He'd been judged, neglected, denied, and put to slaughter like a lamb multiple time in his life. This offer to help...to be helped. It wrapped around the two so strongly and yet one was completely unaware that the other knew. 

".....Yes profess-" he stopped himself. 

This wasn't his professor Snape. No, Harry was an adult now, he could just be Snape or....Severus if he so pleased. It was still going to take some getting used to. But first, he was tired. too tired. He felt dizzy, and thirsty...when had he last eaten? Odd....Harry normally never bothered to ask himself that. These felt like someone else asking him but that wasn't possible. At least he thought so? his head was swimming too much. 

"Alright Snape, but...I think I may need that bed now."

"Not before you call Kreacher to bring you some food." He watched as Harry became pale, almost green, he took his Auror jacket off revealing an ill fitting shirt, something that he no doubt filled at one point. Harry casted a quick non-verbal spell, causing the bed to spring up in a cloud of dust. The dust began to fall before it disappeared and Harry fell into the soft comforter. The wooden bed frame was high to the ceiling with privacy curtains that hung to the floor, the mattress covered in layers of black sheets and pillows. He saw that Harry was passing out. 

"Call your house elf Potter, now."

At the barking order, the man jolted, but it was there and gone so quickly, an untrained eye would have just seen it as an aggressive little jump at being disturbed. Still after all this time he disliked that tone. From anyone. Most of the time he was numb to it, but at moments like this he normally would have pulled his wand in reaction. Andrews used to think it funny. 

"I'm just tired Snape. I will eat later." he growled, a near serpentine look in his eye as he stared at the specter. 

Besides, he learned when he was a kid, just wait until the big hill is over aching wise, then you just feel a numb warmth there. Then you can bother eating. It was much more efficient that way. He would never approve of it for his sons or daughter but he was raised with it. The warm numbness was more familiar than the stretching ache from over eating, which was a bit of an issue. He never felt hungry until after the first bite. Then he ended up making himself sick from eating too quickly. It had been a bit of a secret issue he had throughout his years in Hogwarts, that and hoarding food in his trunk with a stasis charm.

It had just felt....safer to do so. And in recent years hes found that the old habits were rearing their head since the whole therapy debacle. It had been about two...no three years now. His weight fluctuates from what others see as normal...then back to his normal every few months.

Snape watched as Harry drifted to sleep in the Queen sized bed, covers thrown lazily over his body. He began to feel hazy as Potter fell deeper into sleep. He shut his own eyes and noticed a faint blur behind them. He could see lights, colors and hear the faint voices of what resembled a group of men.


	3. Death

He tried to focus, thinking he heard someone that sounded like Cedric Diggory, he was most alarmed when he assumed this must be in Harry's mind. He wasn't sure how yet, but for the first time, he could dream. But it wasn't his dream.

It was clearing, bit by bit. Diggory and Potter seemed to be sneaking out after curfew, heading towards the lake. 

"Here Potter, Longbottom was talking about these!" the older student said with a wink. Gillyweed. They both had towels and were sneaking out the gates. 

"Cedric, shush!" the younger Potter said quickly covering them in a cloak as they ran out of the court yard. 

Severus could see them clearly, but filch walk right past. The two boys had comically covered each others mouths, there was a beating, strong and fast. Harry was blushing against the older student and seemed to be trying to lean closer. When the coast was clear they locked eyes for a moment.... The lad was positively smitten. Then they made their hunched way to the lake with positively mischievous snickers following them. They were in the center of the maze. Together they reached for the trophy.

But they never touched. They were in a cemetery. Cedric knocked harry away, and without a cry fell. In a crowd, Harry's hysterical screams about Voldemort being back, everyone judging. Disbelieving, blaming, Mr Diggory screaming about he killed his boy... The scene shifted, it was a modern time, a handsome man with ginger hair was in a hanging picture beside a tan man with blue hair and several others. There were women and men and children in black. Aurors everywhere with their head down. Harry in a wheelchair in full dress. A woman who could clearly be the ginger mans sister rushed to him. She screamed it should have been him, that he was the chosen one, that he should have save her brother. Shed tipped his chair, and his still bandaged arm and leg smashed on to the linoleum and he screamed, but not just for his injuries.

Then it was a flash, the ginger man was alive, they were in a dressing room style place. He snuck up behind Potter, towering over him. Ruffled his hair and wriggling stupidly thick dark brown eyebrows, he winked and grinned. The man shifted into Fred Weasley, grinning before blood suddenly began to run from his teeth and nose. 

"Say hi to George for me~" Molly Weasley screaming...

Lavender browns father was cursing and charged for Harry. He was stopped by Arthur Weasley, but he kept yelling. Crabbe's cousins tracking him down and hexing him a month later 

His fault.

His fault 

He couldn't save them.

He was supposed to.

He could never save them.

Snape snapped his eyes open, body frozen in the bed next to a stirring Harry. The man lives in constant fear and regret that anyone who has died in his life places blame on him for their death. Does he not realize that he single handedly defeated the root of the problem? Killing Lord Voldemort is not an easy task. If it were, surely someone would have done it already. He would have done it himself had he been confident enough against such a great wizard. With help he solved a mystery that brought the Dark Lord to his death and he's completely troubled by the idea that people he's seen die blame him? Harry woke then in a sweat. 

"...Harry...it's not your fault..."

He was starring, breathing shallow and rushed. His eyes not comprehending, a part of him still in his dreams. He was bordering on hyperventilating. He curled up like he had downstairs, the injured knee cradled to him, while on leg was outstretched. He was chewing his lip and blinking his tears away as though terrified of them falling. Then he snapped his head up, trying to bite his lip against any wobbling, looking at him in such desperation it hurt both their very beings. When he started to scoot closer to Snape, they knew it would be futile, he'd go through him. He'd just be reminded that Snape was dead. 

That is,until his left hand, the hand that clutched the black stone with his fingers, tangled in black dress robes. The stone pressed perfectly between the two solid touches. Harry didn't think to be shocked, he just lunged forward,burying his face in Snape's neck-the side with the bite scar. His swift movements knocking the stone between both their chests. And he just cried. 

With a start, Snape realized that, just as with touching a horcrux you could touch the dark lord.... If Harry was touching the stone that a decade ago had his blood, Harry could touch him too. Now all he had to figure out is what to do with this arm full of traumatized Auror basically biting his shoulder from sobbing too hard.

Snape held Harry without saying a word, it had been a long time since he had cried. Since he had cried, truly in need of someone to hold him, when his best friend, Harry's mother died. He felt everything. For the first time in ten years, he felt a weight on his chest, Harry's weight. He felt the warmth of his body on his own, the tears hitting his neck. He felt everything down to the staggered breath that hit his neck. It was almost an intimate moment, not romantic obviously, just nice. Both of them were in desperate need of someone. Anyone. To just hold them, to let them feel their comfort. 

"People say things. They do things that they don't mean in the moment of losing someone so close. As you did when you lost Sirius, Hedwig, Mad-eye. You tried to run away on your own, tried to kill someone, screamed and yelled, had to be restrained..." he wasn't sure that he could hear him through sobs. 

"I'm sure if you spoke to any of these people you dream about you'd get the closure you needed, even the dead. Do you not have the resurrection stone from Dumbledore?"

"I..." he swallowed, a wave of embarrassment and self chastising hitting Severus from Harry as his breathing turned into hiccups. He burrowed deeper into his ex professors touch. 

"I buried it....in the grove where i died."

He didn't want to see Snape's reaction, as though the admittance that he had actually died, even if brought back, would make it seem like Harry had wasted his sacrifice. He just burrowed deeper, feeling this odd blanketing feeling of comfort he'd never felt before as he was being held. It was like the starved, partially crippled man was trying to absorb all the affection he could. He seemed to be waiting for it to be snatched away. And he was fearing that moment, so starved was he for genuine comforting touch. 

"It broke after i used it...I buried the pieces in different places. That is not a stone to use." He said, tone delving in a darker note, tightening his hold on Severus. 

"It leaves you feeling...like a part is gone. Like only three of five pieces came back or something...the other two went away. It hurts."

He hesitated before speaking 

"I suppose I understand your intentions... it can be left alone for the time being, but as far as your fears still living, I think it would be wise to speak with them." Harry hadn't yet moved off of him, he didn't mind, it had been so long since he had felt anything, he may continue to front an awkward support to the man but secretly he never wanted it to end. He hoped with Harry deciding to stay, he could continue to help... just to feel. 

"Start with Mr. Diggory" he suggested quietly 

"He is the first to appear angry in this dream you have"

"I cant just,pop up!" he said, leaning back to stare the other in the face, noses almost brushing. 

He looked even paler with the blotchy contrast of tears, his lip bitten nearly to bleeding from his attempts to hold in sobs and stop its wobbling. Even now he was trembling, breathing coming in shuddering bits and sighs. 

"Last I heard from him he'd taken ill" he breathed, eyes looking away as though almost ashamed. 

"I sent a letter, asking after him...his housekeeper sent a howler back." he explained, remembering one if the many howlers he'd gotten from people over the months following the war after as many of the dead were identified. He'd had to change his mailing address he'd gotten so many. Sometimes he still got letters from people asking him to find missing loved ones. 

"That was seven years ago." he breathed, noticing the stone slipping, and slipping it back up where his clavicle could nest it. Perhaps he had gotten too thin...

"Besides" he joked, as more tears tried to come, he out of habit squashing them back except a stray one or two that slipped. 

"It is a bit hard to come forward to the father of your first...interest, and admit you feel guilty that he saved your life. A bit of a hollow it has, doesn't it?" his eyes were remarkably green when blood shot in all honesty. It was why he avoided crying. It tended to frighten people.

Interest? Was it possible that Harry had some sort of feelings for the former Cedric Diggory? He pondered, supposing it was possible, they were close in age, but he never thought Harry Potter would be gay. He wondered then if that had been the reason for his split with Weasley, though he wouldn't pry. Harry could feel his curiosity and confusion. 

"Perhaps he would be better reached with a visit if he is unwell. I'm unaware of any other living relatives Diggory may have had. Only of course if you will consider it." He stared down at the tufts of black hair. 

"How do you mean... interest" he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

The green eyed former lion sort of stiffened, sliding a half inch away. He broadcasted a feeling of dread and anticipation, as though he expected a negative reaction. 

"What i mean is Mr. Diggory guessed that Cedric, Cho and I were....a bit more than friends." he murmured. 

"He was fine with it, we weren't actually...'doing' anything of that caliber." he said, blushing furiously and hiding his face in the pillow a bit to avoid looking at the Slytherin. 

"But after his death, Mr. Diggory became less accepting. Especially after he discovered that Cho and I stayed together for some time afterwards." he said, chest tightening. 

He remembered that giddy feeling, sneaking to the lakes, Cedric's innuendos about the prefects bathroom....how they had swam with Cho in the lake. They were a bit more 'advanced' physically together but they didn't ever pressure Harry. They all would camp out and sleep in Cedric's dorm since prefects got their own rooms, they were just... Young and-as far as harry was concerned-in love. 

"We weren't ready to let go yet, especially after what happened to Cedric. But Mr Diggory's housekeeper heard and started saying snips in his ear." he admitted ruefully. 

"....she accused me of letting Cedric die to be with Cho on my own." A lump had formed in his throat, and he placed his head on Snape's shoulder once more. 

"So....he may have some exception to seeing my face, at least to quote his maid, In anyway shape or form outside of the obituaries." he said with a dry chuckle. 

The room was silent after that, Harry having a hollow feeling in his chest that seemed to echo like an abyss for Severus, then after a long time, in a pin drop quiet voice he murmured..

"It wasn't like that though......i swear."

Severus could feel his silent cry for help, he felt his longing to contact Mr Diggory but his uncertainty as well. He wasn't ready, but he could be soon. 

"Potter, if you would be so kind as to visit Hogwarts today, I need my things. I could set up a lab in the spare room just there." He said. Point just outside the door of the room where Sirius black had once stood. 

"Of course I may need your help with the actual work itself. It has come to my attention that the stone you posses is one of many my blood spilled on the day of my death. I suppose this means it contains properties with which I am able to touch, hold and feel." He clutched his hands around Harry's still body. 

Harry sat up and watched the stone fall to the bed, he reached an arm through Severus' ghost. 

"If I can figure out how to manipulate the stone, I may be able to accomplish these tasks alone. But i need your help to start."

Harry got that same determined look as in his school days, nodding and grasping the stone in his hand once more so he could press back to Snape. He breathed in as he prepared to leave their bed, surprised by something. 

".....you smell." It then struck him how that sounded.

"Not bad but....I can touch and, although not fully, you have a scent like you're alive or something." he breathed, looking wide eyed at Snape. 

He then seemed to get an idea, and without preamble tore a bit of sheet. Before Snape could ask why, he had coiled it thinly and wrapped the edges of the stone in the fabric. 

"Professor...transfiguration was never my best subject, but do you think you could try to turn the cloth to wire?" he asked If he could wear it on his wrist or neck, since skin contact seemed to help keep Severus' partial form-well, a form harry could touch anyways-it may help in their work. 

"Ill go to your old rooms and classroom. I'll gather what i can." He'd been informed that after the reconstruction that the other spare classrooms were being used now. The older ones had been left as they were, including the teachers quarters in the dungeon.

He listened to the instruction carefully unsure of his powers. He had tried performing many simple spells since he had died with little to no success. "I have tried to perform magic since being dead, nothing has been successful." His head shot down to the stone. "..however.." he pondered "Perhaps... with the stone, I could hold a wand, presumably it would have to be yours since the connection is strictly between us." He looked at Harry, who picked up the stone from the bed, gripping it tightly, and drew his want for his old professor. The wand was a dark wood, the handle was nearly black, looking of tree bark, it was longer than his, more rounded at the tip than square. He moved to grab the wand, closing his eyes in preparation of failure and was surprised to feel it in his hand. Picking up the wand he moved from the bed standing in the middle of the room. With a flick of his wrist, a black sheet that layed kn the floor next to the bed was transformed into a long black leather string, a nearby quill into a metal holder for the stone to hang from it. Harry put the stone in the holder and strung it onto the leather necklace, tying it around his neck so it hung just below his collarbone. Snape could feel his magic coating through him for the first time in ten years. He felt strong. He turned raising his want, everything shifted in the room, the bed was made beneath Harry. The curtains were clean and hung, floor boards than had been detached returned to their spot. He walked throughout the house. Light fixtures turned on, light ported through the windows. He turned again to loom at Harry. a smile on his face.

And for the first time since this whole mess started, harry grinned A really true grin. His heart pondered with hope, and pride. Not in himself but pride in Snape. 

"Good job professor." he slipped up, calling him that again. 

"Although" he got a teasing glint in his eye as he walked around examining everything.

"I think red and gold would be far better. More classy don't you think?" he said cheekily, grinning so large his muscles hurt from disuse. 

He then Accio'd the old bag he was sure was still in the upstairs room. Kreacher had told him so. 

"Well damn." he grumbled, the rockstar themed duffle bag holed and mildewed. 

"Ill just grab some things from my loft." he said with a shrug ...he should probably tell Snape the last part but he wasn't sure yet how he would react to the news.

"Alright, try not to take too long Potter" he felt a resistance in Harry's emotions and wondered if he was having second thoughts. 

"And don't forget my things as well" It had been a long time since he had been in the dungeons, or the castle at all for that matter. He remembered it's cold stone walls, the lanterns that lined the corridors, the green tint to his dark potions class and the view of the black lake from his quarters. He missed them. He laid in the bed the . Staring out the finally open windows, marveling at how peaceful the shrieking shack could actually be. 

"I will wait for your return."

For some reason that simple phrase had a burst of hope...and joy? Strike the spirit full force from the man. What then could be the harm? Snape wanted him here after all. 

"Ill make sure to return soon.....this is my house now after all." And with that-like a kid trying to weedle out of getting caught, he left with that hanging in the air. He was still an Auror until his official retirement that coming summer, but he already was assured the new d.a.d.a. position at Hogwarts. McGonagall had offered to put him up in one of the old rooms during the school year but he'd decided against that. They agree for sparring matches the dungeons would be most fit since the old sparring rooms had ward that to that day couldn't be removed.

It was now the detention room for first through third years because of that. Zero chances of an effective hex being thrown there. But at his personal quarters, he'd respectfully declined. He'd feared his sleep habits would disturb the students, plus he'd felt a pull to the shack. He was given this summer the chance to repair the house and place personal barriers and wards on its land. They wouldn't want wandering students to get curious and possibly injured after all. At this point he'd made it to the castle, pulling his cloak from the stasis charm on the inside of the rotted gym bag and walked inside. He may be allowed entrance whenever he so chose, but from Snape's reaction alone he knew he was best left unseen for now.


	4. Headquarters

Snape waited the long day away for Harry's return. He wondered the grounds, he hadn't been outside in ages, watched as the sun set through their bedroom window- his bedroom...no Harry's bedroom. They didn't share a room... that would just be... Anyways. He watched the stars begin to appear outside.

It was a beautiful cloudless night. A meteorite shower began, this happened often as they were on a more northern land. Sometimes if they were lucky they could look far into the distance and see what the muggles call the northern lights. Albus used to put on such a show over the Hogwarts skyline. There's a spell you can use that allows your magic aura to emerge from your wand. Usually its color represented you in some way. Albus' aura was purple for example, Minerva's was green, the teachers often let the auras mix in this light show for the students. They only did it on nights like these.

He couldn't see Hogwarts from the window but he wondered if the tradition still carried on with Minerva being head mistress. He wondered a lot of things. If there had been another triwizard tournament hosted at Hogwarts, if the Slytherin students still celebrated the water festival with the giant squid, if Hufflepuff's still had their bakesales. He felt himself missing Hogwarts more than he thought.

He never usually felt so sentimental, ans wondered if Harry's emotions had some affect on his own. None the less, it was a nice feeling. His thoughts were interrupted by that sound of Harry sliding down the shaft of the womping willow once more.

"I'm back!"he called, the weight bearing down on his shoulder. He could have used the levitation spell but it felt nice that night, once the morning chill that had hurt his joints left,the afternoon had warmed and left him feeling batter if still sore and tired. Honestly he was feeling high residual embarrassment. He'd sobbed against Snape! He"d lain in a bed and cried for what must have been at least an hour or two then was whining and refusing to talk to Mr. Diggory like a brat! His shoulders sagged, and once he'd deposited the duffle on the shaky couch he'd crept outside to watch the stars. He loved them. He used to sit and talk to them when he was a kid,drawing as best he could on scrap paper to put in his cupboard. He'd hung them flat on the low ceiling so Vernon wouldn't hurt them.

"My my" he laughed up at them, raising his hand and looking through his fingers at them all

"I never get tired of this..." He found himself thinking back on the teachers light shows.

He'd only gotten to see one due to all the crazy things going on. They had multiple during his tome at Hogwarts but he'd missed them all but once. He wondered what his aura would look like. Anyways, he slowly sat up, his joints popping as he made his way back inside. There he found Kreacher.

"Hello Kreacher." he ground out, he was patiently waiting for what angry thing the elf would say today.

"You left words unsaid from Auror head quarters Mister Potter." his squaggly voice said.

Harry barely resisted a petulant sigh.

"And I'm sure they are well aware. I'm retiring, and they cant stop me Kreacher. Their messages will remain unheeded. You know that." The elf nodded sagely, before approaching the old duffle bag.

"Kreacher will dispose of, its filthy. No good." Thinking quickly, not wishing the elf to again attempt throwing out Sirius's duffle, he remembered Snape's words earlier.

"Kreacher....do you mind assisting me, not doing it for me?" he said sternly, reminding the elf.

He'd tried to free him before but Kreacher refused, and he couldn't very well turn him out now could he?

"Do you mind assisting me in cooking a light supper......I think I've gone long enough this time."

Severus was out of the bed and down the stairs as soon as he heard Harry call. He noted the large dusty duffle bag along with several other small bags and boxes he had brought. Kreacher was helping him bring his things upstairs.

"What did you manage to bring?" He followed as Harry carried nearly everything else up the stairs on his own, leaving the rest so that Kreacher would feel accomplished.

"Did I hear you ask Kreacher to make you some food finally?" He smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled back.

"It was either that or have him toss out any and everything to do with my godfather." he said, nodding down at the duffle in his arms.

"And I didn't ask him to make it for me, I asked for his assistance in it is all. I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself." his tone was indignant, but seemed to be clouding something. As though trying to hope that was all Severus had heard.

He didn't want to mention the summons. He'd rather they left him alone. But Kreacher, having recovered from the shock of seeing Severus Snape had other plans.

"Misters Potters! The headquarters called four timeses today."he said, looking at Harry as he carried his things up the steps.

Kreacher knew Harry would try to hold his temper and felt safe trying to get Severus on his side for the matter. It wasn't the first time he'd 'helped' a wizard with a decision after all. He popped the things he carried at the top of the stairs,'accidentally' dropping the open letter where it slid to Snape's apparitional foot. He hid a smirk.

"Kreacher will make the supper now Mister Potter" And with his gnarly toothed grin, he CRACKED out of view.

Harrys arms were too full to grab the letter,he just grumbled in annoyance and seemed to be ignoring the letters existence all together.

Snape felt the change in the atmosphere as the letter addressed from the Auror department shifted down the stairs in his direction.

"Is there any particular reason you're choosing to ignore letter from Auror headquarters?" He said in a monotone voice.

Continuing to follow Harry up the stairs to the top floor, he felt mixed emotions, anger, desperation, irritation. He was unsure whether or not it was his prying question was behind such a response or if these emotions were caused by something the ministry had done. He tried his best to feel sympathetic and open to coax Harry into talking about it. He had deduced that since he could feel Harry's emotions, Harry could feel his as well.

It was faint, like a soft brush of a paint brushes bristles. He felt a touch better, like someone was comforting him. It almost felt like a ghosting touch that wrapped around him in an exceedingly careful embrace, as though expecting him to bolt but still wanting to soothe.

"....They think themselves entitled to me." he said after a long moment, it coming out in a growl as he roughly set the things down on the floor.

"I've been on missions since...that one. They always wrap a temperate bubble around my knee, to keep the chill from effecting the joints and nerves but.." he rolling his shoulder as though to stop a cramp from forming.

"They never last the whole mission. It leads to difficulty moving, and damn near made me too slow to protect a rookie." he said.

His tone was quiet, debating on continuing, but that fog like feeling that soothed his skin was back, and if he didn't worry about falling over like a dumbass he would have nestled into it.

"I told them it was too dangerous. It could cost more than a mission the next time." He didn't want to go to anymore memorials. Especially just because he couldn't keep up.

"When i went to turn in my sheild,Cthey refused. Said I was 'wasting my potential'." he growled, a part of him wanting a drink. And he didn't mean tea.

"Well I told them tough bollocks. That I was retiring this summer at the latest. They just want to keep saying the 'chosen one' is backing them. I'm done being their consolation prize."

His tone held a strong bit of finality when he said that. He'd been Hogwarts trophy. Dumbledore's trophy. The prophecy's trophy Hell, Ginny even admitted with an ashamed face that he'd been her trophy. He was done with it.

"Besides, I never much cared for fighting and uniforms." he admitted, crouching down and beginning to remove some supplies from the bags carefully.

"If id had the option, I would have spent my school years in the astronomy tower, not the battlefield. Hell, the only reason i became a bloody Auror is because McGonagall and Ginny convinced me that was my so called 'calling in life." he said with an almost astounding tone of bitterness.

"I'd much have rather been teaching kids and helping people than getting hexed to kingdom come anyway. I just felt stuck on the track to the Auror's and felt it too late to do something else." 

He felt more irritated and saddened with each passing moment that Harry spoke on the subject. They reached the top of the stairs and plunked the luggage and miscellaneous boxes down onto the bed. Snape found himself wondering what he could possibly have brought in so many bags and boxes.

"Perhaps it would then be wise to leave your job in the Auror department, see if there is something worth while at Hogwarts. I'm sure many professors would more than happily step down from their position and give it to you." Harry stood over the bags and began unpacking some of his belongings.

"That's sort of the plan." he said with a shrug, taking out a worn comforter that was thick and deep brown, stitched on green fabric leaves running along the borders.

He shivered, quickly wrapping himself snuggly in it and continuing to unpack.

"The D.A.D.A. teacher is stepping down to go work at Durmstrang. I'm taking over next term." he said quietly. There was a small rush of hope that left harry as he said this.

"The headmistress gave me the summer to fix up this place to be my home during the school term." He didn't want to admit he turned down the regular teachers quarters because of his nightmares.....or the sleepwalking.

"Hagrid had the right idea!" he joked, fibbing a bit.

"Its better in the open than in a stuffy castle room. Anyways, the ministry is trying to send me on more missions, thinking I'll change my mind before my retirement papers are formally processed." he explained after pulling out yet another letter, this one unopened and bearing the Auror crest.

He ignored it and continued unpacking. He took out more things, tools, books and even including a child's doll with a beard drawn on it in permanent marker. He seemed surprised but overpoweringly endeared by its presence.

"Ah, seems lily pulled a fast one again."

Lily he though to himself. He remembered the way she looked once.

"Your daughter? How old is she?" He found himself asking. He found himself curious about many things since Harry had arrived, less angry at everything, more enthusiastic, encouraging even.

Since he often shared Harry's emotions, it affected the way he saw things and how he felt about them.

"Is this hers?" He touched Harry's shoulder so he was able to pick up the doll. He examined the carefully drawn beard Snape laughed at the vandalized doll for a moment.

"Children"

"Her sixth birthday is coming in may." he informed with a chuckle, passing the doll to snape with clear affection.

"Shes a rough one she is." he laughed, a proud grin on his face and feeling lighter already.

"Shes sharp as a tack and has more sass than I know what to do with." he laughed, giving off warm and nurturing feelings.

"She heard about my transferring over to Hogwarts last week. She wanted me to pick one of her 'warrior dollies' for a bodyguard." he said with a good-natured eye roll and gestured to the doll.

He moved the chopped up bangs to reveal two sharp squiggles in the shape of down-turned eyebrows.it was clearly trying to be a scary expression.

"I've had to pick her up one too many times frOm school for fighting however. Shes fiercely protective of Albus, her dear big brother is a wonderfully kindhearted boy, most cunning ive ever seen just....doesn't fit in." he said with a soft smile and a shrug.

"James will be old enough for Hogwarts in about three years now."

"Three troublemakers Potter you have been busy" he cackled, tearing up It wasn't even that funny but he laughed as if he needed the release. Harry started to laugh as well, both of them just stood there laughing, unable to even look at the other without starting to laugh again. They calmed eventually and continued to unpack.

"Did you end up getting my things? I hate to pry, I just wondered... I heard that they salvaged my wand and wondered maybe... never mind" He wondered if it was true, if he could hold his own wand again.

Sitting on the bed he watched as the clothes began to organize themselves into a nearby dresser and toiletries into a bathroom down the hall.

Harry smiled in a soft way. He had truly enjoyed Snape's laughter.


	5. Getting Comfortable

"Oh, right, yeah!" he said as though remembering why he'd gone to the dungeons and old potion classrooms first.

"Sorry, here." he said, gently sliding over a a large bag.

"I didn't know what exactly to grab so....anything not spoiled or busted got put in the bag." he explained. It was clear the bag had an inner enlargement charm put on it.

"And also" he breathed carefully, as though gauging his reaction.

He gently passed a long case that one might put a flute in.

"They had it under your portrait, i made sure to be careful with it."he said, passing the wooden case to him. Severus could easily guess what was inside.

He stared at the box blankly, he looked at Harry who looked back waiting. Carefully he reached for the box, shimmying the top off and removing the silk protectors to reveal a black wand. The wand in question was shorter, square around the handle and carved there with detail.

The shaft spherical and smooth, coming to a rounded point. The wand belonged to him. Into the box he reached and grabbed the want heartily. It felt heavy, he felt his magic pulse through him once again, something that can only be felt in a wand that is truly yours.

Kreacher came in then with a very large bowl of hearty soup and bread with butter. Complete with a cup of tea for after, BlackBerry, Harry's favorite. He felt suddenly warmed by the gesture. 

"You should eat, I can take over from here." Harry reluctantly backed away into the now fixed armchair accepting his dinner from Kreacher, insisting he make some for himself.

In the extended bag Severus used accio to summon several flasks, bottles, burners and cauldrons of all kinds, most of what was left after this were ingredients, along with the books that he used to write his theories and potions.

"Thank you Harry, this should do for now, if I require more specific ingredients I shall let you know" He set things up on a long table he had transfigured in the other room, before coming back and seating himself on the bed whilst Harry finished hi is soup.

Kreacher had made far too much for his much smaller stomach. But he didn't want to waste nor cause insult so he ate more than he should have,choosing to finish all of it. Plus Snape seemed so ecstatic that he didn't want to worry him by eating too little.

His belly felt a bit stretched, and he felt a touch queezy but he finished the soup and bread, gratefully sipping his highly sugared black berry tea.

"It looks great Snape" he said, looking around as he settled in, leaning back to help ease the stretched feeling in his gut.

It had been a long time since he'd eaten so much. Then he got an idea and offered Snape his cup. At the raised brow he flushed and said, in a slightly petulant tone.

"Well, you can lift things, you have a scent and can do some magic." he reasoned, taking back the cup with a barely hidden pout.

"It wouldn't be such an odd expectation." Then again, he rather not Severus try to drink it, and it stain the freshly spelled rug with tea.

"I suppose it is possible" Snape pondered. He stepped closer to Harry, to the mug. And as Harry held it out to him again, he knelt in and took a large whiff of the drink.

Realizing he could smell was an incredible moment of mixed emotions, excitement, happiness, confusion, just contentment. He hadn't had any desire to eat or drink, never felt hunger, he still slept as ghosts did but it was different as he couldn't feel gravity thus could sleep upright if he chose.

Harry felt these feelings as well as he did They were about a foot from each other now, Harry needed a haircut, but he could smell his scent, mostly his breath from the soup he'd just had, but also his cologne and just.. him. It was a nice mix of scents, I suppose he just never noticed before but, he was glad he was now. They stood there for several moments, just enjoying that moment.

Harry now noticed something that filled him with contentment. The scent he smelled before had been cloying, indecipherable but now it was stronger. Rain, potion herbs...the smell the air has before snow comes and something else.

He remember smelling the scent when Snape had first died but now he could actually pay attention to it. Spice...like cinnamon tea or curry. He wanted to say so, marvel openly at the fact that snapes scent was so strong now but... He didn't want to disturb the moment. He felt content, excited...he felt peaceful.

He felt happy. After a long time had past he almost felt as though he were about to fall asleep if it wasn't for the bit of ache in his belly from over eating. He couldn't help the contented sigh nor the tiredly relaxed tone that came when he spoke, a soft and warm chuckle accenting his words.

"You like the tea, i take it?"

"...oh... er yes... the tea.. sorry I.. haven't been able to use any of my senses for a very long time. Regrettably against my reputation I have to say it's quite... nice... is all" He sat once more on the bed, feeling tired. It felt almost as though he could sleep..?

"Do you happen to feel...tired?"

"I can't help but notice that whenever you seem to feel a particular emotion, I feel some part of it as well. I wondered if you felt any emotion of mine" He thought about it with overly intense focus, he sprung up again standing before Harry

"I could almost say the stone you picked up had something to do with it, would you agree?"

Harry watched him, almost expecting him to start pacing like Sherlock Holmes. The mental image flashed in his mind of Snape with a pipe and the hat, Kreacher as Watson following him about. He had to cover his laughter in a cough.

"I would say so." he said, his mirth still pushing forward a bit. He must be getting tired. He always either got testy or horribly silly when tired.

"And a bit yes but.....i may have overate." he grumbled, his mirth shifting to embarrassment.

"So it may be a bit before i can rest." True the portion Kreacher had brought was a common one for someone Harry's build, but his belly wasn't quite used to it yet.

"And I've felt....things." he tried to hide his blush behind another cough, not wanting to describe the near embrace like feelings he'd been getting throughout the day.

"I've felt less emotions and more...suggestions and sensations. Like earlier when we spoke of the letter, i felt something like a brushing on my shoulders." He was not going to say he felt an embrace, hell no!-

"And Like earlier i found myself asking myself about my last meal and drink. I typically don't bother." He said with a shrug, rolling his shoulders and slowly blinking his eyes.

Feelings. He had thought to grab his shoulder earlier that evening... not that he did, he wondered then if he had "felt" the thought he had of embracing him as well. He would have to be more careful with his thoughts from now on.

Glad though that he felt the need to eat. Perhaps then he could help Potter more than he thought after all. If they shared emotions at some points, it was likely possible he could influence Harry to see the people he had these nightmares about. Harry had laid back in the bed, he pulled out a packet of parchment which he began to unfold.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said quietly Snape recognized the writings that had been on the parchment he had tried to confiscate from him years ago.

Sitting on the other side of the bed next to Harry, he peered over at the parchment. A map!! How devilishly sneaky. No wonder Potter had been everywhere he was at the right time. He felt more and more tired, more comfortable. This likely meant Harry was feeling less full and more tired.

"Do you wish for me to retire to another room?"

"It's up to you, you can just do what you want prof- Snape." he replied feigning nonchalance,even as he corrected himself.

But his emotions came a clear, and resounding NO! The man was getting tireder, gazing over the map without truly seeing it, looking how some just gaze at a magazine before drifting off.

".....stay here a sec." He mumbled after shifting about, his stiff day clothes rumpling and catching.he stood from the bed on shaky legs before closing the bed curtains around Snape. He was used to other men seeing him.

He'd shared dorms, and he'd showered with other Auror's, but in both cases he'd kept up a glamour. He was too tired to toss one up now, and too...well, honestly he just didnt like the way the scars looked on his feet and leg. So he'd closed the curtains and trusted the spector not to wonder what he was doing.

It wasn't long before he drew the curtains back. He was in a simple if too large long- sleeved white shirt and double tied pajama bottoms with green and blue stripes.his feet were in mismatched socks- one red and gold striped, the other black with blue dots- with holes in the toes.clearly designated sleep socks after the hole had gotten too large to properly mend.

All that was clear though,was he was too embarrassed to show his leg and scars just yet, even if that meant sweating through a late spring night in winter pajamas. And it was also abundantly clear he didn't want Snape to leave just yet. At least, that's what his close proximity and waves of comfort seeking attested to. He nestled down in the covers and pretended not to care one way or the other if Snape came or went.

He was clearly a bit embarrassed about what happened earlier. After all,last time they were in that bed harry had clung to his ex professor and cried in a way he didn't even allow himself when he was a kid. Still....it had felt liberating. Being able to just cry and to do so with someone and not alone in an empty bed.

Harry laid in the bed, turned away from Severus. He felt comforted, happy. He watched as he drifted of to sleep, stirring slightly, and he too began to drift off. There was no urge to get up and leave, not leave his spot in the bed, just continue to lay, just sleep.

Snape was unsure why he had begun to feel so close to Harry. Figuring it was the simple fact that he hadn't interacted with anyone else in years. He never stopped to consider the idea that he had just grown fond of Harry in their time this far. Perhaps he wasn't the spoiled brat he had always put him up to be.

An hour had passed since Potter had fallen asleep, he had been thinking about these dreams, when he closed his eyes, things were still fuzzy. the dreams hadn't yet begun. But he found himself wondering if he could influence Harry's emotions in his dreams as he did in life. If he could influence his emotions, he might be able to control the violence of the dreams, as well as push Harry to speak with them in dream, forcing an alternate reality that these people didn't hate him after all.


	6. Dreams to Nightmares

They were in that same locker room area that they had seen the redhead from the memorial alive. Harry was at what one must presume to have been his locker,taking off an over shirt when the redhead approached.

"Hows'it going little lizard?" he chuckled good-naturedly.

"Fine, but when will you stop calling me that?" he laughed, an eyebrow raised as he started pulling his undershirt off.

"When all of the trio is corrected." he said, hold up three fingers with a grin.

He had a strong american accent that, from the looks around the others in the room,some found annoying. Not harry. In fact he seemed drawn to the rumbling timber and informal joviality.

"And those are?"

"1. Ya stop looking like a snake in its den when i wake ya" he said with a serious expression that only had potter smirking.

"2, wear color contacts." he said, this time struggling to hold the serious expression, while Harry's lips pursed and eyes rolled.

"And 3" he barely held in his cackles-

"Grow a couple inches-" With seemingly practiced ease he blocked the smack to his head by a grinning if flustered potter, everyone else joining in on the laugh as the two began to play tussel until potter had him pinned.

It was true, the man had towered over harry in both height and build, but that didn't stop the tussling ending with Andrew's on his back with sparkling mirth filled blue eyes starring up into challenging green ones.

"Oh, and one more thing~" he said with a flirtatious tone that had all the rest of the men groaning in their hands or grinning at Harry's expense.

"About the name, call me Stephen, its been 2 fuckin' years, just call me Stephen." Harry had huffed but had gotten up as though hiding his blush, his pulse going quickly, and a telling heat could be felt in his chest and cheeks. Then as the scene fell away, Stephen rose and whispered lowly in his ear.

"Now,about those drinks Mr. Potter~"

The scene continued to fall away with that echoing out until they emerged in an old ship yard. There was blood. Harry's foot seemed caught in a trap and his wand had skittered away as he seemed to be struggling against a broad figure covering his mouth. The scene panned to shadows, a second figure, this one feminine seemed to be raising something large over their head, and beginning to swing it down towards Harry's captured leg and now arm.

The scene began to fuzz like static on tv, the blood rushing through their ears. Mocking chants of beating the bloody chosen one. Andr- Stephens voice yelling out a hex followed by others. The world was red and blurred, all he could feel was a pain so intense it had numbed the rest if his senses. He was blacking out, laying in a sticky pool of thick liquid..... What is this? Harry coming to, only to start screaming in pain,opening his mouth to call for his partner.

Only to meet milky blue eyes through his blurred-glasses less- vision. In Andrew's hand was a broken cherry wood wand, its intricate carvings warped by the snap. His other hand was reached out to harry. The dream continued to blur. Harry seeming to go into shock as he dragged himself corpse to corpse trying yo find any of his unit alive.

Mallick was still breathing. His tan face and dark eyes reaching up and trying to say something. No words came out due to his wounds on his throat. He didn't say anything after that.... He later found out the group took his glasses for a damn trophy....

The dream seemed to shift. They were at St. Mungo's. It was chaos, nurses and doctors running to Auror after Auror. Harry was given a potion, slightly too pale than he remembered but his mind felt muddled. He drank it down. He'd screamed for hours as the faulty medicine grew back his bones incorrectly.

They were at the memorial again, and once more he saw Stephen's sister charging towards his wheelchair.

Snape stepped in front of the girl who sprung at Harry, the scene disappeared like smoke, and there they stood, together in Harry's mind.

"Control your emotions Harry, as I once taught you" He found himself thinking back to Harry's fifth year when he had nightmares the first time, teaching him occlemency.

"Block the memories Harry, just as you blocked out Lord Voldemort's thoughts" Harry stood up in his mind, the wheelchair disappearing from beneath him, his knee free of the pain that troubled him.

"I know what the nurse did wrong and I can fix it, but it will take time to brew a new potion."

"Be in control of your mind, sleep in peace now" Snape disappeared from Harry's dream. He opened his eyes, looking over to see Harry's motionless sleeping body. Just asleep.

When harry woke, his eyes felt crusted and his mind felt confused....but blissfully blank. It was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. And he felt incredibly thirsty. His clothes clung with sweat, the soon to be summer heat having attacked the layers. His black and blue spotted sock...was across the room?

He must have kicked it off with the blankets in his sleep. Something about that had a smile tugging on his lips, and more he stared at the hole ridden sock, it resembling a discarded puppet-he found it harder to keep a straight face. Mirth filled his chest, cocooned in a feeling of peace. He didn't notice the other person silently watching his back. He just began to laugh as he stood to his feet. Swoooosh. Just landed.

"Good sleep I take it Potter?" He noted his more relaxed pose as he sat up in the bed.

Severus had been up for some time, he had started writing in his journal, detailing his preparation for the new skelegrow potion harry would need to regrow his kneecap after the current mess was disintegrated away.

"I've begun my work with the options you'll be needing to fix your leg, I should be needing about two weeks to prepare the first, and an additional week to complete the second, you understand"

He'd jumped a bit at Severus's voice but relaxed. Even if he was flustered about getting caught laughing over a silly sock.

"Yes, I understand perfectly professor" he yawned, stretching and allowing the warmth to spread through his muscles.

He was too tired still to have notice his lack of self correction. Instead he stood and stretched further.

"Thank you for trying and working so quickly Snape." he said after a deep groan from getting out some kinks.

He abashedly closed the bed curtains once more. He knew Snape would need to see the extent of the potions damages but he did say the stuff wasn't ready yet anyways. So he dressed, and called Kreacher up with a kettle of warm water and his tea packs.

"I'm making some blackberry tea, would you like a cup?"

Hesitantly he took the offer.

"I suppose it's worth a try" Kreacher fetched another mug and set the teabags in the two mugs.

The one mug was red, it was your average sized mug, this one was covered in writings and what looked like children's drawings- he recognized one the looked vaguely like Harry. The other was taller, black and with an oddly shaped handle, it shone in the morning sunlight.

Kreacher lifted the old kettle up to the mugs, steam bellowed out as the hit water filled them. The room filled with the BlackBerry aroma that came from the tea, he felt himself relax. Kreacher left them then, taking the kettle and tray with him. Harry took his mug, still seated on the bed, Severus took his own.

He could feel the intense heat in his hands and fingers, the few forming on his face from the steam. Leaning in, he could smell the tea stronger now, and noted the color change to a deep purple. He drank his tea black. He felt nervous but never the less, leaned in and touched the mug to his lips, inhaling, he pressed his tongue into the mug, tasting it.

He felt the wetness on his tongue. He took the smallest sip he could manage and swallowed. The taste was very mild. He figured his taste buds were different what with being dead. Snake felt excited, the smile that grew on his face was out of his control.

Harry leaned back against the headboard, watching Snape take his first sip. He felt content,laying there as the other seemed in deep thought, his clothes hanging loose. He was wearing a thin cotton shirt with long sleeves and loose sweat pants. He'd discarded his other sock.

He planned to fix up the house a bit more that day, preferring the idea of the smaller tasks being done by hands and the larger ones with magic. He also had another thought on his mind,he thought perhaps Snape may know the answer, but he'd let the spector sip his tea for a while longer.

"I can taste.. it's strange. The taste isn't strong but its there" He continued to sip slowly on the tea 

"Did you sleep well? Notice anything...different about your nightmares?" He recalled briefly the interruptions he had made to Harry's dreams

"You have thought of using occlemency yo control these nightmares have you not?"

"I was never the best at it if you recall." he chuckled with a wry smile.

He remembered Snape had actually reacted better at his presence. Like he'd figured out many times with Cedric and later Stephen, he found he rather liked someone being his knight for once, well, within reason. But he wasn't so sure how far this connection went.he didn't want to admit to dreaming about Snape saving him....or how flattered and peaceful he'd felt afterwards. He almost felt...cared for.

"The dream seemed to get... interrupted." he said,holding back some information.

"I cant say that the interruption wasn't immensely relieving honestly." he chuckled, glancing away. Why was he getting so flustered? It was blooming Snape of all people!

"And do you think the taste will get stronger?" he asked, rolling on his belly with relief to be off his right hip and lower back. He perched on his eight arm, letting the left rest as he looked up at snape.

"I mean..." he said, glancing away again and covering a blush with a cough as he'd done before.

"Your scent is stronger now, and it was barely there before. Maybe your taste will get better soon too."

"I should hope so, I'm sure a sensitivity potion could help with that if brewed differently, it I'd however a lengthy commitment." He became lost in thought

"With use of my wand returning I could offer to help you with you technique once more, assuming you keep to yourself this time" he said with a more than irritated tone.

"Unless of course you feel you'd like to try for yourself first. If you don't mind for now, I'd like to try to get to work on these potions" He stood then, waiting for acknowledgment to leave the room to head to his lab.

Harry just hummed his assent to the ideas.

"I'm heading to fix the showers.once they're working i wouldn't mind a rinse." he said, running a finger over the imaginary dirt on his hand with a sour expression. He rolled over and stood.

"Ill be heading out to get some groceries later, maybe we can try you getting a bit of soup later and record the results." he said,surprising the ghost at the scientific way he regarded it.

"Maybe it'll give us a clue to figure this out."

"Of course, enjoy your shower"

In the next room he had already set up several cauldrons and burners, flasks at the ready were in nearby drawers and several shelves hung on the opposing walls were filled to the brim with ingredients. Severus turned in the burners, turning his notes to where he had last left off, two cauldrons, filled each half way with water began to simmer.

In one he added many deadly poisonous herbs and insects, lacewing flies have the option a disgusting green color and the several of the herbs gave an overpowering taste. The other filled with many flowers, several spells and narratives constant attraction would help him grow his limbs back later.

He slaved over the potions for several hours, stewing, stirring, adding ingredients. By the time the potions were ready to be left to stew for several days it was nearly supper. He noticed Harry standing in the doorway watching. Arms crossed, leaning in the arch of the door. Smiling. Just smiling.

Harry felt clean. And he felt content. He watched the elegant, spidery hands work over the ingredients, the man murmuring incantatio and out of habit naming the exact quantity and ingredient required under-what would have been-his breath. The way the windows let the light in, the subtle glow Severus had.... he could almost ignore the fact that he could almost see through him.

But then, with a smile, he realized he couldn't see through him as much as other ghosts. And although this should have just added another mystery, it filled Harry with giddiness. Plus....the Snape in his dream seemed solid enough, although the pretty glow around him was highly appreciated. He just couldn't help the waves of mirthful affection that filled his chest.

"I just got a letter from lily."


	7. Just Like Home

"Oh?" Severus found himself more interested to hear about the letter than he probably would have been otherwise.

"Does she miss you at home?" He stepped away from his desk, hands surprisingly unstained, despite being dead.

He noticed the potion like smell in the room, and with a wave of his wand, cracked open the window nearby. They walked together down the hall into a living space of sorts, each sitting on a chair of their own.

Harry pulled the letter from his back pocket. The address was written shakily, nearly unreadable so, the wax seal on the back imprinted with a small flower, a lily. Harry opened the envelope, pulling the letter out and unfolding it. He waited patiently to hear what she had said.

"Dear papa,you know i love you a lot right?" He read with a chuckle, sending Snape a knowing look.

They both knew what typically went with such proclamations from children.

"But the neighbor boy is a crybaby.ma says I gotta tell you what happened, but he started it-" by this point he had such a large grin and the words were broken up by some chuckles.

"As you well know, my growed-up teef-" he read out, his heart swelling with love at his daughters endearing attempt at spelling 'teeth' and 'grown-up' mixing with his sheer amusement from her trying to word it as properly as she could to escape a grounding nearly overflowed from him.

"Are coming in far too slow. I have two in front but the rest are not wanting leave yet. Mama says its because I'm too likable but i think they are just lazy and should pay rent!" he was almost having to break each sentence with a wheeze as he continued, obviously catching how his daughter was trying to prolong it before she admitted her crime.

"But Jason say my teef were ugly buckteef, and i got mad. I bit him real hard and said id use my pretty buckteef to rip out his speenal cord."   
He said, this part making him facepalm at his daughters behavior.

"And in parentheses" he said to Snape, face still in hand.

"She asks what a 'speenal cord' is, and says she saw it was a part of the body in her uncle Draco's medical books." he breathed, cheeks flushed by his daughter's behavior.

"Then she goes on to say gin grounded her and made her write the letter and say sorry." he explained.

"And she asks that i hurry up fixing this house so she can come play and spend the night." they'd been separated since she was three.

They typically had the kids six months each with split weekends.

"Sometimes i worry i may spoil her a bit" he admitted with a bit of embarrassment" but shes such a character its hard not to laugh and be serious!"

Smiling ear to ear would have been an understatement, he found the letter quite amusing and even managed several chuckles.

"A sleepover? I'm sure that would be more than amusing what with the ghost that also lives here" he mused

"She sounds remarkably like yourself when you were younger Potter. Curious, mischievous among other things, and I'm sure she is spoiled, but in a good way." Severus had secretly always wanted children of his own.

There was some weakness inside him that desired the baby eyes that would look up to him, the soft pink lips and button noses, and the angelic little hands that could curl up around his fingers... But he had never been married.

Thought of it once to a man he had gone through school with, another potions master in fact, they had fooled around some with dating among other activities but when things got more serious he was shot down, and left for a woman.

He had stopped dating following this. Occasional one night stands but always hoped he would one day marry and have children. Alas, he no longer could. He found himself gone in thought, and tried to distract with another prompt.

"Shall we have something for supper? I realize its early still but I'm quite intrigued on the subject of eating"

He was practically bubbling with pride and approval of Snape admitting compliments for his daughter. But what godfather wouldn't be? But the sad look that passed soon after over Snape's face made him worried.

He pictured what would happen if he embraced the man. He had held harry during his upset yesterday. Surely it would be no issue? He pictured wrapping his arms around the other, or simply patting his shoulder,but at the subject change he went with the flow.

"Alright! we'll make some strong tasting stew. See how much flavor you can catch. Whats your favorite?" he asked.

If he made something he chose to eat often then they could see if there were any differences besides just the strength in taste.

An odd sense of comfort can over him.

"I often enjoyed a wedding style soup of sorts, spinach and herbs... and little Italian meatballs in it" he chuckled It had been a long time since he'd had any real food.

He had no desire to eat or drink, he was sure it wasn't necessary for survival as he was dead, but he was however curious to see if solid food was manageable and at that, if he could feel full or satisfied in some way.

"I could help you make it if you would like?" It felt an odd suggestion, he quickly added to his words as to cover up his desire for companionship

"If of course you haven't recruited Kreacher for the task"

"Pffft-" he said,trying cover up the warmth he felt at the suggestion, He was too old for this!!!

"Come along if you'd want!" he said with a warm smile and shrug.

"Kreacher, bless his heart, isn't the most lightening cooking companion. Hes too old fashioned." he explained, relaxing and letting the giddy companionship out, actually hoping Snape could actually feel a small bit. He didn't know why,he just hoped.

"Has a habit for berating me for cooking for myself." He headed to the kitchen,using a hair tie from his wrist to tie up his wet hair before going to wash his hands.

He needed a good brushing, and knew he'd be fighting his hair tie later but he liked his longer hair. It just probably looked like shit before,all grimy matted and far too oily. He just hoped the shower helped.

After all his kids-his boys included-seemed obsessed with playing with it since Ginny had cut hers in a bob. He liked the bonding that came with it, he just....had felt too tired for upkeep.

He'd gone too long with no shower, using that new spray in shampoo instead at most the last several days. He felt immeasurably better now.

They traveled down into a small dusty kitchen, many things were cleared away with a wave of his wand. The stove came on, a pot filled with broth and was placed on the stove, Severus took some spinach and greens from the fridge, tossing them in a pan with some oil to steam.

An earthy sweet aroma filled the air with this, and Harry got to work forming the smallest meatballs he could manage. He took them to the stove on another pan and began to cook them. Severus felt his hand brush up against Harry's as they stood by the stove. He hadn't realized how close they had been. He quickly moved it and stepped further away the slightest bit.

It felt odd, touching his hand, not unpleasant however. Once the greens and meatballs were nearly cooked they were thrown into the broth and left to simmer for several minutes. It smelt delicious all around. They sat at the table that stood there, both a bowl of soup in front of them. "

Mmm it smells really good, I hope you like it" Harry offered, smiling He took the spoon to his mouth and took a sip of broth.

"It tastes better than I remember, the taste is still mild but there...thank you."

He got a beaming smile at that, clearly excited that Snape could do something like eat. He was so gonna use him as a taster. He loved making new recipes after all. He felt giddy, remembering all the things Snape's been able to do with the help of one little stone!

Hell, when they brushed hands earlier- He swallowed his soup, embarrassed for a moment. He had felt....cool, but not deathly so.

Concerning for a living person yes, but for a ghost? He might as well had been running a fever in comparison.

"I'm glad you like it" He said, imagining for a moment touching his hand again. It had been nice... surprising but nice.

"I got the shower and tub working. It takes a long second to warm, but its better than that brown gunk. That came out before."

"Perhaps I should try it then as well" He laughed at the thought of his punch line.

He never joked, never understood them, never told them but it was oddly, unbelievably funny.

"It has been ten years you know" he choked on the laughter that followed. Harry laughed along with him, glad that the ice had been broken.

Severus thought long about how he and Harry used to interact when he was still in school and how different it was now. He was sure the boy used to be an annoying little brat yet somehow he had missed this side of him.

For some reason harry couldn't help remembering their time as teacher and pupil all of a sudden. He was sure Severus had been a greasy sunshine eating git, but over the last few days? Harry found himself smiling, sipping some tea as he reached over and filled Severus' own from the kettle.

"Now" he said with a chuckle

"I've brought a telly.we can set it up. See what you've missed in the ten years you've been away." he said softly, finding himself smiling the same way he was before as he watched the man drink his tea.

He was looking at his hands again,and now also the elegant curve of his nose and brow..... He quickly cleared his throat as the thought of Snape being upstairs using the shower began to materialize in his mind.

"Anyways" he said, using a napkin to wipe his face and cover his cheeks.

"It might be good to brush up on some movies, music and such. It must have been boring here!"

"Most definitely" he trailed off thinking about that shower more now, about undressing, undressing... Harry undre-

"Shall we then?" He gestured towards the stairs upstairs in the bedroom in one of the many bags and boxes was what you would call your average sized tele and a small radio. The tele was set up on a table in the living room down the hall and the radio in their room- his room... Harry's room.

The tele came on displaying just some local news. Muggle mysteries, scandals among other things. He sat opposite Harry in some armchairs that were there and found himself amused at the least by so many off the ridiculous muggle problems of today.

Not to mention many of the stupid children's toys they advertised. Barbies, hot wheelz? Stupid things. It seemed like no time at all had passed before the sun went down and they had become interested in some sort of dramatic film. He started to feel tired, looking over at Harry he realized why.

"You can retire any time you wish Potter this is your house."

Harry was sleepily blinking at the telly, glancing up at Severus as he yawned.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just perhaps bored!" he didn't want the man to have to cut his entertainment short.

And since they still weren't sure how much he could still do with harry too far away, he worried the man may get bored and end up unable to change the channel or get frustrated when he couldn't turn it off. He further wrapped his leaves trimmed comforter about himself, feeling safely cocooned.

"Lets try watching another film. Maybe one less....dramatic." he said with a shrug.

He flipped the channel and another movie came on. 'The Song of Patroclus'.

"This seems interesting." Harry said around a yawn as a blond man stepped forth portraying the role of Achilles. Soon however, Harry found himself drifting, unaware a certain..... scene was beginning to happen, the sounds slipping in to his ears as he dozed.


	8. Steamy Dreamy

Snape felt lost in the film, it wasn't hard to lose track of time in it until he realized that he too was nodding off, he noticed the blurriness come in then.

Looking over at Potter he noticed some brief movements in the chair, a low groan as well. Clearly his occlemency skills still needed some work. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. The images became clearer every passing second.. He wasn't yet asleep. Snape removed his wand from his pocket.

"Levicorpus" Harry's body rose slowly from his seat, keeping its position.

He stood, leading Harry's sleeping body to his room where he laid him in the bed and covered him in sheets. Snape laid in the other side of the bed. I'll just lay here to help him with this nightmare he thought.

Just for a moment.. to help.. Closing his eyes once more he saw Harry's face clear as day. Focus. Focus. What's happening.

The room was fogging with steam, it looked like a larger version of the bathroom he'd just repaired. Harry was under the hot steam, his body luxuriating in the stream, as he groaned and leaned back against a pale chest.

The face wasn't visible, but the hands were spidery, long fingered and elegant looking. They bore callouses from a wand and they were roaming the brunettes chest, traveling lower and lower

"Holy shit" Harry chuckled in a near drunken purr.

"You're just being a tease now~" he laughed, reaching behind his head to pull the mystery man closer.

One could hear a rumbling laugh, deep and rich that had Harry actually let out a whine as the sound echoed in the shower, racing down his spine

The others hand was beginning to play with Harry's chest, right hand trailing down and lightly dragging short nails over his belly and past his navel, making harry gasp and let out a low groaning moan, it trailing into steam softened curls in search of potter's...

Snape's eyes shot open to the roof of the wooden bed frame. He was still laying in the bed next to a sleeping Harry who looked as though he was breaking out in a sweat. If Snape could sweat. Believe me would have been.

He had just witnessed a steamy dream..literally.. of Harry bloody Potter and another...man??! He felt a tightness in his chest, a heat in his cheeks and a stiffness in his ghostly trousers. Not a half second later he was up out of bed and out of the room, door being shut behind him and he was on the couch in the living room.

It was quiet and dark, nothing there but Snape and his thoughts. Thoughts he was having of Harry...in a shower.. naked...with a man he wished had been him..??! This was ludarcus. A thought absolutely insane.

He would have to just try and push it from his mind, sleep it off. He couldn't even think about it safely in front of him in case he could sense it. He felt a sense of panic then. What if he slipped up, what if Potter sensed his feelings, or.. felt... something.

There was nowhere he could go or hide. It seemed as though it would be a sleepless night jut he eventually dozed off. Hoping for a dream of his own.

Harry woke in their bad, a warm haze making him feel lightheaded as he went to stretch himself out.it was pleasant,and also... It almost felt like he was being totally embraced. He flushed bright red at feeling a certain stickiness and realized that Snape must have brought him to bed..... And he also realized he was still high flagging it.

The feeling that was going on,it felt different than in his dream. He rushed to the bathroom, still wrapped in his blanket to hide it in case snape was awake. It felt like firm touches skimming his thighs and his stomach, he even felt a soft tug on his hair as he got the water going in the shower.

He went in the shower and only further remembered the feelings from his dream. He couldn't help it, he laid in the tub on his back and let the cold water splash on his hollow stomach, as his hand reached down and began to take care of his little problem.

He tried to muffle his sounds, quiet his moaning groans. He dreamt of Severus last night. He couldn't believe it, but he remembered turning in the dream, his desire out of no where going from yearning to be teased to seeking affection.

He'd turned around saw Severus and he didn't stop. They'd kissed and held one another, grinding and touching as they spread the body wash and tended to one another. They didn't get very far in his dream.

He didn't know what going all the way with a guy was like!all the men he'd liked ended up dumping him or ended up dying before sealing the deal. So he'd just....dreamt what he knew.kissing,touching.... At one point he'd felt very bold after- embarrassingly enough- a bit of praise to get on his knees and tend to the dream Severus that way.

And he actually came from that! He was flustered, but surprisingly felt little shame. Still, when they continued to go further, it was feeling more and more real. He'd gotten nervous about going farther, but what happened?

The Severus in his dream had just cupped his chin, said it was alright, and kissed him. And that had been when he woke up. His mind was blissfully blank as he panted after he was done,a bit worried after doing so in their technically shared bathroom. He rinsed himself off with a flustered expression,washing his hair an extra few minutes more than needed.

"Accio bathrobe!"he said upon realizing he'd brought no clean clothes with him.

He just held his breath, and snuck out like a thief from his own bathroom. He went downstairs, body still tingling a bit from his solo rendezvous. He just had to act normal. That's it. Act normal.

He set about making some breakfast, and tending to cleaning the kitchen. He seemed just an ordinary man tending his home....except the sheer redness in his cheeks look like he was about to pass out from heat exhaustion.

Harry walked into the living room where Severus sat watching television. Snape looked over and noted Harry's wet hair and flushed face. He felt the same tightness in his chest as last night, he felt an overall feeling of satisfaction.

He couldn't help wondering if... he had.. His head snapped up as he thought of the possibility, feeling an odd stir in his groin.

"Good morning" he tried to distract

"Did you sleep well again tonight? You seem... happy, this morning." Snape had taken the liberty of having Kreacher fetch some bread, bangers and eggs so they could have breakfast.

"I had kreacher fetch us some breakfast food, I wondered if you wanted to have a go at breakfast this morning.."

"Oh, sure" he said, only flushing further at his poor attempt at nonchalance.

"That sounds great!"

"Should we cook together or would you like to keep to the telly for now?" The other had been watching quite focused after all.

A part of him almost asked why the other had left the need, his leaf line blanket covered up his...reactions, so that couldn't have been the reason. But he didn't want to seem odd or pushy.

So he sunk down in the couch besides Snape, making sure his bathrobe was closed snuggly. He had on some sleep shorts, but with his wet hair he didn't want to sully a shirt, but with the scars on his legs also added a reason to keep covered.

It was a long fluffy thing Hermione had gotten it for his as a Christmas gift. It was predominantly white with red almost lacy trim. Ron had burst into a fit at it looking something his ma or nan would own, but harry hadn't cared. It was gift and it was warm and soft.

It felt like a wonderful comfort to have, especially with the self drying and warming charms Hermione had implemented. He wondered if Snape could feel it? What could he feel anyways?

He felt Harry's soft bathrobe on his leg, feeling flustered that he was so close after such an intimate dream. Nearly shocked, he couldn't believe he had dwelled on his dream nearly all night. Not believing that he could..want...that.

Standing then, he moved into the kitchen and took the eggs out of the fridge, sausage bangers from the freezer and opened the bag of bread.

"How do you take your eggs Harry?" He untied the bag, pulling out four slices of bread and putting them in the toaster.

Also pulling out a ban and some butter, he turned on the stove, melting the butter in the pan.

"I liked them over-hard." he said, raising up and securely tying his hair as he went to help with the sausages.

He didn't like the mess of over easy eggs, plus he liked the edges all crispy. It may seem childish but he liked the sound the edges made when cutting into them. He didn't particularly like frozen sausages, having bought them once when petunia sent him to market... shed let her displeasure at his 'lazy choices' very well known later that evening.

So he tended to avoid them even well into his adult years but he didn't want to trouble Kreacher, whom would punish themselves for 'displeasing' harry and he didn't want to seem spoiled or pretentious to Snape.

He went about heating a pan gradually, not knowing another way to cook them since petunia had tossed out the frozen ones before he'd learned to cook them.

"How many bangers for you Snape?" he asked. He wanted to fill his plate like he would have during life, hoping it made a difference in how much the other could eat.

"I'll have one for now, and two eggs" In the fridge which was nearly empty, were two cartons of juice.

"Apple or orange juice? Tea is also available of course." He heard the sizzle of the bangers hit the pan, the eggs followed.

He watched the bottom of Harry's robe creep up the back of his thighs as he bent to reach for more eggs. Swallowing seemed harder than it should be as he felt his chest tighten once more.

There had been no desire for anything in all the time he had been dead, not to eat, not to drink, and definitely not for... this. But with the push from Potters emotions, he felt more and more alive each day.

"Apple sounds lovely.are you sure of the dates though?" he asked,thinking back to the bottles of orange juice and apple juice Sirius had kept in the fridge.

They would be their own form of toxic wines by this point if they were them.

"Did Kreacher just get them?" He asked, working on the bangers and adding a small bit of spice to them.

He then moved to the toaster and popped in the toast, before standing and hopping on tip toes at the cabinet. Kreacher, in a huff over his decline to read the summons, had put all the jams and preserves on the top shelves to spite one 5'4 Harry James Potter.

He looked at the juices more closely, inspecting their expiration dates.

"They look to be new, apple it is.." he looked to Harry for confirmation only to see he on the very tips of his toes, one hand bracing his thin body against the counter, the other, reaching high into the shelves for additional ingredients.

He swallowed again as he noted an underwear covered bum peaked out from his robe.

"Here" he reached up and pulled down several spices and other items for him.

"Thanks sever- Snape." he corrected himself, taking in a sharp breath as he caught himself. He was close. Very close.

All he had to do was lean back and he'd be able to be resting against him.... Just like his dream. He took in a big swallow of air as his mouth dried,turning quickly around and coming almost face to clavicle with the ghost.

"Thanks Snape" he breathed again, slowly stepping to the side, his heart racing in a way it hadn't since....he didn't remember.

Especially such a pleasant racing. He moved to the toaster as he heard it pop, almost burning his fingers from going to get them too quickly.

All of the food came off the stove and was planted accordingly, they moved to the table and sat there, silently for some time. Just eating silently thinking. After the food was finished, Severus excised himself upstairs.

"My apologies but your options must be attended to down to the minute." In his lab he stood, mixing and simmering, just thinking about everything.

Did he really thing Harry bloody Potter was hot? Did he really crave him in the way that he thought? Should he confront him about what he saw in his dream? He had no answers.


	9. Fragile Like Glass

Harry set about going to the upstairs rooms. Besides the master there were two smaller rooms that needed preparations. In two weeks time it would be his weekend. He wanted his sweet boys and wild girl happy and snug in beds of their own. He began setting about fixing molded boards, and already picturing the types of beds and curtains.

He'd let the kids come with him to a muggle hardware store so they can pick their own paints and curtains. He wanted them to have all their own spaces, and he ensured this by enlarging and splitting one of the rooms, just as the Weasley's often did for their homes.

For now he transfigured a three smaller beds, one was white with gold trim with soft rainbow blossoms adorning its side and flowers embroidered in its curtains. The second bed was a touch larger and had babbity rabbity on it surrounded by toy robots and books. Its curtains were a light green with silver leaves and baubles along the fringe. The last was the largest, taking on a four poster look to it, the size of a preteen.

It was forest themed, vines coiling around the posters, the curtains were a mingling of black, blue and green. It had carvings of dragons and wands conjuring flames. He stepped back and looked at each bed, connecting the rooms by doors. He's more than once caught the boys sleeping in one another's room when upset, and lily is a bit of a night wanderer.

He made matching dressers and trunks for each bedroom, and placed some dressing mirrors. He felt a sweet bubbling feeling in his chest as he left a surprise in the second bedroom of paint brushes, pencils and sketch paper in the top drawer.

He was always a bit proud of Albus' drawings. In fact he had multiple boxes full of just art projects all the children had made for him over the years. He was a bit sap in that way.

For James he laid out his training broom and spare glasses cleaning set,as well as his -supposed to be a secret-music box under his pillow. The boy loved the gift from his Aunt Luna and would never part with it. So Luna had conjured two during the separation so that he could have one waiting at each house.

And finally in little Lily's room he laid the warrior dolly against the pillows,put up her fairy tale books on the shelves besides her herbology journal from her uncle Neville. He then set about opening the windows to let in a nice breeze to knock the dust out. He then had a thought occur to him as he tried not to laugh too hard.

"Hey Snape!" he called thinking about some of the things he'd found in the shacks attic a few years ago.

"Do ya think Sirius' old bong is still around here somewhere?!" that had been an interesting find.

It was a few months before his death and hes gone exploring,only to find the maurauder's secret hide out and many...many....many bongs and magazines. It was all good fun, but all joking aside, he didn't want his kids seeing those and he to get an interesting howler from Ginny.

"Hey Snape!" He heard his name called from his lab.

He left the options stirring and stepped down the hall to see what he needed. Upon arriving into the room Harry had been in for some time now, he noted the three beds, colorful decorations and comforting sort of atmosphere that filled the room. This was clearly a room set up for Potters young.

"Its very... it has a lot of character" He smirked at the weaving vines, robots and rainbows.

"Are they coming soon?" He heard his explanation vaguely about a weekend coming soon but was more focused on the comfortably large knitted jumper he had changed into and his nearly skin tight jeans...

"You must be excited then"

"Very....except that my children explore even more than I did." he admitted a bit abashedly.

"I found...it the little attic above that my father and godfathers weren't exactly....well behaved." he said, stated th smallest of facts.

"I'm worried Albus or Lily may find some of their _amusements_ and go asking Ginny." he admitted with a chuckle.

No one knew the ire of one Ginevra Weasley like one Harry Potter.

"Do you think any of their bongs or anything are left unbroken up there?" he asked worried as he casted a separation charm to build walls to make the room into three with simple connecting doors.

"I'm going to be honest, Ginny has a right hook from hell."

"I'm sure I could help you find out." With that Severus floated up through the ceiling and into the attic, his feet still dangling through the floor. Upstairs was dark and thick, he waved his wand.

"Lumos Maxima" The room lit up, in it there was a low couch and a rug, and several boxes of which he presumed to be Sirius'.

"There looks to be some things but they're all boxed up. I'm sure you'll have time to go through them"

"Why don't you go on up and I'll fetch some tea" he offered.

He smiled and gave a nod to that as he quickly headed up the steps,wishing this task done. He was not a fan of going through his deceased godfathers things. It made him feel like an intruder.

They creaked and groaned from a decade of wear and disuse with every hurried land of his bare feet. Was it so surprising one gave way? He didn't utter a single cry, no time for it, as he tumbled down the curved steps, the loud thuds and cracks from the other steps following him until he lay in a pile of befuddled wizard with ringing ears.

'Well' he thought silently to himself,a jab of his darker humor rearing its head.

'Could have been far worse.'

"Harry, Harry..? Harry..!" Snape came up the steps from the kitchen to find him on the floor.

He quickly put the mugs down and went to tend to Harry's wounds. Kneeling close to the floor he checked Harry's legs and torso for anything that might have been broken or twisted. Moving up to his arms. He had to pay them down making sure nothing was hurt, he had... nice arms.

And then to his blank face that just stared up at him from the floor. Snape's long black locks hung from his face, nearly brushing that of Harry's. Their eyes interlocked, with no expression at all. He felt his face flush and he sat back quickly.

"Uh...are you alright Harry"

He was dazed, and as he began to recognize more he realized something. His back fucking hurt. And he knew the exact spot that hurt very well. Also his tongue tasted of blood and stung he probably nipped it in his tumble.

But most of all he hated when the senses returned to his elbow. The same one that had been regrown. Waves of embarrassment, anxiety... and pain left him. He didn't speak for fear he'd start to cry, a peculiar habit that he'd gotten used to staunching by remaining completely quiet.

He did want Snape to see him cry over and aching elbow. But something else left him in one great, longing wave. A need for comfort. Now.

"Talk to me Harry.." he felt the sudden urge for embrace..

He held the back of Harry's head, taking the stone from around his neck. Numbing Harry's body with his hand, he felt him relax. The stone was placed back around his neck and at this Snape stretched out a hand. Harry looked curious.

"Take my hand." He offered it in comfort, to help him get up, but wasn't sure what would come of it.

Their hands locked together. Harry's hand was soft and frail, smaller than his. His own, lanky and pale, wrapped easily around it. They stood up together, looking at each other, forgetting that their hands were still bound. Severus reached up the other the caress Harry's shoulder and trail his arm.

"Better now?"

Harry felt a breath shakily leave him at the touch. Not arousal, but something.....deeper seemed to wash over him. He curled more against Snape, beginning to chew his lip a bit in consideration. He took a shuddering breath, a few dribbles of blood from his bitten tongue-as well as bitten cheek apparently-pushed their way through when he did so.

He attempted to scoot closer on a whim,reaching up to wipe his mouth but finding his left elbow protesting, though not nearly as much as it would have if Snape hadn't numbed it.

"I.. I'm fine. My arm." he stuttered out, blast it all!

The pressure from his swelling elbow was enough to push a few stray tears out,which he swiftly wiped away, not noticing how-once hed let go to do so, that he immediately latched back on afterwards. Might as well fess up now, he figured.

"My knee....isn't the only thing that regrew." he admitted

"Its just the worst off." he said, nodding to his sleeve covered left arm.

"It sucks to be a lefty..." he attempted to joke, choking a bit as some of the blood from his bit cheek dribbled down his throat in the process.

He scowled at Harry then. He was lucky he had brewed enough potion to cover for his stupidity.

"Here, let me look at it.." Snape wrapped his free arm around Harry who was closer now, almost in an embrace.

He took his elbow and delicately lifted the sleeve above to his upper arm. Snape's fingers felt cool to Harry. Not uncomfortably so however. He got goosebumps. He felt flushed as he brushed Harry's arm and elbow, inspecting the scars and bumps there that shouldn't be.

"Come with me.." he grabbed Harry's hand and led him upstairs to their bed- Harry's room, turning to face him once they arrived there.

"You need to show me the extent of your scarring and injuries Potter. As professional as it comes, take off your clothes..." he gulped.

Feeling that tightness in his chest. Had he really desired to see him naked that badly?

Potter seemed to freeze at that,a large wave of anxiety, embarrassment, self anger.....and defeat, coming off of him in torrents. He didn't want to. He'd been poked, prodded, inspected and stared at enough. He knew Snape was right, so he did the trick he learned as a kid, similar to the remaining silent and holding his breath to stop his tears, he pictured a still wall and shoved all his unwanted feelings behind it before closing it tightly.

Sealing it by removing his glasses and placing the delicately on the bed. He wasn't looking at Snape as he raised his sweater and showed inch by inch his skin. On his side were several cruciatis scars, his left arm looking a tad bulbous at the elbow. In the center of his chest, the hex scar that had killed him in the forest.

He slowly turned his back to the other, surprising him with a large scar as old as his famous one. But this actually _looked_ like a forked bolt of lightning, wrapping from behind his ear and trailing towards his mid shoulder blades and middle back. But the main scarring there wrapped from his right hip to his lower back.

No wonder he laid on his side or stomach to sleep. Whilst he inspect his back, he undid his tight jeans. He shimmied them down, revealing much more superficial scars, with thankfully far less than on his torso.

The only major scarring there was the large one that ran along his lower right thigh just an inch below where he briefs stopped, to the top of the calf. Like the elbow, even from the back Severus could tell the knee cap was bulbous and inflamed. He felt exposed. He didn't like this. He wanted to cover up, to hide, even as he struggled to keep the seal on his emotions.

That's why he always took off his glasses. He didn't want to see their expressions when they saw. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Arthur.... he didn't like their expressions. His shoulders began shaking, shivering as though from cold even as his skin was hot to the touch. He wanted to cover up,he wanted Severus to stop staring..... He wanted to be held. He wanted Severus. Now. But he couldn't turn around.

As if the universe had demanded it, Severus found himself moving forward from his spot on the floor until he was directly behind Harry. His torso met Harry's back and he felt him shudder. He wrapped his arms around him and just held him here, feeling him relax, he felt his emotions rise as if they were going to explode from his chest.

He finally put a silent cry, the wetness dripping onto Severus' arms. They stood in the middle of the floor in an embrace, Harry turned quickly and wrapped himself around Severus. He let his head fall on the top of Harry's head as he cried. It was a moment of support at the least.. it felt... nice. Comforting, and mildly satisfying to have Harry's body entertained with his own.

He pressed harder, as though forgetting that Snape's robes were as phantasmal as himself, with no hope of shielding him from the imaginary prying eyes. Be hurt. His back was stinging horribly, his elbow was throbbing and his knee was doing that odd swelling pressure again. So he cried from frustration, exhaustion, pain, anger, rage... he was positively having a fit.

At least, in his eyes he thought so. He just nestled his way until his face was mushed into Snape's lower neck, wanting... something. Wanting words, assurances, honest assurances that it was going to be alright. He cried from the pain. He cried from not being able to look at his own body in the mirror without feeling the need to cover up.

He cried about having to use a glamour around his own kids so as not to scare them. He cried about not getting to see and hold them everyday. He cried about his unit. Cried about how hard it was to eat and drink most days he cried about his dreams, and his confusing feelings for Snape.

He cried himself hoarse and tired. Bis bones felt like jelly trying to support his weight, he couldn't even be upset about being in his briefs in front of Snape. He'd been wrung dry and now needed more than anything to rest. but he was not letting go of Snape anytime soon.

Snape kept his arms wrapped tight around harry while his breathing began to slow. They had been standing there for some time now. He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry as he felt his body lift off of the ground and move into the bed where the two bodies were placed to lay.

Embracing, cuddling, spooning, he didn't care what you called it as long as it didn't end. He tried to remember that this was to make Harry feel better, and not for his personally emotional or sexual gain. He could feel Harry's insecurity, his emotional damage, regret. He could even feel a slight phantom pain in his elbow and knee.

"Wait here.." Snape rose from the bed to head to his lab but was caught by Harry's pleading hand.

"I will return." He offered, harry still looking at him, holding on to his hand.

"I promise" harry let go. He was gone a total of three minutes as he fetched Harry a Blackberry tea.

"I've laced it with anti-swelling and pain potions, as well as something to calm your nerves." He offered the cup to Harry who was still sobbing lightly, exhausted.

He took the mug inspecting it before taking a sip. After three or four sips he set the mug down and the shaking began to slow. Snape watched as the swelling lessened all over. Harry need only look at him.. no words necessary, and he climbed back into the bed, shuffled closer to Harry who had turned to face him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

He clung to him as he let himself be lulled, a cruel voice whispering lowly in the back of his mind that now he'd done it. That Snape had seen how weak he was and how vain he was. That now he saw how utterly damaged he was and would want nothing to do with him.

But... as he sipped the tea, looking up at his phantom features through blurred vision, he could make out the dark pools meeting his green ones and they held understanding. That voice got weaker and weaker until all he heard was the soft graze from Snape's hand rubbing his back.

He felt how Snape pulled the sheets around them, nesting him carefully and he couldn't resist the urge to lean in to Snape's neck, and just breathe. He drifted slowly away, his dreams blurred and lightened by a growing warmth all around him.


	10. Warmer...

Snape woke early the next morning as the sun started to rise. He didn't need much sleep anymore what with being dead, becoming exhausted was difficult to do. Harry was asleep on his side, loosely clinging to Snape.

He pulled away slowly as not to wake him and went downstairs to prepare Harry some breakfast. Downstairs he made Harry some oatmeal, topped with blackberries and a hot cup of tea with milk, which he brought upstairs just as he had started to stir.

"Good morning" he smirked as Harry's eyes squinted at him from the bed.

"How are you feeling? I brought you something to eat as we didn't get a chance for supper last night". He set the tray down on the bedside table.

Harry sat up slightly grabbing the cup of tea. Severus felt a dull ache behind his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say he was fine, but his throat felt horridly dry and came out garbled a bit. He took a deep drink of tea and thought back to yesterday. His head was pounding, and he was embarrassed by his fit but he still knew Snape would want to hear the truth.

"Like a hippogriff stomped my head." he managed to croak out, wriggling deeper in the covers after putting his tea down.

He was avoiding the light, squinted up at Severus like a little serpent in its den as he did so. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to sleep. But even he realized that snape may have none of that this morning... but if he maybe were pretending to sleep.... He closed his eyes and pulled the covers above his head, wriggling down so deep that he was just a grumpy, aching lump in the covers at the end of the bed.

He didn't want to eat.his head was pounding but now he had a predicament. For, he may not want food....he still wanted his tea. And it was out there.... With Snape. And he was in here, With the pillows.

Snape laughed. He walked back to his lab and fetched a small purple bottle. Back into the bedroom, he poured a few drops into Harry's tea, it fizzled in response to the mixture. Harry's eyes peered out from the blankets to watch him.

"This will help with the headache for now... it will go away with rest." Harry took a few sips, eyes still squeezed shut, and laid back down feeling better already.

It wasn't ling before he fell back into a deep sleep. Severus moved back into his lab. It would be several days still until the deconstruction potion would be ready, and a spell would need to be performed to delegate specific healing points. And the special skelegrow he had brewed would not only regrow Jo's bones but significantly fade his scars as well. He hoped he would be happy with that. For now Severus would be happy watching the telly.

Harry roused himself later,or so it seemed when he came into the living room. But his eyes were hazed with sleep as he dragged about his comforter like a big cloak, actually climbing over the back of the couch and plopping where he laid on top of Snape's chest, soft snores sneaking out of him as he snuggled in.

Harry potter sleepwalks. Good to know. The smaller raven was mumbling into Snapes chest, saying nonsensical things about how he wished it was colder so he could wear his duvet everywhere. Then remarking that Severus was cool and he liked the spot. He seemed to be fine,but there were small waves hitting Snape.

Seeking comfort, anxiety...rejection. He just nestled in, continuing to mumble about teas and how comfortable this spot was. He actually felt a little warm. The tumble on so many ill-healed spots must not have been good for his system. It was trying to fight off inflammation and injuries that, thanks to Severus,were no longer there to fight.

The weight on his chest was comforting, and he didn't dare move. He almost..liked the feeling of closeness he got from it. It was much later in the day now, about 2pm.. he thought of making Harry lunch but refrained, thinking back to the fact he probably hadn't even yet touched his breakfast. They laid for a while before he tried to wake him.

"Harry...your headache should be worn off by now, and your injuries should also be a great deal better. You should wake up or you'll have trouble getting back to sleep later." Harry raised his head off of Snape's chest.

Neither said a word, just accepted the fact of the position they were in. He smiled lazily up at Snape, eyes lidded still in partial sleep as he braced the base of his chin on the back of his hands, palms flat on Snape's chest. He was searching Snape's face, subtly swinging his hooked ankles in the air, making the duvet flip and flop.

He couldn't help but want to play with his hair, or see how pretty his eyes were.they were a lovely dark color, and they just....made him feel relaxed. He snuggled further in, a soft contented sigh leaving his lips as he slid his eyes closed. Surely a few more minutes couldn't hurt.... But he felt the ever so careful tug on a locked of his ratty hair.

"I'm awake..." he chuckled, feet still lackadaisically swinging,eyes closed contentedly. He had waves of...not any particular emotions. Just waves of warm, light feelings.

"Well the up you get, you haven't eaten today, its time." Snape responded

Harry sighed heavily and propped himself up on the couch on either side of Severus. He swung a leg over, still mostly hanging off of his body and looked at him, pleading.

"Come on, go. Make yourself something to eat first and then you may return." Snape sat up on the couch.

He marveled at Harry's loosely covered body and how comfy he looked under the comforter. Harry turned to walk to the kitchen.

Harry stood up with the comforter still around his shoulders. He didn't exactly remember how he ended up in the living room but it wouldn't be the first time. He'd ended up in Neville's bed and the common room couch many times over his years at Hogwarts. He arched his back to stretch, letting out a low and long groan.

It felt good to stretch his muscles, even as the comforter slid down his back and puddled at his feet. He didn't notice the reaction Snape had, still a bit out of it as he walked a few steps, still scrubbing his eyes and lacking his glasses. He made a few wobbly, sleepy steps before something hard and sharp got his foot from under the old rug.

It rolled out from underfoot like a large misshapen marble, almost making harry fall once more if not for him catching himself on the way down so he could slow and land softly on his ass. What he didn't expect, however, was an exceeding sharp stone floating in the air and going lightning speed for his throat. He raised his hands to block it,but the stone never hit. Instead it was his necklace that began to float as well, the two pieces slotting together and the cracks turning into a jagged gold pattern against the polished black.

After that, the now larger stone thumped hard against his sternum as it fell from its floating.

"What. the. fuck......."

Snape shot up from the couch, meeting Harry in the kitchen where he stood in shock. As he reached for the necklace around Harry's neck, his throat red where it had hit, he noticed his hands looked...different. It took him several minutes of looking and moving and looking and moving to realize that his hands were more pink, as well as more visible.

He watched in awe as he passed his hand in front of his eyes, still able to see harry through it, but now less grey and less...so.. He was sure that the color had been the same as it had been over the last ten years when he had woken up this morning. After several more moments of confusion, he noticed Harry holding the glittering black and gold stone, the color still lingering from the meld.

It must have been the stone. It couldn't have been coincidence. This stone flies out from under the rug, attaching itself to his soul stone, and then he miraculously has color? He just needed to figure out how.

Harry slowly looked up at him, eyes raking over his ex professor with a look of amazement. His heart was still pounding from what he thought was a soon to be throat shot, his eyes wide. But it was also beating faster as he reached forward to trace the fingers of those elegant and calloused hands.

"You.....you're harder now." he said, not noticing nor caring how that sounded.

"I could feel you fine, like....like a sorta airy bed, but now besides a little give...." he said, pushing a bit firmer on the center of his hand

"Severus" he said looking up into Snape's eyes with his own wide eyed expression.

"You're warmer now."

"..that's impossible.. I have no blood..." Although, he had started feeling colder just suddenly.

Not uncomfortably so, just noticeably. He never noticed before, and he never needed to turn on the heat. The summer was on it's way so it was warmer during the day but cooler at night.. strange.. He flew through possibilities in his head. He picked the stone up off of Harry's chest, inspecting it closely.

"It looks.. remarkably similar to the stone just here.." he pointed to the first bit of stone.

"Perhaps this is another piece of stone that my blood was spilled on that day. That doesn't however explain this strange anomaly." Looking again at his skin.

"A trick of the light...?" Severus floated in and out of shade and light, but no matter, the color remained.

He found it more difficult to float as well, and it felt odd to travel through solid objects like walls, where it never did before.

"..I don't know.. I don't know." Severus felt some kind of panic.

He had never been uncertain before. He didn't know what was happening to him. He looked up at Harry with concern.

Harry saw the concern and panic setting in. He stepped forward,and on instinct cupped Severus' face, pressing their foreheads together. He slowly started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet,making Snape follow along.

"Its alright Severus" he whispered, stepping and pressing close for the ghost to lean on if need be.

"I'm here, we'll figure it out." he nearly cooed, taking his hand and slowly leading the shaken spector back to their bed, pulling him down with him.

He pressed the older mans face against his sternum, breathing in deeply and slowly letting it out.

"Just relax, we'll figure it out, okay?"

Severus gave no resistance as Harry's arm wrapped around his head, lightly stroking his hair. He felt his whole body melt into Harry, his eyes shut. Calmness overwhelmed him, the anxiety gone completely. What were they doing. Does he have any idea how odd this is? The 29 year old chosen one, separated with 3 children, staying in the shrieking shack, cuddling with a 50 year old ghost??

"Harry..." he felt the man shift under him, he looked up.

"Mmm?" He hummed back.

"..you know I'm dead.. right?"

Something inside harry crashed in that instant. Something....not angry. Something....defeated. Sad. It came off if him in a large wave,even as he pressed closer, held tighter. He didn't cry, he didn't yell or growl in frustration, seemed not even to breathe for a moment...... And the silence around them was shattered by a soft, almost painfully hopeful tone.

"You feel real enough to me."

Severus looked up at him blankly, head still resting on the smaller mans shoulder, his mouth falling open slightly at the comment. Harry took advantage of this and brushed his finger across Severus' bottom lip, he bit it at this.

"You want to be with.. me.." He asked quietly. Still unsure that was even what he had meant.

Then again, how could it not have been with his... behavior.. He reached his hand around the back of Harry's head, poking and prodding there.

"Severus.. I dont have a head injury." He said smiling back at him.

"Are you sure? This is what you want?"

Harry blushed brightly, making the green of his eyes stand out even brighter. He slowly rolled Severus on his back where he was propped up by pillows. He slid his legs around the phantom, sitting down on Severus' hips with a rough swallow, bracing his hands on his chest. He leaned close enough to once more press their foreheads together, hands gliding upwards until they rested on the others neck.

"Does this answer the question?" he breathed, warm breath ghosting his lips.

"If you don't want this, ill get off." he said, not going any closer even with their lips so near to one another.

His pulse was racing,his eyes searched Severus'. Snape could feel it, not waves like most of the feelings, but the low lappings before the sea draws itself back. Before it draws itself back for a tsunami. ...Harry wanted him. He was yearning and caring and.....loving him. But he was nervous.anxious as though....he didn't know exactly how to proceed. He was practically begging Severus to take the lead on how they proceed.

Severus stared into the green pools that looked down at him. He could feel the warmth of Harry's body against his the pressure from his legs on either side of him. The pull of the sheets under the spots where Harry's hands rested on the mattress, the wind off his breath as it passed over his face. His eyes wondered to Harry's slightly parted lips above his own, ever so slowly creeping closer.

He wanted this. He didn't care about the formalities. He wrapped his hard around the back of Harry's head, feeling his soft hair and bunching it up in between his open fingers, part of his hand on his neck. He pulled Harry's face closer until their lips touched. They were smooth and warm, a waiting instruction. His lips sat above Harry's, he pushed in closer, moving his lips to prolong the kiss. Again, again, again.

Harry's body began to become more comfortable on his own, pulling itself closer to him, moving its hips against his. He felt the wetness of his tongue on his lips and immediately granted access to meet his own. back, slipping his fingers just under his briefs to start to slip them off but was interrupted when harry pulled away.

He was panting to gain his breath back, face flushed and hair a bit more wild. It was clear he'd been enjoying it,all it took was to see his hands fisting Severus' robes, and the hard tent in his briefs. But his eyes and his feelings were hesitating.he was nervous. Excited, so aroused it was like a strong perfume going to Snape's head, But he was still hesitating. So Snape would not make another move.

"S-sorry" he panted, pressing his chest back against Snape's once more.

"Got...a little nervous is all." he admitted,glancing to the side with red ears and cheeks.

"Ive never, i mean of course i have, i have three kids after all, but I've never actually-with a guy its-" he was fumbling, beginning to play with his fingers out of nerves.

He was just so flustered, but he still wanted to be close to Snape. He just wasn't ready for that closeness yet. At least not in this part of their connection.

Severus put his long finger over Harry's mouth, hushing his worry. He kissed him again. This time softer, more delicate. He felt him relax on his legs. Just enjoying that second. He pulled back.

"Its okay." He smiled

"I understand Harry" I was nervous like that my first time with a man. He recalled a time when he was younger, 19 maybe, when he had experimented for quite some time with a number of men.

"That can be left for now. "Would you like that supper? You still haven't eaten. I could help you cook if you like" he offered with a smile.

Harry felt his heart swell, and a soft smile form. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus', reaching up and cupping his face. The kiss was soft, chaste, but sensual. It felt like harry was pour all his unsaid affections into it. When he pulled back he had a flush to his cheeks as he bumped heads with Snape.

"Id like that....lead the way professor." he said, ending it with a tease and a wink as he slipped from his lap after a long moment of hesitation. He grabbed his self warming robe and tied it on. His ears were still a little red.


	11. The Chance to Live

Snape followed the shaking bum down the stairs and into the kitchen where he looked in the fridge and found.. not much. Some veggies, tomatoes, herbs. The cupboards weren't much more entertaining. Noodles...

"Pasta?" He suggested

"It would seem as though that would be our only option until we send Kreacher fir more groceries" Harry pulled a pot out of the cabinet.

"A hit filling meal sounds great, pasta it is" He found himself admiring Harry's new body language.

More... happy. They cooked for about 30 minutes or so, during which time they were nothing but flirtatious. They finally sat down at the table to eat.

Harry's foot was making a slow and teasing ascent from under the table, face perfectly innocent.he was happily slurping his noodles with slightly hollowed cheeks. He didn't realize how childish or ridiculous he look, both eyes staring down the middle almost crossed as he slurped away at the wheat strings.

But his not so innocent foot continued to walk itself on its toes,brushing feather light over Severus' endowment. Then it would walk itself slowly back down. Then it was the other foots turn, Harry's eyes occasionally flickering up to glance to see the phantoms reaction with the most innocent big puppy eyes as if he wasn't actively trying to frustrate the other.

"You know" Snape started with a mouthful of pasta.

"The least you could do is refrain from the tease and denial. I'm an old man Potter, once I finish it could be years before you get your next chance" he joked Harry chuckled for a moment, blushing at the thought.

He watched his face flush at his comment. How could he ever have hater Harry Potter. What an amazing, sexy, young man... he looked harry up and down again. His fuzzy bathrobe was loosely tied and left a large opening in the front where his dark chest hair was visible. He sat also with his legs comfortably spread revealing his undergarments... gulp.

However long he had planned to wait, he'd respect it, but gods he hoped it wasn't long. They finished their pasta and headed to the living room couch, when he realized..

"We got distracted earlier I'm afraid... I feel cold now, when I didn't before, I taste things more now than I did, I appear more flush and you say I feel more solid.." harry grasped his hands at the tremble in his voice.

"I don't wish to get ahead of myself but... these anomalies can't Be ruled as pure coincidence. They all came to light the second the other stone touched the first..." he gulped again.

"I believe... that there are more pieces. And that upon collecting them, I should become more.. lively... with each." He held his head down, unsure of his hypothesis, worried that he was wrong.

It was one thing to accept death, but it was another to come face to face with a solution, only to find you were wrong.

Harry grasped his hand reassuringly, squeezing it and stepping closer.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it."he said determinedly. "And besides...." Harry said in a teasing and low tone, trying to change the subject before the other got pulled into doubts and panick once more.

"You aren't that old, and even if you are, you my old man." he chuckled, pressing close, and reaching on tip toes to bring them together in a kiss.....

Only to pull away with an actual smack to Severus' ass before jumping back a few steps, ready to run.

"Besides, nothing a special dose of pepper up cant cure" he called, before sprinting down the halls, hope high in his chest.

He was shocked at the grasp to his bum but laughed none the less. His arms around harry again in less that 3 seconds.

"Potter... I can fly. You couldn't possibly outrun me." He smirked

Harry squirmed in his arms trying to get away, only to find he was lifted off of the ground and held in mid air atop Snape's knee. Severus latched his mouth around Harry's neck, ducking and nibbling at it, getting a groan in response. Once he was done teasing he let him down gently into the middle of the hallway floor. He led him out the door onto a wet latch of grass.

"Take my hand Harry" he obeyed.

Severus pulled his body upwards as though it was weightless and placed it atop the shacks roof. They sat there together, admiring the setting sun.

Harry felt himself leaning against Snape, interlocking their fingers as he moved closer together.

"....I think I love you Severus Snape." he said, not taking his eyes off the sunset.

He felt too.....better, at the moment to risk looking away. Maybe not alright, but better. And improving. Severus found himself once again carrying Harry to bed. This time however he seemed peaceful, happy. He walked up the stairs and down the long hall into their bedroom and set Harry down under the unmade sheets, comforter already with him.

Using his wand, he laid the sheets properly and got in on the other side. Laying in the bed facing Harry he admired him. His face was smooth flush, although, he had been getting in some stubble. His hair dark and tussled, no doubt he had bedhead from laying about all day, he watched Harry's sleepy smirk and smiles at the turning corners of his cute pink little mouth.

He hadn't felt this drawn to anyone for any reason in over 20 years. His eyes grew heavy and behind his eyes his vision grew blurry. He should stop himself from intruding on Harry's dreams.. But he should check in case it was a nightmare.. or something else... just to check...


	12. In the Tall Grass

Harry was laying in a big field, pant legs rolled up as his feet dangled in a burbling creek. He was laying back and seemed happy, laying there in some simple breeches and a short sleeve undershirt. There were falling starts and he watched them happily.

When he heard the footfalls in the grass, he stifled his laughter, pulling his feet out and ducking behind the tall grasses and flowers. He knew his Snape was coming. he always did. His Snape was the one in his dreams, the one that he thought his mind made because of how safe the other made him feel.

His Severus was his love, however. The Snape that in showers kissed him and made him feel like he was falling apart. He stripped down to nothing, feeling a sudden heat rush through him. He dove in the creeks shallow end and swam in the clear waters, enjoying the moonlight...

His Snape hadn't shown his face yet. Until he felt strong arms lift him, laughing from the water...

 *******   
What Severus heard as he searches through the tall grass were sharp shuddering moans and breathy pants. Harry lay on the creek bank, back arching and legs spread. A dark head of wet hair and strong pale shoulders were between his legs, his knees bent over them as this other Snape locked interwoven fingers with Harry as he panted and tried to muffle himself with a discarded shirt.

....Until his eyes locked with Severus', and he reached beseeching arms to him. Just as fast as he saw the Snape that laid there in the brush, he was there taking his place.

His face was now between the legs on of Harry Potter and he was not disappointed. His eyes were met with the same tousled black hair that he had on his head, and protruding from it a long, pale pink cock in all of its glory, wet with what was presumably lake water...or saliva.. he gulped.

He knew he would have to take action or he would notice something different. Grasping it with one hand, his face dove down, mouth open, eyes looking up at Harry's head which was tilted back in pleasure. He too started to enjoy it, it had been a long time since he had been this adventurous, even in life. He grasped Harry's hips and pulled him closer.

"Severus" he moans out, a hand tangling in his hair, while he tried to cover his mouth in shock at the exclamation. His legs squeezed on Severus's shoulders with each plunge of his throat, his ankles locking as his toes curled.

"Ohfuck~" he groaned out from his muffling bit of fabric.

He tries to hide his face in the discarded shirt once more, chest heaving as he peeked one lust-filled eye at the professor. He wanted to watch but he was feeling embarrassed, more so than he had felt a moment before. It felt....different somehow, the dream Snape's typically only able to do things Harry knew how to do.....but this felt _far_ better than what he knew!

He reached his hands down to Severus's shoulders, grasping them as he sat up a bit. If this keeps up he wasn't going to last very much longer. He hasn't had actual sex with anyone in three years after all. A hand can only do so much. His hips rolled, a shudder racing through him as he gripped the strong muscles, wanting to last a bit longer. Wanting to take care of Severus too.

"Severus" he breathed out in a pant

"Kiss me now." He pulled his head away from Harry's abdomen and moved up to his face, kissing him intensely.

His nose pressed into Harry's cheek as he did so, Harry's harms were wrapped around him. It was then that he noticed he wore only his boxers and a white tank top..? He never wore such attire but it wasn't his dream after all. He dove his tongue in farther, moving it smoothly around Harry's. One hand went under his arched back, lifting him off of the grassy plain. He wanted more but didn't want to ruin what they had begun.

Harry deepened the kiss, turning his head and fisting a bit of Severus's hair. One hand was making its way down Snape's back, his nails going down to the hem of his shirt. Instead, he by past it, going to the front of Snape's boxers. He began slowly sliding his palm up and down and gripping him loosely as he stroked him through the fabric. He came up and slowly pulled the shirt up and over the other ravens head slowly, hooking his legs around his waist so he could grind up against him.

His hands roamed and left faint scratch marks as his hand went together back down once more towards Severus's cock.

"Severus, I want us together..." he murmured through his pants, breaking the kiss and being flushed pink.

He wanted them to cum together if they were going to at all. But he wasn't going to push the other's underwear off until he was sure Snape wanted to go further. Snape felt breathe escape his mouth at the forward request but responded positively.

"I've wanted you, Harry," he said in between tasting Harry's mouth.

He felt his cock press against Harry's bare ass as he sat in his lap, trying to escape his boxers. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and dive back into his face as if it were a magnet pulling him closer. He pulled his cock out through the hole in his boxers, keeping it fat to his chest while he kissed Harry's neck.

Harry leaned his head back, giving the other more space to continue as a low groan left his lips. He wrapped strands of the other's hair in his hand and gave a strong grip to it as he allowed himself to sink into the haze. His cock twitched between them in interest, his body wanting to ensure they weren't stopping anytime soon. He was blushing, still embarrassed by how forward he'd been....but this was his dream. So he felt no shame in shyly positioning Severus' hands, one on his hip bone, the other on his chest.

The and a small spot behind his right ear, he'd come to learn, were extremely sensitive. Normally the Severus he 'played' with already knew that, but perhaps he could be a bit bolder that night. He ground his cock against Severus' own, the still drying saliva making it easier as he let Severus do as he wished with the hints he gave.

Harry's cock was average in size, but thicker than anything. It glided smoothly against his, which was longer and slightly curved upward. He moved one hand to grasp both members in one hand, allowing them to glide against each other. The other hand moved from Harry's chest to his ass, rubbing his wet fingers slowly around its rim. Harry jumped in response to the touch and his asshole tried to clench slightly, he was clearly not accustomed to its sexual use.

His fingers clearly weren't relaxing him enough and he couldn't wait any longer. With that, he plopped Harry back up on the grass on his stomach and pulled his ass up close. Harry was not prepared what so ever for the tongue that began to trickle it's way down.

And do to his ill-prepared state, he had no time to stop the sounds that escaped his throat. He turned a bright pink when they reached his ears, wanton keening moans and gasps slipping free as his senses hazed. It felt so embarrassing.....but so so amazing. He tried to muffle himself, but Severus's hand bracing on his lower back had him opening his mouth wider with a moan. The changed angle was making it a bit easier for his body to relax, Harry, giving way to the pleasure as he found his eyes watering up.

He turned his face away. He knew it wasn't because he was upset, actually the opposite. He just was getting too flustered and a bit overwhelmed. He didn't want to Snape to think he did something wrong, he just apparently very....very sensitive there.

Snape felt Harry quiver beneath him, pulling away somewhat, he could feel Harry's pleasure as though it was coursing through him, but he could feel something else too.. He felt a hotness in his face and tension behind his eyes. Was he.. crying?? Snape pulled him up off the ground and traced him, pulling him in close for a hug.

"No...I... I'm sorry i... I like it... I jus-... not used to-... it.. so... sensitive" Harry managed between trembles.

Snape leaned back and held Harry's chin up to his own, he kissed him gently, his lips slightly parted and his tongue just brushing his bottom lip.

"It felt amazing... I p-promise" he managed

"We can stop if you wish" his cock protested the thought

"No...." he said, snuggling closer.

He had been getting teary from pleasure-as humiliated as that made him feel-but he wasn't wanting to stop. He was just flustered over his reaction. He just didn't want to go that far yet. He chewed him already kiss reddened lip, trying to decide how he should say this. Well, it was his dream after all. He can be honest here.

"Severus," he said after taking a deep breath

"I'm alright I just....react that way. like some people cuss or grab sheets, i...well you saw." he chuckled, turning red and looking through his lashes at the elder man.

"I just got flustered. We were going a bit fast but that's alright.

"I want you. more than I think you realize," he said, cupping Snape's face and looking deeply in his eyes.

"I just...i'm not sure I'm ready to go the whole mile, you understand?" he said with a look, pressing his body close to give him physical proof in the form of his precum slick cock.

"But just because we can't go that far, doesn't mean we have to stop here right?"

Severus smirked devilishly.

"No, of course not... do you know what you like Harry?" He pressed their lips together once more.

His arm pulled harry closer, his other hand ran over his exposed nipple, causing him to inhale through their kiss.

"I like you" harry responded with a smirk.

"Sarcasm will get you punished Potter," Snape said before diving his face back into Harry's lap, grasping his balls with his free hand.

"Tell me what you want... or things will get much worse," he said, running his nails across Harry's exposed ass cheek.

This caused him to arch his back violently. What a tease. He found himself grinning, the little bit of challenge now seeming familiar and appealing to his competitive side. Plus the added nerves are taken care of now that he knows Severus knows his boundaries for all this. He decided he'd be a little honest, with a bit of a twist. Besides, something about _willingly_ betting his control seemed..... Exciting. This trust but also the shivers down his spine, he loved it.

"I may not know much" he purred, purposely tempting Severus with a smirk, taking his hand and taking it back to his exposed chest.

"But I know I like what you did just now" Seemed potter liked it love...with a little rough tossed into the mix.

But in the next breath, he had Severus on his back, Harry's hand ghosting teasing fingers over the Slytherin's cock.

"But you'll have to catch me first~" and with a final kiss to Sev's hooked nose, he was gone, leaping the creek and sticking his tongue out as he ran in the fields. And in here, sev cant fly.

Snape felt a wicked smile across his face. He dove the fly after Harry but fell flat on his chest. Pain. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He stood then and chased harry across the fields of grass, through the Bush. Harry stopped occasionally caring Severus to crash into him. He took advantage of his lips for a split second before running off again.

Harry finally dove into the cool water and Snape followed, he was a good swimmer. He caught Harry by his ankle and dragged him back until his ass rested on Snape's semi-hard cock.

"You can't escape me Potter" he mused as he turned harry and pulled him up nearly out of the water, his legs wrapped around his waist, ass positioned above his cock.

Harry giggled. Harry actually giggled! He turned bright red and ducked his head in Snape's shoulder, he didn't even very much giggle as a kid, let alone as a 29-year-old. But he did feel that happy at least.

"...that doesn't leave this place" he tried to warn threateningly. It failed however to his happy little smile and bright red blush. But before the other could tease or bring it up, Harry began to run tracing fingers over his face, a content expression on as he moved his face down to kiss Severus from his vantage point. His thighs tightened around the other, and his hands grabbed fistfuls of long inky hair.

"I guess you _did_ catch me~" he joked, his lips brushing Severus's own with each word, his eyes staring intensely into Snape's as he spoke.

"Here's _one_ of your rewards for that~" He kissed him deeply, trusting Snape completely after they had the talk of what harry was and wasn't ready for.

He slid himself subtly downward, breaking the kiss to trail kisses down Severus's chest, hooded eyes meeting the elder professors as he made his way lower. He shuddered as he felt the warm, wet kisses pass over his sparse chest hair, down his sternum. Goosebumps made the hair on his neck stand up straight as harry hit his abdomen.

He couldn't help pressing his pelvis forward into Harry's neck, feeling the short stubble on it. A low groan escaped his mouth as harry kissed the base of his cock which was more than back to its hardened size at the events. He lightly rested his hand atop Harry's head, ready to tug his hair for encouragement, while the other rubbed across his own chest, hardening his nipples.

Harry's lips and tongues traced his length briefly before he was suckling on the tip. The little devil. His tongue swirled around the tip...the whole head was in...more... halfway... more... he moaned back in response, gripping Harry's hair tighter. He watched the head of the hair move closer.

Harry felt himself beginning to gag, but he just relaxed, taking a breath through his nose, the warm air passing over Severus's cock. He reached up and spidered his fingers, gently massaging his bullocks while peeking up at him through his bangs, smiling a bit around him. He slowly pulled off to just the head, pushing back further so to get used to it. He suctioned the underside with his tongue, hollow his cheeks as his slow bobbing got a touch faster as he took him deeper until he felt him hit the back of his throat.

He found out at that moment that he may have a _little_ bit of an oral fixation. He let out a pleased groan that vibrated snapes cock a bit, lifting lust hazed eyes to look up at the phantom professor. He kept massaging his sack as he did so, loving the way the water lapped at his skin as he did this. He pulled off almost all the way and opened his mouth, letting snape see his cock pillowed on Harry's tongue. Now that he was used to the feeling, he was going to let Snape take the reigns. Harry was going to trust Severus with the control.

Snape choked on a moan as he felt his cock hit the back of Harry's throat, it felt tighter, hotter than the rest of his mouth and fuck did it feel good. He grabbed first fulls off Harry's black hair, unable to control the lust that he felt towards him. He pushed his head closer and pulled it away again. Going quickly and deeply until he felt Harry's small gag.

Remembering that Harry was new he tried to control his want, his absolute need for him at that moment but it felt so good... Severus wishes that he could float, he wished that he could hang upside-down so he could reach Harry's cock... he supposed there was the old fashioned way... Snape pulled Harry's face up towards his and kissed the lips that had just been around him.

He took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the water and back onto the grass. It was soft and green. Positioning harry flat on the ground he mounted harry, facing away from him and took him into his mouth, hoping that he would catch on.. Harry stared wide-eyed, bucking at the unexpected heat and wet that surrounded his cock.

He was a little stunned for a moment, but not in a bad way. He'd just found _another_ kink he had. His cock had grown fully stiff after being only half-masted after he was manhandled like that, the same way as when Severus had flipped him on his belly. He quickly wrapped his lips around the long cock once more, groaning and taking it as deep as he could.

His eyes were fluttering shut at the sensation of Severus sucking him combined with the weight and feel of the phantom going in and out of his throat. He was bobbing his head as best he could, moaning out without hesitation. He felt secure now that Snape didn't mind, especially when he swallowed a spurt of precum down as he continued. He spread his thighs a bit to ensure he wasn't squeezing Severus. He felt his legs shaking with the effort not to clamp shut as his hips started small little bucks.

Until Snape held them down. His free hand searched out for Snape's, interlocking their fingers. He felt himself building up slowly, and increased the speed of his bobbing, his left hand using a small trick where he went to the few inches of skin between sack and rim and massaged there gently on Severus, it put a light pressure on his prostate from the outside as he continued to do his best to take all of Severus in his throat.

"Harry..!!" He let out a very large gasp and jumped at the sensation.

Even there were things he hadn't done. He was unsure if it was due to the very long time in had been since he had gotten off or if it was how much he absolutely craved harry... maybe a bit of both... But he felt like he was close ready. He tucked his hands under Harry's ass and squeezed his cheeks lightly as he continued to taste him. Spreading the cheeks and massaging him just as harry had been doing to him. He felt a tensing in response and felt harry pick up speed.

"So it's a race then," he said before going back down and bobbing his head quicker.

Harry felt a bit of amusement and mirth wash over him at that. He didn't intend for a race, he just wanted them to finish close, if not together. He figured Snape knew more, so he may last longer. But he couldn't help the teary sensation building as he went faster, spidering the spot behind Severus's sack as he continued to take him. He was glad Snape knew he was just easily teary now. He would be horribly put out if they stopped now.

He had learned that trick for his less...companion filled nights. with him being left-handed, and his left elbow not exactly comfortable with certain movements, he learned to improvise. So to feel Snape's fingers stimulating that spot after only experiencing his own......

"Severus!" he gasped around the cock in his mouth, sounding breathy, desperate as his hips tried to buck and squirm only for the elder man to hold him firmly and keep up his ministrations. 

He bobbed faster, taking as much as he could in, getting a bit sloppy as his own end was coming so quickly, his belly already beginning to tighten...

He could feel himself getting close as he was nearly fucking the man's mouth. Harry's sucking became sloppy and wet, but faster and with more suction, he wanted to make sure harry came before he let himself. He felt Harry's stomach tense underneath the hands that held down his bucking hips, and began to speed up his sucking as well going all the way down and all the way back up. Swirling his tongue around the tip with every stroke.

Soft moans also escaped his mouth around harry, sending vibrations through the length of him. His muscles were tending in a rhythm now, he couldn't stop, he had to make harry cum for he couldn't hang on much longer.

"Are you ready to cum for me?" He said in between breaths.

Harry let out a low moan as he kept up the rhythm falteringly. When he pulled off to just the head, breath coming in pants as he kept up as best he could, massaging deeper on that spot. His thighs were trembling and his toes were curling and uncurling themselves as he tried to hang on just a bit longer. He was beginning to feel desperate, back arching a bit as he squirmed.

When Severus' question reach his ears, he couldn't help himself, that haziness thick as he tried to stifle his moans for but a moment longer until he just couldn't take it anymore. His nerves were singing and his heart was racing, his voice a choked off cry.

"Yes, Severus! Please!"

He wrapped his mouth back around Harry's twitching cock moving as fast as he could, he massaged Harry's spot with his thumb and moved another finger over his ass hole to massage is gently. His stomach tensed violently and he felt the heat of his cum hit the back of his throat. He took his hands from Harry's hips letting him fuck his face with each spasm, as he too felt himself release into Harry's quivering mouth. The intense emotions he felt from Harry became more and more with each spurt of cum and they fed off each other like oxygen to the flame.

"Harry..!" He exclaimed as he felt another spurt of release at the buck of his hips.

Harry swallowed it down as best he could, his own release making him hazy as he let out groaning mewls around Severus. His thighs were shuddering and he gripped Severus's legs, loosening and tightening his grasp as he worked through his own release and took care of Sev's. He was just feeling like he was drowning but in the best of ways. he felt how much he trusted Severus and his love for him.

He just how high the emotions welled during these moments. he was rolling and bucking his hips, his cock reacting to the cool air after Severus had let it go to cry out, his voice calling Harry's name causing his final rope to shoot hard and fast out of him. Once that one was done, he felt himself slumping a bit, his breathing shuddering through his nose as he pulled his mouth off of Severus's cock with one last teasing lick and kiss as he relaxed down on the ground.

The air itself seemed to be shifting, one or both of them were going to wake soon. He squirmed a bit, chuckling as he swatted at Severus's thigh and ass cheek.

"Sev, get your dick out of my face unless you somehow have the energy for round two." he joked, making grabby like motions with his hands.

He wanted to hold his lover properly now, but he felt too jelly boned at the moment to be the one moving. Severus rolled off of harry and brought himself up to lay next to him. He took him into his arms and kissed him deeply. He wasn't shy at kissing back the mouth that had just brought him to completion. He felt himself getting hazy, the activities in the dream had come to a close and harry would wake soon. Severus woke in a dark room in the shrieking shack, harry asleep next to him on his back.

The covers we splayed over Harry's legs but his bum stuck out in the shadows of the room. He brought the covers back up to Harry's shoulders and moved closer to his lover, spooning him in their bed. He marveled at the idea that he had just walked into Harry's dream... a dream about him! He remembered watching his own head bury itself in Harry's arching lap. And better, he had actually fooled around with him, he had Harry's cock in his mouth and his own in Harry's.

He found himself wondering if things would be different in reality, if harry would remember. He wondered if he should say anything. But for now, he just laid on the bed, content with the smaller man cuddled up against him.


	13. I knew It Was You

In his sleep, Harry seemed trying to move even closer. He succeeded by literally rolling on top of the partial phantom, snuggling in deeply, a hum of contentment leaving his lips as he breathed in a heady scent of tree bark, tea leaves, bunsen burner char and....he woke up groggily, feeling sticky and warm. The warmth in his cheek was high up in his cheekbones, and his mind felt wonderfully hazed he blearily looked about, before flopping back on his surprisingly warm and firm bed. He couldn't help the soft laugh at his dream as he slowly woke and cuddled deeper. He didn't notice that his hair was tickling the other, only just mumbling

"Need a shower...wonder if Sev, would wanna join...." to himself as he blushed at his own comment, sleepily scrubbing his eyes before plopping back down.

Well... it's not exactly like his dreams were _restful_ that night.

"Mmm," Severus smiled at his sleepy comment, wondering if it was due to harry remembering the dream.

"You mean I get to see you all...wet.." he kissed the side of his exposed neck, grabbing and squeezing his ass with his free hand.

Harry looked up to kiss him and he granted his request eagerly, pulling him up onto his lap. He felt the same tongue on his and the same strong hands in his hair. He stood up from the bed, holding Harry's legs around his waist, kissing him all the while. They entered the bathroom and Severus sat harry on the sink as he continued to kiss his sleepy lips.

Harry clung to him with his sleepy limbs, blushing at the way Severus had indicated the wet part, remembering their swim in the odd sleep whelm. He kissed him back slowly, running his hands down his body, it feels different in this state. In his dream, it was all solid and almost searing hot. This one had a different charm altogether. he seemed only slightly intangible that day, harry gripping his hair in a teasing tug.he sighed into it, going to deepen the kiss..... only to pull away as a big yawn escaped him.

"Well then," he laughed, raising his arms and stretching, his thigh muscles tightening in response around Severus, bringing him closer.

He let out a tempting groan from deep in his chest, baring his neck as he wriggled and popped his shoulders. he didn't make mention to a certain.... _feeling_ he felt when his front brushed against sevs.

"What say you to a nice shower and a lazy day mister professor~" he teased, his arms coming back down to encircle Severus's shoulders as he brought their chests together.

"I'm feeling a little wore out right now. Do not know why."

"Well I can't promise this will make you any less exhausted" he smirked as he reached over to turn on the shower.

The room filled quickly with hot steam, which made their skin gleam. Severus took off his shirt and pants, tossing them into a pile on the floor, the two now only in their boxers. He could see the lazy tent in Harry's boxers, passing his hand over it as he went to grasp his own. Harry hopped off the counter and walked towards the shower, he turned to see snape dropping his underwear revealing a semi-hard, sleepy cock.

"Something you find amusing Potter?"

"Just that you said you were old enough to need a reprieve yesterday," he said, recalling their game of wits and teases the day before. he slowly slid out of his boxers, a devilish look of a minx choosing what to do first. "by the way~" he chuckled, turning enough to grasp Snape's wrists and pull him flush against himself.

He wrapped Severus's arms about his waist, slowly rocking them a bit as he nestled back against him.

"I learned your little trick last night~" he cooed, turning enough to pull him into a slow and languid kiss, pulling away with a slow final kiss as he climbed in the water stream.

His eyes had a certain...glitter to them, a wanting to know, a glitter of control that he seemed ready to give and take as he pleased. just as he did in the dream; he took control with his teasings, his chases, then just as quickly gave it to Severus in the form of wanton sounds and learning but quickly growing skilled tongue.

"I knew something was up the moment I felt your mouth on the banks of the creek~" he chuckled, going behind the curtain, obviously wanting Snape to follow him.

The Harry from the odd dream world, the Harry that giggled, that tempted and was forward with his wants. The one that was shy with his own voice unless encouraged or lead. That was the Harry only Severus got to see. no one else.

Butt I was sure when you tried to fly and almost cracked your dick on the ground!" he said with a barely concealed cackle, this little shit was trying to tease him.

"Well, I am a ghost Potter. You should learn not to tease me as you do or you'll be punished" he mused.

At this he disappeared, making himself completely invisible. He found it harder to do than he had remembered. Possible something to do with the stones... Harry's eyes wandered the steamy bathroom looking for Severus, and was surprised at the playful tap on his ass. Harry reached back to grab him but he wasn't there. He bit at Harry's exposed neck, causing Harry to let out a gasp.

"Do you still wish to tease me?" He laughed and it echoed through the fog. He knelt down to lick up the side of Harry's cock before backing away, watching his liver reach for nothing.

He was flushed, trying not to laugh as he got a competitive grin. With the bite to his neck hed barely had time to cover his groan with his hand. Seemed he was still a bit sensitive, noticeably so in the spots were in the dream Severus had left hickeys..... There were no marks now, but his skin was tender there, singing with nerves. At the lick to his cock he shivered, but got a smirk to his face, actually lowering himself to stretch out along the bottom of the tub beneath the spray. Every inch of his relaxed front was on display for the spirit, his eyes lidded and a smirk on his face that spoke volumes.

"You'll have to try harder than that severus~" he teased, skittering his own fingers down to his cock, his hand grasping himself and beginning to put on a show of slow and firm strokes, rolling his hips in time.

His other hand reaching and playing with his chest.he was flushed in traces of demure shyness and arousal, but was enjoying their little game too much. He was teasing Severus is an awfully thorough way, letting the ghost know that if he didn't choose to play, harry was perfectly capable of taking care of it without him. Even going far enough to spread his thighs and trail the hand playing with his chest down slowly, aiming to reach that spot hed taught snape the night before.

Severus watched Harry's hand move down his abdomen and reach in between his thighs, trying to reach the spot they had played with many moments ago. He knelt down to the floor, on his knees between Harry's legs. He was leaning up against the sink, squatting slightly and legs spread some. Harry felt his cool breath against his thighs, he spread his leaps further to allow whatever access snape might need. Snape, still invisible, gripped Harry's ass and moved his head close to lick his special spot, up to his balls and the length of his dick before taking in his length completely.

"You could do things alone if you'd rather," Snape said as he massaged the spot which was now wet with saliva as he suckled on the head of his cock.

Harry groaned, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. He rolled his hips at the contact in a fluid motion, his lithe frame chasing that feeling that snape had just provided him. He most certainly did not wish to do things alone! Plus...he had to admit this was exciting.to willingly let Severus use his abilities to provide these unseen pleasures while Harry got to reap the benefits of the play.

It was far more comfortable to him than say blindfolding himself. He still saw his surroundings, the only unseen part was his lover whom he was growing to trust implicitly but he still did not wish to lose the game.

"oh please~" he chuckled, trying to cover the twitching of his hips.

"You'd much rather participate than watch Severus, otherwise you wouldn't have jumped so hard to take over in that weird dreamscape!"

"Indeed, though it wasn't my dream. I'm sure if you had wanted to be alone you wouldn't have dreamt me up in the first place" he returned to his ducking duties.

The steam in the bathroom was thick now like a fog. Severus pulled back then, he stood and walked into the shower, letting the hot droplets run through his hair. Harry stared at the odd invisible shape there as the water hit his skin. He became voidable again then, cock hard and ready as he stroked it in the wet environment, letting the water run down his balls. His wet hair clung to his face and neck.

"Well?" He noticed harry just watching from the sink. "Are you joining me or not?"

Harry smirked and sauntered over.his confidence and sultry moves only belied by his blushing cheeks and a slight turn of the head. He slid in silkenly, the little minx in him showing itself to further acquaintance its presence to Severus. He slid his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies close as he brought Severus into a deep kiss. He wanted him. He wanted to learn more like the last dream... He wanted to feel the professor's hands. His fingers like hed are only subtly done the previous night. He just didn't know how to phrase such want. Instead, he reached and slid his fingers down, teasing and massaging his fingers over his chest, his other hand gripping black locks.

He kissed and sucked hickies against the partially intangible skin, making his way down before resting his head against the other's thigh, breathing in the musk as he gazed with lust glazed eyes and sweetened smile up at the other. he had a look of one who wanted anything but a simple cleaning in the shower.

"So" he chuckled, fingernails skirting over the taller man's thighs,

"Are we still only teasing?"

"Have you decided you're ready for more?" Severus mused.

He moved his hand down to reach for Harry's ass, massaging his finger over the hole there, causing the tight muscle to tense and relax.

"I'm not sure that you're ready for all that I have to offer," he said, his lips against Harry's jaw.

He began to stroke Harry's twitching cock as he did this, causing him to jump and thrust at the sensitive combination. Harry grabbed at his neck and pulled him closer, kissing along his sharp jaw aggressively. He grabbed hold of Snaped cock and began running his thumb over just the head of it, playing with the wispy precum there. Severus let out a nearly inaudible moan. His competitive side wanted to challenge what Severus had said, but his honest side knew he was right. He wasn't quite ready for that final step but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for the next one. His breathing faltered in his chest at the caressing touches.

He heard a low almost whimper leaving him as the taller ravens hands teased and worked him. he gently began stroking his length, his back arching a bit as though in response and acceptance to the professors touches. he found himself tilting his head a bit as he caught his breath, exposing his neck for Severus to bite and suckle at as he gasped.

"Maybe not," he admitted, fisting the phantoms wavy hair in hand and giving a tug as he groaned in response to the cautious and careful pressure snapes finger was now applying his hole.

"But I don't want to stop just yet."

"I thought not" he continued at Harry's neck, down to his collarbone. Snape sucked and kissed at his collarbone, moving down to his chest, and running his cool, firm tongue over Harry's hard nipple as he continued to stroke him.

He let the water from the hot shower run down Harry's back, causing the tight ring of muscle he massaged to relax further. While his thumb massaged his loosening hole, his free fingers reached down further and began to rub at the sensitive skin there, the other hand still busy at his cock. He pulled his mouth away from Harry's chest and watched in awe as his lover's head tilted back, a squeaky gasp and a prolonged moan escaping his chest.

At the sounds that escaped him, harry had covered his mouth with a blush up to his ears. He glanced down a touch wide-eyed as his shoulders hunched as though he were growing shy but trying to cover it with bravado.

"What's the look for?" he laughed, still red but relaxing at remembering who exactly it was that heard that sound from him.

He's never actually made it before. sure he'd groaned or grunt when he and Ginny had done the deed, but he was typically always in control of his sounds-even if she was in control of the situation. he had a small smile on his face as he took in Severus's reaction. the wide-eyed black pools made him relax, and the kiss swollen looks made his smile even more real. He started working for his own hand up and down on the spectator's cock, his other hand loosening up on his hunk of hair he'd been gripping, and found itself cupping his face instead.he just felt his chest swell when he caught the man tilt into the touch the smallest bit.

"I like the way you moan.," he said shamelessly as he stroked him faster.

Harry laughed as his abdomen tightened at the increasing speed, he compensated for this on Snape's end as well, causing him to buck forward into his hand. Snape was rushed with feelings of all kinds, not only was the foreplay fun and incredibly satisfying but he felt himself craving Harry.. romantically as well. Never in his life had he thought he would be fucking the boy who lived, nevermind loving him. He hoped his emotions were hidden well enough that Harry wouldn't notice but tried to diffuse the thoughts with talk.

"So, do you like to dominate or to be dominated, Potter." He asked as he sunk to his kneeled and wrapped his mouth around the head of Harry's cock, steam filling his nose.

Harry let out a gasp, his hands tugging sharply on the wavy strands.

"Surprise me~" he panted with false confidence.

He'd never been very domineering in the bedroom except for very specific moments. He always dealt with things in life as they were thrown at him, but in the bedroom, he just...wanted to trust. He liked giving the reins to someone else, and he admitted to himself with a few chagrins- that he liked the praise that came with servicing those he'd fooled around with. He's only ever gone all the way with Ginny, but he'd fooled around a bit with a certain red-haired Auror, as well as Mallick too. Never like what he and Severus had done, but the two had double-teamed him before on drunken nights, kissing and pleasuring him above his clothes except for a quick blowjob from Mallick.

But he'd given them the reign, and had melted for it. It had felt incredible at the time, even as he was teased for it later when the three were alone.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned, voice hitching a bit like another of those intoxicating moans followed Severus' finger slowly beginning to breach his sensitive hole while still holding Harry in his mouth.

Snape felt Harry's ass hole willingly accept him up to his first knuckle. It quivered as he began to thrust it lightly. Longer fingers still on that spot. His mouth engulfed Harry's cock down to the base of it, his tongue brushing against his balls before retreating back to the tip. Severus was in a rhythm now as he bobbed his head and fingered harry with the tip of his finger at the same time, he was already beginning to tense up, and was practically fucking his face. His own cock twitched at the sight of the scene, gods he wanted to fuck him, but that would have to wait.

Snape moaned around Harry's cock, sending vibrations up the length of it as he did. He felt Harry getting close but pulled away. He wasn't doing all the work. Harry let out a whine before he could stop it, quickly going to his knees and kissing Snape's still slightly open mouth. He slid his tongue in and began to desperately kiss the man, having leaned hard and fast enough to knock the other to his back beneath the spray. He moved against that finger still inside of him, deciding if he liked the angle this new position caused as he ground his cock against Severus's in a rotating motion. A low gasp escaped as with a particular roll of his hips made snapes finger touch something inside of him that sent spacks into his vision, while the longer fingers massaged him from the outside.

It had him having to hike his leg up lewdly a bit to give the elder room. He deepened the kiss as his own hands spidered their way down those pale arms, taking the free arm and wrapping it around his waist in invitation for the other to hold him closer or grip him as he pleased. his fingers then traced their way back up and began playing with his chest, his lip leaving Severus's to kiss and tug at his earlobe teasingly, as he murmured into the others ear.

"What do you want?" Snape cooed into his ear.

"I want you" he breathed into Harry's ear as he felt a hand around his cock.

"In any way, I can have you" he continued.

Severus called his wand, and it entered the room promptly, skidding across the tile into his hand. He put their two cocks together and with a wave of it, an artificial membrane of sorts zoomed into the room and attached itself around them. It felt wet and hot around Snape's eager cock. He grasped the toy with their two cocks inside it and began to thrust into it. Harry gasped as he marched Snape's rhythm. Harry shuttered and gasped as he fucked alongside Severus in the odd sex toy, shivering and kissing his way down his lover's neck before sinking his teeth into the tender apparition there.

He suckled and licked it soothingly as he continued the strong rhythm of his hips, blowing cool air on the spot and enjoy the slight arch it had Severus give at the sensation. He kept his pace, as he went to once more kiss Severus' lidded but open eyes. He kept their eyes locked as his hips began to falter and his stomach was once more tightening itself. he didn't bother to hide his voice now that he knew how Snape felt about it, breaking the kiss to let out slightly pitched moans openly against his throat and into his ear.

"Severus" he panted readily.

"I'm so fucking close.." he gasped, clinging to Severus tight enough to almost leaving crescent-shaped marks from his nails there.

Severus gripped around the two cocks as they trusted together, adding light pressure as he did so, he too on the edge of release.

"Then cum for me, Harry. Cum on me" he trusted faster and harder as he felt his own stomach tensing.

He watched Harry as his mouth lay open in pleasure. His face and chest flushed and his breathing erratic.. so sexy. He found himself imagining for a moment that the toy that was wrapped around their cocks was Harry. What it would be like to fuck him...

"Nngh... Harry..!" He felt his stomach tense hard as he came onto himself, pooling on his chest. Harry squeaked loudly, moaning and panting as he too braced himself to finish.

"Severus!" he cried out, back arching as the cum shot out and mixed with the puddle on Severus's chest.

He shakily collapsed onto the taller man, breathing heavily and going to leave lazy kisses on his neck, panting between each one before his beseeching eyes got the languid and breathless kiss they were asking for. They snuggled closer, Harry let out a tired little mewl as the toy was dispelled and Severus removed his finger from its shallow probing. Harry lifted himself with a small look of displeasure at the sight of the sticky mess, letting the water rinse them as he pulled Severus up into a sitting position, he in his lap as the water streamed between them.

"That was...." he said with a chuckle and warm cheeks.

"Far better than alone!" he had grasped a bottle from over snape's shoulder, pouring a bit of the bright green gel in hand and lackadaisically rubbing the subtle patches of hair of snakes chest before reaching up and giving firm massages to his shoulders-an apology for the rough landing on the floor of the tub as much a pursuit for clean skin. He smiled as he got back up, rubbing the suds over his chest and now limp cock.

"I should hope so. I hope you didn't mind the toy..." he said somewhat shyly.

"The muggles call it a fleshlight. It's supposed to feel like the real thing... it's close but... not the same" he grabbed Harry's ass.

Severus soaped up his hair and the rest of him, washing it under the now hardly warm water. He hadn't realized they had been in the shower for so long. It was still nice, however, to be able to feel the water on him. He felt Harry cling onto him from behind, just holding him in comfort.

"Breakfast?" He offered.


	14. Blackmail

He nestled into the others broad back, feeling hungry for something else once more after picturing just how Severus knew about this 'fleshlight'......when there was a loud crack and a meely little voice said,

"Misters Potter has a letter and a guest coming sirs!" in the crotchety tone that clearly told them at how unpleasant he found the situation to be.

Kreacher had never had any issue with any of potters lovers, man nor woman. He just seemed to dislike to witness even the smallest hint of physical affection. So even though the curtain shielded them, the mere fact that he knew of them being together disturbed him highly.

"Kreacher suggests hurryings up or the guest will come in! He's most rude he is!" and with a grumble and a crack, he was gone, while Harry had instinctually had moved to Snape's side to hide his nude form at the first creak of the voice, even with the curtain still in place. His eyes got an aggressively sharp look to them as though he may know of whom he was speaking of and that he had little doubt that the man may barge in.

"Fucking prat!" he hissed under his breath, clearly not referring to the elf as he left the shower with a final quick kiss to Severus's shoulder and a grab for a hanging towel. He seemed to stop in sudden consideration, however-

"I think it may be wise," he said with a near melancholic glance at the floor after a moment's thought.

"That you may want to remain intangible for a little while."

"I understand." Severus dried himself off and put his clothes back on, robes and all.

He quite liked how they looked, even in death. Harry was hustling about the shack, trying to find clothes, searching every table and fold of the sheets for his wand... It was almost as though he wasn't breathing at all... but oh he was. He was angry, annoyed to say the least. Severus found himself wondering who could be coming that would bring on such a reaction. He heard a faint crack from the outside of the house before a ring at the door. Harry paused a moment and took a breath, head down. He looked up at Severus and beckoned him to fade away for now, and he did so. Harry practically flew down the stairs to the door and he followed. When they got to the door, he paused again, snape squeezed his shoulder in assurance and let go as he turned the knob.

He hadn't even turned the knob fully before the door was pushed open, almost smacking Harry in the face. the man towered over Harry with a strong chin, dark eyes, and wavy curls held back in a ponytail. He had a trimmed and neat black beard and tan skin. He would have been exceedingly handsome if not for the obnoxious grin. He was in Auror scarlet that seemed to frame his broad chest and biceps and accent his honey gold tan. He wasted no time he wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezing hard enough to make pops be heard. One would think the man related to hagrid's human side of the family if not for the way it was clear harry loathed his attention.

"Well shite, " he growled, dropping Harry to stumble and almost fall over himself as he gazed around.

"This place looks like hell, why'd the hell you pick it pothead?" he said, eyes finally landing on Harry and giving a low whistle.

"Damn Harry," he barked, reaching out and practically snatching his chin in hand and dragging him forward.

"You look a mite nice for someone who got blown to the saints and back." he joked, with a bit of an edge to his voice, fingers skirting over a reddened spot that was soon to form a hicky on harry's neck.

The green eyes flashed and shoved hard against the other man. He'd forgotten to cover his neck also in the glamour he'd tossed over himself.

"Why are you here Edmund," he said in a contrite tone, eyes looking over the muscled man as he appeared to shake off his very lingering touch.

"To make sure you aren't being a damn yellow coward and passing out on us!" he snarled, coming forward as though to intimidate potter.

It didn't appear to work, even with harry back against the wall and their chests pressed close.

"You won't be a damn school teacher!" he barked out a cold laugh.

"You're a fighter, a fucking slut, but a fighter," he said, once more grabbing Harry's chin, but this time Harry's eyes were wide and uncomprehending.

"What? You think everyone didn't know how you were fucking Mallick and cuckolding poor Stephen?! Get real!" he said cruelly, not noticing or perhaps caring how the energy around them seemed to be crackling with Harry's rising emotions.

"We placed a bet on who else was going to get a piece, hell, me and Kathy had a whole galleon I was next on the train!" he howled with a demeaning laugh.

"But damn you were cold, ditching the squad after your two fuckbuddies bit it because of you?!" he snarled.

"I've come to make sure you don't forget Potter," he said, looking down into Harry's lenses.

"You owe us, for Stephen, Mallick, Kathleen, for all of them" he didn't even react when the couch was thrown through the air and smashed against the wall behind him, he just kept gripping Harry's chin in a perversion of the very hold Harry had held Severus's chin in the shower but moments before.

"And like hell, I'm letting you skip out on the payout," he said with a grin and a glint to his eyes.

"After all... I wonder how the prophet would react to the pictures of the savior getting jollied by two men?? Hm? How would the misses and rugrats feel about that?"

Snape was enraged, to say the least. This slimy prick thought he could threaten his Harry? An outrage! He moved forward and braced himself for impact as he charged at the man's body, but instead of impact, he found himself looking back at harry. The man's mental state fought for him to leave but he would not.

"Look at me, I'm Eddie and I'm insecure about the size of my dick!" Snape dropped his pants which, by Harry's look of shock it was clearly displayed in his reality as well.

"I like to pick on my coworkers because I'm the worst in my squad.." he skipped around Harry.

"And I target others feelings because I'm forever alooonnnee" he chimed as he motioned down his face with his finger as a fake tear. Severus entered his subconscious mind.

"Leave." He said with anger, letting his aura frighten the man though he tried not to show it.

"And never come back" Severus gave himself a hard wack on the balls as he exited the mas body, which was now hunched over in pain. He grabbed Harry's hand then, still invisible as they watched him straight back up.

"Huh," Harry said with a perplexed voice, staring between the man's legs.

"I guess 'roids do make it shrink... I'd get that bump looked at by the way."

"You little bastard!" he snarled, whipping out his wand as he spelled his pants back where they belonged, like the veins on his neck appeared to be ready to pop from the flesh.

"Okay, what now," Harry said, smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Isn't it you whos the deadbeat dad here?" before the man could say anymore or lunge, Kreacher appeared, startling everyone as he clung to the man's head, biting his ears and beating him about the head.

"Kreacher deems thee unworthy of Potter's house! Leave you will!" he hissed and snapped, as the man yelled out into the elf's belly, stumbling back and slipping in mus and hippogriff manure harry had hagrid bring for fertilizer.

He hadn't even hit the ground yet before Kreacher was gone and the whomping willow sent the man flying into the lake.

"Well that was fun" Snape mused as he grabbed Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Harry granted entrance to his tongue in an instant. The stood there a moment just enjoying the moment before he pulled away, leading Harry's hand to the kitchen.

"Come, it's nearly 11 and you haven't eaten." He kissed the top of his head.

He peered into the cupboards and fridge, Kreacher had bought some food. Eggs, flour, butter, milk...

"Pancakes?" He glanced at Harry who was lost in thought.

"Mmhm." he nodded. He mixed the eggs, flour, milk, and whatnot into a bowl and turned on the stove.

Heating the pan with butter, he had poured more than several dollops in before interrogating Harry some.

"Who is Edmond and why did he come to threaten you." for a long time it seemed like Harry wasn't going to answer.

Hell, he didn't even seem to have registered the question. He was more busy tapping his nail against the tabletop in aggravation, staring out the window as though debating on something neither of them would like. Edmond's visit had churned up old feelings that he'd not felt since the beginning of his nights at the shack. The rolling guts of guilt and bile. the pancakes smelled wonderful, but he found he had no appetite...well, besides for a drink, but he dispelled the thought. He didn't want Severus to see him like that.

"An old prat I used to know, nothing more." he dismissed, standing and going down a side hall that connected the kitchen.

It honestly felt as if he'd aged ten years for every 1/5 of a minute Edmond had been there. It was clear from the man's jacket that he was an Auror, one familiar with those of potters unit. Harry felt his arm, back, and knee all begin aching in a reminder of that day as he sunk into the overtly plush-dust filled chair in the small library. He sat massaging his temples as the dark mood laid over him like some veil of agitation and self-isolation. The mood blackened the cheery dust mote filled sunrays as he sat there.

His hands were steepled in thought and an aggressive air of malevolence rarely if ever seen there was forming around him. He wanted to punch the man. He wanted to maim the man, he wanted to- how dare he?! This was his new home, his new start, and he thought himself entitled to traipse in here whenever he, please?! The books in the bookshelves were beginning to tremble and the clinking of a lamp in startling shakings went passed his deaf ears.

"Harry.." Snape moved forward and kissed the man's neck.

He turned to face him and their lips met. A calmness came over Harry, he could feel it.

"Making a mess of our beautiful home won't make him any less a prick." He reminded him.

Severus looked back at the little show he had put on, finding amusement in it, but perhaps now wasn't the time. He also found himself wondering about the threat the man had brought forward...

"Forgive me for asking but... why... does he have the means to blackmail you? Can you not report him to the ministry?" Snape walked around the chair on which Harry sat and sat next to him, moving his arm and interlocking fingers with his free hand.

He could feel the comfort Harry got from it though the anger still coarser through him.


	15. The Potion

He seemed... embarrassed to admit what it was to his lover. Looking away from Severus, and instead of tightening his grip on his hand. He bit his lip and shifted in his seat as he seemed to worry.

"He...has multiple copies of pictures involving Stephen, Mallick and I... in less than colleague positions," he admitted with a gulp.

"He'd been spying on us, him and an Auror names Kathleen. They threatened to go to the prophet, show the pictures on the front page where everyone-my kids and Mallick and Stephens family included. Neither were out... and they wanted to keep it that way and since they involve a public figure-can you guess who?" he jokes morosely as he chuckled.

"They are fair game. He blackmailed us, especially after I found out that Mallick had had a fiancé the whole time... too many people would have been hurt," he said with a shrug, his guilt coming off in waves.

"...Soon after the mission happened, and when Kathleen didn't make it, Edwin thought...well, you can guess. He's been hounding me since, convinced he can prove I set it up. They were close, like, a rumor of an affair close."

"That's disgusting" Snape replied, anger filling his lungs as he did.

Though he couldn't help thinking of harry in such a compromising position between two men. He continued to squeeze his hand, trying to conceal his anger for him all the while being supportive of his lover.

"Is he the only one that knows? Perhaps there is something we could do?" He pondered for a time.

"There must be evidence that can be destroyed, perhaps a potion that I can brew to change his mind..." there was a long pause.

"I'd kill him for you, Harry. I won't let him get in the way of your happiness, nor your life with me." He stood at this. Severus began to pace back and forth in front of Harry.

Hand on his chin, the other across his chest, thinking. Harry could feel Snapes aura beginning to give off this vibe, almost like a heat, such hatred. Severus felt the anger flowing through him, an anger that got him through his days as a death eater. He hadn't felt such desire... such need, to harm someone since such a time.

He could kill this man, this disgusting human who threatened the chosen one, his one. He felt Harry grab his hand and he came back down to the floor, realizing he had been afloat in his anger. He looked into his eyes which calmed him.

"Can we just... discuss this later?" he said in a saddened tone, leaning forward and curling close.

He was suddenly so tired, similarly to how he had been feeling that first night. He nestled himself under Severus' chin feeling as though he needed a tether. He wasn't pleased with the fact that something so ugly from days past was already beating at his door.

He just wanted to be a good dad and a good teacher, was that too much to ask? Was the whole 'Boy who lived twice' schtick going to follow him his whole life, the most con oriented parts predominantly? He pressed closer as his eyes welled but he forced it down. He could handle this, he would handle this, for the kids, for Stephen and Mallick's loved ones, Ginny and Severus. 

"I think... he has two other confidants." he breathed out softly around the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him in his anger and despair.

"I don't know who they are....and I know both he and Kathleen had copies.....of multiple times." he breathed.

It felt almost like he was admitting to some affair even though he didn't even know Severus even existed on this plane at the time.

"Who knows how many other copies there are...." He simmered down some, allowing Harry to sink into his embrace, it calmed him Mallick's Though he was still angry.

"Alright, but if we ever find out how to raise me from the dead so help me..." He found Harry's lips on his, urging him to stop.

Wanting to be in that moment with him. The kiss was soft but turned quickly to something hungry and desperate. Merlin, they had just gotten off twice and they were back at it again. It was like he couldn't get enough of him. But the kiss soon slowed again and they pulled away, still in each other's arms.

"Your potions will be ready in two days. I've added my own kick to them to aid in some of your other injuries as well, you may not need the glamour by the time your young arrive" Harry seemed excited at this.

"Really?" He supposed it would be odd to Potter, not having to use a glamour.

"Yes really. I've conditioned it to heal particularly stubborn scars while the other potion works on your knee and elbow. I will, however, need to remove the bone from the areas completely before you drink it. It is my understanding that you have undergone something similar before." at that part harry grimaced, remembering first lockheart....then Edwin and Kathleen..... James' accidental magic....then several Auror missions...

"Your method for that particular part," he began, shifting around a bit in Severus's arms to hide his nervous expression.

"It won't be particularly painful will it?" he asked, sounding abashed for worrying about certain criteria that most focus solely on.

Lockheart's had felt strange...Kathleen and Edwins were numb....his son's accidental magic an odd aching thrum....but most of the denouement spells he'd faced on the Aurors were explicitly painful. He knew it would most likely play a role in his recovery but....he still struggled against certain memories at times....and the memory of having broken bones spelled away just so they could be replaced and interrogations continued.... he didn't wish to have a visceral reaction against Severus.

"I understand its important...but a little warning if it will hu,t might help," he admitted, turning a bit red and glancing to the side.

"Removing your existing bones comes as a simple spell and will not hurt in the slightest." He assured harry

"Regrowing them however will hurt just as much as it has in the past is still a scale-grow potion, just different" He saw the disappointment in his eyes at that as he mentally prepared himself.

"My potion will work a lot faster than, the common potion, however. Normally it would take overnight but mine should only take six hours or so, likely less." He held Harry close to him.

"But I'll be there the whole time comforting you and holding you until it's over and I may be able to help the pain with another option if you wish but it will not disappear completely." He brushed Harry's hair from his face revealing the faded lightning bolt scar there.

"I hope this one doesn't go. I would miss it too much" he laughed

"It's not the prettiest thing Snape." he laughed, touching it as he secretly thought about how, yes it meant a lot to so many people and what it signified, but also how it was easy to tell for everyone on who he was, and made him recognizable enough for any of Edwin's blackmail to have weight.

"And I trust you and your potions implicitly, just...well, faulty potions from others and what not..." he chuckled awkwardly, but he still held on tightly to his lover.

He seemed to have a bit of the jitter but seemed fine as long as Severus was there.

"...I hope you know I'm going to be wanting plenty of pampering....and ice cream. Lots of ice cream." he said in a false haughty tone to help relieve their tensions.

"This is not getting your tonsils out potter," Severus said with a smirk,

"It's close enough."

"Mm," he hummed at Harry as he leaned in for another kiss.

"You really should eat you know.," he said in between battling Harry's tongue with his own.

They pulled away then and went I to the kitchen. In the fridge, it wasn't much. Some chicken, leftover pasta, the salad was doable.

"Hey Harry..." he spun around.

"Why don't you go upstairs and finish getting dressed? Wear something... nice. I will call you when I'm done the cooking" Had they both been alive, Severus likely would have taken Harry on a date by now.

Being dead however he was bound to that area for now. But there was no saying that he couldn't bring the date to him.

"But. I wanna help you cook" Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"Next time. Please do this for me?" Severus pleaded.

Harry raised a brow with a soft but confused smile.

"Fine, but just for you!" he said poking him with a false serious tone as he kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

When he got out his dressing trunk, he didn't exactly know what to wear, he had gala attire, his old Auror uniform, some dress shirts...he settled on some simple black slacks and a red button-down with small black buttons. Then, just because he knew Severus adored that particular cloak since he had stared at it and touched the fabric before, an understated black dressing cloak with sea-green pins.

Most of his outfits were like that, a happy cross of muggle and wizard. He then slid on some decent enough pointed shoes and combed his untamable mop of hair. He waited up in the room, wondering what Snape could be planning, actually getting giddy at the prospect of a -for once welcomed- surprise. So he set about organizing the room in the muggle way to pass the time, singing a very old song under his breath as he waited for Snape to call him down, repeating the same line of 'Hey Jude' and making the rest up since hed forgot it.

He watched Harry turn playfully and go up the stairs, his cute little ass following him. Okay. He pulled out his wand and started to prep the food. Out of the fridge, he pulled the chicken and tomato sauce, several herbs came from the cupboards above along with some leftover pasta that went uncooked. Water was boiling and the noodles went in. He salted the water- of course, and let it simmer under a glass lid. He flattened the chicken with a spell and covered them in egg before dipping them into a bowl of flour... back into the egg and then covered them in breadcrumbs and spices.

The chicken went into a pan full of oil he had been preparing nearby. Once the noodles were cooked, he poured out the boiling water into the sink and added the sauce to the wet noodles which were filled with different spices and flavors. The chicken came off then and he plated them delicately on two white china plates. He covered them in the sauce and played Zach a portion of the past beside them. Luckily they had some parmesan in the fridge to sprinkle on the dishes.

He waved his wand. quickly tossing a center salad- with croutons, and with another wave set the table. On it was white table cloths and all-white dishes, two tall glasses of red wine and two candles that floated above it all. The salads were put out first, the rest left behind. Severus admitted his work, making sure it was perfect before remembering he had forgotten dessert...

"Kreacher..." he whispered

"Yes master Snape" he cracked into the kitchen.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch Mr. Potter and I a cheesecake from Diagon Alley, please? Here is some money.... and please place it in the fridge quietly when you return" he instructed.

"Of courses sir, Kreacher will be happy to sir." He cracked away. Now everything was perfect. He dimmed the lights some.

"Harry, I'm ready for you now"

Harry tried not to seem too giddy, took the steps in a forcibly controlled manner. He shyly stuck his head around the corner with a weedling little grin before his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Severus..." he said sounding moved and happy at the same time.

"It's brilliant!" he said, leaping up and pulling Severus close to him in a firm kiss. The idea that his dour but sweet lover being so romantic for him made him feel so very lucky. He had a big goofy grin on his face and a warm blush. None of his former almost lovers had been so charming nor considerate of both his physical and emotional needs as Snape had been these last few days. He was truly falling hard for this phantom.

Snape held Harry there gazing into his eyes for a moment before gesturing him to the table.

"Mr. Potter..?" He pulled him towards the table and pulled out the chair for him to sit. Harry sat in the chair and was pushed in lightly.

"Salads to start... I hope you don't mind, I got a bit carried away.." he trailed off realizing he forgot the bread.

He hoped that Harry couldn't feel his anxiety about not having everything be just right. Harry looked handsome as ever. He wasn't sure that he had seen his hair brushed since he arrived, and the different clothing...fitted clothing. Made him look strong and sexy. He watched intently as Harry took a biter of the salad and smile. He hoped that meant it tasted good.

"So... what's your favorite color?" He blushed, unsure what to ask.

Harry stifled a laugh at the juvenile question, but he swallowed his food and replied

"I like... fall colors. I don't particularly have a favorite," he said after considering the question a bit.

"If you could choose, what animal would you like for your familiar?" he asked, following along with that stream of questioning as he sipped his wine and took another bite of the salad.

He was enjoying it very much honestly. He was gazing at the other in a certain soft way, taking in his appearance with the candle lighting and how the warm glow glinted off his hair and skin. He liked the added spark it gave his dark eyes and he honestly was relaxing and felt like they were truly the only ones in the world. No Edwin, no blackmail, just a delicious meal with his unconventionally handsome lover, discussing simple things and getting knowledge of one another.

He chuckled at Harry's answer. At least the salad was good.

"Oh... I suppose... I would be inclined to say a snake because of the Slytherin house. I have however toyed with the idea of a bat." Harry laughed under his breath.

"Oh, you don't think a bat is fitting to hold my wrath eh?" They joked together for a time as the salads were finished.

Severus waved his wand and the salad plates zoomed off, in turn being replaced by two larger plates filled with chicken parmesan and pasta. He looked at Harry as they were set down, his eyes widened some. He hoped that meant he was looking forward to eating it.

"If you had been in another house at Hogwarts, which do you think would have chosen you?"

Now, this had an odd effect on Harry, trying to stifle his laughter but failing a bit.

"See...the funny thing was, I was never meant to be put in Gryffindor, to begin with," he admitted, bursting into giggles at Snape's wide-eyed confusion.

"I had been told some... unsavory things about my actual house and asked to be placed in the next best one," he said, seeming to be growing sheepish.

"I...met Ron on the train and he spoke of my actual house as an evil one, and since I was raised a muggle I didn't know anything beyond what I was being told." he was skating around the subject while giving Severus the exact answer all along...

"So...technically, it was a good thing, seeing how things are now... it would have been awkward falling for my then head of the house!" he chuckled, looking to the side, trying to gauge his reaction.

Anyone else he'd ever confessed that too had been other Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw; Luna hadn't cared but Ginny acted as if he had just admitted to sleeping with one of her brothers.

"You were meant to be placed in Slytherin...?!" He took a bit of his past angrily

"Ronald bloody Weasley..." he grumbled

"Had you been placed in my house I could have...." he trailed off. Severus sat for a moment eating somewhat aggressively, Harry seemed to find this somewhat amusing.

"I suppose I would be lying if I said you hadn't caught my attention in your last couple of years." Harry stopped giggling then and just looked back at him blankly.

"You filled out, you grew another six or so inches, that stubble drives me mad.. and unlike your potions skills your magic is breathtaking." He paused a moment longer at his silence, hoping for a response. He panicked.

"..N...Not that I could have pursued you until you had left Hogwarts.. of course, I'm not... I.. um.. I.." he wasn't sure what to say He felt his stomach sink at his lack of response.

Harry stood up and walked over to him calmly, and upon seeing the nervous expression, he just held him close.

"I trust you, calm down." he breathed.

It was a bit of a loop to be tossed through in all honesty, but he liked that sev wasn't upset at him in particular, and he felt somewhat giddy at the prospect of holding Severus's affections for so long. It was rather flattering, even if a touch odd. He spelled the table shorter so that he could keep the lovely and dramatic atmosphere snape had created for them, while also getting to be closer. He lifted Severus's face to look at him and he kissed his eyes and nose then a soft and lingering kiss was pressed to his lips.

"If I'd known half of what I do now, I would have gladly been Slytherin, but I'm thankful that, since I was a lion, there are no extra awkward roadblocks for us being together. Now, how about we continue this supper then keep on with our afternoon?" he offered encouragingly.

After one final kiss to his forehead, he retreated to his own chair. After just one bite of the chicken, he shocked Severus by actually wiggling about in delight. The simple act clearing the air.

"You've got to teach me how to make this!" he said as though the last awkwardness had never been there,

"It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

He chuckled softly.

"Of course I'll teach you, love, one day" he smiled A muffled crack was heard from the fridge as it wiggled roughly.

He put his hand on his face as he assumed Kreacher har tried to aparate into the fridge itself. Another muffled crack was heard and he was gone. They continued to talk and eat their chicken until their plates were practically clean. He had to admit he was nearly full.

"Would you like dessert? Or shall we wait until later?" He looked at Harry who was smiling up at him.

"You bought a dessert?" He blushed...

"Of course. But if you're full we can wait a while." He waved his wand and the fridge door opened.

Out of it flew a strawberry cheesecake which was drizzled with chocolate, in shapes of hearts. He was very happy with Kreacher's choice of cheesecake indeed.

"I hope you like it..." he said nervously.

Harry was feeling full...ish.he still had room for a small slice he reasoned.

"I'd love a slice, let me go grab a knife right quick," he replied as he rose from his chair.

He knew he could easily levitate it towards them and have it cut the cake itself evenly, but it felt somehow more intimate to do it this way. He sliced a piece and placed it of Severus's plate before getting a devilish looking smile. Before Snape could react, Harry had taken a bit of the drizzle that dripped on the plate and swiped it over his cheek with a deep chuckle.

"aw, it suits you~" he giggled.

"Mm, I'm sure it does." He wiped the chocolate off of his cheek, gently licking and suckling it off of his finger.

Harry watched him contently. He picked up a strawberry from his slice and smeared the chocolate drizzle onto Harry's neck. He watched as it dropped down to his clavicle.

"But... it looks much better on you." He said with a devilish smile.

Harry was about to wipe it off when Severus leaned in a licked up the side of his neck and sucked the chocolate away, pulling a humming moan from Harry's throat. He suckled it off of his collar bone and chest before sitting back and taking a bite of cheesecake and smiling as he chewed as if nothing had happened.

But Harry was not going to let it stop there once his stunned reaction had passed. Once Severus had swallowed Harry leaned close and gently licked the small bit of chocolate from the side of his lips, getting a teasing look in his eyes as he sat back a bit, leaning against the table.

"Tastes even better than it looks~" he chuckled, a brow raised as he tilted his head a bit for the other to see the still partially slick side of his neck she took his own bite.

The cake was very sweet from a full bite, almost shockingly so. He enjoyed it but sipped a bit of his wine calmly as though he hadn't just been tempting the other, seemingly relaxed as the bitter wine melded with the sweet on his tongue.

He enjoyed the sensation of Harry's tongue brushing across this bottom hip, tasting his lips in return. Severus leaned in hungry to continue but was stopped in his tracks as Harry pulled back and took a bite of cake, washing it down with some wine. He didn't notice for nearly a minute that he sat in his chair just staring at Harry, jaw dropped. Only coming back into reality when Harry put a bit of cheesecake into his mouth, purposely hitting his nose with some and kissing it off gently.

"You're being an awful tease you know.."

Harry had on a big grin and eyes lit in delight.

It was clear he was trying to resist laughing outright. but laughter wasn't the only thing glinting in his eyes as he slid closer where he was between Severus and the table.

"Knowing my true house, are you so surprised?" he chuckled, looking Severus in the eyes as he gave a long, slow lick between his fingers; catching droplets of the sticky chocolate and cake.

He stood up and slowly slid his way into Severus's lap, drawing a small heart on the man's throat in the syrup while his other hand looped around his shoulders. He kept his eyes locked with the raven's as he slowly lowered his to where he could reach the treat, lapping it up and giving a heady suckling to it before biting down and grinding his hips against Severus's crotch.

"What are you going to do about it professor~?"

He couldn't even get the last word out before the professor's lips were on his and hungrily so. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's thighs, gripping at his ass and scratching at the fabric there with his fingernails. Harry let Snapes tongue explore his mouth, and he sucked and nipped at his lip in between breaths. He could feel Harry bringing against him as their lips were locked together, causing his cock to respond accordingly. Harry was pressed against his belt buckle causing tension between the two bodies.

"Cake is that good huh..?" He breathed between snogging.

This actually had Harry pulling away with a chuckle.

"No, but the man who got it sure is," he said with a cheesy grin as he pressed his forehead against snapes neck to gain his breath back.

He cuddled closer and rolled their hips together, kissing the phantoms neck and moving aside some of the oddly solid but not garments to continue to his shoulders and down to his collar bone before going back up once more and pulling Severus into a deep kiss, unlatch the neck of his own understated overrobe and letting it pool behind him on Severus's legs. It was growing too warm to comfortably keep it on.

"Severus.." he chuckled and gasped as the other began kissing and nipping his jaw and working his way down.

"I love you, you crazy bat..." he sighed with a serene laugh as he relaxed against the raven, fisting the long hair as he worked his way over the bespectacled man's throat.

The assurances, the touches, the safety, and now even an adorably romantic date! how did Harry get so lucky? Severus stood then, pulling Harry up with him and wrapping his legs around his waist. He carried him back into the kitchen and sat him on the counter while he stood in front, making Harry slightly taller than him... he secretly liked it this way sometimes. Harry started to pull off his cloak, he let it off with ease as he began to unbutton Harry's shirt, all the while hissing him intensely.

"I love you Harry" he finally replied with a breath. He could see the tent in Harry's pants twitch as he said this.

"I'm going to eat you for dessert.."

Harry actually turned the reddest the specter had ever seen him, eyes wide as his lips quirked up.

"...T the hat was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." he giggled out, reclining back a small bit to allow him to more freely open his shirt and do as he pleased.

He reached forward and pulled Severus to him, hooking his thighs tightly to the man for balance as he kissed him. The kiss was deep and a touch rough in its hurriedness, Harry rolling their tongues and turning his head to further taste the man, only breaking away to catch his breath once more as he ground their hips firmly and to release a groan.

"Severus, I just can't seem to get enough of you, " he joked, his eyes lidded as he watched the raven gauge his next move.

"Is that so?" He mused as he kissed him softly.

"I'll have to give you something to remember than" and with that he dove his face towards Harry's belt buckle.

He pulled at it with his teeth playfully before moving down to his crotch where he sucked and nipped at his cock through them. Harry bucked forward at this with a gasp. Severus began to massage his own erection through his pants as well. Harry put his hands through the man's hair, trying to pull him closer.

"Ah ah.. I'm in control right now Harry" he smiled devilishly up at him through the strands of hair that covered his face.

He stood back and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching as Harry bit his lip and slid his from his shoulders. Harry had a small trail of hair connecting his belly button to his crotch and some hair on his chest, while he was nearly bare. Though Harry was thin he appreciated every curve and groove on his body. Gods he wanted him. He unbuckled Harry's belt and whipped it off of his body, unbuttoning the pants and suckling the cock there firmly through the underwear.

"S..S..everus.."

The sudden shift in who was in charge only seemed to make harry more enthusiastic, his hips bucking and his hand going to cover his mouth a bit. He was still getting used to the idea that someone liked the oddly pitched noises he made. he wanted to do something with his hands, has always been a bit tactile. he looked Severus in the eyes out of cocked glasses and lust bleared vision, he reached up and trailed his own fingers over his chest and began to pinch and roll his stiffening nipple in front of the professor, eyes never leaving his as he put on a bit of a show with his muffled moans at their joint actions.

Severus watched as Harry pulled at his own nipples practically tracing pictures onto his chest with his fingers. Oh, it turned him on. He unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them, letting the bulge there grow underneath the more stretchy material on his boxers. Finally, he pulled Harry's underwear down enough to expose him and kissed the skin there. It had already begun to leak. Severus snapped his hands and a piece of their cake came flying over, stopping as it approached his side. He took a bit of chocolate off of the top and let it drip onto Harry's cock. Harry jumped at the cold liquid but found it rather enjoyable. He kicked slowly up his length before swallowing the chocolate-flavored cock, all the way down to its base.

He let out a gasp, beginning to squirm a bit as he adjusted how he was sitting on the counter, his cock twitch in the warm and moist pressure of Severus's mouth as he fought not to buck for fear of hurting the older man. when that experienced tongue began to lick and suction to the bottom of his cock he let out a whimpering moan, only growing stronger as he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head.

"s-Severus!" he groaned, squeezing his bud and twisting a bit harder, his toe flexing as he fought not to roll and squirm his hips.

"Severus, please more!" he found himself begging before he could stop his voice.

He leaned his head in farther, reaching his tongue out to reach Harry's balls. He then picked Harry up and laid him down on the island in the middle of the kitchen on his back, pulling him so his ass slightly overhung the edge and legs spread some, wrapped around his neck as he sucked at his cock at a faster pace. Pulling away he looked up at Harry who's head was tilted back in pleasure. He hoped he could try this again now.

"I'll be back in a second" shape said. Harry's head shot up in protest but stopped in its tracks at snapes glare.

Severus flew up the stairs and into his lab. In a personal drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube, on it, it read: 'Dullant' He returned to Harry who had begun stroking his now slick cock in his absence.

"I think not," Snape said as he walked into the room, startling harry.

He giggled at this. Snape walked back over to him and opened the bottle, squeezing a few small drops from it and rubbing it onto Harry's ass and perineum gently. He jolted slightly at first but relaxed.

"What.. is that," he asked as his head was tilted back again.

"That.." shape said as he knelt down in front of Harry's well-presented arse.

"Should help you with your little sensitivity problem." At this, Severus plunged his face I to Harry's ass.

He kicked down from the base of his balls, past that sensitive spot and back up again, occasionally hitting his asshole.

Harry had to stifle the mewling groans that escaped his throat, his hand shooting down and gripping snapes hair harshly. It was still sensitive, but nowhere near so as before. It actually now felt like a numb tingly tease of what it could actually feel like. He didn't know if he liked that part of him being numbed, but it still felt nice, plus without the fear of him growing teary-eyed made him less inclined to hide his face. He had feared that that reaction would make Severus uncomfortable even if he couldn't help it. Hell, he wouldn't have been so embarrassed by it if not for him remembering how mallich used to react about it.it always made him feel guilty when he made his lovers uncomfortable. Before his mind could trail off too far however he felt Severus beginning to stroke and squeeze him, bringing his attention back quickly to the matter at hand.

"Oh fuck Severus...." He breathed as that tongue swiped past his hole once more as those talented hands held him from snapping his thighs shut in reaction.

Snape licked hungrily up Harry's arse and back up to his leaking cock, gods how he loved the taste of him. It drove him wild to watch Harry buck and moan at him. He wanted to fuck him. He licked back down pressing his tongue into the cleft of Harry's ass, causing him to cry out with pleasure. Several tongue thrusts later he licked his way back up Harry's body until he reached his lips which were panting.

"Agreeable Mr. Potter?" He hummed into Harry's mouth as he kissed him.

He knew that he needed to go slow, and it was a fun change to the usual way of things for him. But on the other hand... the little devil was such a tease, he wanted him so badly. He could feel the pleasure off of Harry as he reached up for the stone and he projected his lust to his as well. It only made things more intense. Harry reached down and grabbed his cock which twitched violently at it, not having gotten any attention until now.

"Very Mr. Snape~" he purred, stroking the heavy cock in his hand.

"But...I'm sure you wouldn't mind allowing me to assist... I feel a bit greedy getting all the fun," he said, his free hand bringing Severus's up to his now sensitized chest before gripping the other and making a show of licking his fingers sloppily before pulling them into his mouth with a moan, tasting the sweet taste.

"Now these are very fun," he giggled, eyes raking over him.

"But I'm sure there's something else that would....enjoy my tongue a bit more if you'll let me." Harry's eyes burned into Severus's, belying the nerves he felt.

He was enjoying this, even if it still felt odd for him to have had his sensitivity dulled. He wanted to snape to......he didn't know. He'd recently learned certain things about himself such as his rather lewd enjoyment of using his mouth, his newfound love of teasing and how easily Snape can manhandle him....but he wanted to keep going. He just didn't know how far he'd be willing to go this time if he was ready to do that final part yet.

"That potion will wear off in about ten more minutes if you wish for me to continue..." he said before trailing off at Harry switching him places and wrapping his mouth around him.

Harry was getting good at this, he thought. He noticed Harry picking up some of his tricks as he felt his tongue rub the underside of his cock, attempting to reach for his balls but being brought back by the lack of experience.

"H-Harry.." he said as he ran his fingers through the man's hair, trying to pull his head faster.

He felt Harry's arms wrap around him, running his fingers over his asshole.

"Uoh!.." he couldn't help but cry out, it felt good, it had been a long time since someone else had touched him there...

He was overwhelmed with sensation. He brought harry up to kiss him almost violently and carried him to the nearest wall which he was roughly rested up against. His pants fell off on the way and Harry's slid off not long after, leaving them just in underwear, cocks out and rubbing against each other. Harry was up against the wall, legs wrapped around Snapes waist, allowing his cock to rest in between Harry's cheeks, just rest there, teasing. Harry let out a simpering groan as he clutched at Severus, fisting his hair and yanking him forward so he could latch on his neck, biting and sucking a Hickie there. He could feel pre dripping down Severus's cock and on to him, making him moan and grind against him.

"Severus..." he murmured, not knowing what he actually was trying to say, just the name being murmured from his lips as he clung to the older man.

This positioning was making him thrilled, but....anxious. He wanted this, but he couldn't tell yet if that was the fog of pleasure in his head or him actually being ready to continue. He felt safe there, supported between Severus and the wall, his own hand trailing down to palm at snape's ass, fingers gliding towards that place that had had him cry out before, barely brushing it with the tips of his fingers due to the space being too far for his arms.

"Shall we move somewhere more comfortable? The bed perhaps" Snape suggested.

Part of him wanted to stay in the kitchen, it was a scandalous place to fuck after all, but coming to completion is always more comfortable in a place where you have somewhere to fall. He let Harry down and held his hand as he leads him up the stairs to their room and laid him on the bed and climbing in beside him. They sat for a moment, kissing each other gently, Snape stroking Harry's hair and running his fingers down the curves of his body.

"Is there anything you want to try Harry?"

Harry seemed to be shy about what he wanted to ask, not looking at him as he brushed his fingers over his curves, brushing over snapes hips as he seemed to be drinking him in.

"I..." he seemed to be struggling on how to say it, but he was never very good with words.

"I want to go further this time, but not on me...if that's okay." he breathed, glancing nervously into snapes eyes.

He knew many men would not like the idea. Stephen had been one, reacting as though insulted or cautious when Mallich brought up the fact that he was always the only one of the three taking that step. Granted harry mostly just kissed, snuggled and watched to a point, getting embarrassed and leaving when the two got to that point all but one time...

Snape raised an eyebrow at this in surprise. Harry Potter... wanted to fuck.. him? He smiled back, leaning back in to kiss him softly. It was soft at first anyways. Without even having to agree, his body seemed to take over, making the kiss more aggressive, and hungry. He moved his tongue across Harry's lip and was let in immediately. Snape also began to move from his place at Harry's side on the bed into a more comfortable position on top of him. They were now both sitting upright in the bed, snape on Harry's lap, grinding against him. His cock was pressed against Harry's stomach while he could feel his against his ass.

"Are you sure Harry.. we don't have to"

Harry took a breath as he looked him over, nervous now of possibly messing up and hurting Severus.

"I'm sure just...I don't really know how to go further," he admitted with a small huff of embarrassment as he nestled his face into snapes clavicle and breathed in deeply.

"I want this, but I don't want you hurt you is all." he murmured, breathing into his scent and relaxing as he felt snape card his fingers through his hair.

He felt more confident at that as he reached around and began to massage the ravens back, trailing down and experimentally began to brush his fingers over his hole gently. He didn't apply pressure but teasingly brush over it to see Snape's reaction. Snape took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation before exhaling though a now gaping open mouth. His eyes were shut and he let his head rest on Harry's which was busy at his collarbone.

"Oh, Harry..." he panted as he adjusted to the pleasurable feeling.

"You could not have hurt me in my life with the practice I've had. And I don't have the senses I did in my life as I do in deaths so you could not hurt me now." And with that they locked eyes, each trying to read the other's emotions.

Snape got off of him a moment, standing before him he slipped the last garment off of his waist and watched Harry do the same. At this, he climbed back on him and kissed him gently.

"Accio lubricant" shape called from the other room. A bottle came in, landing in his open palm.

When he came back in reach Harry cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his cheekbone.

"Are you sure? I need to know," he whispered honestly as he stood on tiptoe so they could rest their foreheads together.

He brought his lips into a gentle kiss, hand taking the lube and spelling it to be warm when it touched Severus' skin. He wanted to be sure all the other felt was a pleasure after being nearly celibate for so long. he gently ran still dry fingers over that spot as he allowed himself to fall back against the crooked pillows, pulling Severus up his body as he did.

"Yes, love, I'm sure" he smiled back into their kiss.

Severus took the bottle of lube and let it drip down Harry's shaft. He massaged it in as it continued to make him slick and slippery. He wiped the excess off on his hole, making sure he too was thoroughly ready. Ready...ready.. he hadn't prepared the area for penetration, of course not... he hadn't been expecting any. He leaned in to kiss Harry again but this time as he kissed him, he slipped a finger inside himself, gasping into Harry's mouth. Harry moved his hand down to massage the area just above it, driving him wild as he dove in another finger. It wasn't long before he was practically riding his hand and ready for Harry who had been stroking himself in his absence. He looked at Harry as he positioned himself above him. He was holding Harry's cock at the base, hovering over top of it. The tip of Harry's cock touches his ass and pressure was applied.

Snape then let go of harry as he was able to push his way on from here. He wiggled on the tip of Harry's cock gently before easing his way into the head of it, watching Harry's face all the while. His jaw had dropped open and his head had fallen back. Snape moaned as he felt the head of it slip all the way in and then some. He had missed this. In no time at all Snape had practically swallowed Harry's entire cock. He moaned loudly as he felt it enter the rest of the way, coming to rest on his prostate.

"You alright Potter?" He joked at Harry who seemed to be more than enjoying himself.

"More than." he panted with a smile, gently laying his hands on Severus's hips with open affection and trust in his eyes as he subtly shifted his own leg for less pressure on his knee.

He leaned up and began to kiss at Severus's chest, thumbs massaging his hipbones instinctually as the other fully adjusted. He let his lips trail to the elder's chest, the subtle curls there tickling his cheek as he carefully bit the pert bud there, rolling it between his lips and tongue soothingly. He skirted one hand in tickling, trailing scratches to the nest of dark curls as he gently gripped the shaft and began stroking it. The lube bottle rolled back to his side as he listened to Severus's moans and groans as he slicked his hand and began slowly stroking the other.

"Just tell me if you want me to move sweetheart." he murmured, wanting to ensure snapes comfort before just bucking up inside of him.

"Gods, you're so beautiful, Severus...." He was in absolute heaven.

Harry was stroking him, he even lubed hun up first. His cock was inside him, twitching at the excitement, causing it to tap against his prostate.

"Of course I want you to move.." he said between humming moans.

He felt Harry's cautiousness. Balancing himself on his knees which were on either side of Harry, he lifted himself up some, before slowly dropping back down again. This caused Harry to moan as well. Severus wrapped an arm around his neck and began to kiss him as he eased himself up and down slowly, gods it felt good.

"Ohh-h H-Harry.." he moaned into his mouth as they began to pick up the pace.

Harry's strokes slowed for a moment as he got lost in the pleasure, but he quickly came back to speed.

"Is this okay..?"

"It's brilliant," he soothed, gently rolling his hips to meet with Severus's bouncing experimentally.

When he heard his shuddering gasp he continued this going a bit harder to go in time with Severus. He made a point not to make a sound about his knee, not wanting to ruin the moment as he repositioned it again. He pulled him closer and delved into a deep kiss, their lips' sealing breaking and rejoining with their hard thrusts and jolts racking through them both.

"Ohh Severus, keep going!" he moaned low and breathless as he held them chest to chest.his fingers trailed low on Severus's back, grazing the place where they were joined with the utmost care.

"So good Severus" he praised as he ran his lips over scarred flesh and made his way back those sensitive buds, licking them and blowing cool breath on them as his other hand kept pumping the other man's swollen and leaking cock, his own hips bucking faster and harder to meet the elder halfways, Harry unable to soft his own gasping moan at the cry Severus release with each hard hit to his prostate.

Severus was getting lost in their lust until he felt Harry wiggle underneath him. He continued to meet Harry's cock for another moment before he shifted again. He leaned back resting one hand on the bed and the other he let sink into Harry's knee, numbing it. Harry cried out at the relief as he likely couldn't feel the extent of the pleasure being driven into him. With this he was able to gain traction on the bed, pushing himself further into Harry's cock. He could feel himself beginning to tense but didn't want to slow down.

"Oh, Harry.." he said as he looked down at his lover.

Snapes face skewed in pleasure, mouth open, letting our consistent moans and pants. Harry was meeting him now with every thrust, pushing himself deeper inside. He could feel Harry's hand around his slick cock which was leaking profusely at the double pleasure. Harry also began to tense beneath him, and Severus shook with each thrust as the pleasure ran up his spine like electricity. Need began to overwhelm him and he adjusted once more so Harry was flat on his back while he continued to ride him. He could reach his mouth this way. His face slammed into Harry's with need as he felt his body ready for completion

Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and held him there, the kiss hard with the clack of teeth and the heat of their breaths. He swallowed Severus's moans as he released his own at the tight heat surrounding his cock began to contract. He rolled and bucked his hips as best he could while flat on his back, his stomach pressing Severus's cock between them and rubbing it now with both of their frantic movements.

"Severus... I love you!" he cried as he stilled and arched his back, cock pulsing as he came thick ropes as he buck and moaned.

Severus took complete control now riding Harry's cock completely, he heard Harry cry out as he came and felt the intense heat of his cum hit his phantom.

"Oh!... Harry, I love you-" he blurted out quickly as he came between the two chests, shooting as far as the man's neck while he tensed around him. He fell into harry, sliding off of him and onto their bed where he pulled the trembling harry into his arms.

"I hope I wasn't too rough with you," he said.

Snape pulled harry into a soft kiss, they both breathed heavily.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied between pants.

His fingers trailed shapes in the other's skin, gliding its way to the others back and massaging in gentle rubs.

"That was amazing" he admitted, cuddling closer and relaxing against him.

"You aren't too sore, are you? I got a little..." he trailed off at the end and waved his hand floppily in the air to make the words known without them being spoken.

He kissed Severus's nose and his cheeks and eyes, giving a soft peck to his lips with an openly affectionate look in his eyes as he smoothed sweaty hair from dark eyes.

"You were amazing Harry, I couldn't have asked for anything better" he let him nuzzle into his chest while he played with his hair.

"Your potion will be ready tomorrow night, so you should mentally prepare yourself for then... I will need to tend to it religiously for several hours quite soon as it is finishing up." He held him close.

"But... I would rather be here with you." He said kissing the top of Harry's head.

It was like time stood still, he felt no need to get up or to sleep, just lay there in peace. It wasn't long before Harry was reading quietly and he had to give him one last kiss on the head before getting up. Snape wandered into his lab, wearing just his boxers which he had slipped back on. One option has turned pink, while the other has begun to boil. He spent the better part of the night in his lab, slaving over the two cauldrons. He needed everything to be perfect. It was nearly dawn by the time he had stopped. Snape walked into their room, sweaty and sticky. He looked at Harry who had fallen asleep while reading. He waved the book away to a nearby table and tucked him into the bed, kissing him on the forehead before jumping into the shower to rinse himself off. It had been a very active day indeed. When he was done, the sun was beginning to rise and he moved into the bed with Harry, who he held from behind. Hopefully, he would be able to get some sleep before he needed to tend to Harry.


	16. Bright, Shiny and New

It was several hours after that the late afternoon sun woke Severus. He was in the rumpled sheets of their bed with the feelings if fingers carding through his hair. His head rested in Harry's lap as the man read calmly, a spelled muggle record player was playing the french adaption of la vie en rose that he so adored and found comfort in. His mother had loved the song, the french prince family members being called to mind in the sweetly sorrowful notes and lilts. A tray floated overbrimming with fresh blackberry tea, Harry taking it and glancing down as Severus stirred.

"Good afternoon batty, how you sleep?" he chuckled, eyes soft behind freshly wiped lenses.

He had clearly bathed and was wearing a fresh dressing gown and evening clothes even though the sun stilled stubbornly filtered through the skylight.

"I figured you may need some sleep. I got some snacks for you," he said sweetly.

It seems one Mr. Harry James Potter was a pamperer during morning afters. good to know.

Severus sat up slowly so he was sitting next to Harry rather than on him. He grabbed a tea from the tray and began to drink it, no sugar or milk needed.

"What time is it?" He asked, voice scratchy and tired.

The sun was up and the birds were quiet so it must be at the earliest approaching noon. Snape thought back on the night we had spent together which seemed to stir his morning wood which he tried to hide in his waistband.

"Your potions should be ready in a few hours Harry, but will you be ready?"

Harry noticed with their close proximity but said nothing. If Severus wasn't in the mood to have a hard-on near him at the moment he wouldn't press.

"It's five Severus. You've been out all day." he murmured, skirting around Severus's second question.

He still got odd pricklings remembering the last skelegrow potion he'd taken, as well as memories of feeling like he was burning and being stabbed from those areas for nearly two days straight. He knew Severus' or even an average skelegrow wouldn't be so horrid, but he still was nervous.

He just didn't want to say so in front of Severus, he didn't want him to think he doubted him or his abilities. As well as put excess pressure on his lover after he'd worked so hard the night before.

"I was starting to worry, you were sleeping so hard!" he chuckled, kissing the others cheek and wrapping his arm around the other, snuggling in.

He took a sip of sugared blackberry tea and a small bite of a small meat pie that floated towards him, eyes returning to his book.

"I'm lucky I awoke then when I did. These options take precise care, and if I had slept another hour they might have been ruined." He got up and stood in front of Harry who looked comfortable in his attire.

He dropped his boxers revealing his cock which pointed straight up, and floating towards him came one of Harry's sweaters and a pair of pajama pants. Snape pulled the hoodie over his head first and looked back at Harry who was gawking at him.

"Yes, I too enjoy being comfortable from time to time Potter, come on now.." but Harry was looking at something else...

He supposed that he hadn't really given Harry the proper chance to marvel at his member in its glory. Likely making him question doing the deed at all. Severus was very well endowed... not nearly as thick as Harry, however.

"It's rude to stare you know." He, Harry laughed he turned a bright red.

"I wasn't!" he lied as he scrambled up, his long nightshirt flopping down all rumpled to his calves in a nice midnight blue, his fluffy white dressing gown magically lengthened to his mood and the temperature. It was cold that day, having been raining horribly hard until the clouds cleared the hour before.

He fixed his crooked glasses and went to follow Severus, the shhhthump! of his shuffling fuzzy socked feet the only sound as he moved to Severus. he was clearly attempting to hide his nervousness about the potions, subconsciously rubbing at his elbow.

"Come with me, my love." He placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

His hand held Harry's and led it into the lab where he brought him to the two potions. Harry's hand beneath his, they stirred them together until one potion was blue and the other was purple and fizzy. He noticed the first smelt of blackberries.

"I've tweaked the flavor so it isn't disgusting." He assured him.

"This one is to regrow the bones.." he pointed to the blue one that smelt delicious.

"And this one... is to ease the pain and work at your scars. Of course, I will be there as well" Severus raised his wand and both cauldrons were emptied into several bottles for consumption.

He turned then to Harry who was fidgeting and staring off into the distance.

"There's no need to be nervous Harry, you should hardly feel a thing. I promise. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to move around during."

Harry found a hesitant smile coming to his lips as he nodded, trusting Severus as he picked up two vials of the lot in his hand and sniffed them-a habit he's had since he was a child....that may have led to some rumors of werewolf blood and animagi behaviors in his younger years. At the oddly not unpleasant sharp scent of the pain relief potion, he found his head cocked in confusion. True it didn't smell nearly as good as Severus' skelegrow but it was still nick scented...almost like muggle sour candies.

"So...im guessing I should go lay down before we spell away my screwed joints, or should I do something else here?"

Severus could think of a dozen things he wanted Harry to do.. to him.. but that would have to wait.

"Yes, you should probably find somewhere comfortable to before several hours. Perhaps the bed? The couch even where you can watch the telly? Or listen to the radio?... I could read to you if you'd like." He would have to give him the pain option first before the other, and he was hoping that any remaining pain he would be able to wipe away with his own apparition.

He went to lean against the other, kissing his cheek before heading to their bedroom and making some adjustments. he conjured more pillows and blankets, making a variable nest, turning the music to a low hum and plopped into the mess of mountainous covers that used to be their bed. He looked at snape expectantly as he scooted far enough for him to join him. Once the other had chucklingly sat beside him he actually wriggled a bit into his lap, not applying his full weight in case the other was sore. He nestled under the other's chin and just breathed in his scent.

"...Alright, let's have the juice I guess."

"Lay still," he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Bracium emmendo" he proceeded to say terribly as professor Lockhart har once done. The bones in Harry's knee and his elbow seemed to vanish completely, leaving a stretchy flesh there.

"It shouldn't hurt you to move at the moment, but take this to as a precaution to the skelegrow" he passed Harry the sour potion which he downed as if it were a shot of fire whiskey.

"That wasn't so bad... tastes kind of like a sour pineapple." Harry smiled nervously.

Severus held out the second, a more delicious smelling potion to him and he grabbed it, holding it for several minutes.

"You will hardly feel a thing, Harry, I promise. Bottoms up" he assured him.

He glanced at him before cuddling closer and downing it all in one go, afraid his nerves would leave him altogether. It was actually pleasantly sweet as it went down, he is able to feel odd warming down his throat. It felt like it was branching out in him, the scar on his hand from Umbridge prickling oddly at first, the ones on his back following as though in a race with one another. He felt a subtle prickling in his elbow and knee, but it was as though they had simply fallen asleep. Still a touch uncomfortable but even that faded as he snuggled to Severus... there was just one side feeling... Harry realized he felt something...hot in his lower belly, turning red as he felt the familiar swell start to happen.

It was a new recipe, plus a combination, of course, there may be side effects. He pulled some blankets over his lap as he hid his face in Severus's neck as he felt a touch of a familiar haze pass over him. He could move at least; that was for certain. At Severus's confused petting to his back, he just nodded.

"I'm fine, just warm is all," he answered as normally as he could, embarrassed by this side effect since they'd had one another just some hours before.

"Well, you can take the covers off if you're warm Harry, I don't mind.." Severus moved to remove the blankets from Harry's lap but was protested immediately.

"I-it's fine really, I-" Harry tried to protest but was hushed by Snape who was trying to pamper him the best that he could.

"I see... that was fast" Severus more than chuckled, he actually laughed!

For harry had only taken the potion seconds before, and since he spent most of his time marveling at Harry's body, he was sure that hadn't been there before. Harry seemed shocked at the reaction.

"You did this on purpose didn't you! You spiked that potion!" He tried to argue

"No" he continued to laugh at the state of him before calming back down.

"I did no such thing, I can promise you. Although, I was aware that it carried the risk as the bewitched lavender can cause such a reaction. It is used in male performance potions after all... Luckily that seems to be your only reaction among many possibilities...." he trailed off for a moment.

"I was rather hoping to see you take on a different reaction. Some of the other herbs, for example, are known to cause uncontrollable horniness" he choked down another laugh.

Harry seemed to pout at this though he could feel he wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

"Unfortunately in the next ten minutes or so, despite not being in much discomfort you will find it difficult to move most of your body, making it /nearly/ impossible to do anything with... this," he said as he grabbed a firm hold of Harry's cock through the thin pants there.

The surprised gasp was pitched similar to the sounds that snape had so openly marveled at in the shower, Harry's minute squirming letting the other see that his pupils were almost swallowing the iris as they grew and blush was warming his cheeks. It seemed some of the other side effects were a bit...slow enacting. Harry squirmed just enough where, as his mobility faltered, he was able to be pressed with his back against Severus's chest and his head resting against his shoulder. He looked like he was poutily attempting to cover his voice but failing as Severus could physically feel the cock in his hand warming and growing with blood.

Harry was trying to stifle his sounds, the barest brush of fabric on his skin beginning to feel electric. but he knew he was safe with Severus, and honestly, he trusted him to....tend to things if he so chose to. He knew and respected harry's boundaries, and he loved him and felt safe with him. That didn't stop the flustered irritation he felt at the teasing, however.

"I would have loved to know about these side effects dear," he said with a voice dripping in sarcasm, although snape could hear the low husk pitching his words as his legs-spread a bit akimbo due to his wriggling, twitched at every touch.

"I'll consider that for next time" he smiled.

Severus kept his hand firmly wrapped around Harry's overly sensitive cock as the rest of his body fell into the mattress in its numbness. He stroked him at a painfully slow pace, causing harry to groan in frustration. He then pulled his hand back and licked the lengths of it, each finger and crease before wrapping it back around Harry's very, very hard member. Harry tried to thrust into the now warm, wet hand but was stopped by the near state of paralysis he was in.

"Sev-... please.." he whined. Snape was enjoying this.

He let his body relax, his mind along with it, concentrating hard, he allowed his body to pass through the mattress beneath Harry and come back up so he stood next to the bed. Why not give him a show while we're at it? He went into his lab for less than a moment before returning to what seemed to be only a bathrobe. By the time he returned, Harry's cock was nearly beat red with need, causing a tent to form in his own robe. Severus turned the music up a touch and ever so slowly undid the tie on his robe, letting the two ends hand loosely at his sides. He then pulled up the side of his robe, past his hip to reveal a thin piece of black, lacy fabric. Harry's cock twitched hard at this.

Harry swallowed hard at the sight, stifling a whine in his throat.it was so unfair! he wanted to touch, and be the one untying those robe strings.... but at the same time, this immobility felt...comforting? He knew if it was with anyone else he'd feel panicked or struggle hard enough to possibly injure himself, but this was with Severus. Just the thought had another harsh pulse of blood go south as he stared at his lover, but he tried to appear nonplussed as he smirked at the other with redness high in his cheeks.

"Isn't someone being showy~"

"I can be less showy if you would like.." he started to lower his robes and move back to his lab when-

"No! No!.. please... no. Come back." Harry said nearly involuntarily from the bed.

"Well all right then, try to just enjoy the show Harry" Snape smiled.

He began to unwrap his robes in the front, exposing one hip... the other hi- oh my got he's wearing a thong. It was a lacy black thing that sat high on his hips. Sheer in the front which allowed Harry to see Snapes hard cock through it clearly. Though, there was so much of him he was leaking out the side. Severus turned away from Harry, allowing the robe to slide off of his shoulders to reveal the pale cheeks there, black lace wedged between them. He looked over his shoulder at Harry who was staring wide-eyed.

"Well?" He asked with a grin.

"Beautiful," he said after a moment, the soft squeeze in his chest growing stronger at the surprised flush the other got whenever he was praised.

Even if he normally belied it with snarky comments afterward. he tried to lean forward to snag a kiss, but nothing happened, making a childish pout form especially a moment later when the other dead-limb feeling was slightly coming back. He didn't care.he just wanted to have a kiss damnit!

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he laughed, though it was strained.

It was getting painful now to have the fleece pajama pants brushing him.

"I am true" he walked over to Harry who seemed to be in some discomfort.

He notices Harry straining to reach his neck up at him so he knelt down into what he thought would be a playful, tender kiss but what actually turned into a hungry one where Harry's tongue intruded on him immediately. Severus took the liberty of untying the loose strong of Harry's pants and pulling them completely off his body. He bent down to give his cock a quick swallow before getting back up and moving fluidly for Harry, shaking and waving his ass back and forth in front of his face. He pulled his also hard cock out from his lace panties and began to strike it, mere inches from Harry's tongue.

"Oh you're cruel!" he joked, but his voice sounded far more relieved now that his encroaching pajamas were gone.

A part of him couldn't help be find this whole situation rather silly, with hi having been nervous before-even if it was arousing to see snape like this...and to be able to relax and trust the other in fully taking the reigns while he was like this. This powerless feeling when mixed with his trust felt....nicer than he ever thought it would. Especially since he was normally almost bored with magical levels. He just wanted to have a bit of relief and rest with his phantom.

"Severus, come on now," he said with a chuckle," have some mercy on your patient and come here!"

"Alright, alright" he chuckled as he moved towards harry who was laying on a small hill of pillows.

He floated above the man, careful not to move him, and kissed him tenderly for several minutes whilst he stroked him. It was sweet and consistent. When he felt Harry finally start to pull back and moan rather than kiss him, he moved down to take him into his mouth. The cock there was nearly purple with longing. Severus sucked on his deeply for nearly a minute before Harry gave one final cry out at him and the hot fluid filled his throat. He felt Harry's body involuntarily shudder beneath him as he finished but looked up to find the man smiling and somewhat out of breath.

"There, are we happy now?" He moved back up to hold him and felt Harry try to motion towards his own softening member.

"Another time Harry, it can wait until you're able, and I just wanted to see you to completion." He brushed his hand through the man's hair.

He pouted at that, not having the nerve to admit he had no issue with other using his mouth if he so wanted, they both gained quite a bit from that honestly but he chose to snuggle as best he could against Severus, finding himself growing sleepy in the other's arms.

"Hey sev?" he asked, blinking slowly with a content smile after a moment of sucking up the cool from Severus's skin He stifled a yawn, wanting to keep hearing sevs voice.

"...Do you still want to do that reading?" He found his lover's voice seemed almost hypnotically calming at the moment, afterglow still yet faded and his mind fuzzy.

He would also like to ask for more tea but worried about the chance of running into the problem of the loo at the moment. Severus smiled at the request. He often enjoyed reading in his free time, so there was no hesitation at all to simply read aloud.

"If you wish. Is there something you would like me to read?" He moved towards a bookshelf that held several old books, as well as a few Harry, had brought from home.

He inspected the books carefully. Most of the older ones seemed to be old Shakespeare and educational books, while the newer ones were mostly muggle fairy tales and several books about Quidditch. This made him laugh. He remembered his days at Hogwarts... Severus was actually a really good flyer and had always wanted to join the team, but his nerves had gotten the best if him. Harry was feeling nostalgic and nodded towards the fairy tale books.they had been what introduced him to the idea of magic in the first place. Aunt Petunia had never allowed such things in their house but one day at the library there had been a reader in the back room. She'd read cinderella. So whilst harry had gone about collecting the books needed for Dudley's project he had kept passing the room to listen in. The woman had noticed and made her voice carry out, thinking he a little boy simply not wishing to be caught listening about a princess. Well, it was the 80's. Later that day he wanted a library card so very badly but he needed to have an adult sign for it.he had almost dispelled the entire idea from his head until the reader-a sweet girl who was in the final year of highschool-jotted him down as her little brother.

He'd never been a very good reader, Vernon and petunia saw to that-but he was far beyond passable enough now after all the years at Hogwarts and being an Auror. He just didn't know if he should tell Severus any of this even when he rose a nonjudgemental brow and returned to his side, tome in hand.

"It's up to you sev, you can pick anyone, I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic and knackered." he laughed.

He'd seen Severus looking at the quidditch books and made a mental note to teach the man first hand if he ever got a full body. Severus scanned through the colorful book covers carefully before choosing a little yellow one.

"Beauty and the Beast..?" He read the back carefully and thoroughly.

It seemed to be a store about a young woman, living in a small town, who saved her father from a beast, offering to take his place. The girl and beast fall in love and she ends up saving him from his terrible curse, rendering him human again.

"Ha! How absurd." He laughed Snape walked over to Harry and carefully set himself down beside him and opened the book to chapter one.

A smiling Harry looked up at him sleepily. He read the book to him for nearly a half-hour before he fell asleep.. it was only about seven at night, the sun was still up in the spring weather. It was then he began to notice some of the effects of the potions taking place. The hollow areas of Harry's knee and elbow seemed to fill some, his scars beginning to fade. He brushed the man's hair away, watching his lightning scar fade as well. Severus moved to the living room where he could watch the telly. The potions should be done their work by about midnight, though Harry may wake before then. For now, he sat watching his crime shows- how stupid these muggles were, and kept the tray of tea nearby for when he awoke.


	17. Half Alive

Harry was feeling....odd. He was dreaming he sat on their repaired couch in the living room, a crime show on. Severus hadn't noticed him. He got an impish grin and breathed a low breath on his ear, reaching and touching his hair when he realized he could move. He felt him shudder but he didn't turn to look at him.he pouted but plopped himself down on the other's lap.

"Hey Sev!" he laughed, loving how....free he felt while moving.

"It worked!" He was so excited but the odd stinging feeling was on his curse mark, but besides that, he felt fine....better than actually.

He kissed Severus' lips and clung to him only to have him stand up and look at him wide-eyed as he fell on the floor.

"What the hell mate? That hurt!" he said to the odd dream Severus.

Normally either Severus would have kissed him and held....not dumped him on the floor looking confused and dismayed. In fact, there wouldn't be a wood floor most of the time.

"Severus?" he asked softly, reaching his hand out.

"Love, you're kind of freaking me out right now, are you okay?"

Severus had been on the couch, minding his own business when Harry came in suddenly, throwing himself into his lap...at least it looked like Harry. But he looked dead. The encounter in itself startled him and he stood up abruptly, nearly throwing the Harry onto the floor. Strange. With caution, he walked forward and reached out his hand straight for the man's chest.

"Severus what's wro-" he stopped mid-sentence as Snape's hand went through him.

He was shocked to find when he looked down, he could see right through his body. Snape rushed upstairs, panicked as he thought something with the potion must have gone wrong, only to find a sleeping Harry, fully flushed, breathing and warm in the bed. He turned around to look at the apparition.

"Interesting... How do I know you are in fact Harry Potter and not an imposter?"

Harry seemed to be fighting a bit of panic, a panic that struck Severus in a wave. the feeling didn't come from the sleeping form but from the apparition. Not only that but it was also far stronger than most of harry s emotions, the odd spirit seeming incapable of hiding them even minorly compared to the full-bodied harry potter. And even as he fought the panic, the harsh stinging in his scar was growing, the body on the bed groaning at the same time as he. The curse branding seeming to be fighting the potion.

"If I wasn't Harry love," he said rubbing his forehead aggressively like when he used to get headaches in school.

"I wouldn't know your nose whistles when you sleep."

Severus pondered for a moment before stepping forward at the phantom, who looked up at his lips. He kissed him before pulling back.

"It's not that loud..." he said with a frown. His nose wasn't that bad...

He examined Harry's living body carefully, noting the time, 10pm. Harry's knee and elbow had returned to their original shape, though the bone would still be soft, his scars were gone... all but one. Snape moved the hair from the man's hair from his forehead revealing the scar there which was nearly glowing white. He wasn't sure how but Harry seemed to be having some kind of out of body experience. It seemed no coincidence that he was a ghost and his scar was glowing... they must be correlated.

"Have you ever done this before? Do you feel different? Did you know you were doing this?" He placed back and forth thinking of the possibilities.

"Maybe try to return to your body and see what happens?"

The kiss seemed to calm the man a small bit, especially when he saw his comment struck a nerve. To which he kissed the side of that adorably hooked nose.

"I... don't know," he answered, fiddling with his hands as his head ached harshly.

"I used to get these...dreams. I was seeing things I wasn't there to witness back in my school years. Each time it happened I had a horrible burning feeling coming from my scar. That's why Dumbledore had you teach me occlemency and legilimency." he explained an anxiety building in him.

Was Voldemort back? Or was it simply the curse mark? It was clear the apparition didn't know how to hide his feelings without a physical form, his longing for Severus's comfort calling to the phantom as clearly as him holding his arms out and flexing his fingers. He approached the body, his body, slowly, watching his face contort in the looks of one in a nightmare. He glanced at Severus trying to figure out what to do exactly.

"Do i....just jump on... on myself or something?"

"It would seem that way" he gestured at the shaking figure.

"Although... I am thoroughly enjoying this needy side of you..." Snape walked over to the smaller man who seemed eager for the affection, picked him up, where his legs were wrapped around his waist and squeezed at his ass as he kissed him.

It wasn't long before they were panting into each other's mouths trying to catch their breaths in its intensity. Snape felt himself become...interested... He found himself wondering if Harry would like that particular kink...the daddy kink, as far as it was going now, it seemed that way, but Harry in his right mind... and body, had never shown any signs of this.. although, they had just begun to explore their sex life. Maybe... just maybe.

The apparition seemed reluctant to let go, actually snuggling closer and placing his head under Severus's chin as he breathed. It was clear he was feeling embarrassed, it was actually rolling from him in slightly pink-tinged pulsed of lights but the stronger feeling was of security. It was clear that it was an uncommon feeling for the man. It coming from him like slightly vine-like green patterns that seemed to be nestling themselves around the two.

"....Cant we stay like this a bit longer?" he asked a small bit of grey anxiety slipping from him.

What if....what if he was dying? What if the astral projection type situation was trying to keep him alive? Lily James and albus needed him, what if this makes it where they can't see him anymore. He snuggled closer to Severus and only tightened his thighs grip around his waist. He seemed to be attempting to leech comfort from the elder spirit.

Severus couldn't help but put his mouth around Harry's exposed neck, pulling him up closer to him by his ass. He let his tongue trace firm shapes at his neck, giving it bites every so often.

"It will be okay Harry," he said as he continued to move up the man's neck to his earlobe.

He brought him to their bed and laid him back into his body. The figure stirred slightly and Severus brought him close, into a cuddle. The best he could anyway, given he still shouldn't be moved very much yet. He would be done in about two hours.

"I love you" he whispered in his ear, though, much as he tried to ignore it, his cock twitched impatiently at the sight of Harry's juvenile begging and neediness.

He thought of the type of submissiveness this would bring in Harry when they were together once more.. he grabbed ahold of the aching cock... Harry was asleep anyways. Snape stroked loosely at it as he tried not to wake his lover, but it became difficult to mask the growingly shaky movements.

At the profession of affection, the sleeping man seemed to twitch a bit in reaction but settled his face still a bit scrunched in ain from his forehead. He was letting out low whines that he normally would never let escape when awake. He leaned as best he could against Severus with his minimal movements. As the minutes passed he started to make low noises, seeming to respond to Severus' pleasured breathing.

His own cock began to stir as he seemed to begin dreaming. It distracted him from the pain of his head as a soft mewling moan escaped him, the rocking of the bed seeming to aid in his fantasies as well as pull him out of his rest bit by bit. It was about twenty minutes later that he let out his quiet call, moments before the rocking made his eyes groggily flutter open with confused and lustful eyes, "Severus?"

"Uem... Harry! Uh, ho- how are you feeling?" He tried to mask his erection carefully.

He had been so close to completion too, this would make for a powerful ejaculation later. It had been roughly a half-hour since Harry was placed back into his body, still healing but nearly done. Snape leaned in at him, placing a sweet, slow kiss on his lips which lasted longer than it should have, transitioning smoothly into a consistent burning kiss. This insatiable lust needed to stop. Harry was trying to recover amongst very sensitive potions and he was there, ready to cum at just the thought of him, as they laid in the same bed! Harry must still have side effects from the potions as he woke with a somewhat interested cock, but he supposed it could also be morning wood...

"Do you.. remember anything Harry?"

At this harry seemed to grow shy. He turned a very nice shade of red against his skin as he attempted to shift about.

"....bits and pieces," he admitted.

That neediness was somewhat a part of him for years. Constant rejection by his family and never consistent views in the eyes of the public and most of his colleagues and friends made him feel starved for connection. It made him revel in the smallest bit of praise that wasn't based on Voldemort or dumbledore.

He wanted to be held and he be taken care of for once. But his fear of rejection mixed with his pride and stopped him from reaching out for it. When hed had his crying fit that day Severus first saw his scars it had felt a cruel relief. Then he held him and all his pride and angst broke and now it would seem apparitional him couldn't hide such things.

"I'm sorry if I acted...odd Severus."

"That's quite alright Harry.." Severus shifted nervously trying to trap his erection between his thighs so he could caress Harry's face.

He brought his hand around the back of Harry's head and pulled his face up to kiss him. He shifted to get a better angle and the still hard cock sprung out with a fighting forge from between his thighs and hit Harry's hand which was by his side. Harry laughed quickly at this.

"I can see now why the bed was shaking!" He laughed continuously while Severus laughed nervously with him.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I should have moved to another room"

At this harry shook his head, glancing down at his own....reaction.

"Its fine Severus it made for interesting dreams." he chuckled, turning his head up for more kisses.

It was clear from his movements, though as halted as they were, that he didn't want to stop.

"Severus....do you want to know what I was dreaming about?" His voice was a husky tease like when they had been having dinner, but his eyes showed an embarrassed but excited gleam.

His lashes hooded them and those green eyes took in every inch of him. It was clear that not all the neediness simply remained in that in-between state. If not for the Gryffindor pride and nervousness, Harry would already be pooled in Severus lap watching the raven take care of them both with open whines. But it looked like it was just below the surface, Severus only needed to draw it out a bit.

"What could have possibly been dreaming about?" he teased, knowing a general idea of what his answer may be.

Severus then found himself wondering if Harry could feel...anything at all. He realized with the potion that was stopping his pain, he wasn't sure that he could feel anything at all for the moment. He supposed there would only be one way to find out. Snape grabbed hold of Harry's semi-erect penis and just played with it, rubbing the head of it, keeping Harry's attention at his eyes to see if he would notice. It would be a shame if they had gotten the sexual tension this far. Only to not be able...

"Was it about me? And I wasn't even invited?" He used a teasing tone.

Harry actually smiled a bit at this, shuddering and rolling his hips at the muted sensation on his cock. He seemed to be relaxing, the normally partially guarded look fading the smallest touch. It was as though he enjoyed the verbal teasing and attention just as much as the physical.

"It was indeed about you, mister bat" he teased back, leaning as best he could and pressing their foreheads together.

It was clear he was searching for contact as his eyes sparkled and his smile lifted.

"We were somewhere warm in a hammock," he began in a slightly shy voice, cheeks flaming.

"Somewhere safe and alone." he all but cooed.

At this Severus had tightened his grip a bit but harry barely noticed, just twitching his hips towards the feeling and letting out a small breath.

"You and I were wearing the same lace as you were earlier," he said, this part making him shift his gaze away as he seemed embarrassed by admitting he wanted to wear lingerie for Severus, the elders breath catching a bit as he started to stroke harry as he imagined that pink head peeking out of lace and that pert ass framed by elastic threads.

"Ah- Severus!" he chuckled, breath faltering as the muted pleasure increased.

"Then what Harry?" he purred, watching Harry's eyes seeming to open himself a bit more, the embarrassment and pleasure mixing to reveal his vulnerability and hunger for it.

"You...used your tongue on me again... and I sucked your cock...before we finished we kissed and started rubbing together.....the wood bar kept knocking the tree...like the bed knocked the wall."

"Oh, is that so?" He started to kiss down Harry's neck and lick across his collar bone and his jawline.

"You like it when I lick you here?.." Severus moved his hand in between Harry's legs and nested his finger between the cheeks on the tense hole there.

Harry let his jaw drop open at the movement, curling his hand around the back of Severus' head. Snape started to rub light circles around Harry's hole, causing it to tense and release. He pulled his finger into his mouth, using the saliva there as a lubricant before returning to the hole and preparing it, teasing it with the idea of penetration.

This made harry buck his hips some, almost trying to press down on the teasing fingers.

"Yes, just like that..!" He whined at him to keep going.

"I look forward to feeling your mouth around me love" Snape responded before biting at Harry's neck and jaw.

Harry's head tilted back in longing, mouth open in an 'o'. The sensations were muted but he found the knowledge of them just as intoxicating. His hand felt fuzzy as though it had been asleep, stinging a small touch as he fisted Severus' hair.

"Severus" he whimpered, struggling to wriggle down on those fingers, feel one moving inside him like hed felt the shallow touches when they showered together.

He shivered at Severus' words and bites, his cock growing hard and pulsing as his blood went south. He snuggled closer, his body size feeling small compared to the taller man, and he was enjoying it.

"Please keep going Severus!" he begged, the words slipping from him before he could stop them.

The potion took away one form of sensitivity but brought another, even small pressures applied to his hole or the bites of his skin felt like harsh sparks and the subtle sting of his waking limbs and torso felt exquisite as long as they were accompanied by Severus touches. Even the brush of his fleece nightshirt had his chest pebbling and growing tender.

Severus felt his cock leak at Harry's begging, his abdomen tensing at the idea.

"That's it, beg for me, Harry." He allowed the very tip of his finger to enter.

Snape got up to the first knuckle and began to swirl in a clockwise motion, sucking a spot on Harry's neck. Any harder and it may have developed into a hickey. Harry squirmed some at the penetration, actually managing to move some.

He figured that the numbing must be starting to wear off, his joints would be back to normal at any minute as well. Snape moved his head down from Harry's jaw and ran a firm tongue over his cloth-covered nipple. He eventually ended down over Harry's hard cock, sucking and lightly nipped at it through the pants there. Harry moaned loud at the tease, tugging at snapes hair while trying to get free of this numbness.

He felt Harry wiggle against the finger and as he felt the hole relax some, he switched to a thrusting movement, though the part inside was small. The shallow thrusting felt odd, making him squirm as he felt the saliva Severus had used begin to dry. It didn't hurt per se, just felt strangely nice.

"Severus.." he panted out, rolling his hips as he simpered and clutched at the sheets, voice wavering as he seemed as though part of him was trying to stop his pleas from escaping him.

He felt so wonderful! his legs and arms felt like jelly but still sung as Severus teased his cock and praised him. His head felt positively clouded as his pleasure sensors started to return to normal, his sensitive hole being stretched subtly making him begin to tremble and voice hitch.

"Severus I want more! Don't stop please!" he said hoarsely, his belly trembling as it gained back more of his sensation to touch.

"Please! I want...I want your mouth on me! I want to taste you!"

He slowly untied the string of Harry's bottoms, pulling them down a few inches to reveal the shaft of his cock, the head still tucked into the waistline. Snape licked and sucked the shaft causing harry to beg and whine. Snape pulled the rest of him out from the panty line and pulled him into his mouth, sucking on him all the way down to his base.

Harry moaned a loud and breathy moan. He began to pick up the pace but pulled away once harry seemed to get into it.

"No!!" he heard him argue as he stopped pleasuring him.

"Did I hear you dare beg to taste me as well?" He said with devilish eyes, oh how he was enjoying this, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop once he started.

Harry's breath heaved and his skin flushed at the reminder of his earlier babbling. He squirmed as he looked up at him. He wanted more and his hips still rolled. But then he remembered something that had seemed to drive Severus wild in his earlier dreams.

"Please Severus" he murmured, looking up at him almost shyly as he opened his mouth, arms reaching up and looping around the other in a loose but beseeching embrace.

"I've been waiting for this since before I fell asleep!" he purred in a low whine.

When teasingly inquired about what he meant, Harry turned red and once more opened his mouth, but no words came. It was open just as hed had it when he gave Severus head in the dream, his bottom teeth pillowed beneath a pink tongue as though waiting specifically for Severus to put his cock in and take as he pleased.

Something else had wanted to be said, something he'd wanted to call Severus while he begged. The term had come unbidden to his lips but he stopped it just in time. He wasn't sure Severus would like that, it had actually surprised Harry a bit when his tongue had tried to form the first of the endearment. It had come to him as though it was a comfort but he was yet still too embarrassed to say it.

Severus adjusted himself quickly so that he straddled Harry's shoulders which were flat to the bed. Harry's head was propped up some on a few pillows which made the angle perfect. He placed the tip of his cock at Harry's open mouth but did not move.

He watched as he whined and lifted his neck to try and take him in, settling eventually for licking and teasing what he could reach. He wanted him to beg for more before he went further but was unsure. He had to show harry what he would be missing if he didn't beg. At Harry's last groan of frustration, he blew at the tip of the wet cock, creating a cooling sensation there.

This drove him mad. Severus plunged his cock into Harry's waiting mouth, just far enough for him to feel it but not all the way. He thrust at a moderate pace, not leaving any room for adjustment before he was actively and somewhat quickly ducking Harry's face. They had both just begun to let go and get pleasure from it when he pulled away.

"No, no come back!!" Harry said in frustration and need He sat back on Harry's chest and smiles slyly, beginning to stroke himself slowly, aimed at Harry's face.

Harry's continued to reach him and looked almost as though he might cry before Severus returned to his mouth, thrusting only shallowly on the head of it. It was Harry who spit him out this time.

"Severus!" he all but whined, arms coming up and gripping Severus from behind.

"Please Severus I want to feel lower!" he said desperately. He had meant for the other to use his tongue on him like before but wasn't complaining about getting his cock sucked instead.

He seemed flustered as he squirmed, his own fingers massaging the others ass and brushing his hole teasingly to show his meaning.

"I...i think I can handle it this time, please?" he begged even as his desperation watered eyes belied his words about being able to not respond in the same way as before.

"Please Severus!" he swallowed, pupil dilated and cheeks flushed as he embarrassedly continued his pleas; seeing how Sev's cock was twitching in response.

"I want to feel your touch in me again. I want you down there now! Please, Severus!"

Snape moved off of him quickly almost hungry. He could have cum then and there if he had continued any longer. He moved down his body and pulled his legs up to access his hole. There was no further preparation before he plunged his tongue on to Harry's sensitive spot, sucking at it and licking it firmly. Harry squirmed beneath him, moaning loudly. This only got more frequent, mixed with attempts at his name as he moved down to press his tongue to the hole there.

"Please Severus, please don't stop!" Oh and he didn't.

Harry had regained most mobility in his arms and began to stroke his own cock while the begging cause Severus to shift. He moved slightly and gripped the top of Harry's thighs from underneath as though to brace himself before a small tip of his tongue entered the tight ring of muscle.

Harry was moaning out, voice hitching and hips rolling.his hand not stroking him was gripping the pillows as he felt his sensitivity come and go in waves as the potions faded. His eyes watered but he blinked them away.

"Oh da-" he caught himself, covering it with his breathing.

"Damn it, Severus, more please!" he mewled as his eyes rolled closed and his head was pushing back against the pillows.

"Don't stop!" he panted as he felt the other begin to withdraw his tongue tip, his body following the retreating muscle.

"No! Sev please I want more!go deeper please!" he simpered, the hand clutching the pillow going down to grip his lover's hair to pull him back.

He felt the sting of the swat at his bare thigh, moaning as a binding spell had his wrists stuck above his head.the spank had surprised him with its pleasurable feel, his already toe-curling feet digging their heels int Severus' back.

"Now now potter." snape said huskily, meeting needy and desperate eyes as he trailed his lips over the abused thigh, eyes locked with harry's.

"Keep in mind whos in charge here if you want the rewards." he punctuated his words with a long lick of Harry's crack, going over his hole, his perineum, and his sack, stroking Harry's cock.

"Am I understood?" At this, Harry nodded, slowly at first before increasing his speed as he felt Severus massaging a firm thumb into the spot he showed him.

"Oh, gods yes I understand! Please, Severus, keep going!" he begged, crying out as Severus went back to slipping in that silky tongue, now also teasing his fingers against Harry's perenium making harry almost let the pleasured tears slip.

"Please sev! Deeper! Please more!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely.." Severus moved his tongue flat over Harry's hole before penetrating it once more.

He pushed against the tight muscle before retracting some, and pushing backing further, out, and still further. He did this until Harry was practically fucking his tongue. Snape could reach Harry's cock from his position and took it over since his arms were now tied up. It was hot to see him this way. He stroked moderately at the leaking cock while he continued to push his way into Harry's opening.

He could feel him beginning to tense in waves in his abdomen and around his tongue. Harry had also begun to curl his toes, the process was nearly finished. Snape moaned, causing vibrations to run up his tongue and into harry who bucked the best he could into his hand. He had to be close. He pulled away from the hole, only for a moment.

"Scream my name when you cum Harry" and with that, he was back inside the man with his tongue and stroking him at a nearly inhuman speed.

He had tried to automatically bite his lip when he felt the peak approaching but found he was unable to. He saw sparks and a flash of white as it overtook him.his back arched and his head threw itself back.

"Severus! Oh, gods, I love you Severus!" he cried out in a near sob, his cock cumming hard strings and ropes of cum with enough force to get on his lower jaw and on the sheets.

It was several moments before he was done, his hips twitching as the final droplets went over the phantom's hands, the other giving a few final licks to his sensitive hole. He kissed Harry's thighs in a soothing trail as they trembled against his touch, spelling away the binds. His hands flopped down uselessly on either side of his head, his breathing hard as he slowly came back to himself.

His hazy eyes searched for Severus, hands tiredly reaching for the other beseechingly when he was located. His green pools were clouded with exhaustion and need as he did so. Once he took Severus into his arms he shuddered as they gave soft and languid kisses, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"What...what about you?" he panted considerately, snuggling closer to a point of nearly braiding their legs together-something he could never do comfortably before thanks to his knee.

"I... can surely wait until you have fully functional limbs. I'm sure you're still quite numb, though mobile." though his cock seemed to think otherwise He had hardly noticed in their fun but his cock ached at the absent pleasure on his end, it urged him to keep going. Perhaps he could cum quickly...

"Perhaps... I could just.." he moved his hand between them, kissing his lips as he gripped the aching cock.

Harry had moved a hand down as well trying to help him and managed to keep the pace around his cock. He put a finger into his mouth and moved to press it against his own opening now. He nearly came involuntarily st the presence inside him even though he was in complete control. Severus was used to this and began to move quickly and deeply within himself in time with Harry's strokes.

"Oh-Harry" he breathed into the man's mouth as he came rope after rope between them. They laid in the bed for several more minutes just catching their breath and holding the other. Snape looked at the time, just after 11pm. He was sure Harry would be close, if not finished healing up by now.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired" the man mumbled, burrowing himself under Severus' chin.

"But really nice?" he said it like a question like he wasn't sure.

"I feel nice about what we did," he blushed, nestling closer. 

"But I'm so used to my arm and legs being stiff and hurting that its...really weird for them not?" he said after a moment of consideration and a rather large yawn.

"They still sting funny like they just fell asleep....but it doesn't hurt, not like before."

It was clear the man was ready for the rest of the night to pass in his sleep."...thanks Severus, for everything."


	18. They're Coming

Snape woke the next morning to Harry, who had managed to almost completely wrap himself around him in his sleep. Good to see his joints were doing better. Harry's face was squished against his chest looking up at him, his mouth opens somewhat. a light snore coming from it. He kissed the man's head, being careful not to disturb him too much. At the wave of his wand, tea was being made downstairs along with several pieces of toast which would be brought up with jam. They came up promptly on a tray. Two mugs, sugar, milk, hot water some tea of course. Snape went to reach for his mug when Harry's somewhat sharp intake of breath notified him that he had been awoken, and hot laid back down.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you, it's early but I made tea" he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Mm," Harry hummed quietly from his chest and fell back asleep.

Severus smiled. He would be awake eventually. In the next moment, his wake up call came in the form of a howler. Severus had tensed when the owl flew through the window, leaving the letter and knowing not to stay for a treat. the odd thing was it was sealed with a butterfly sticker.

"Harry," he gently roused, nudging the mumbling and now slightly pouting man awake.

"I believe you have some news."

Harry groggily looks over at the letter and just groans, plopping his face down into the other's belly.

"Who's it from?"

"Open it and find out love." Severus sighed, preparing to write a scathing later in reply to the sender.

his eyes watched harry warily open the scarlet letter, mysteriously getting glitter to his eyes at seeing the butterfly wax sticker. Once the seal was broken, it flipped and rolled itself open hurriedly. But instead of the angry growling summons they expected instead came a shrill shrieking

"HIIII PAAA!!!!" The heavily accented little girl's voice filled the room with giggles and excitement,

"Scared ya, didn't I?" she giggled in these high bubbly chimes that had harry grinning with soft eyes.

"Lils! Stop hogging the letta'!" came a huffy older sounding boy.

"Aw, shut it James!" the little girl's voice huffed before the sound of a smack! could be heard.

"Ow! Maaa! Lily kicked me with her cleats again!" the boys' voice said, the little play by play continuing with the sound of a scuffle in the background until a quiet voice came

"Hi da', "it said quietly but it sounded happy.

"Its albus, sorry about the howler, it was James and lily's idea. I miss you and cant wait to be there! .... I wanna go rock beetle hunting and see the squid okay? I love you, and so does James and lily. Be safe!" And with that, the howler erupted in flames leaving a soft-eyed and grinning harry to collect the butterfly, and now joined by an alligator and bunny-stickers from the ash.

"Your spawns sound lovely." Severus laughed but realized it may have been taken the wrong way.

"No. Genuinely, they sound like a lit of fun, trouble, like you, but fun... do I get to meet them..? I.. I know that they're coming but I'm a ghost and I'm not sure how they would, I mean if you were going to tell.. I. What if they don't like me?" Anxiety? Really Severus?

Snape had been good at concealing his emotions all his life what with practicing occlemency against the dark lord but this ... this was something else. It was like his insecurities were being pulled right out of him

"Sever-" Harry started to say before Snape had burrowed his head into Harry's neck, letting out a long sigh.

He had always wanted children of his own but had never had the chance to start a family as he was always so busy teaching and when the war returned.. ultimately having children now was an impossibility. Harry blew out a sigh as he tangled their limbs together and petting Severus phantasmic tresses.

"Just....be you," he said gently, lifting the others head to look at his softly smiling face before kissing his forehead.

"Not the 'cruel dungeon bat'," he chuckled,

"That wasn't you, the snarkiness yes, but not cruel," he said when he saw Severus about to rebuke him, pressing a sweet kiss to his frowning lips.

"They'll love you," he said assuredly, cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together.

He then kissed that whistling nose he adored and those perceptive eyes, pulling the other lay atop him innocently.he gently carded his fingers through raven hair as the elder rested his head soothingly on his chest.

"Besides....albus may have more in common with you than you know."

"Oh..? And why is that?" He felt oddly more interested in the children than he would usually be.

He called Harry's tea to him and they sipped on them together. Snape felt he may be biased towards children of Albus' age since he had taught the little devils for so long, he did, however, have an unbelievable soft spot for babies. Adult children, of course, we're also fine. He couldn't imagine however what he may have in common with Harry's children... he hardly knew what he had in common with him aside from their unbelievable sexual history.

His mind drifted for a moment, imagining Harry and himself holding a very small baby with black hair and hazel eyes before he returned his attention to Harry.

"For one he absolutely adores potions," he said with a chuckled, as he roamed his hands down his back.

"He's the voice of reason between the three." his hands massaging deeply into Severus's tired muscles.

"He's kind and very resourceful-" he said kissing his forehead.

it was as though he were trying to warm Severus up to the idea of a connection to the little ones. 

"He's incredibly smart....." he said, before flicking Severus on the ear with a laugh,

"And smart-mouthed!"

"He gets that last part from you" Snape chuckled.

"When are they coming anyways?" He wondered how long he would have to mentally prepare.

Going out on excursions would be fun, but he realized that he was unsure if he could leave the grounds, and if so, he would have to say hidden on more than several outings in case they traveled to muggle areas. Well, once they got there he would just have to prove to them how happy they were together..

"Have you finished your preparations for their room?"

"Yup!" he said with pride as he wriggled himself to where they were on equal heights on the bed, having rolled sev off of him.he had their nose tips close enough to almost touch.

"I transfigured the room into three conjoining rooms, and I've put their things away. I left their walls blank for them to choose what colors or papers," he said proudly of his decisions and homemaker status. he had that big cheesy grin on his face as he snuggled to Severus.

"They will be here in three days." But, after a moment of thought, his eyes widened as his smile slowly slipped,

"Three days......HOLY FUCK!" He cried leaping from the bed, the tangled sheets coming with him.

he almost tripped but caught himself as the comical sight of the sheets bunching around harry's waist as he went to try and dress.

"We still have shit to do and we have three days!" he said tossing the odd vapor like clothes at sev.

"We've literally screw most of our time away!" he said with hands dramatically in the air as he hurried from the room half-dressed.

"What do you mean there's so much to do? The room is done, groceries sure but what else could you possibly need?" He yelled back over Harry's frantic searching.

It was clear that he had no experience with children of his own or he might know the answer to this mystery question. He was going to keep arguing with him when he stopped for a moment and watched. Harry was running back and forth to collecting clothes from the floor.. actually running, jumping over obstacles to get to others, bending to pick up clutter, reaching to put things away.. and he was doing it all at the speed of light.

The man that had come to him weeks ago seemed like he never existed at all. He tried to get the man's attention.

"Harry...Harry... HARRY!" He spun around to look at Severus.

"You should let me, your poor aching knee surely won't be able to handle all of this.." he said with a fake sort of warning.

This made Harry stop for a moment and notice that his knee didn't hurt. He reached for it slowly, bending and stretching it. Moving up to his elbow which no longer cracked and shot pain up to his shoulder. He then looked at the hands which touched the once crippled joints and noticed how smooth and scarless that seemed... his arms... his legs.

He spun around to look into the mirror that was there and moved his hair out of the way, revealing a faint but still clearly present lightning scar. Harry turned to look at Severus who bore that 'I told you so' face and smiled, taking full advantage of his mobility but running at him and jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around snapes waist, and kissing him with excitement. Severus soon hun around once before placing him back on the ground. He looked down at him.

"Calmly. Tell me what it is we need so I can help you."

That bit of directness mixed with the still bit of joy at his movements helped stabilize harry. He took a breath and leaned his forehead against the other's chest tiredly.

"We need to finish repairing the steps; if my running on them made them snap before, who knows what they'll do to albus when gets curious. or James and lily when they are feeling reckless." he breathed out, seems to be counting on his fingers.

"I still need to clean out some of my godfathers' less.....kid-friendly things. the pipes for the downstairs lavatories need derusting....and the door hinges need repair and the garden degnoming and weeded....." he said, looking distinctly displeased by the weeding oddly enough. 

" Its a lot. granted, the kids do have chores but I don't like degnoming to be one of them. James somehow always gets them as prank allies, lily gets chased by them and albus typically just lets them hide in random spots in return for cool rocks or gem bugs." The politician, The fighter, And the barterer.

"Then I need help getting groceries, Lily's notoriously picky, James eats everything, and it takes a lot of coaxing for albus to comfortably eat at all.so I need to pick things carefully.

"Not to mention summer clothes...James has started sprouting like a weed. as far as I know, neither I nor my dad ever grew very much," he said with a bit of chagrin,

"but James is taking after his mother's side in that regard.hes all limbs right now and he's angry that he can't dance or so his sports without tripping. a whole new wardrobe is in order," he said this with a slight smirk,

"And he's as picky about his colors as Lily is about her food." And then he seemed to get a touch aggravated," then there's Edwin popping in....."

"Alright, hows this, you go get some groceries done and I will work on making repairs to the house and the yard.. we can worry about buying clothes after." Severus offered.

It had been long enough since Severus had tried any larger, more complicated spells since he had died, so, cleaning up and making repairs would be good practice. He had developed a very nice potion that repelled the garden gnomes as well, once he could get rid of them all.

"I will move your godfather's things from the attic and wherever else to the living room and we can go through everything together when you get back." Severus moved in to hug Harry who was trying to hide his worry, but not very well. This caused him to let out the breath he had been holding in.

"We will have everything done in time.... and for the record, I quite liked 'screwing' all our time away." He chuckled into Harry's hair.

Harry gave a playful swat to his chest at the last comment, grinning as he did so.

"..... I cant particularly complain either!" he said with a laugh, melting a bit into the hug.

"I swear I think one of your ancestors was a nymph or something. That's the only way to describe how you do half the things you do to me!" he teased, kissing Severus's nose as he drew back.

"...and for the record; your nose isn't bad, it's handsome in a greek statue sorta way." he chuckled as he looked the other in the eyes when he pulled away a bit.

"Now," he said reluctantly pulling away and avoiding the kiss sev was about to give his lips.it hit his cheek instead,

"We both know that will lead to more....wasted time. ill be back in a few hours....." he said seeming to think of something after getting a sniff of himself

"After a shower. I smell like I live in a personal brothel."

"I don't mind" he smirked at his response, leaning into Harry's neck and inhaling deeply before wrapping his mouth around a spot there and using gentle suction.

Harry moaned nearly silently but stepped away flirtatiously on his way to the shower. He started with the stairs, mending them with various spells, fixing creeks, cracks, holes... some of the steps looked as though they may even fall off completely. By the time he was at the top, finishing the last step, Harry had exited his exceedingly long shower, and walked out towards their room, stark naked and smiling. His jaw dropped as he watched the shifting bottom walk away. Severus moved back to the bedroom to find harry nearly dressed.

"Enjoy your trip... and try not to be gone too long... ill be terribly lonely" he laughed.

"Oh," he responded with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk to his lips,

"after the chores I'm sure, we can fix that~" His tone was teasing as he stepped close, actually having the audacity to trail his fingers over Severus's clothed cock and gave a soft squeeze.

Then he just gave a chaste kiss to the man's cheek and ran, cackling like one of the Weasley twins after a prank.

"I love you!see you in a bit, in the meantime do you mind changing the covers?" he called cheekily,

"Magic or not, the scent is strong!our-," he corrected himself as he stumbled over his words,

"my kids will be here any day now!" And aware he sounded like a prude he scrunched his face and wagged a mock-admonishing finger at snape,

"and no funny business when I'm gone!" before dissolving in a fit of giggles as he went out the door.

His excitement to have his children, as well as sev with him, was pulsating the very air around Severus, harry seems to have gotten a bit more accustomed to allowing his emotions to show around the spirit. He laughed as he turned to the sheets, he wondered what he would have meant by 'funny business', guessing it may have had something to do with the raging hardon that had appeared by the mere touch of his hand...he gripped it firmly. But supposed it could also have been prank related... maybe he could do a bit of both.

He used his wand to clean the sheets, pillowcases, and comforter thoroughly, wafting the sexy stench out the open window which let in the warm daylight sun. Following this, he walked around repairing each and every door hinge, each with its own reason not to work and moved down to the basement to remove the rust from the pipes. It had been about an hour or two by the time he had finished this. The garden was next.

He brought a purple powder with him, and using a spell, he pulled each garden gnome from their nest and puffed at them with the powder, placing some in the nest as a deterrent, before flinging them very, very far away. After nearly an hour of that, he headed back inside, needing a cold drink, and was able to muster up a cold pitcher of lemonade to share with Harry... which come to think of it, he wondered what was taking so long.

He moved to the attic where he found the remainder of the dog's things and shot them all onto the living room floor... gently... for harry to sort through. He hadn't even fully descended the ladder from the attic before he heard Harry's voice call out to him from the entrance.

"Severus?" he called sounding in a chipper but strained tone.

his arms were ladened with shopping bags as wells as several levitating behind him. At seeing the openly shocked and confused look on Severus's face he just blankly states,

"three prepubescent kids and two grown men plus guests." He seemed to skirt over that last part quickly as he shuffled past with his hefty baggage towards the kitchen.

quickly Kreacher came trailing behind dragging a heavy singular bag of his own. Quickly the two set about putting everything away while Severus stood confused, harry dancing around him when he attempted to ask anything. It wasn't until he saw harry actually start looking for some dinner plates and table covers that he could slip in a word in edgewise.

"Harry, what's all this?"

"...nothing."

Severus tried to reach into one of the bags but was smacked away. At another attempt, he was pulled into a more than a friendly kiss, and was about to be stopped again but wouldn't fall for it. This time, he pulled out his wand.

"Levicorpus" his voice nearly boomed as Harry's body went flying up and continued to helplessly levitate there whilst he reached into the bags at last...

"Fancy table cloths, paper plates...plastic cups... streamers??" Kreacher walked back in then, holding several balloons.

"Is it my birthday? Or is there something you would like to tell me?" He set Harry down across the room while his arms remained crossed at his chest.

Harry turned red but stubbornly only copied the other man's stance, even as he was beginning to drive upside down. He didn't particularly like this. The fact snape snooped was one thing, but forcing him into the air, thus making him drop his wand out of his pocket, made harry anxious.hed had more than a few ill-wishers do this in his years at Hogwarts and as an Auror and it put him on edge.but then he remembered it was Severus and relaxed a bit, still eyeing the pantry corner that he was drawing closer too.that could take his eye out... Better sand it down before the kids got there.

"... I wasn't meant to know either," he said bluntly, pointing at the streamers and spelling them to braid and rip as one before attaching themselves to the ceiling and dilapidated chandelier.

"Ron Hermione and hagrid decided to have a surprise party. Kreacher told me because, and I quote,' masters Harry's home is a disgrace!and must be readied! solve the solution for master Severus.'" he said in a childish mimick of the house-elf, whom it was clear he was still vexed with.

"So I decided to get a bit of a drop on them and have the house ready.......but I didn't know how you would react and I didn't have time to send word." he finished lamely, squirming a bit.

"Okay, but seriously, the no moving and even floating? fine in the bedroom. but put me down when out of it!"

"Hm...dually noted" he smiled, stepping forward and wrapping his mouth around the outline of Harry's clothed cock, before putting him down gently. Harry laughed at this but was clearly happy to have been released, though he let his mind linger on the thought a moment.

"So who is coming then?" He could feel the urch in his stomach... Granger.. surely she would disapprove. Hagrid... not a doubt in his mind that he would disprove the relationship after watching Harry and Ginny grow their family.. and Weasley, he was sure would be disgusted to say the least...unless he already told them, did he already tell them?? How much did they know??? Did they know they were together?! Were they okay with that?! Harry could feel his heart stop for a few seconds as his body felt overwhelmed by anxiety, it was almost agonizing.

He noticed Severus' horrified face beneath the blank one he attempted to hide it with. his body still, his fists closed and had tense.

"Baby," he soothed gently, raising his hands placatingly, "breath. its gonna be okay.

I told them I was in an....unorthodox relationship. and hagrid was glad I was dating again after the disaster with ginny.they are fine." he assured stepping forward slowly and bringing Severus into his arms.

"They don't know I know about the party, we can pretend not to be home or to be asleep when they get here if that will make it better," he promised, rubbing his back and beginning to rock back and forth.

"breath with me," He took a long slow to inhale and held it before releasing it.

"There you go, keep going..." he all but cooed to the other until he could breathe at least partially normally.

"Draco and his son Scorpius is coming.hes a widow so no meeting his wife but I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. he still misses you and tells Scorpius about you all the time."

Severus embraced him tightly, knees feeling weak. He closed his eyes and took a breath. They had only been living in the shack for a month, if that, and still yet, not being together for a lot that time. He was a ghost, Harry was not, and of course, he loved him but was he ready to face the judgment of all of his family and friends... He just needed to stay distracted, there was nothing he could do now, just wait for it to come. Stay distracted... Snape hoisted harry off of the ground. his hands under his ass, pulling him up around his waist.

His lips were ready on Harry's before they got to the table. They kissed hungrily, Severus almost with a certain urgency, sharing his tongue with Harry's open mouth, a hand gripped tightly around his throat before kissing down his neck. He stopped there, breathing into his neck heavily.

"I brought down your godfathers things." He gestured at the hefty pile on the floor before the couch.

Harry seemed at a loss for words at the previous action, trying to understand the reason behind it but finding none.

"I.. uh... thanks... I'll.. have Kreacher put the groceries away then and we'll.." he struggled at the pile Severus had brought down.

Snape moved towards the couch, sitting on it, mind escaping from him, he was still worried about it but they had things to get done. He would have to use his occlemency skills to mask this from Harry who would hopefully not recognize the signs. harry slowly sank on the floor, consciously sitting where he was leaned between Severus's legs, his back braced against the couch and his head rested on the others' right knee. He knew the other was not feeling well with all this, and he kissed that knee chastely before pulling the first box to him.he silently sifted through the records, the covers moving about with an image of thestrals and headbanging rockers.

deeming them a maybe since he'd not heard the music itself yet he set it to the side. He continued to the next box, it filled with spoilt poker cards, moving comic books and magazine clippings; Sirius had taken to scrapbooking during rainy days he'd been informed some years ago. It had helped the man cope later on as well after leaving Azkaban. There were images of blooming roses and rocking horses and smiling school children. He'd once said he wanted to be a quidditch coach or a muggle studies professor when he'd been young. These things were placed in the keep pile alongside the piles of black family toys the man had kept due to sentimentality about his brother; a few string puppets that's could move on their own if one lacked a playmate and a few picture books.

by the time harry reached the actual scrapbooks and photo albums he'd begun to feel choked up; realizing then how hard his godfather had tried to reign in his own sanity and how as a teen he'd made the attic of the little hovel an escape for not only his school troubles but the home ones that had driven him to need to expel such contempt on others. He'd never agree with or condone his father's or godfather's actions in their school days, but he could understand wanting to reach out and express his own anger.

Sirius had gone about it in the most incorrect way possible, however. There were images of him as a baby being wheeled about the room in a young Remus's arms, the man stumbling a bit and being caught by the slightly shorter Sirius.they was smiling and had a glint in their eyes that Harry hadn't had the time to notice in his youth as they looked at one another. The caption said they were babysitting on his parents' first date night since his birth. Later on, his mental state was being shown to be declining, no doubt the photos' damages being done after his escape.all of wormtails images were scratched out at the mouth as though to be silenced, Sirius' own images being crumbled and scratched out as though the man couldn't stand his own face any longer.

But the images of harry and Remus; the pictures of James and Lily? they were pristine but for the worn folds in the corners, obviously taken out, smoothed, then placed back multiple times. James's and Remus's images were often stained in ill-dried wet spots. Harry suddenly didn't want the company to come at all that night; he closed the scrapbook and moved on to the next box with a feeling of wanting to just hug his knees to himself with the album pressed to his chest. the box contained some mouse eaten T-shirts, most spelled to be resistant to water damage but a few still having mildewed.

Those that could not be saved he elected-with an unexpectedly heavy feeling in his chest-to toss out.those that he kept he'd keep in case the children needed play clothes....at least that's what he told himself. He didn't even consider tossing the trunk of leather cycling jackets or leather fingerless gloves. but when he got to the bottom of the trunk and found the decorative velvet and lace lined ribbon-the the last gift harry, with the aid of Remus and Tonks, had gotten the man for his hair-he felt the bubble in his throat burst and the next moment he knew he was in Severus's lap, curling against him as he fought hiccups.

He'd felt angry at the time, enraged and vengeful, but he had the war to distract him; responsibilities too great to allow himself to feel that true sadness, but now? ten years after the fact, he now felt that hard mourning sadness encompass him. He'd felt it many times since the war, but always for it as a whole. This time he felt it for an individual for the first time since Fred Weasley.and it was hitting him hard. (edited)There were still many, many more but harry felt he'd done enough for now. He felt profound relief even when Kreacher popped in, his mere voice saying almost compassionately that he'd mislead the group in saying his master wasn't home, and that the group planned to reschedule the party for the night of the children's arrival.

That suited Harry just fine as he kissed at snapes neck almost shyly, he feeling how the man seemed to loosen his stiff hold at the news even as he held and petted harry. they were both feeling too raw that night for others to come over. he just wanted to flip on the telly and snuggle with his love for the night.to eat a quiet meal and comfort one another.

He leaned down and pulled Harry's head up into a kiss. It was gentle and sincere. After he pulled away, Harry moved and turned to climb into his lap, straddling it and bringing their kiss into something more intense. After a few minutes it slowed, coming to a halt, and he pulled away. Snape felt an almost overwhelming sense of calmness as the stones rested between their chests. He was grateful that he didn't have to do this today, that he would have time to prepare... an explanation or... speech or something.

"Care to have dinner with me, Mr. Potter?" He did his best impression of a snooty waiter but it had little effect on his regular voice.

"We can do the rest of this another night." He said, peering at the still large pile of old things and the three bags full of decor.

Harry took a big sniff, nuzzling his face subtly and shamelessly wiping forming tears off on Severus's shirt. he nodded mutely and smiled at him in a demure expression little to almost no one had seen on him but the spector.

"Yes, I'd like that very much mister bat!" he laughed, his voice wavering.

"Then....then can we just watch some telly? I think I just want an, us, night for now," he said earnestly, snuggling himself in his favorite spot beneath the others chin. he wrapped his legs around the others back and clung there like a koala.

He wanted to help cook and then just cuddle. he wanted to just talk and pet Severus's hair until the older man fell asleep so he could see that innocently resting face and hear that silly whistling nose. Snape brought Harry's face up to his own and pressed his lips against the others. Soaking in the younger man's smile.

"Of course baby" he smiled.

Harry got up off of him and Severus followed to the kitchen where they took out all the ingredients for lasagna.

Time flew by quickly. By the time they were done making the lasagna, it was well past dinner but they had enjoyed making everything. There had been several instances of playful food play where harry had booped his nose with a dollop of sauce and kissed it off. If he thought that was fun, wait until he saw the 'whipped' dessert he had planned.

They say at the couch and ate. No candles, no music, just sitting contently enjoying each other's company. After this, they moved up to the living room to watch some telly and let their stomachs settle before dessert.

Harry seemed satisfied but also tense... he tried his chance at humor to diffuse the tension.

"Yyehhahhhh" Severus yawned a very fake sounding yawn.

He proceeded to put his arm around Harry who began to laugh almost uncontrollably, he was even convinced he may have seen a tear fall down his cheek.

"That was awful!" Harry continued to laugh at Severus who also began to chuckle.

They had been watching reruns of some criminal show for nearly 45 minutes, it reminded Harry of work. The idea of Edwin popping in had plagued him until Severus had pulled that stupid trick and made him laugh.

"Would you like some dessert, Harry?"At this harry snuggled close, nestling his head against the others shoulder.he had a small impish smile on his lips as he remembered some of the less....family-oriented things hed bought before having received the news about the party.

"Id like some very much actually," he said sweetly as he kissed Severus's cheek.he'll leave the surprises for a bit later.

He held no illusion that they would have much time for coupling when the children arrived, especially now that he had their stickers stuck to the hugging willow tree-a cousin of the whomping willow-by the lake. their stickers would be their portkeys through the schools' barriers since he didn't have the authority to grant access any other way until the start of the next term.

"I bought some ingredients and a few premade things.so its whatever you like darling," he said softly, stifling a contented yawn at the little endearment. he just wanted sev after all the ups and downs of that day they moved from their comfy spot and into the kitchen where Severus raided the fridge and cupboards... whipped cream... chocolate, strawberry and Carmel syrup... merichino cherries.. he opened the freezer up to find several different flavors of ice cream.. was it bad that with every added ingredient he could think of nothing else rather than how he could eat it off of Harry's naked body..?

"Soo.. sundaes?" He suggested to the other who was clearly leaning against the counter to admire his lover's bent-over posture.

"Sounds lovely" Harry responded, not taking his eyes off the others tense thighs.

He smiled as he removed nearly everything from the fridge and freezer. One very large bowl made its way down from the cupboard and onto the counter and all of the lids popped open.

"How do you like your sundaes, my love?" Harry found quite a good deal of joy in being called that; barely hiding a giddy laugh as he came up to sevs side. he hummed in mock contemplation, picturing licking the chocolate from sevs frame and suckling the cream from his-

He selected a few toppings, some fudge, and plain chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries, nothing at all suspicious as he warms the hardening fudge to softness so they could eat it.

He piled in some scoops of pink strawberry ice cream and vanilla and let snape put the rest on there as he saw fit.

He just would avoid any nuts the other put on. he's never fancied them very much.  
Once that was done he helped levitate the sweet to the nest of pillows and blankets hed conjured in front of the telly. he didn't want to transfigure the still settling couch but wanted to curl by the telly with his lover.  
Once he was settled on his side, he propped up his head on his hand, not turning his face from the telling as he took up a scoop and ate it, sucking the spoon a bit until it was clean before going to another.

Only his eyes watched Severus through his fringe as he began to speak in a light tone,

"Now," he said with a small bit of minxing mixing his tone,  
"What do you wanna do now that the day's done?" Severus laid there in n the comfortable pile of blankets and pillows, propped up to face the other. He watched intently as Harry ducked longingly at the saucy spoon, which brought his attention to his drive to fuck...

He took a bite of ice cream, some vanilla and so.e chocolate syrup, a classic.

"Well, I'm enjoying having dessert with you at the moment, did you have something in mind..?"

The idea crossed his mind of Harry laying naked in the pile of pillows, dollops of whipped cream and hot fudge trailing the curves of each muscle. His tongue swiping away at his sweet treat.

He pulled a cherry off of the sundae and balanced it on his tongue playfully, laughing before eating it. Harry got that interesting blush again, the one from his eyebrows down his neck.he had a smile to his lips and was laughing a bit when the cherry almost fell from the other's tongue.

He had struck out fast and caught it easily enough with their close proximity to one another.

Their tongues were brushing and his chest squeezed at the sensation of the equally balanced little fruit, its sharp taste softened as the elder pushed it more into Harry's lips, the warm tongue following and stealing his breath as the two appendages rolled together.

They broke apart for air as they were smiling mischievously at one another.then harry went back to playing coy, loving it when putting up a bit of a chase.

He wondered what the other would do as he kept pushing buttons, having learned to love the thrill the other seemed to give him when he took control.-

"I was thinking a simple night, me, you, dessert and bed.whats your idea love?"

\---He was thinking this as he slowly licked up a bit of strawberry and vanilla ice cream from his fingers, suckling and trailing his tongue before the rivets made it too far down his arm.

He tried to not blush at the scene on the screen-the action film getting the obligatory sex scene-while he felt Severus watching every movement he made.

All harry did was shiver as some of the chilled icecreams dripped in melted drops on his neck from his chin, startled by how the sugary coldness made a thrill go through him as he reached to wipe it away. Severus took a spoonful of whipped cream, but before it reached his mouth, he moved it to playfully splat onto Harry's neck.

He seemed genuinely shocked at the gesture as he watched Snape actually break out into laughter.

"Sorry... I missed" he continued to laugh almost hysterically.

Snape had meant for it to be a sexual gesture but found it quite funny. The mid-laugh he felt a cold shock hit the side of his neck and ear. It was Harry who was laughing now.

They had started to continue eating their icecream, honestly ignoring the mess, until the ice cream that had hit Snape began to meltdown his neck. He went to wipe it off but was stopped mid-reach by Harry who had moved the nearly empty bowl aside and latched his mouth around the dripping spot there. He licked the trail up to its source, suckling and latching there as he pressed close to the other.

He pushed Severus onto his back and squirmed on top of him, pressing close and nuzzling him affectionately.

He started to bite down, his chest squeezing at the breathy moans Severus allowed to slip out of his lips.

He licked the spot and gave a cold brushing of air over the spot before placing a kiss there and working his way to Severus's mouth. he kissed him hard there, rolling his tongue with the others and ground his hips against him roughly.

He wanted him. he wanted the others to touch and his taste, he wanted his comforts and his desires. Severus lay in awe at the sexiest man he had ever seen in his life. He wondered briefly if he had been talking in his sleep or something had given away the idea that he would love to see harry in such an outfit but decided he didn't care.

"Y..you.. is a gift." He said stuttering.


	19. Toys

He moved his hands up and down the laced body, rounding them at the bottom to squeeze and pull at the cheeks that were rested ever so delicately on his thighs.

One hand moved up to the back of Harry's neck to pull his face down into a needy kiss, he felt the not so subtle grinding against his own tent. He had one hand in Harry's hair, his lips and tongue guiding the other's into lustful kisses, while the other ran along his body.

After a few minutes of getting riled up, he moved his hand slowly from Harry's left ass cheek to his thigh, and his inner thigh...and forward more to caress Harry's hardened cock, though he did take a moment to appreciate the lace patterns.

Harry groaned into Snape's mouth at the simple touching and rubbing, and Snape's breath escaped him as the grinding became harder and more rhythmic.

He ached for them to keep going, he wanted to fuck.. but whether or not to keep the outfit on for that or not... he wasn't sure whether to beg or to flip the man over and have his way with him. Harry pulled back a bit when Severus brush over his bare ass cheek-a larger strapped window in the back in a heart-before going lower and finding something....hard.

It felt like there was a pocket pressed just below the others perenium, with a still little oval.

"And... and there's your other surprise~" he panted with flushed cheeks.

His hand guided Severus's along a hidden cord to a remote stuck into the back of his garter.

Before Harry could draw another breath he was flipped on to his back where-legs still spread from his previous positioning- Severus saw that his thigh hid the simple remote, the optional cord trailing up and disappearing into the inner hem of his panties.

The other was squirming, the toy not yet activated. Severus could tell the man had not put it inside but had kept it nestled in that pocket.

"Th-there's another one....if you want?" Harry said with a blush as he shifted and gazed with love at the other.

He held out an identical silver egg and cord with an abashed expression as the other saw his cock physically twitch in the lace.

His eyes were asking, assuring himself that Severus would want this-want him-like this. Severus pulled the remote from the other end of Harry's egg and held it in one hand. He was still leaning over the other's body, Harry's legs shyly creeping up to wrap themselves around him.

"Only if you put it in." He smiled and leaned in to bite at Harry's lip.

He put one arm under Harry's back and pulled him closer so that his erection was nestled between the other's cheeks and rested on the egg that was hidden there.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" He twirled the remote effortlessly between his fingers.

"No.." Harry smiled nervously

"In that case... I should prepare you first... we wouldn't want you going into shock" he wore a sly smile as he wriggled down to Harry's lower half.

He rubbed and pulled at the fabric that rested over Harry's tenting cock causing him to gasp lightly. His mouth wrapped around the hard length under the fabric, moving his tongue over it, suckling gently at the head that peaked out from the side.

Severus pulled the cock out, leaving the lace panties over the rest of him, and took him into his mouth, moving at an achingly slow pace. He continued at this pace until...

"Will you kindly go faster..?!??" Harry yelled at him through frustrated moans and pants.

With that, he moved down his length precisely and quickly, increasing pressure around him, and just as he watched his eyes roll back, he switched the egg onto its lowest setting which pulled a breathy cry out of Harry.

"Severus!" he whined out before he could stop himself, the toy being held snug against his perenium by the hidden pocket in his panties racking his body with small vibrations.

He felt the other pull away and tighten his hold at Harry's base, stopping him from cumming. His eyes watered and he loomed beseechingly at Severus. He had a predatory look in his eyes but his hands were soothing.

As Harry panted and trembled, he could only nod at the unspoken question in Severus' eyes. He didn't want to stop.

He was okay.

Severus started to kiss and lick at the cream on Harry's neck, making him flush and squirm as he whined.

When Severus reached his lace-covered nipples he took one in his mouth, rolling and grinding the lace against it.

Harry jolt as whined, Severus listening to his whimpers as he slowly turned to the second set. Harry's hips arch and started grinding down harder.

"Please!" he finally and openly begged.

"Please keep going! Don't stop!" he cried out, only growing louder as the second bullet was slipped into his bodice and switch on against his unattended nipple.

He hadn't expected Severus to respond so well and so quickly but he felt far from unappreciative.

His body sang and his chest squeezed. It was like he was being treasured even as he was being teased a bit roughly. He felt vulnerable but fully accepted.

He felt all his stress melt as he mewled and let Severus have his way.

"More Severus! Please!" he begged as he snuggled closer, hooking his legs around the elder's waist and ground-up harder against him.

He just trembled stronger as the toy was pushed more firmly against him, he took the offered fingers in his mouth and began to suck and lavish his tongue around them.

His eyes were hooded and cheeks flushed as he stared into Severus's eyes with strong and heady neediness that sent a jolt down Severus spine to his cock, Harry opening his mouth and licking his fingers more readily as he whined to cum and for Severus's touch.

He looks debauched...and needy for so much more. Severus let his own erection out beneath Harry's ass, wedging it between the cheeks that still ground against him. He could feel the bullet that was balanced between them vibrating against him, causing him to thrust against the younger man.

He tried to hold control over himself but found himself pushing Harry back into the mountain of pillows. His mouth wrapped around the nipple there, sucking on it hard and rolling it gently between his teeth. The other hand was down around the fully hard cock, stroking it at a quick pace, he moved his mouth up to bite at Harry's neck, ears, and lips.

"I'm going to make you beg," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry's back arched and his head tilted back further into the mountain of pillows at the breathy whisper.

Severus moved down to the cock that poked at him from below and suckled on the head of it. Harry gasped at the man's hair, trying to pull him closer but was taken aback when his arms and legs became restrained at his sides. He felt a tugging at his member as Severus pulled the rest of his shaft and balls from the lace underwear.

Snape pulled out a thick black ring from his pocket and attached it around Harry's cock and balls, causing the blood caught there to surface and make him more sensitive.

He waited no time at all before taking him into his mouth and ducking on him at a steady, speedy pace, his tongue trailing the bottom of the shaft, reaching for the balls with each suckle, and pulling away at the end to swirl around its head.

He could feel Harry's cock twitching in his mouth, unable to come to completion.

"Do you want more?" Harry went to cover his face on instinct but was reminded of the unseen restraints.

He let out a low whimper and turned his head more into the pillow to muffle his sounds.

He felt a warning swat to his ass, contrasted by Severus' gentle fingers turning his head back towards him. His eyes were searching Harry's near overwhelmed features, checking and cataloging every little detail.

"Harry," he said softer, caressing his cheek and searching his eyes.

"Do you want more? It's your choice."  
The younger man stared as he panted, trying to catch himself. He was looking at snape in wonder and trust....in need.

"Yes." he swallowed, wanting to be able to hold Severus or better yet; be held by Severus-as he relaxed and actually went far enough to spread his legs a bit wider.

"Yes, I want more Severus, please don't stop."

The words-those heart-clenching soft words-were barely out of his mouth before Severus groaned, pouncing on the bound and panting man below him.

He bit into Harry's shoulder, worked fingers over reddening nipples and lick trembling lips.

"Then beg harry," he growled low, swatting Harrys waiting for ass as the other let out a pleasure-filled cry, struggling closer as Severus upped the charge on the bullet to set four of the five.

"Severus!" he thrashed and rolled his hips.

"Severus, please! I want you!" he nearly hiccuped, sweat forming on his brow.

"Please Severus, don't stop!" he panted, looking Severus in the eyes with lust jazzed gems,

"Please teach me more~"

"Close your eyes" Severus instructed soothingly, Harry obliged.

"Take a breath.. and listen to the sound of my voice" he continued.

Severus moved his body slowly and silently over Harry's, being careful not to touch his body or give away his position. When he reached his face, he leaned down some to whisper in the man's ear...

"You're gorgeous." Harry jumped slightly at the sudden appearance next to him.

"You needed me to close my eyes for that?" He laughed

"No, but close them now. Focus on what you feel, how good it feels"

Harry closed his eyes and Severus kissed his neck, which brought a smile. He trailed his tongue down his collarbone and over the already erect nipple and Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

He continued to move down his body, trailing kisses to his cock before slowly wrapping his mouth back around it. He sucked on it shallowly and at a snail's pace.

"Focus on my pace... the texture of my tongue... the vibration of the egg...my breath." He said as he blew on the wet tip of Harry's cock, pulling a gaping response.

He wrapped his mouth back around the man's cock and began to move down about halfway for a time before delving in and taking him in all the way and moving his pace from 0-100 in a moment. He moaned and whined around the throbbing cock causing Harry's eyes to shoot open.

His hand reached for the remote and he turned up Harry's bullet all the way, causing him to cry out, wanting to cum. Harry pulled at his restraints, trying to reach to push his head on further.

Snape felt the muscles in Harry's abdomen move violently and the cock in his mouth thicken as it hit his tonsils but in frustration as he was unable to finish with the ring still attached to him. He stopped suddenly, pulling back and watched Harry's body jolt forward against the restraints trying to reach for the pleasure he craved.

He heard Severus again, had felt how his heart rate picked up. He wanted to feel Severus...and he did. He felt the calloused fingers, the warm tongue.....

He felt weak and out of control, but in a marvelous way. like he was being tended to and that sev knew exactly what would help him.

It had felt just this far from too much, but Severus had kept him calm, had kept him safe to enjoy the sharp pleasure and turned the anxiety to anticipation.

"Severus~" he breathed, voice a weak shuddering and pleading tone, just this strong want seeping from him as openly as it may have in his astral form.

He wanted to hold Severus, to be able to smell him and touch him....he would keep his eyes closed if he could get that proud and aroused feeling to wash over him from the other again, but he just wanted to hear Snape tell him he did well.

His breath still came in strong pants, and when Severus touches his thigh -his own nonverbal wellness check Harry realized.

"I'm still okay, I can keep going... I liked it....as long as you're here anyway." he babbled a bit shyly, shifting in vain to take some pressure off of his dick from it being brought so close not once but twice.

He meant it.

He had been nervous before but now he found the acts thrilling with Severus's gentle touch and cool tones.

"Please Severus!" he groaned as the ache in his cock grew.

"Please Severus! I'm fine I just want you now please!"

"Hold this for me won't you love?" He tossed Harry a remote and the restraints were released.

Severus was straddled around Harry's legs, he reached for a bottle and poured a liquid into his hand, rolling his egg around in it before moving it behind himself and inserting it slowly. He allowed his eyes to roll back as he did this, feeling the cool firm pressure inside of him.

Harry had sat up to watch his lovers face in awe. Remote in hand, he waited until Severus was almost done enjoying himself before leaning up to kiss his open mouth. Though he had enjoyed the restraints some, he had missed being able to run his hands over Snape's marvelous body. Severus reached for the remote but was blocked.

"Oh no, you have my remote... I get yours. It's only fair" Harry beckoned

Snape smiled at this. "Fine"

Harry began nearly attacking him with a lustful force, he had been brought to near completion nearly twice now, he wasn't about to let that happen again. Snape began to paint into Harry's mouth as the kissing got more intense, more lip, more tongue, more breath, more force. He took in a sharp breath as Harry's nails scraped lightly against his back. He shuddered.

He had lost himself for only a moment when suddenly it was he who was on his back and Harry on top of him, remote in hand.

"Well, this hardly seems fair" Snape tried to argue, also with a remote in hand-carry just smirks.

"You're right. Maybe you should get to wear something nice too~"

And with a snap of his fingers Snape's clothes were transfigured.

He felt a cool silk brush over his chest, clasping behind his neck gently.

The gown was modest compared to Harry's, a deep almost black purple. It wrapped loosely in a collar similar to Harry's, the lace window stopping in a heart shape that bore his entire chest area in the thread roses.

After that was loose and flowing silk that tickled him sinfully each time harry shifted on him.it was cool against heated skin and went to his ankles in multiple petals like slits.

Long draping and sheer lace hung detached from his shoulders and connected again at satin cuffs on his wrists.

He could feel the squeeze of nylon lace over his straining cock as harry giggled and devoured him with his eyes.

"Now that's more than fair~" he simpered, before lapping a slow tongue over Severus' lace covered nipple before delivering a harsh nip.

He rilled the bud and sucked it up, grinding his hips against Severus before he oh so delicately flipped on the egg, his hand squeezing and slowly pumping Severus's cock through the silken gown.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed, brushing his lips in a glide to the other pectoral,

"So fucking gorgeous~"

"You.. are gorgeous" Severus breathed back at him.

He looked up at Harry who was holding himself up over the top of him. He looked at his face, his jawline, neck... chest.... his thighs. He swallowed hard. Gods he wanted him, to be inside of him.

It was then that he realized he had been neglecting his own cock all this time as he was servicing Harry's marvelous body. He moved a hand between them to grab at it. He had only touched the wet spot on the comfy briefs before his hand was playfully swatted away and replaced by a softer, less sure hand.

"Harry.." he breathed at just the mere touch.

Severus hadn't realized how horny he had become in the process. It wouldn't take long for him to finish either once they started. He reached for his wand and into the room flew another cock ring which slid past Harry's hand and attached itself around him. Harry gave him a look.

"Unless you want this over quickly I suggest you allow it." He offered.

Harry obliged and began stroking him through the few layers of fabric causing Severus to moan lightly. Slowly Harry moved the first layer of fabric away so that his hand was just over the underwear.

Severus could imagine just what he wanted, just where he intended it to go, but would clearly have to wait. What a tease harry was kissing his way down, running his lips over smooth silk and soft lace. When he reached the beginning of a slit in the gown used his teeth to widen it, his tongue coming out to play as he licked and nipped a trail.

His movements were slow, and he was dragging it out. He pulled and snapped back the panties to the shocked groan of Severus before he started working hard at the other hip bone. His hands held and cupped the other's ass, holding him in place while also gently nudging the egg inside of him.

"So pretty Severus." he cooed, fingers slipping into the panties to pander at his hole.

"Long black hair, long-fingered...and a voice that brings me to my knees~" he teased, slowly upping the vibration on the vibrator inside of Severus.

The charge was on three, and he continued to praise the other.

"I love them...feeling you open me and stretch me~" he was feeling embarrassed and the words tried to catch in his throat but came out like a silken ribbon. Each word trailed against the elder man's skin as Harry brushed slightly chapped lips over his inner thighs.

He seemed to be in complete control even whilst offering every ounce of it to Severus. They had equal footing, equal lusts.

Equal affections.

"I want you Severus" he admitted, making a show of grinding down hard against the egg between his legs, bucking at the feeling wantonly even as his breath and tongue niw brushed Severus hole through his lace.

Harry could only groan as he felt the vibrations of the egg against his tongue as he lapped gently over that tight hole. Severus allowed his head to fall back as he felt Harry's hot, wet tongue through the lace of the panties he had been gifted. His jaw dropped, mouth open, silent cries coming from it at the delicate unsureness of Harry's movements.

His hands formed fists around the soft fabric and pillows as he tried to find something, anything to grip. He felt as though he needed to be grounded against this absolute ecstasy.

Harry's tongue retracted and Snape felt the lace move away from the loosening hole. The cold air hit his hole like ice which cause him to jump, but he melted back down as the hot tongue returned to caress the bare skin, this time with more pressure.

Every time his tongue passed the hole it pushed nearly hard enough to enter which drove him wild. He wasn't sure if he would beg or if he was fed up with this teasing treatment...

"M..more" he managed in a low tone, almost a whisper.

Harry was learning as he went, gently smoothing his hands over Severus's thighs. He massaged deep circles into trembling legs while his tongue was slowly beginning to breach the tight ring.

He was a bit worried about if the egg would be shifted. He wanted Severus to be comfortable but also hesitant about his touches.

He slowly upped the charge on the vibration as he delved his tongue just a bit inside, feeling the egg shifting and being pushed firmly with his tongues aid against the others prostate.

He hummed and gently began stroking Severus's cock. Slowly, marveling at the noises he was making.

He pushed Severus's knees over his shoulders, his spare hand sliding up and intertwining their fingers lovingly, eyes closed as he absorbed the other's sounds before getting an idea.

He slowly started to roll his tongue, focusing on love and his affection and their joint arousal. As strongly as he could.

Snape cooed at the increased vibration, letting his words escape him as Harry's tongue moved farther in, pushing the egg deeper with it.

"H..Harry!!" It was louder now. More desperate.

One hand was intertwined with Harry's, the other covers his own mouth in an attempt to control his breathing.

His cock twitched at the marvelous pace that had been presented along with the playful penetration. He could feel the vibration getting closer to his prostate, nearly there.

As if it could get any better... oh but it did. Severus felt a jump in his chest. almost like his heart skipped a beat. He felt a sudden calmness upon him and a soothing hum in his mind. It was almost as though he knew exactly what to feel. He wondered if this was Harry's doing.

He allowed his body to relax... confidence... confidence. Come on Harry, it's okay...

He imagined the two of them coupled, Severus on top, no, Harry on top, from behind...above.. why did it matter, he just wanted this man.

Severus felt himself edging ever so close with the repeated rhythm of Harry's tongue and the stroking around his cock. He wanted them to cum together... they couldn't both do this... that would be too hard...Harry let out a whimper, reaching his hand down after one more squeeze to Severus' fingers.

He felt this sudden..urge. This feeling that it would be alright and this longing to be together. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, giving experimental thrusts and rolls off the egg as the now empty hand reached between his own legs.

Please....he found himself thinking honestly, normally even holding his thoughts back during these moments. He gently began to slide his finger inside to the first knuckle, almost flinching as he whined. His own voice vibrated the tongue in the opposite rhythm of the egg within Severus's walls.

He didn't know what he was asking for, just that he wanted to know that...  
That he was being good for Severus, that he was doing well even though he was so nervous. Snape watched in awe as the lube trickled in a thin stream from the bottle and onto his lover's bare hole and fingers. Harry was face down in Severus so his bottom stuck up some, enough for Snape to watch. He had almost cum on the spot as he observed Harry's slickened hand move back towards the hole and enter some.

He could feel Harry's breath on his own hole as he gasped upon entry, hand slowing as he lost concentration in his own pleasure. This man was so sexy.

Prepare first he thought at the back of his mind. He didn't want Harry to hurt himself. He moved to reach at his own hole, swirling his fingers around the muscle causing it to give. Harry's hand began to visibly make the same type of movements.

He wrapped his own hand around his cock and Harry's other hand and began to stroke slowly, easing back into the steady rhythm they had made earlier. Severus eased one finger into the hole.. not very far in, and moved it against the ring of muscle.

He heard Harry moan against him as he pressed his lips to Snape's ass cheek. The finger moved in further and then back out, slowly moving in further with every thrust. Harry moved back against his own hand.

The pace picked back up as though it had never left, Harry had gotten a taste and he wanted the rest. Severus was close, his muscles tensed at the very idea of Harry's own penetration. The feeling of his tongue... the rhythm in his hands, he was nearly there. But he needed to make sure Harry was close before he let go, Severus felt a strong wave of assurance seeking out for him, intwined with heady lingerings of lust and pleasure as harry started to go faster.

Harry began to trail his lips up even as his own breathing began to falter and his mind was clouding.

He began working his tongue and lips clumsily over Severus's tightening sack, growing more urgent as his own release was coming at him. His hot breath was enveloping the underside of the elders cock as Harry was able to push a finger all the way to the base for the first time, eyes widening and a stifled keen eeking out from him as he stroked his prostate, his own egg still vibrating at the back of his balls and over his perineum.

Severus...his mind almost mewled to the elder as his hips began to stutter as he tried to hold back his own completion.

"Harry!!" Snape's muscles tensed in his abdomen and around the egg which vibrated at nearly the strongest level.

He shot a stream of cum high, it landed on his stomach. Some collected at Harry's hand which still steadily stoked the shaking cock.

Severus poured his emotions into his orgasm, feeding it to Harry like sweet pudding. He felt lust, need, just a completely indescribable amount of love.

He watched as Harry's body bucked and quivered at the sight of his orgasm, the feeling that he had passed to him. His penetration began to stutter as he crept up on his own completion.

"Cum for me Harry, Please"

He watched as Harry's face skewed at the thought and he began to cry out atop him.

"Ah! Severus!" he let out, something else almost tearing itself from his throat but he clamped it down hard with teeth sinking into his lips.

His cum sprayed out hard, his cry being muffled by his biting and suckling hard on the tender skin of Severus's inner thigh.it coated his gown front, Severus's legs and the blankets beneath them.

He trembled as he tried to stay up, carefully extracting his fingers as he let out low desperate groans at the fact that the toy still buzzed against him.

"Severus" he whispered needily,

"Turn it off now..." he panted, shyly doing the same for sev.he had read on the packages that one should dial down the buzzing instead of stopping it all at once, and so that's what he did for Severus.

He gently extracted the bullet from Severus's body by tugging the egg cord, breathlessly kissing a blooming Hickie on sevs thigh apologetically.

Once done he flopped bonelessly and trembling on top of the man, his arms holding his waist and his head resting on his lower stomach after having swiped most of the cum off of it with a quick hand and magic'd rag.

"You...you okay?" he asked breathlessly, snuggling closer to the other as he tried to stay awake.

Severus allowed the smaller man to cuddle in next to his motionless body. He waved his wand and the egg inside of Harry began to slow and calm until it was completely shut off. The two of them lay there in the mountain of pillows just gazing off into the distance for several minutes.

"Of course I'm okay... you, are amazing. The way you... and the lingerie.. and.. just everything. Incredible" he breathed the last word into Harry's mouth as they began to kiss.

The kiss was long and soothing. Severus allowed Harry's hand to wonder and caress his hip as he cupped at his face. His tongue brushed gently against Harry's bottom lip before they broke away.

"Come to bed with me? Please" Snape wanted nothing more at that moment than to cuddle him, to hold him close and feel him drift to sleep in his arms.

Harry turned that interesting shade of pink-as though the request was more intimate than their actions moments before-and nodded with an affectionate smile.he was quiet as though he were still coming down from the excited and trepidatious emotions their actions caused in him.

Instead, he just nuzzled himself deeply against Severus' neck.

His lover kept quiet besides a surprised sound-harry would never call it a squeak-as Severus picked him up and floated them up the stairs. he clung to his neck and sleepily breathed in his scent.

When he was laid in the bed he was reluctant to let go to a point he near pulled other atop him. he let out a quiet chuckle and let sev nestle down in the sheets before pressing to his side near airtight.

"You're amazing Severus" he breathed into the other's neck as the other looped an arm around him and began a slow glide of the hand over his back.

He pressed a slow and chaste trail of kisses from his cheek, going to his mouth where he pressed a longer-lasting one, turning the other on his side so they fully faced one another as they were pressed every inch together.

It wasn't quite lustful, the pressing felt intimate, just toeing the line of arousal and contentment.

The kiss broke when harry moved back and pressed his face into the other's shoulder; releasing a large jaw popping yawn as he burrowed in.


	20. Getting Kinky

Severus pulled Harry closer and watched him stir as he began to drift off in the hollow of his chest. He began to stroke his hair and brush his fingers against the man's forehead when he noticed a haze. He backed away some to get a better look when Harry awoke and moved towards him...but he.. didn't? Severus realizes this must be some kind of astral form like it had happened the other night.

"Harry..." Severus attempted.

"Yes?"

"You're... doing it again" he gestured down at the transparent body that laid next to his own.

Harry looked at his own body for a time before.

"Well, I suppose this means that I get the best of both worlds then. A good night's sleep and time spent with you." He beamed back.

"I suppose," Snape said back.

He experimentally leaned forward and pulled Harry's chin to his own, bringing him into a delicate kiss.. at least it started that way. Severus had begun to land somewhat playful kisses on his neck before returning his attention to Harry's lips. They broke off and Harry looked down into his own hands. He sensed something was... off. As though he had something to say.

"Is something wrong?" Harry chewed his lips and shifted nervously in the bed. His feet rubbed against each other as though fighting cold-almost like a little rabbit debating on scurrying away.

He didn't want Severus to leave. He wanted his cuddling and his touches...he wants his kisses and safety. Little vine-like lengths of light left him, the dark stormy grey of anxiety showcasing themselves to Severus.

What if Severus was uncomfortable with it? he'd almost slipped and said it so many times already! What if...what if he was too uncomfortable to do those things with him anymore? he wouldn't stop loving Severus of course but the idea of making him uncomfortable...

"It's...nothing important Severus," he murmured.

In the back of Severus's mind, he heard it.

Low and hushed whispers-come back...hold me... don't shut out... scared...  
Harry was deaf to them, as far as any reaction on his part went.

"Just something silly has been eating me is all. It'll pass."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Severus moved in to hold the ghostly younger man.

It will be okay. He thought, trying hard to instill it in Harry's mind. He could sense the need in him for comfort and he could almost physically see the anxiety pouring from him.

He kissed Harry's cheek playfully in an effort to cheer him up in a way or at least lighten the falling mood.

"Come on, what is it?" He bugged playfully as he continued to kiss at Harry's neck and cheek. Snape tried to give off as much comfort as he could without seeming too serious as to not make him more nervous. He had felt the hesitation on multiple occasions... even during their romance's mere moments before. Whatever he was hiding, this had to be it. Harry leaned into the comforts, letting out quiet sighs and open giggles at the kisses as he relaxed.

Those giggles turned into soft moans as all the wiggling about whilst pressed so close began to stir now familiar feelings. He didn't have a true body to tire in this form after all.

His physical body remained asleep, lips curling upwards in a smile and his thighs shifting as he let out quiet huffs. Severus was hearing not one but two versions of his Harry in the first quiet stages of arousal. The noises still shy but growing more open.

The projection rolled them where Severus was once more on top of them, seeming to grow pliant and soothed from the compression. The more Severus pressed down on him, widening and slotting himself between the legs of the other, the more comforted the other grew.

"It's not a big deal," he huffed with a small laugh,

"I'm just worried over a silly detail is all!" he said, it ends in a squeaking gasp as Severus gave a slightly admonishing nip to the other's neck.

But when he gave a quick buck against Harry- accidentally this time, he simply trying to get where he wasn't squishing the other's legs- he heard something that shocked them both.

When the buck jolted the still sensitive apparition they gasped deeply before they could stop themselves.

"Ah! Daddy~!"

His chest clenched as another part of him relaxed on the inside a bit to let the utterance out, the mewling whine flowing like silk on a bubbling stream through Severus's ears even as Harry turned flushed and attempted to cover his mouth with wide eyes.

The nervous little vine-like lights began to creep from his back once more, he has a hard time swallowing the bubble in his throat,

"Severus, I... I didn't-! I'm sorry I know it's weird, and-!" Severus didn't let another word escape his mouth before he had climbed atop the other apparition, pushing his body into the bed and pressing his lips to him hard.

"Don't you dare apologize." He snarled into Harry's ear with that low voice.

He pressed himself upon him roughly, interlocking hands with Harry whilst holding them down lightly at either side of his head. Snape continued to act hungrily at Harry, feeling his hardened cock beginning to twitch as it rubbed at the other's but began to slow, remembering their acts not many moments ago. The man would surely need a break.

Severus broke away from the kiss slowly, peering into Harry's eyes which were looking more confused than concerned as they had been before.

If that hadn't given away his absolute lust at the pure idea of the kink, he wasn't sure what would. He had hardly been able to contain himself.

"My apologies... I... should have tried to be gentler." Harry blinked up at him as though trying to understand an abstract puzzle. Then he turned bright pink, glancing away, tucking his chin down towards his chest as though burrowing down to hide from the other's gaze.

But even as he did this, his own hands squeezed Severus's, his body pressing against the elders."...don't stop."

The whisper was so quiet Severus leaned further in only to have Harry's shy voice plead into his ear.

"Please don't stop... please daddy?" the question was tentative, as though Harry had to fight himself not to swallow it down.

His hips began to grind upwards against Severus's, but the lack the ferocious energy that Severus had had before. This was slower, softer.

Soft and desperate puffs leaving his lips to enter the elder's ear. They were quiet but oh so wanting.

The man wanted to just give in. To let Severus see him that way and let him take care of him during those moments. He was just unsure.

Once the heat faded, will Severus still see him the same...

Would he think him odd as the others had? Severus felt chills move down from his ear to his neck... down his back and to his cock which twitched against Harry's leg. He had never felt more cock hungry in his life; like Harry's words had lit a fire inside of him.

He moved quickly downward, yanking Harry's ghostly bottoms down near his ankles, exposing his own hardness. Severus' mouth was around his cock in seconds, right down to its base. He was quick and precise, his hands around Harry's hips to pull them close.

Harry had begun to buck and moan already, his abdomen beginning to tense. Snape pulled away, resting his lips on the crease between his cock and his leg.

"No!! No, please, please daddy, don't stop...!! I... I was so close!" Harry had leaned forward to look at his lover as he yelled at him.

Severus looked back at him smiling from down below, obviously happy with the response he had pulled from the man. Tease and denial... kind of goes hand in hand with that particular kink in a way. It certainly helped pull out what he had really wanted to say. He didn't mean to but he felt himself blushing and actually pouting. His eyes pleaded and his whines slipped out before he could stop himself. Everything felt so much... better if that was even possible. Like the more connectedness of their forms and the merely added detail of his allowed submission made Harry's nerves sing higher and his responses richer.

But still... he felt himself bit by bit relaxing. His blood was still pumping and his heart raced but he was beginning to feel secure.

"Daddy," he huffed, the name slipping from his tongue like a sweet, coming more and more easy with each utterance.

"Daddy I want more please!" he pleaded, messy curls fluffed around his head in knots and brambles from the idea of rolling his head about on the pillows, this astral form adapting and shifting to the present events.

His eyes seemed to be begging Severus for more than just a quick blow, they seemed to be begging him to take control of the situation.

In fact, the apparently submissive man was looking at Severus in the purest hope and adoration...but he still seemed nervous, like he was waiting for a shoe to drop.

He didn't want his Severus's comfort at the moment; he needed it. Severus moved up against Harry's chest which was propped up against a rather thick pillow. He moved up until the tip of his cock was rested against Harry's bottom lip.

Harry was looking up at him, eyes sparkling. He opened his mouth and let his tongue roll out for Severus to rest on. Nearly three seconds went by before Severus moved forward. Harry moaned around him upon entering, as though he had needed every inch of it.

"M... more" Harry managed through very shallow thrusts

Severus smirked down at him before putting in another inch. He ran a hair softly through Harry's hair and caressed his face. He needed to at least show him his romantic caring dominance before showing him what real sex is like. Harry leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his cheek in Severus's palm. His cheeks were flushing as he moaned and shackled around the cock head in his mouth, leaving it with his tongue as he calmed down his breathing.

He slowly opened his lust hazed gems and looked up at Snape. He was looking up with shy and mischievous eyes that told of his trust and love in the other man as he took in another inch and a half, Severus only beginning to thrust agonizingly slowly into Harry's mouth.

He only let those shallow inches past his lover's lips, his hands smoothing his hair aside so he could better see the dazed emeralds.

"D... daddy..." harry moaned out softly, beginning to squirm a bit as his own hands began to trail one ghosting over the back of Severus's thigh, the other sneaking down his own trembling stomach, passing his cock with a brighter blush.

His eyes grew further clouded as he massaged that spot, he had oh so willingly taught the elder in the dream world.

He wanted sex to watch this, even as he felt himself growing horribly embarrassed... he loved watching those eyes darken further. he like seeing those green features stiffen in concentration, all his attention and surely soon to be praise on harry.

"Severus....more please~" he whined, muffled by Severus's cock as he nuzzled more into the older man's large palm, feeling this sense of peace even as his own need grew.

He trusted Severus. he wanted this.

Opening his mouth, a bit more, he tilted his head and looked up at Severus with the lewd view of the potions master's cock clearly nestled on his pink tongue, his debauched lover offering him more. Snape moved down off of the younger man's flustered chest moving down towards his arse this time. He tossed Harry's legs over his shoulders and ran his way tongue over the hole there and up past that sensitive spot, pulling his balls into his mouth gently before letting them go. Harry's torso rose from the bed at this, mouth open in awe.

"Keep going" he breathed down at Snape.

He continued to rim his hole lightly, delighted to feel it loosen around his mouth. Harry moaned louder at each passing stroke of his tongue.

"Are you alright pet? Not too sensitive I hope?" He cooed into the open cleft.

"No, p... please don't stop!" He managed

"If you insist.," Snape smirked up at his needy eyes before moving back down.

His tongue swirled in constant motion, thumb rubbing at his sensitive spot before beginning to thrust his tongue shallowly at his opening. Harry's body arched almost violently at the new sensation.

Severus moved his free hand down to his own incredibly hard cock and begun to stroke it at a moderate pace. The begging and that... word... it drove him wild. A low trembling groan left his mouth, breath hitching and a hand reaching down to tug at a clump of Severus's hair. He began rolling his hips down and grinding against the older man's. He looked down at the other with lust hazed eyes.

"Oh, merlin don't stop~" he mewled, tugging the other closer by his raven locks. the air left the green-eyed man in a gasp at the sudden hard spank in warning the other gave. The sting was not so bad as to truly hurt, but it warmed his skin and made his cock give a firm jolt when combined with the hot and wet tongue stretching him bit by bit.it was effective on reminding him on who was in control at the moment.

He felt himself relax and melt back into the guiding and explorative touches after that little reminder.

"Daddy~" he purred, petting the man's hair in apology as the other hand shakily attempted to hide his mewling moans, cheeks an alluring pink and stomach trembling and rolling in pleasure.

"Daddy~ deeper, ease! I don't want to stop, it feels so good daddy~" he breathed hotly, pupils blown as his hand left seven hair and trailed upwards towards his own stiff nipples.

"Please don't stop daddy, please!"

Severus retracted his tongue and was nearly protested before inserting a wet finger into the ready opening.

"Hush now baby. Let daddy work" Snape purred at him.

His finger moved easily to the first knuckle, where he was gently able to ease it further onto the second. He paused there a moment before beginning to thrust the finger shallowly whilst licking up the length of Harry's cock.

"U..uungh!!" Harry moaned from above him. It wasn't long before one finger was thrusting into him with ease. While before it had felt an odd probing, a lingering whisper of stretch and warmth, this was stronger, firmer. the stretch was a touch more intense but he took a breath and made sure to relax.it didn't hurt per se, Severus was being too careful and thorough with his preparation for it to hurt-but there was the warm sting of the stretch making itself known.

With the way the other laid on him, Harry took a steadying breath and relaxed into the sheets. he craned his neck before kissing the other needily. he let out soft mewls into the other's mouth as he shifted and slowly began to meet the shallow and delicate thrusts of the other fingers.

It was as the other barely nudged a bit more of those long digits into him that he was struck by the full intimacy of what they were doing.

Not the idea of sex itself, although it was a factor in the slight bit of natural nerves he felt. It was the intimacy in the way they were breathing... the way he felt Severus's fingers stretching and touching him...the way their kisses tasted and the zing in the air...

"Oh, Merlin Severus~" he panted, nuzzling against him and bucking at the very minute scissoring motion the fingers of the other had begun after slipping a bit more inside.

"Please Severus, don't stop~ I want you so bad..." his voice cracked as he allowed his lips to brush the elders with every word.

"I want to feel you, daddy, ~" he cooed, shifting a thigh to brush it teasingly against the other darkened and swollen cock. Feeling his own chest squeeze as at the hungry look and low growl that left his lovers throat.

"I need you~"

This had Severus stilling a bit, cupping Harry's chin with his free hand and looking in his eyes.

"Harry, are you sure? Are you truly ready for this?" he breathed, "we can stop now or at any other time, there's no shame in waiting longer."

All this got from the other was a loving smile and a heaving chest as harry nodded and kissed his nose with a butterfly light touch. In the next moment, his lips were crushed and the fingers within him had to fight not to overhasty their tasks, Severus swallowing the keening cries and moans of the younger as his back arched and his hips rolled into every thrust of the digits bumping his prostate as he adjusted to the stretch and movements inside of his body.

"Soon pet, "Severus growls lowly into the others ear, pinning the offending leg firmer as the other let out a surprised laugh and moan at being manhandled,  
"Once you're prepared, I'll make sure you get all you ask and more.

"Now," he growled lowly, a dominating glint in his eyes at Harry's blown pupils and lust dazed expression.

"Behave and do as I say." Severus removed his fingers from Harry and moved up to his cock which ached for him. He wrapped his fingers around him and stroked lazily as he positioned himself at Harry's entrance to tease.

He let the tip of his cock brush lightly against the cleft of his arse. Allowing him to feel the fullness of him between his cheeks rather than the bony fingers he had become accustomed to.

His cock held a warmth to it, pressing eagerly at the entrance, softer than the two fingers had been. All the while he stroked Harry who whined and pleaded.

"Pleeease" he begged from beneath him.

He drizzled a small amount of lube on the head of his cock which he pressed firmer at Harry's entrance, running it along with the opening to slick him up first.

He is thus tightly allowing not even a third of the tip of his cock to enter. Harry had braced himself only to be disappointed.

"Please, please daddy just do it already!" Harry begged him, even going so far as to give him those big pleading eyes.

Severus continued to teasingly thrust at him or just past the opening until Harry was nearly crying. He slipped his two fingers back into the lubed hole, pressing firmly yet gently at his prostate with each thrust as to remind him of what he would be in for. The sudden intake of breath was clear evidence that he remembered, although he mewled at the contact, it added another layer to his nerves. He had been squashing them down most effectively but the fact a reminder of the size difference of what was to come was seen as needy left him jittery.

He involuntarily stiffened up for a mere moment, suddenly feeling a harsher sting from the stretching fingers than what he'd felt before.it made him jolt a bit and Severus to still his actions,

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked gently, pressing his forehead down against the others in the oddly intimate way that harry seemed to enjoy so much.

"We can stop, I have no problem with waiting a while longer sweet poppet," he cooed, only for Harry to shake his head and relax., it may feel like an odd pressure, but this form of sex isn't supposed to hurt unless there's something wrong." he tried to explain, even as harry relaxed just from the fact he was taking the time to explain to him and soothe him.

"Are you sure baby? take a breath for me and tell me so I know, or I will stop," he said finally in genuine care when harry had yet to speak.

"No sex," Harry breathed, relaxing into the touch and gentle directness the other was using, "just nervous is all,"

He looped his arms around the other's neck and nuzzled against him as he breathes in the older man's scent, cloying and herbal with heady arousal that stirred his body into a low groan at the faintest touch from the hands of the other.

"I'm ready, you just show me the ropes~," he said, breathing in that musky ambrosia scent as he teased the other.

"I trust you, daddy~ now please don't make me wait for more than we must~

Please daddy?" he begged again, pressing firmer and letting out puffs of air as the other began to experimentally thrust his fingers once more,

I don't want to wait for any more!" he breathed, kissing and hugging the other's earlobe a bit with his teeth,

"I want to feel you fuck me, daddy, and I want it now~" Snape moved in closer, removing his fingers indefinitely and living him up now even more. He put lube on his own cock, as well as Harry's, are before pressing the head of his cock at Harry's entrance.

He felt Harry hold his breathe and body tense.

"Relax" he pressed harder which urged him to open some and allow the head inside.

Just the tip was inside, he trusted shallowly, drawing a breath from Harry. As he trusted he moved in further until nearly the whole head was taken in. The head was the most difficult part.

He grabbed at Harry's erection ad to distract his from the odd pressure, though he shouldn't feel pain. He would feel nothing but pleasure once he reached his prostate.

He stroked quickly causing Harry to thrust up the ward into his hand. Once his eyes began to roll back, he began to thrust in time with him until the head was in full and he gasped.

"Shhhh, it's alright. The rest is easy" Severus brushed his finger along his lip.

He leaned down to meet their lips before starting to inch in further ever so slowly. Harry took a shaky bit of air through his nose as he kissed Severus, willing himself to relax and let the other slide one arm beneath his back. he remained laying on his back, but the slight arch caused by the loose embraced adjusted the angle within him.

"Ah~" he suddenly felt a jolt, the swelling bubble of pressure that had begun to form a knot in his belly suddenly loosened with a snap as he felt the first teasing brushes against his prostate.

The pressure was slowly easing as he allowed himself to breathe more, his nerves beginning to sing once more as he felt himself sagging almost in relief into the sheets and letting himself melt against Severus.

He began to slowly begin to push down to meet the few inches Severus allowed, head falling back to expose his long throat.

"Ooooh, fuck," he moaned, it ending in the sighed explanative. He was feeling almost fluid as Severus kissed trailing kisses down his neck, the curse seeming a positive cue to continue.

The shallow and slow drag as he pulled out an inch, only to push it and another back inside made harry curl his toes.

"I'm fine now Severus," he panted as he clutches at the other. He followed the angle caused by the others hold and wrapped his legs behind the elders back.

"C'mon daddy," he panted, a whine eeking into his tone as he pushed down to meet another shallow thrust with a mewling gasp,

"Please daddy, I've waited so long, I need you!  
Fuck me, please! give me more!"

He heaved in his breath and curled tighter around Severus and started to kiss and nip along his neck until he got to his ear, his tone a velvet whisper as he longed for him now that his body was slowly getting used to the feeling of the other deep inside of him,

"I love you. Now please show me what you can do with that cock inside me" His tone was teasing, a giddy struggle to not let loose the breathy giggle bubbling in his chest as he pulled Severus into a kiss.

"I love... I love you so much Severus..." he breathed between the kisses, they turn languid as he rolled his hips to take him more inside, gasping as his prostate was struck with a particular grind,

"Ah! I love you, Severus! now please move daddy!" Severus moved in closer, allowing another inch of his cock to move inside Harry. He allowed a low moan to escape his lips as he felt the heat of the tight hole surrounding him.

Harry gasped beneath him as his cock undoubtedly began to hit his prostate with ever light thrust. He began to move in and out of him slowly, leaning back to grab at his hips to pull them closer.

He allowed himself to pick up the pace more to q moderately slow one, making sure to hit that spot every time. The grip he had on the man hips gave him leverage and allowed him to pull him closer with each thrust.

Harry's eyes had nearly rolled back in his head some though he tried to hide it.

"More Daddy, please" he managed through panting.

Severus thrust the rest of his length into him. Stopping then to allow Harry to adjust to his size. Harry gasped and gawked at the length but grabbed his own twitching cock in response and began massaging it.

"Agreeable Mr. Potter?" It was... odd, but not painful. It was like if he pushed his hand down on his lower belly, he thought he could feel the swell of the length inside of him. It left him unable to do much but gasp and pant as he adjusted.

"M-more than agreeable." he attempted to clumsily tease back as even small shifts of his body had him gasping as his hole stretched. he felt his hand stroking his own cock slow and teasing throughout this as Severus watched.

Harry would typically just get that over with quick and desperate when he was alone but that wonderfully cloying sense of embarrassment mixed with the safety he felt with Severus made his pleasure only spike as he saw how much deeper and predatory seven eyes looked at that moment.

"Y-you can move now!" his voice sounded tight, Severus would have thought him still adjusting or in pain if he didn't see the strained look of lust and barely their control. the elder thought maybe just a bit longer of a wait may stir his young lover a touch more.

Severus smirked and began trailing kisses over Harry's collar bone, making a small abortive buck of his hips to soothe a touch of the hungry ache the waiting had caused in his own loins. harry did look so pretty desperate with a mouth hanging in pleasure.

He let out a desperate growl, eyes Dewey as he shifted his own body in a slight bob to make a tiny bit of thrust on his own before Severus tightened his grasp on his hips.

"Please just fuck me already daddy!" he finally begged, his hot walls clenching around the cock inside him for a brief moment.

"Please daddy! I'm ready" He moved inside harry faster now, meeting his own desperate needs as well. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with another person, and this felt incredible.

He pulled Harry's hips with every thrust to meet his. Each thrust harder than the last until he was just right fucking him.

"F...fuck. Harry..." he let his head fall back as he fucked him.

Harry began to stroke his own cock faster in rhythm with Snape, though he was struggling to keep pace with all of the involuntary twitching.

"Feels...so good... mm!" He moaned.

Severus found himself missing the feeling of being fucked as he watched Harry's chest heave with each panting breath. His own cock began to scream for release at the tightness of the hole it was in. Not yet.

He waved his wand and around the base of his cock appeared a cock ring, another at the base of Harry's cock. He wanted this to last

Harry gasped at the feeling, barely able to hide the keening moan behind a hand as the ring adjusted its own size around him.

Listening to his normally eloquent lover panting and cursing as his cock jarred Harry's very senses made him feel weak...and surprisingly proud.

"Th-that's it, daddy, go as hard as you want, fuck! This feels so good don't stop!" he babbled, his voice a heightened whine.

His ankles clenched tighter behind Severus's back, the older pushing forward harder until he changed the positioning. Harry remained on his back but he was bent almost in half. this left him useless to do anything but accept every deep thrust from the length of the other into his body.

The way Severus had him, the elder could take him however way he pleased, the thought of making a trail of precum drip upon his chest and belly.

"Don't stop, oh merlin don't stop!" he begged, eyes prickling with how sensitive it was becoming, but in a lovely warm way.

He reached up and wrapped a free arm around the other's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"Oh fuck -ah!- daddy, I love you! I love you so much, Severus! It's so good to keep going!" He was gasping, red down to his collar, slick locks stuck to his forehead.

"Oh gods, ah! I was so close!" he mewled, unable to move to meet the man's thrusts in the position as he kept him practically helpless to do anything but take him inside.

He was barely able to get out the breath he needed as Severus pumped into him harsher, a low growl rumbling from his chest. His hands clenched Harry's hips to a point of bruising if it were true skin.

"Oh, fuck!" he growled, slamming into him harsher and harsher,

"That's it, baby, let daddy take care of it," he growled as Harry was unable to speak at this point.

His lover was just gaping, low whimpering moans leaving his throat as his nails clawed Severus's back.

His cock was swollen near its limit, his eyes were pricking and he could barely get a breath in before Severus was driving into him once more.

Harry looked wanton and only seemed to want more.

Who knew the golden boy could get so greedy or so lewd? let alone by Severus's hands?

It was as if Harry had surrendered all control to the other raven, the thought only making Severus's cock ache and swell further. he slammed hard as the only sounds were the unsuccessfully muffled moans from his harry and the slap of skin as he smashed their bodies together.

"I love you too Harry" He drove deeper into Harry, hitting his prostate with every thrust. They were chest to chest, his lips brushed against Harry's. The kiss sloppy as their movements became more frantic.

Severus could feel his completion building upon his stomach, making his chest tight and his face hot.

"S... Severus, fuck..!! Uh, daddy!" Harry moaned

That was going to put him over the edge, just the thought of him being in control, fucking Harry while he stays completely submissive, having the ability to do what he pleased.

"F... fuck, Harry" Snape felt his cock twitch at Harry's words though the rings would not let him cum.

Harry whimpered and whined beneath him, grabbing pointlessly at his cock which ached for release.

"Are you ready to cum for me, Harry?" Snape growled low into Harry's ear

"Oh gods, yes daddy! Please!" harry shouted out after a deep gulp of air. His nails were raking over Severus's shoulders and back, his other hand rubbing his steady pre-streaming cock uselessly as the ring would not budge.

"Please daddy! I wanna cum for you!" he gasped, struggling to meet every one of Severus's thrust, lips barely getting a taste of each kiss.

His body felt overheated, and his stomach kept trying to tighten up, toes curling tight enough to pop.

He wanted Severus to do something... he didn't know how to phrase it, but the way he stretched out and tilted his neck in desperation said his body recognized what it craved as he struggled for breath.

Like that Severus was licking and sucking at his neck, making a long and loose groan slip from Harry's mouth. the pace of his thrust was growing rougher, faster.

"Ah! Yes daddy, yes! Oh, gods let me cum for you, oh gods yes~"

At a particularly driven thrust, Severus bit hard into the sensitive juncture of Harry's neck, the slight pain mixing with pleasure had harried scream out as Severus dispelled the rings and kept up the swift, rough thrusts for just a few moments longer. Snape felt his cock twitch at the sudden release of pressure from the ring he had just waved away.

He tasted the sweet sweat on Harry's ghostly neck, teeth bore around the soft skin. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tense and his cock twitch inside the tight chasm as he neared his end.

"Cum for me Harry" he whispered into his lover's ear

This caused Harry's head to tilt back, he drew a sharp intake of breath and arched his back.

"Un, daddy... fuck!!" He cried out as his cock twitched violently

Streams of cum left the twitching cock onto his stomach and chest. The mere sight of this causing Severus to start at his own release.

"Fuck, Yes Harry... !!" His mouth opened slightly, brows furrowed.

Snape felt his cock release into Harry, the clenching and unclenching of the muscles there only dragging out the orgasm longer.

Harry shuddered as Severus pulled out of him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into an embrace as he fell to the other isle of the bed.

The kiss was tender yet firm. It lasted several moments before it broke, leaving the two mere centimeters from each other's lips.

"Gods I love you, Severus..."Harrys trailed, pressing closer to Severus as he panted and slid brushing lips over the elder's cheek as he nestled deeply under Severus' chin.

His shoulders shook after a few moments as what they had just done caught up with him. He had a giddy grin and he felt the sleepy joy and affection as he snuggled to him.

He squirmed as he felt the odd empty feeling and the soft itch forming from the drying cum. The vague soreness felt less painful and more like a pleasant ache.

He didn't notice as this goldish form flickered, nor the fact his physical body was smiling softly and shifting about, lingerie set clinging to his real skin as he shifted as though at the after ends of some particular dream.

The next moment his eyes slid shut as he felt Severus smiling into his hair... opening a few seconds later in his actual form.

He felt no soreness... just an almost odd wriggling warmth in his lower belly as his real body shifted over to take his astral's place in Severus's arms.

Then the itching started to get fiercer as his sleepy voice mumbled and he tried to peel off far dirtied set.

"Help me get these off." he sleepily laughed as he nestled close.

"I think I'm a bit stuck." Severus moved his head down to Harry's undergarments, pulling at the lace with his teeth. His tongue brushed briefly across the sensitive skin causing Harry to giggle.

Many fasteners and straps later, Harry lay happily naked in their bed, lips pressed against Snape's neck.

"So..." Snape began with hesitation.  
It seemed like what would normally be a sensitive subject, considering they had only been in the same home for several weeks.

"...you love me?" He snickered as though to offer an out at the words.

It was something that was said in bed. He couldn't be held to his words... Snape thought about if he loved the man as well, such a strange yet comforting thought. He too had used the short sentence..."I-i mean..."  
The man had seemed to stiffen up, causing the spectator to suddenly regrets his teasing.

"Harry it's alright if it just slipped-" Severus started, the pang in his chest being pushed aside in favor of offering the other assurance before he was interrupted.

"Yeah...yeah I do." harry breathed out in a sigh as though unloading his secret.

"At least... I think I do Severus... I feel safe here... and excited at the little things like dinner or making the kids rooms...things that used to seem a bit of a hassle are...fun with you," he said through an almost shuddering breath as he burrowed into the others side, practically melting into him.

His body still thrummed and felt chilled in the after-effects of their... let's face it-at least to harry-love making.

It didn't feel like just sex...even their fooling around had felt different than what harry had done before.

Hearing sets dorky laughs, and his grumbly morning voice... seeing that wry smirk and quiet smile, crooked teeth and all?

It made harry feel accomplished each time it made an appearance.

"I-it's alright if you don't though see!" he hurriedly breathed, pulling back a small bit as though to give the other space,

"I know we've only been here a couple of months now...who knows, maybe if you were in someone else's company it wouldn't even affect you, so I understand, its no-pressure required!" Severus pondered over the thought of love. He thought about the difference in age... in house, the fact that he was dead... for the most part, and Harry was... not. He thought about many things before realizing he was worried about what others would think and not how he felt.

This man had come and found him after years of solitude, accepted the way that he was, and helped him reconnect with his old potion master's self.

He helped him discover the other stones and what they might be capable of and he opened his eyes to a part of himself that had been buried deep down for a long time... the capability to love. To feel... to lust after someone, after being a cold-hearted potion's master for so long.

Snape looked up suddenly and saw Harry still, tears streaming down his face and lips trembling.

"Harry..." he brought his hand to Harry's chin, pulling him in for the gentlest of kisses.

He felt the wetness of Harry's tears touch his face and tried to hold his lips still with his own as they kissed.

"I love you too," he said mere inches from his face.

"I know" Harry sniffled.

"I could feel it" he breathed at Severus before returning for another kiss carefully rolled himself on top of the other, not breaking the kiss as he melted into the men embrace. His tear was slowly stopping but he didn't break the kiss. he slid his arms beneath the other's neck, releasing a muffled whimper when his overly sensitized chest rubbed the others.

When he pulled back, his eyes peered through moist lashes down into beaded onyx.  
"I love you..." he breathed again, pressing closer.it was not in a hungry way, rather he seemed to be simply seeking contact.  
"So fucking much..."

He slowly peppered the others tear-stained cheeks with his kisses, rolling them both until they were on their sides, Severus's head tucked beneath Harry's chin.

They laid that way for some time, petting and trailing fingers overtired and sweat scented muscles. Harry had begun to softly hum as he pressed his lips to seven head in a lingering kiss. His tears had stopped, he now giving Severus time to relax and let out the rest of his own slid down his cheeks and onto Harry's chest.

"But... I have to say," he said in a lighter tone, a deep, jaw-popping yawn escaping him as he drowsily blinked down at Severus, lips curving into a soft but teasing smile-

"If it feels like that in spirit mode, I can't wait to see how proper fucking is like with you, daddy~" he now had a far from innocent grin splitting his face, it only growing at the fluff of red that now adorned secs cheeks, the elder lightly swatting his thigh as harry laughed and squirmed.

"Oh, go to sleep you deviant!" Severus chastised, having to fight his own smile from overtaking his lips.

"I'm not-...alright fine," Harry said with an exhausted laugh," but I'm your deviant~" he yawned pressing a long and slow kiss to Severus's lips, resituating them so that he laid on his back, Severus safely tucked with his head over Harry's heart.

It was not more than a minute or two before Severus felt Harry's breathing even out and soft snores escape his young lover. He looked down at the fluff he held in his arms as he drifted off. Imagining what their life might be like, what would happen if he ever reached mortality while the anxiety of what others might think of the odd relationship stirred in the back of his mind.

Severus wanted more than anything to be able to live happily with Harry but he worried so much about the future. Something that often caused his more cold and violent nature to surface which had ruined so many other relationships in his life.

It's why he had given up after all. But for now, he drifted off happily at the moment knowing everything was well.


	21. What If

It was the morning light instead of the alarm spells that woke Harry the next day.

With a muffled groan he rolled over, stretching as his limbs felt both heavy and fluid, a content smile on his lips as a happy sigh escaped his chest.

He reached over and threaded a finger through Severus' hair, petting it downwards so it followed the arch of his cheekbone. He had to stifle a huff of laughter as-with a turn of his head-Severus let out a low whistle from his nose.

Harry snuggled closer, breathing in the rich scent of potion ingredients, hair oils, and vague sweaty musk. He ran his fingers over the rising chest, the odd, too slow heartbeat strong under his fingers.

With a quick kiss to his lover's sternum, Harry rose, a strange feeling in the back of his mind being overshadowed by the giddy, airy feeling in his chest and limbs. He felt a warm and near childish grin accentuating his features as he practically skipped to the shower, blushing furiously at the still jellied feeling in his knees. His stomach was growling ferociously even as he turned on the water, letting it fill about halfway up before turning on the shower. He stepped into the near too hot water stream, water to his shins making him relax. The sounds of the shower drops pelting the water below making him feel relaxed as he poured a bubbling potion in to be mixed by the shower and shift the water to a pond green with sweet scents mingling in his nostrils.

He rarely did this but....he had a bit of clearing to do after last night. Plus he was further waking his limbs and softening his a bit dehydrated skin.

He was so happy to get to finally do this without pain in his knee and arm, to truly enjoy his bathing as he was excitedly running a list on when he got to see his children...

At the thought of them, he began to hum. The song had been first heard on a record hed found in his mother vaults after the war. a muggle band with a lullaby to their songs.

Thus why he used to sing this particular one to his sons and daughter. A hopeful tune that slowly began to filter out in lyrics as he swayed himself in the water, standing from the low pool below to wash his hair-voice echoing off the water and tile...

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain

Hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool

Who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Na-na-na, na, na

Na-na-na, na

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her"

He was singing and breaking it with humming at the many parts hed forgotten over the years, eyes contentedly closed as her swaying in the water and ran hands through his hair. Severus was awoken by a jumble of faint words and melodies coming from the open door down the hall. Clouds of steam, white and green began to flow into their room, bringing the melody with them.

He rose from the bed, wrapped in nothing but a silk black robe with some gold trim and headed closer, but was stopped in the arch of the bedroom door by Kreacher.

"Ah, Master Snape... Kreacher wonders if he can help with anything.. sir." He looked almost desperate, as though there wasn't enough to do.

"Would you make us some blackberry tea? And perhaps some breakfast? If you're feeling up to it perhaps you could tidy the house for Mr. Potters children as their arrival is coming soon." Kreacher seemed excited by such a list.

"O..of course, Master Snape!" He cracked away and a faint crack was heard in the kitchen followed by the clanging of cutlery.

Snape continued down the hall and stopped in the door of the bathroom, leaning against its arch and admiring his stark naked lover and the tune that he hummed.

He watched as the water trickled down his face and hair, following his collarbone and flowing quickly down to his... semi-erect cock... causing his own to twitch in response. He tried to ignore this though he thought of joining him.

Snape smiled at his lover and accepted the tray from Kreacher who had appeared just moments ago.

"Tea? Mister Potter?" He said loud enough for him to overhear.

The man jumped, a definite not squeak escaping him, as he swiftly turned. He instinctually went to cover himself, a blush dusting his cheeks and ears.

Several bottles shot up, ready to launch their contents at the intruder...all without even touching his wand.

"Severus!" he said with a relief gust of breath and a laugh, the bottles falling to their shattering fates...good thing harry had changed them all to plastic bottles for his soon to be arriving children.

"You...surprised me a bit." he chuckled, turning even redder, one hand still keeping his modesty as the other tried to smooth his dripping curls from his eyes. The longer Severus stared the more the young man flushed and avoided his eyes.

He honestly looked both adorable and alluring at once.

"Sorry," he sighed, surprising the other as he shuffled in the sweet-smelling, shin depth water, "did I wake you?"

His voice was both shy, but happy at the pet name, his eyes landing on his favorite breakfast and tea on a tray.

"BlackBerry?" he asked, with barely concealed glee at his favorite treat.

"What else would it be?" He joked half-heartedly while enjoying the view of the slick wet skin.

"It seems as though Kreacher has taken us the liberty of making us some form of berry muffin... I have a feeling he may be making a feast down there.." he heard Harry's stomach growl as the scents came boiling into the bathroom.

Harry's eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of his breakfast and took a gulp of his tea.

"Morning wood?" Harry checked at him, muffin in hand.

"I.. beg your pardon?" Snape looked insulted. Harry laughed at him.

"Morning wood, it's a muggle expression for the erection that men often have after waking up." He chuckled at him with another sip of his tea.

Snape realized his thoughts from earlier had left him watch a rather uncomfortable bulge with nowhere to hide it.

"Well, if you weren't so irresistible it might not be there." He offered.

"Oh is that so?" Harry moved in closer, putting his muffin back on the tray and gripping the bulge against the soft silk, causing Severus to groan.

This action had affected his stability as the tray nearly dropped from his shaking hand. Harry placed it on the counter.

"I was just about to soak up some of these herbs before breakfast." Snape was less than amused at the mild tease but allowed it.

"I'll be waiting in our room" he scowled as he walked away.

"Hey now!" harry laughed, grasping the others arm and turning him around, almost slipping on a bottle he stepped on.

"Hey," he repeated gently, voice quiet as he pulled him closer, pressing to his front and nuzzling against the other's neck, looping one arm around the other's neck, the other hand trailing down to the robes front tie.

"I'm sorry for teasing...come on, ill wash your back if you wash mine?" he said with honest to merlin puppy dog eyes as he pulled the other towards the shower.

"Besides," he said, pecking the other's lips.

"I think it would be more fun together than alone," he said, even as that odd squirming feeling in the back of his head came back...now join by one in his lower belly.

He turned his back on Severus, placing the other's arms in a hug around his waist and walked them into the bathtub. This kept the other from seeing the contemplative look on his face even as he began to hum once more.

He began to sway softly, allowing the other's robes to be soaked by the stream and slide off on to the floor thanks to the silent spell harry cast.

He turned his head and kissed Severus' neck, continuing the tight sway of his hips.

"Let's enjoy this a bit longer..." he said to both himself and Severus as the squirming, worming thoughts and questions began to eek from him...a feeling of contemplative confusion reaching for Severus's mind as they swayed. Severus relaxed some as he felt the still running hot water hit his face and run through his hair, pulling it to its full length. They stood there in an embrace for several minutes before Harry pulled away from his hand and replaced it with a sudsy soft sponge.

He allowed his head to tilt back some as Harry ran the sponge down his back and around to his chest and neck before switching him places and doing the same. The simple action became something soothing.

They sat then in the bathtub causing the sparkling green waters to rise, Severus at the back and Harry resting in front of him.

Severus touched his finger to the resting waters causing them to rise to a more appropriate temperature, waving his free hand to dim the lights some, letting some of the natural sunlight come in instead. Harry curled against him, fingers trailing in soft loops over Severus's skin. he slowly scooped some water out and gently poured it over Severus's chest, his lightly tanned skin standing sharp contrast against the others more sallow tone.

He took in a deep breath, and slowly breathed it out. He didn't know why but...this moment felt like it was the cusp..before something big. and Harry didn't know if he was ready for that.

So he just curled tighter around the other, a soft yawn slipping out as he felt the contented drowsiness of comfort weighed his bones down.

"...hey Sev?" he murmured, sounding unwilling to break the moment with his voice. Severus could feel a tension building in his chest. An anxiety brewing of sorts, whatever was coming was something he would rather not discuss.

"Yes?" He tried to sound as soothing as possible.

He ran the sponge along his collarbone and chest, forcing Harry's head to tilt back and relax. Harry was positioned nearly on his side, allowing Severus good access to his lips.

Doing his best to make Harry feel secure he wrapped his arms around him and brushed his lips with his own.

"Is something bothering you?" he sighed, accepting every kiss like a man from what the dessert would accept cool water.

He was relaxing, eyes fluttering shut to accept the butterfly kisses the other ghosted over them, his hand lacing their fingers together over the sponge.

He took a steadying breath as he said, "We're okay"

His tone was soothing, returning the kisses and soothing the worry that was trying to take root in his lover.

"Its just...last night was amazing," he said with a stifled giggle, making the other flush the same shade as he and a near dorky smile slip in place. the tension eased a good deal," but...the astral stuff?" he said in form of a question, Severus raising a vaguely amused brow at him, clearly seeing the stalling tactic for what it was.

"...have I ever done that outside of the bed?" Severus thought about this for a moment, pondering over the possibilities in his head.

"Perhaps... it's a solely sexual reaction?" He offered first.

Each time he had become astral there had been some sort of frivolous activity after all...

"We could try inducing an astral projection while you're conscious.. there is a potion I could be to aid in that." He was somewhat excited at the prospect of brewing another potion.

He hadn't had the chance to brew in some time except for Harry's potions. He missed the subtle art.

Severus thought about this for a moment, pondering over the possibilities in his head.

"Perhaps... it's a solely sexual reaction?" He offered first.

Each time he had become astral there had been some sort of frivolous activity after all...

"... I love the way you think babe, but..." He sighed, trailing his fingers over Severus's chest.

"The first time was...what? A few hours after we'd..." he blushed and laughed awkwardly, remembering the way that he and Severus had first felt one another. He swallowed hard, blushing to the tips of his ears as he thought of the way Severus had groaned and looked when he rode him.

"We can try the potion, but I think there's something else to the equation....but don't think I'm against this theory at all." he joked, kissing Severus's neck, rolling on top of him so that they had their noses touching and a goofy, loving grin on his face.

"The kids won't be here until dinner, so we have what? Ten hours?" he joked with a smile,

"Might as well get to work....after a few more minutes?" he said pressing a lingering and trail kiss from seven cheek to his lips and finally to the pulse in his neck.

He just couldn't seem to have enough of him today, whether it was sex or just contact...Severus let his head tilt back and groan at the rough nipping and licking on his neck. He felt his eyes roll back upon feeling Harry's slippery skin brush against his abdomen and hardening cock.

"Harry.." he let the words escape his mouth.

Part of him wanted to take over and dominate the softer man but part of him enjoyed the spark he felt at being craved.

He moved his hands slickly down Harry's body, reaching and scratching at his ass cheeks. Harry's mouth was on his now as he tried to reposition himself at a more appropriate height.

Snape pulled Harry's body up nearly completely out of the water so that he was in a position to straddle. His legs fit perfectly around Snape's bony hips.

Snape kept his hands gripped tightly at the man's ass, teasingly etching ever so much closer to his hole but not getting close enough while he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Comfy there darling?" he crooned teasingly, pulling back and nuzzling his love. he let out a hitching breath, a soft moan escaping as even the smallest touch and jostle felt electric. he allowed Severus to position him as he, please.

His skin felt...odd.he attributed it to all the...activities lately, as well as the cleansing and softening potions in the tub. It felt warm and soft, almost vulnerable to the older man's caresses.

But-although he hid it-he still had some nerves. He'd only experienced this type of sex once...and never with an actual, physical body. He felt silly about it, however, and didn't want to admit it.

He was just thankful the nerves were nowhere near the degree they were last night. He found he also was having a harder time speaking his wants in this form, feeling shyer although he attempted to bury it.

Instead, he focused on the odd wave like the sensation of Severus's affections, caressing his skin in a similar way as the water. he slowly began to roll his hips, grinding deeply as their cocks slid against one another.

He was being careful, waiting until he knew Severus was comfortable in the porcelain tub.

He didn't want to risk him being sore or aching, this felt...special. In a different way than last night had been anyway.

He couldn't help the tender whispers that slipped from his own magic to Severus'- the current fragments warming from their spot hanging from his neck...

love....mine..sweet...gentle..cherished

These ghostly whispers like fluttering lips to Severus's ears, as more slipped out.

what to do...never done...nervous...careful...special...

Harry's inner feelings on this matter revealing themselves, betraying their secrets without Harry's apparent knowledge. Harry's hands still slid and explored the raven's chest, teasing air-chilled nipples. With one, the other trailing down to slide over the head of the slightly longer member.

"Are you alright sev?" harry chuckled, believing his own nerves in hopes to ensure that Severus was still one hundred percent okay with the proceedings." you've been awfully quiet~"

It was clear Harry was beginning to think too much, but then again,

One can never be too careful with those they loved after all. Severus was so caught up in feeling everything that was going on he had hardly spoken at all. It felt different this time, almost like there was more energy, or the energy was denser, it was.. more pleasure than he had felt in his other more astral forms.

"I'm more than fine" he tugged at the back of the man's head lightly but with enough force to pull his head back with it, and wrapped his mouth and teeth around his throat, causing him to cry out instinctively.

"Daddy!! Yes.." Harry gripped the back of Snape's neck to pull him in closer. Almost as though he couldn't get close enough.

This only caused him to become more hungry for whatever was coming next. He moved his hand around the back of Harry's ass and ran a finger over the slick hole, causing him to beg softly.

His neck tasted sweet like the herbs that they soaked in and it was smoothe and supple. Gods he wanted more. Harry began to grind against the digit that was slowly massaging against his entrance...it was tight, reminding the elder of the two that harry had never had fully physical sex.

In truth harry found his embarrassment far stronger at letting loose that needy gasp than he had in the other form...if he were being honest, there were many things he found easier to say in that form than gis physical one.

But right now it all felt like....more.the desperate way his chest clenched at the way his own voice echoed off the tile, for instance, made his cock literally twitch against Severus's stomach, feeling that oddly sensual embarrassment he had felt in his dream world in the waking one...accompanied by the sheer blooming lust at being manhandled made harry begin to notice a bit of a pattern.

"D-daddy..." he breathed out, his voice has this shy undertone, overlayered with a desperation that seemed to seize the potion master's heart.

"Daddy, don't stop," he panted, beginning to roll his hips against the rubbing finger a bit stronger now, relaxing as he held his darling to himself.

"... I want you to love me, Severus," he whispered softly, although the meaning of the word he used was clearly in a more physical version,

"For real this time... I want you to mean it" he panted, thighs tightening around the other's hips even as they trembled a small bit and his hands clenched in inky hair. Severus brought Harry close and the two rose out of the tub as if floating. This was harder to accomplish than he had remembered but he assumed the stones had been responsible for this.

He carried the other man who was wrapped around his waist to their bed and laid the wet form down on their sheets.

In an instant he was on top of him, legs firmly planted on the mattress, cock ready at his entrance though there would need to be a bit more teasing first.

Severus readjusted several times before realizing there must be something irritatingly wrong with the darn mattress. He would surely not be able to perform well in these circumstances.

"Get up," he said frustrated and Harry hopped out of the way.

He moved his wand over the springs to fix them and heard a faint rattling as the spell did its work. Something sharp poked up at the surface of the mattress from underneath.

Harry's eyes met his before reaching forward and grabbing the piece of stone that had come through the fabric there. It nearly flew to his chest at his touch, knocking him back, nearly off-balance.

The wave of energy that came off of the more whole stone brought Severus to his knees. He looked down at his own hands over the rough wood grain and watched as they seemed to become more solid and looked paler rather than grey. He felt heavier, hungrier, thirstier. He felt everything.

Harry reached for him as he stood but was surprised at the more solid hands that picked him up and returned him to his place on the bed. They could discuss this later. Right now, his nerves were absolutely singing with energy and he wanted to use it in the most pleasurable way he could."Severus!are all-!!" harry had begun, shocked by the sudden lift and press of a more solid form bearing down on him.the way he had been moved and deposited onto the bed, the grounding but heady weight settling over him.....

Alright, fine, harry had a handling kink.

And the way his body responded to it did little to hide it from the spectator.

In the next breath, sevens mouth was on his. A searing kiss, hard and hungry had his lips parting in a moan, giving the other ample room to slip in his tongue.

The two muscles rolled and rubbed firmly, Harry's chest heaving as he let out a near keening moan at the next strong buck the other delivered to his prone hips.

"Ah!fuck!daddy," he gasped, breaking the kiss and revealing his neck for the other to do as he pleased,

"Keep going, don't stop!" he begged, tugging on the other's hair a bit and earning a growl and another hard grind to his own cock.

With every buck and roll his chest was rubbed against the others, the sensitive nipples sending a zing in an arrows accuracy to his nerves.

He couldn't help but let out the belly-deep groan at the mental image of sev taking them between his teeth, fingers teasing his hole...

"Oh, gods!Severus!" he cried out when, in the next moment Severus was at his chest licking, sucking an overtly sensitive nub into his mouth to roll and tug on it with his teeth.

His sweet harry didn't seem to remember his kore....advanced, imaging was heard and quite enjoyably felt by Severus also, now even stronger it appeared with the discovery of the fourth piece.

"Daddy, just fuck me already!" he cried out desperately, nerves forgotten. too bad sev still had some prep to do before they could get to business..."Soon poppet" Severus unlatched his teeth from the sensitive nub and moved swiftly down the man's body to his very hard cock.

He took Harry into his mouth all the way to its base, sucking at him hungrily while pressing firmly on the spot just below. This caused Harrus back to the arch.

F-fuck.. please!!" Pleasure ran down his spine at the two things happening at once.

He moved off of his cock for only a moment to wet his fingers which began to tease his hole open.

"Tell me how bad you want it." He watched him as he swirled his tongue around just the tip.

Harry's jaw fell open.

"Please, pleeease I need it" he begged.

Severus moved down and licked the begging hole, firmly pushing his tongue inside to ensure its readiness. The sudden but minute stretch had harry gasping, hands going down to clench in raven locks, even as he knew that would only reward him with a growl and light swat as the tongue continued to curl and flatten inside him.

The slight sting of warmth from the swat combined with the stretch and massaging of his perenium had him moaning desperately.he had just barely begun to squirm when Severus silently cast a spell to bind Harry's waist in the sheets, holding him still as he mewled and attempted to buck with the addition of the first finger alongside the devilish tongue.

Severus chuckled low in his chest at Harry's whimpers, feeling a bubble of pride and lust at the knowledge that he had unwound the young man so much.

"Sssh sweet poppet," he crooned, adding a second lubed finger, petting Harry's codes as the tingling warmth of the lube took effect.

"Be patient, daddy will have you ready for his cock soon enough~

Just be good for me alright?"

This had harry swallowing, a shy nod answering the thinly veiled order. he allowed his body to relax, gasping and moaning as he was stretched but not allowing himself to thrash about.

"That's it baby, such a good boy for daddy~"Severus found himself murmuring, afraid for a split second hed gone too far when harry stilled.

Then he saw the truly vulnerable, truly trusting look in those spring green eyes.

The spell was broken at the sharp response to a thrust of his fingers,

"Ah! Daddy! please! I need you in me Now!"A wicked smile crossed his face as he repositioned himself over Harry's body. He moved the body roughly, turning him over onto his stomach and pulling his ass up onto his knees to meet his own hungry cock.

He heard a needy whimper escape the younger man's lips as he slid his cock up and down the open facing crack. Snape teased the hole with his tip. It drove Harry wild, so much so he had just about had enough, the hole was so loose you would think this was a regular occurrence for him.

"Fuck me, Snape, for fuck's sa- .. ah!!" His protest was interrupted by a thick and full intrusion.

Snape had put it in past the tip some by about half an inch and started thrusting that bit in immediately. He inched himself in further slightly more, slightly more, slightly more with each thrust.

The rebuilding nerves on his half-mortal body were in absolute bliss.. he was so close already. A thick black cock ring appeared around him in the same second of the thought so as to preserve such a blissful moment.

"Oh, f-fuck yes" Harry seemed to enjoy it just as much.

"That's right, talk for daddy" he had used nearly his full length now and was actively fucking Harry bloody Potter. If he was being honest, harry never considered liking this position. even during simple frottage, not seeing his partners put him on edge. he couldn't say why, but it would make him anxious, focusing more on that than the pleasure until he just had to call it all off.

But this....felt safe.

Like simply knowing it was Severus doing this to him and no one else made it much more appealing.

"Oh gods daddy, deeper!" he found himself begging in a punched out sounding voice, his legs spreading a bit on their own to further stabilize him as his back arched greedily.

He wanted to feel every moment of it, to hear Severus's ragged breaths as he pummeled deep inside him...

His head turned and in the hazy-spectacle-less eyes, Severus could see that no nerves remained, just heady excitement and adoration for him laid in those green pools.

"Dont..dont stop!" harry panted, blushing from his hairline down to his chest, cheek burrowed into the sheets while his eyes remained on the potion master.

'How could one look so lewd...but so adorable at the same time?' Severus found himself wondering, his boney fingers digging deeper in the now noticeably plusher hips, his bond folding a bit to trail kissed up the spine of the other.

Harry was completely vulnerable in this position-which was why he had never even liked the idea of it in the first place. But the way Sev had him- -sweating, moaning, begging...it felt wonderful.

There was no judgment, no expectations-harry could just be harried and Severus could just be Severus.

The way he felt the movement in him, the stretch accompanied with a pleasurable burning that hadn't been there before...

"Oh gods I love you severus~!" harry cried, body beginning to shiver, but he held on...he may like the positioning now but he felt the need to see Severus, to kiss and be held by him before that time came. He didn't know if it was mere sentimentality, or something else, but he felt a strong NEED to see Severus's eyes..to taste his lips before he could willing have that last bit.

He wanted this to last, but not just be a fucking..he wanted it to feel like he was making love to him.

He knew Severus loved him, and he was thoroughly enjoying every moment of this...but it just didn't seem to be complete without it.

But then again, Harry had always been a sentimental man.

He couldn't help but picture the way he had felt when Severus had ridden him...and wonder if he could make Severus feel that great when he did it.

He didn't notice how his hand had shifted to grasp the sheets, Severus slipping his hand into his own.

The taller had seen the way that harry seemed to grow distracted, desperate. the moment their fingers curled together it felt like a rush.

Harry not only relax, but the feeling of warmth and relief seemed to fill Severus own chest,

"Keep going daddy," Harry urged, gasping as a hard thrust that slid against his nerves and made him shake.

He pushed himself up on to his knees, holding Severus to him as the other began to attack his neck with kiss and teeth, the deep, swinging rock of their thrust growing less hurried and more sensual.

"Daddy," Harry panted, turning red as he conjured a ring of his own to prolong the experience,

"Ooo~fuck!d-daddy... I wanna ride you..." he found himself whispering almost brokenly into the elder's ear in a gust of warm breath.

Severus pulled back from the man, allowing him to turn to face him. He sat still on his knees on the bed, leaning back some to brace himself on the bed and beckoned Harry forward.

Harry straddled the pale legs, making him taller than Severus. He grabbed at Snape's cock and positioned it beneath him, lowering himself onto it slowly. In this new position, he was able to wrap his arms around Sev's neck and his legs gave him leverage to do all the work.

A low groan built in his chest as his lover rode him. He moaned it into the other's open mouth driving him wild.

"Fuck." Severus managed for the first time as Harry controlled their pace.

Harry pushed Severus down, bringing his legs out from under him which only gave him more power and more speed. Harry grasps both of Severus' hands in his, taking one to his lips for a slow kiss as his eyes fluttered shut as he ground down, rolled and bounced on the others cock in a near teasing pattern.

"Hold still love," he said in a shaky whisper, getting a minxing look in his eyes as he stared down at Severus, seeming to enjoy the small power trade.

He then pressed both of Severus' hands down beside his head for his own leverage, fingers clasped together in affection and to ground himself, starting a slow-rolling stride with his hips, gasping each time he went down.

his chest squeezed with each filling stretch, being able to take Severus deeper into himself thanks to gravity.

No wonder Severus's thighs had shaken that time, this was amazing!

"Damn," he cursed, quickening his pace as he refused to look anywhere but for Severus's eyes. the potion master could see a clear longing, craving lust in the emerald pools, the pupils near pinpricks in size. he let go of one hand only long enough to smooth back sweat-slick curls, his expression a haze of pleasure, lips parted just the smallest amount, cheeks flushed and chest heaving.

"Fuck, you're so deep Severus!" he gasped after a particular roll of his hips.

"Do you like it like this?~" he teasingly chuckled, slowing down his rolls into a hard and slow grind, making both let out near pathetically lost sounding groans.

"Well daddy~?" he panted, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose chastely, voice husky ghosting as he slid over to Severus's ear,

"I can always stop if you don't..." before drawing back with a nip to the man's cartilage, a cat knowing it was driving another wild.

And yet, he also meant it. if Severus truly was uncomfortable, even if it would embarrass harry, hed want to talk about it or stop if need be. "Yes, baby." He stifled a moan at the sudden change of pace, though he tried to remain in control.

"Now be a good boy for daddy and fuck me faster" he sneered at him.

Harry bounced up and down taking in his full length, open-mouthed. He was surprised at the sudden pressure around his cock and was delighted to look down and find Sev's hand fisted around it.

"Oh, fuck," he thought he had been close before but the double pleasure pushed him even further.

The act of this caused Harry to clench up which only furthered the pleasure being driven to Severus.

"Hold yourself up" Severus demanded, looking as though he couldn't take it anymore.

Harry remained on his knees but now held his weight so that he hovered over the other man's body while the very long cock remained inside him.

Suddenly Severus began fucking him from below at an inhuman speed, hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust, causing him to cry out. If he were to disapparate his cock ring he would cum in an instant. He reached up on instinct, grasping the overhead curtains of the four-poster bed. he clutched them in his fists, as his hips started trying to rock down to meet Severus's heavy thrusting.

"Se-Severus!" he moaned, voice cracking, body feeling alite with sensors as his hips were grasped in a string and warning hand.it held him still as he breathed raggedly, the control of the situation easily given back to the others as something as little as a sweet pet name made harry feel weak and giddy.

"D-daddy~!" he could barely get out, not crying out, but murmuring it in a soft whine. he sounded winded, vulnerable....as needy as that first time Severus had seen him in his astral form, and searching for comfort.

His harry was letting it out as he truly felt it, making Severus want to make him lose more of his masks with a near predatory growl.

"That's it, baby," he ground out, fucking harder into harry making him throw his head back in a lull as he could barely make any sound,

"Taking it so well, such a good boy~" he crooned, fascinated by the almost moist glint in what he could see of Harry's eyes, and the straining tremble of his muscled thighs. Severus waved the cock ring away and had to swallow firmly at the rise in pressure.

"Come on Harry, cum for daddy." He spoke soothingly in a low growl to him, which pushed him over the edge.

"Ah!! Fuck" Harry came loads, streaming them up onto Snape's chest as well as his own.

He clenched in waves continuously for nearly thirty seconds which brought Severus to his release.

"Hh Harry, Fuck..! I love you" his thrusts became deep and erratic as he unloaded mounds of cum into his lover.

Harry toppled on him, letting Snape's cock begin to recede whilst still inside him while they both attempted to catch their breath.

They both laid there for a minute or two, breathing together before Harry moved off of him and spread himself out on the bed.

"Well... you may need to shower again" Snape chuckled at him.

"As well, I'm sure breakfast is more than ready, and I'm starving"Harry just nodded quietly, a sudden harsh wave of cold making him shiver and turn on his side.

It was like a massive wave of ice had gone over his bare skin, while internally he felt warm with a heady thrum. he shivered again and went to cuddle closer to his love, sudden exhaustion sweeping over him...

When he felt something that made him turn a vibrant red.

With each shift, he felt sore, expectedly but that wasn't it...

"Severus...you didn't pull out..." he mumbled, clearly embarrassed as he squirmed in discomfort at the cooling and drying itch on his thighs.

The very thought of trying to stand up made him burrow his face into seven shoulders, face veiled by his sweat stuck curls.

It had been different before, then there had been no...physical evidence, that harry could feel inside.

Clearly, they didn't think about it in terms other couples would worry about, but rather a more....visible obstacle may be revealed should harry stand...

Now he was sore, famished in a way that made his stomach have an odd hollowed feeling..but he didn't regret it.

He wanted to curl in sevs arms and hide his embarrassment under the blankets...but that would cause even more stains.

"....do you maybe have any reliever?" he mumbled, choosing the less embarrassing issue to bring up. At Severus's raised brow, harry ducked more into the pillows, a sleepy yawn escaping even through his embarrassment before he clarifies, snuggling firmer into the elder's side,

"...my hips and legs feel like sore jelly." Severus' face became blank, and he felt as though time had stopped. He thought about the possibility of a fleeting moment.


	22. Our Hideawa

"You didn't pull out" the words ring in his mind.

Was it even possible? In normal situations a womb would be necessary, two suitable strands of DNA, one from a witch and one, a wizard in order to form a pregnancy but he could have sworn he had read something about it before...

He snapped back up to look at Harry.

"I'll fix you a draught quickly." He summoned a towel into the room as he left which landed in Harry's lap.

Snape's dark days hadn't always been useless. There was a time during the preparation for the first wizarding war when Voldemorts disciples were forced to seek out alternative methods of preserving the pure bloodlines.

It was very dark magic, forbidden magic that dealt with blood and souls and nothing else good. Though at the time, he had been so caught in between the two sides he hadn't been present for the full extent of the theory.

He entered his makeshift lab and grabbed the reliever type potions from a very dusty shelf and set them on the table. He quickly ripped off a piece of parchment and etched some titles into it quickly with his quill.

"Kreacher," he said in a low tone.

A crack was heard as he entered the lab.

"Breakfast is getting cold, master Snape." He began

"Yes.. we are.. on our way down now. Kreacher, fetch these books for me, will you? Quietly" he handed him a bag of gallons and he cracked away.

Severus found himself silently panicked for a moment before returning to Harry with the set of potions... something about breakfast. He couldn't look suspicious.

The way the other had stiffened up, the blank look on his face...it set harry on edge.

He went to distract himself, wincing at the noticeably dry towel rubbed against his overly sensitive skin. It felt like an odd pulsing was happening under his skin, an almost wiggling sensation just below his belly button. he chalked it up to his so-called 'first' time being a bit intense...perhaps he should ask ginny?

......with that thought, he would have gladly taken back what he said about his soreness if it meant Severus would be back there already. The way he had left had made harry worried and confused.

He'd acted odd and stiff like he'd been spooked.. Harry's eyes widened as he bit his lip, hands still lot going further to 'finish' the cleaning with the towel due to him being nearly painfully sensitive to the dry terrycloth. But that was not what had shocked him, no it was the sudden horrible thought that Severus may be having regrets.

He had left rather quickly, did not hold Harry after they were done...was Harry too clingy?

Severus was a solitary man, having a lover like harry-at at least in Harry's mind-maybe not what he wanted.

What if he was sparing Harry's feelings?

He rolled on his side gingerly, stubbornly squashing those thoughts down with all the other darker corners of his mind, Severus would never have allowed them to go so far if he didn't at least care...

Right?

He may have simply believed himself to have been too rough on Harry, that must be why!

So, with a firm thought of making the decision, harry planned to soothe his lover.

And it wasn't a moment too soon, Severus coming in with a gentle smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not that sore," he said, chuckling as he downed the drink. He held his arms open to the other, offering him to come back to the covers.

The sight was so reminiscent of that first sighting when Harry was panicked and scared in his first astral form...the reminder of how to Harry allowed himself to be pulled into Severus's arms in answer to his open neediness caused the elder's heartstrings to be tugged.

"You didn't need to hurry on like that, I'm not made of glass!" he laughed, opening the covers and scooting over in offering when the other made no move, seemingly in thought.

"Well? shall we have breakfast or sleep it off? the kids have a while yet before they get here," he said patiently with a soothing tone.

But inside, dread was taking root in Harry's chest, his whispering and cruel thoughts rearing up a bit.....especially when his smile stayed tense and eyes didn't match. The two of them went downstairs to find that the table had been generously set with breakfast. Omelets this morning. With a small variety of meats, vegetables, and cheeses to make them as they pleased.

Also available as an apple or orange juice and the other half dozen berry muffins that had been left over. Severus sat down at the table silently, dressed still in his robe and loaded his plate beyond its breaking a point with food as he hadn't felt hunger such as this in over ten years.

Harry came in not long after and despite his worry, couldn't help but be shocked by the sight of Sir Severus Snape, pigging out. Literally.

"Wha-?" Snape attempted, through mouthfuls of egg and cheese.

It made Harry smile a bit. Severus could still see the worry on his face. He could feel the anxiety building within him. He would have to remain calm, use his clemency skills for now. There was nothing to worry about until he read more about it.

"Well? Are you going to join me?" Snape gestured to the empty chair."Right then," Harry chuckled, plucking a bit of bacon from the other's plate teasingly, a quick peck being delivered to his lover's hair as he sat.

He was wearing a thick robe with a warming charm on its threading. It helps any lingering aches from their adventurous morning be soothed. It was a deep forest green and black checkered thing, Harry having to bunch the sleeves as it was rather large and loose on his shorter frame.

"Spot of juice?" Harry asked the other serenely, taking a napkin and dabbing the others cheek to rid a bit of mess from it. Harry was munching on another muffin, doing the peculiar half bites he's always done as he poured some apple juice into his cup.

As he did so a scent wafted from the cup itself. It was a softly sweet smell of an appetite stabilizer if Severus's nose told him anything.

Once it was down his throat, Harry began to eat full bites, shoulders noticeably relaxing as though the potion was like an extremely weak calming drought.

Up until that point, Severus's senses had been severely dulled, but now he could catch the barest hints of scents. Harry's cup, plate, and utensils were lined with appetite stabilizers and enhancers.

This was a bit shocking due to the fact even if he has gained quite a bit over the last couple months-the man was still just on the side of too thin.

He also had this considering look in his eyes, for but a split second, before he put more on his plate. He was also quiet during meals Severus realized unless prompted or questioned.

His young lover just seemed content to get to eat in peace.

"Severus?" Harry asked, finally breaking the other man's analysis.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, smiling a bit and dabbing his cheek once more, although this one in jest rather than in cleansing,

"You've been staring for a while, do you want me to pass something down?"

"Oh.. uh, no. sorry. Just, I like watching you eat." He blurted out just to have something to say.

I like watching you eat??? What even was that?

"I.. I mean, you've come a long way, since you arrived. Staring to look a healthy size, and enjoying your food." He tried to recover.

Harry kind of smiled, clearly embarrassed at the compliments. Kreacher cracked in then and made his way to Severus who was trying to chew his food faster than he should have to shoo him away before Harry saw the books.

"If you could leave those in my lab Kreacher. And get to work on the attic."

"Of course Master Snape," he said back excitedly.

Harry looked at him curiously as he folded the bacon he had taken into his omelet.

"I have something planned for space up there. I've told him to keep your godfathers things in a corner of the room." He told him.

Before Harry could ask about his plans for the attic he attempted to change the subject to the arrival of his children so as to distract him.

"Do you need anything done before they get here?" The man was clearly suspicious, hed always been really. but now as an explorer and father of three, he's learned well when someone was hiding something from him.

Still, he let it slide, covering his pursing lips with a sip of juice before he continued,

"...Albus will be bringing his pet cat, Mr.sock, with him. He's barely passed a kitten so I'll need toward the furniture from scratching," he said, tapping his plate with his fork, deciding-after how happy it had made Severus apparently, to add some of the more substantial food to his plate rather than just a muffin at a time.

"..and we do need to lay out the decorations. The party will be happening two days after the kids get settled, so ill need to get them from the attic." for some reason, just talking about these little domestic topics with Severus was calming him of his dread. Like it was just a normal, everyday thing.

Readying the house for the kids, enjoying the quiet together after a not so quiet morning...

It felt nice.

His relaxation was slowly bleeding into their bond as he nibbled at a cheesy bit of red onion from his omelet.

"Besides that, there's just a matter of laying snacks.

Lily has a notorious appetite which is a fortunate blessing, but Albus is even more known for how disinterested he is in meals in general. He'd rather pick at his food and then share what's left- which is normally almost all of it-with some new pet.  
James will eat anything put in front of him, but would much rather skip it all to go flying."

It was clear the man was exasperated with his children's dietary habits, the affectionate worry of a father. he had his lips pursed, as he played with his own food unknowingly as he tried to figure out something all his children would enjoy.

He lets Kreacher do breakfast and maybe lunch, but dinner was his domain when it comes to the kitchen.

"They'll be here a little after teatime, so we have time to get things ready."

"I'll likely have to ward the lab as well so as to prevent any disastrous potion taking." He trailed off thinking of the books.

"If you take care of the furniture, I can do that and get to work on the attic... perhaps you could take a look at the space outside since I'm unable to do so. Clear a flying space." He hoped this might get Harry out of the house for an hour so he could study.

If this didn't work he may be able to hide in the attic whilst Kreacher worked in order to read some. He would have to lock those books away from prying eyes. Severus kept his breathing even and his gaze undistracted as he thought about this so as not to seem worried. He knew Harry suspected something already but he may be able to cover it up with a surprise somehow.

"Of course you're free to do as you wish, perhaps groceries seeing as we have limited food options for the children." He offered.

"Well," he said considering, clearly studying the other but letting it drop, for now.

"Alright." he sighed out with a soft smile, according to himself some trousers and a top from the washing line. They settled themselves on the back of a chair to his right as he took some more bites of his food.

Something was up, but he just had to trust Severus to tell him when he was ready. He didn't seem to be having regrets as Harry had feared, but it was still worrying.

"Would you like me to pick something up for you?" he asked as he stifled a yawn. His body still felt rather fluid, and he would not mind a nap. If he went now he reasoned, he could squeeze in a bit of rest before his three hellions arrived.

"I can get you some of that marmalade you used to like?"

There were many pictures from Harry's school days that had the teachers table in the background. Severus nearly always had a side of toast with some dark color marmalade in the pictures. Severus smiled at the thought. He did, in fact, remember a time when he used to take the black marmalade on his toast in the great hall. That was a long time ago.

"If you can find it. Boisonberry... and would you pick me up some?" He raised his own eyebrow at these words but would come back to it later.

Harry wrote them down on the list he had going in front of him amongst several other items that would more than likely fill the fridge. He got up and pulled on his trousers and shirt, sending his robe back up to their bedroom.

"I'll be back shortly" he licked the apple juice off Sev's bottom lip as he kissed him.

He was out the door just as Severus had begun to clean up from breakfast. He waved his wand and any leftovers went into the fridge to be preserved whilst the dishes began to wash themselves. He moved to float through the ceiling and into his lab with great difficulty but rather than going through it he simply hit his head. No more of that.

Once in his lab which was already organized the best it could be, he threw up several wards to lock everything away, childproof, before sitting down in the chair with the small pile of books. The first entry was found in an aged tone of red in scrawling ink. It was written by a woman known as Agaminta Cromlow.

"The long past theory of corelings- see page 98, has been ladden in shadow and mystery. The magic was detailed to be unique in that-besides the obvious-its flexibility.

Should one wish a bear to carry on their brood, the ways veiled in both the dark, murderous and sacrificial, to the moderate options.

The more moderate and more well-known route was to perform a ritual with which a spirit would be called to possess a living man or woman. With the aid of the astral core left behind of the departed's magic, they would lye with another of living in an induced astral state.

Once the copulation was complete, the process was not pleasant. If the bearer were male they would have to allow their core to become the 'womb' as their body was preparing the offspring's place of exit.

Sadly, all but the extremely rare cases ended in miscarriage and permanent damage or death to the bearer."

That last sentence sent a chill down the specter's spine, but he read on.

"For this reason, the method was outlawed not only for its connection to blood magic but the risks presented. The only way one may go through with such a procedure is if an attending physician was near as well as if there were no other borne to continue the family line."

Seeing how three Potter borns were on their way, this posed another problem if there was one in the first place-

Page 98 would go on to list terms,  
Such as corelings being the fetal stage in which the fetus was housed in its astral form inside the carrier's own magical core-often resulting in many of the same symptoms as typical gestation, along with other side effects. Side effects which were of course not listed.

They had performed no ritual and had had no other wizard present, forcing him to move on to the next text, then the next, each more vague and hypothetical than the last.

*** While all this went on, Harry was going from stand to stand, happily getting the boysenberry treat, the kiwi tarts for Lily, the shortcakes and teas for desserts that night....but he just could barely stay upright.

It was when he nearly fell asleep on the old woman selling the apple jams did he finally huff and decide to head home.

Besides, he felt the strangest feeling.

Almost like a detached form of anxiety that made him want to return as soon as possible. It was like the longer he stayed gone the more exhausted and apprehensive he became.

He hastened home with a sweet smile to the apple seller, taking the groceries in a shrinking and feather-light charm, putting a stasis on the cold items.

The larger, clearing equipment such as rakes and such he just levitated behind him as he got the motorbike. he started it up and began a leisurely drive back home.

He didn't notice the levitation faltering every now and then, safely reestablishing itself before any item was lost. Severus closed several books frustrated with the lack of knowledge he had received from them and promptly hid them away into one of the drawers of his desk in which he had cleverly added an undetectable extension charm so as to hide them better.

He headed up to the attic where Kreacher had swept, mopped, dusted and decluttered. He even cleaned the windows to allow the natural lighting to come through. Sirius Black's belongings had been piled neatly in one corner and covered with a sheet.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Rest now. Mister Potter will be home shortly." He cracked away.

Severus looked into the empty space... nearly empty. All but a few sheets and old Christmas lights remained puled in the corner. He drew his wand and gestured the sheets to hang up on the walls. They hung lazily over the ugly blackened wood planks. Some were white, others orange, some had old Victorian flowers on them, each one adding more character than the last. Once mostly all the boards were covered he unrolled an old dusty black carpet onto the floor. It fit nearly perfectly...

"Engorgio" it pressed itself perfectly up against each wall and crevasse.

The white and yellowing lights strung themselves up to where the light from the windows didn't reach. Several old pillowcases found themselves filled and plumped.

He looked around at the hideously comfortable room. Harry would love it. All it needed was a mattress.. he let his thoughts wander before adjusting his pant line and configuring a nearby pillow into a king-sized mattress.

He looked out the window as he heard the low rumble of the bike coming closer and headed back downstairs and into the kitchen to continue his tidying up. He felt almost bone tired, even if he was excited his little ones would becoming. he had to stifle a yawn and walk blearily around the side of the shack from his bike park.

One of his and James favorite 'chores' was to clear the pitch together, so he put the two sets of gardening tools against the outer wall, always going through the side 'evac' door closer to the lake to avoid the whomping willow.

He didn't even bother to put up the groceries by hand-one of his steadying chores he actually found peaceful-instead he allowed them to be floated to their spots through the kitchen and into the cupboards, flopping on the couch bonelessly.

He didn't even notice the occupant within the room, so busy was he in admiring the designs on the throw pillows.

Red poinsettias.

His head was foggy in an odd way. He felt warm in his skin, but not pleasantly.

It felt too tight and had eased only somewhat when through the doorway. He was not achey from that morning, the after potion had done its job well-but still...

He didn't know why he did it, he just started moving some furniture with his magic just so, feeling odd better. The living room looks more open, the couches and chairs in an oval-like formation.

It almost looks like, Harry thought to himself with a chuckle, like a big nest.

After a moment longer of just barely staying awake on the couch, he struggled up with a groan-wouldn't do to be sacked on the couch when the kids got there, after all.

"Sev?" he called in a groggy voice, yawning as he scrubbed his eyes with the side of his fist.  
"I'm home!"

Besides, Harry felt the strongest urge to hold someone for this particular nap.

"I got the marmalade and some sweets for later." He looked with unblinking eyes at the unnecessarily exhausted Harry who had been awake and vibrant mere hours ago. He wondered if he had the ingredients he needed for a pregnancy testing potion.

"Come on and lay in bed, you got up very early this morning, perhaps you can take a quick nap. I'll make you some tea.." he gestured Harry up to their room where he shuffled lazily.

Snape quietly went through his cabinets finding everything he needed. He waved his wands to crush the ingredients into a fine powder. It would taste like a soft herbal tea. But the gray-green liquid would turn a soft pink in the case of pregnancy once the drink touches the drinker's tongue.

He called Kreacher to prepare some hot water which he brought promptly.

"Sev?" Harry called

He walked into their room with a tray. The herbs sitting in the bottom of Harry's usual mug. Severus poured the hot water in along with his other usual specifications and passed it to him.

Harry inhaled the sweet almost lavender scent.

"Not blackberry?" He raised an eyebrow

"Just try it" Snape smiled at him softly looked at it uncertainly, swirling it in his glass for a moment before dipping a testing finger inside, and licking the drop off of it. He would drink it even if the flavor was...odd. It would make him happy, and just that drop made his belly warm in a way that replaced the unpleasantness inside for a bit.

Oh, how little either knew of what effect that small test would cause...

He let out a pleased hum, smiling the giddy, almost boyish smile that Severus now knew was only his to see. It warmed his chest as the other drank the tea down to its dregs with a pleased humming sound. He just would glance over the cup's lip, ensuring that Severus was relaxing over the simple task.

....the color didn't change.

Harry let out a soft yawn, scooting a hit closer to the other as he sipped more of the tea." thanks love," he sighed, sinking more against the others side,

"This helped quite a bit...been feeling a bit off this morning," he said as he snuggled in.

What part if his skin did brush Severus felt chilled, and he did appear to have bags forming beneath his eyes...

Well, they had started summoning a certain part earlier, before sevs immediate, and apparently unfounded worry had cut that experiment off at the bud. Harry was physically between states without actually having enough energy to maintain it.

Before Severus can turn these thoughts inward and begin self-blaming for Harry's apparent ill feelings, the younger interrupted his thoughts,

"So," he began with a slight shiver as he finished the rest of his tea, placing the cup down in favor of bringing the half hosted warner hands to his cheeks,

"You said something about the attic earlier?"  
His tone taking in a slightly concerned prodding tone, "everything alright? No rotten boards or anything to fix last minute?" Severus chuckled softly at the unnecessary worry.

"Nothing wrong.. no written boards or fixings.." he trailed off as if hoping the subject might but he supposed he could see it early. It was for him after all.

"I just.. did a bit of redecorating. Nothing crazy.." he seemed more shy about it than he thought he would have been.

In his mind he had pictured a relaxing wind-down, some laughs maybe a movie, desserts in bed. But he felt this urge just.. to be held.

Harry just looked at him blankly raising his eyebrow.

"R..redecorating," he said sort of confused.

"Right. You're free to come to look if you wish." Snape offered. Harry hesitantly got off of their bed and moved out of the room to the hall which brought down the ladder for the attic. He brought down the trap door and ladder which shone a warm light from the attic that you wouldn't expect.

He gave Severus a look of suspicion before making his way up the ladder and into the warmly lit room.

When he reached the top, eyes widening and heart-swelling, Harry gasped and hastened up the ladder.

It was warmly lit, the different sheets not only giving it character but a safe feeling...like the times when he had been left home alone and hed built a 'safety tent' in his cupboard, but a million times better.

This wasn't some small little tent that he had, no little spider as his only company.

It was his very own comfort place,...his and Severus's place...a place where he could tell was never meant to be lonely. Only warm.

With that thought, he turned on his heel to look at the other man, clear heart-rendering joy in his eyes as he leapt at him. He enclosed his lightly muscled arms around the other's neck, velocity forcing them to almost spin as Severus was careful to land on the mattress.

....a memory foam mattress????

It must have been a foam pillow hed transfigured, but it was of little importance now.

What mattered was the fact his young lover was peppering his face in unforeseen joy at the little nook.

"I love it, thank you!" he said, himself not even realizing why exactly this....cuddle cave....or sweet nest, made him so giddy.

Perhaps because it was his own spot, a spot to be with Severus and cuddle and be safer than anywhere else without the need for constant guarding spells.

"It's perfect." he said, fighting giggles at the ticklishly soft mattress covers brush his skin as his shirt rode up, "I love it!"

His bright smile and twinkling eyes were only accentuated by the sleepy flush to his skin as he yawned and actually squirmed out of his riding jacket.

"What exactly caused this little gift, might I ask?" he said, snuggling close with a slightly sly tone to his voice as he allowed the other to enfold him in his arms. Severus thought about this for a moment. If he were being honest, he had hoped to clean the space up and use it for something but he hadn't been completely sure until he went up there and saw what he was working with.

"It's just... a space to be alone. Somewhere I can just be with you." He went with that.

Harry smiled and rolled in the comfortable mattress admiring the twinkling lights above them. The other watched them twinkle in his eyes, seeing the thoughts swirl in his head, feeling the peace he felt, the content, the love.

Severus abruptly kissed him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Before pulling away looking somewhat apologetic.

"Are you still tired?" He asked him.

He was.. tired. But had half a mind to say no given the amazing space he'd just been introduced to. He felt his heart swell up like he needed to sigh to physically let out the sudden flood of affection and peace the other just presented him.

He reached out and pulled the other to him, eyes blinking lazily as he fought his tiredness. He slid his arms around the other, tangling their legs together and placing a soft kiss to the other's lips.

"A bit," he admitted, knowing the other would want the truth," but not so much I cant have a cuddle first."

His voice came out in a yawning chuckle, pressing chest to chest with Severus as his limbs felt heavy and pliant.he snuggled closer, pressing their foreheads together.

Harry's skin still held that odd chill, and his eyes seemed to have developed slight bags since that morning. He felt like he fit perfectly against the elder's lithe frame, his snuggling actually rolling their hips together softly.

"....you've gotten so warm lately..." he trailed, fingers skimming just under the hem of the other's shirt. the skin was still cooler than most but now it felt more solid and had a warmth of its own.

"I'm actually a little relieved," he said softly, barely keeping his eyes open, as that familiar gold began to flicker around him.oddly it didn't separate.

"After how you reacted this morning-" he spoke in a mumble now, voice barely audible.

Harry was asleep before he could finish. The goldish light flickering like the astral wasn't sure about manifesting before exhaustion of his own began to pull at Severus...


	23. The Potterlings

It was Severus who woke first, admiring his young lover between the loose sheets before departing to prepare the large supper for his coming family. He had overheard Harry mention the idea of a large and full supper like the ones they had at the great hall, so he had taken the liberty of having Kreacher fetch them a lengthy list of ingredients for this. Harry could plan supper another night.

Severus spent ample time mixing the stuffing, peeling potatoes to mash and preparing the bird as well as the ham to be cooked- the old fashioned way. He had just begun to chop the mixed vegetables when Harry came hurtling down the steps.

"I've overslept! They're nearly here!" He yanked on clothes and flew down the steps.

It seemed almost as though he was at a loss to the frantic man.

"They'll be here in five minutes! There's so much to be done!" He hurried around the kitchen to set out dinner before realizing the table was set for five and food was in the making.

"Did they send an owl?"

"No! No.. I can feel them coming, they've crossed the threshold." He started to slow.

All of the groceries from earlier that day had been put away, food was being prepared and Kreacher had tidied the house.

"I'm sure they won't notice if we forgot something..." it struck Severus just then that in only a few moments he would be meeting Potter's children.. his Potter's children.

He began to panic. He felt cold, no, hot. maybe both, he began to wonder if they would like him if they would accept the form he held, the relationship they had begun. What if they didn't know what being homosexual was? They're so young! It felt almost as though he was sweating... he.. was sweating.

Something in his silent reaction seemed to bring on Harry's attention. In the next moment, Harry was there, cupping his face and bringing them close.

He pressed their foreheads together, taking calm and deliberate breaths.

"Ssssh," he soothed, skimming fingers down Severus's neck, down his shoulders.

He wrapped the others limp and slightly clammy hands around his waist, turning himself into an almost comfort teddy for the elder as he began to rock slow and steadily like dance was to begin and the music yet to start.

His scent was strong of wind, clean sheets and the herbal bath from that morning.

"It's alright darling, it's going to be okay," he promised in a soothing coo, lifting his eyes to stare into darkened and worried ones through crooked frames.

"They will love you if you just give them the chance to, okay?"

They stood together on the floor just moving in each other's arms. Severus tried to breathe but just felt the anxieties move deeper down and away from the surface. It seemed like no time had passed at all before there was a small, very faint knock at the door. The widest smile appeared across Harry's face.

Severus could feel his excitement, his joy. He couldn't say the same however for his own feelings, which could have nearly been described as the fight or flight response. Should he greet them at the door? Stand in the kitchen and hope they don't notice? Would Miss Weasley be with them? Should he run and hide in their nes-

"Daddy!!" The smallest, squeakiest voice sounded the most excited.

He watched as no more than three-foot-tall red-headed... pure joy, jumped through the door and into her father's arms. Followed by an older boy with dark hair and presumably an even older one with tussles of brown hair- both with smiles on their faces. He thought about how long it had been since they may have seen each other... and in good mental health on Potter's part...

It was then that he realized his presence was ever so obvious and tried his damndest to go translucent but had little luck. He turned away and tucked himself in tightly next to the fridge and continued stuffing the bird.. magically- he wouldn't be caught dead.. or alive rather in this case- touching that filth, In hopes, he wouldn't be noticed. Harry was laughing as he twirled his little princess in his arms, making albums smile shyly as the seven-year-old held his own arms open, swiftly being scooped up in his father's arms.

James was apparently 'too cool' for such mushy things, letting out a loud groan of "daaaa'!" as he too was brought into the fray, harry staggering with the combined weight.

Although his arms trembled, he felt light as a feather! His loves were in his arms, safe and sound, with giggles in their lips, and his kisses on their cheeks.

Oh! he'd missed them!

"Da'! Enough already!" James cried in faux indignation, his own laughter ruining the effect as he tried to block his face with his arms.

Only to be swiftly jabbed by Lily's Maryjane and stockinged foot.

"You like it you fibber!" she said with cheeks aflame, arms tightening possessively around Harry's neck.

It was clear she was in no way in a hurry to stop these proceedings.

Young Albus, on the other hand, just quietly giggled and burrowed into Harry's shoulder, content to simply listen to his family...

As he smiled directly at sev and gave a meek wave.

"Daddy?" lily squeak in her curiously near Scottish sounding voice.

"Who's that by the fridge? I like his hair, but he doesn't look like he likes us very much," she said in clear confusion.

"Can I say hello?" Snape felt his body seize at the small voice. He wondered if the older ones would recognize him.. if they held portraits in his memory in the headmistresses office- which he assumed they'd both seen in what was or what will be their notorious 'Potter rebellion'.

He hadn't even paid attention to Potter's response to the young one before he felt her presence behind in nd him which was nearly no warning before-

"Hello, I'm Lily... what's your name?" She squeaked at him.

He could feel Harry's love and confidence from across the room, it tried to give him some comfort as he slowly turned around. He must have misjudged the extreme lack of height.

Severus reluctantly knelt down, trying not to make eye contact. Once he reached her he knew he would have to look. When his eyes met hers he felt as though he might melt, he felt... physically warmer, she looked just like her.

He must have been caught up in her eyes for a whole minute as he watched her slightly raise an eyebrow. He reached out his hand-

"Severus" he managed.

But was surprised with not a handshake but a rather enthusiastic hug which knocked him back against the cupboard. His eyes met Harry's who looked almost as though they might be tearing up.

"Hi!" she squealed, snuggling into him in a way that reminded him of Harry's energetic moments, as though to embed the very essence of her affection into his veins.

"You make daddy happy, I feel it a whole lot!" she giggly, pulling back but keeping her legs tightly wrapped around his waist like a baby koala and her arms about his neck.

"That's one of my special things ya know." she attempted to whisper,

"I empathize!" she said sagely, curls bobbing much like Mollys instead of her namesakes, lips curling around the butchered attempt at 'empathic'.

This close he could see she had recently lost not one, but two of her upper baby teeth. A clear gap in the front as she grinned at him like a kitten ready to pounce its mother's tail.

"But he's still mine, okay?" she said with a scrunched nose attempt at intimidating.

....a possible Slytherin amongst the potters?

"Lil-" Harry began to warn, arms still full of snickering little boys, before she added, too busy examining Severus's nose to notice her father.

"But....we can share okay?" she said diplomatically.

After this, she turned a determined pink as a near terrifying growl reverberated from her little stomach.

"Now," she said with a firm nod of her curled head, reminding him of certain Weasley matron.

"Daddy, is supply' ready? ...and do I gotta wash up?"

She said this particular bit with a bit of a pout, her father raising a slightly stern brow at her, she still clinging to her new jungle gym.

"Supper will be ready promptly. The washroom is upstairs, as is your room" Severus offered.

"My room?!" She bolted up the stairs forgetting her bag which she scurried back down to grab before going back up.

Harry nodded his head at the other two who followed, less bouncy but still happily chatting amongst themselves. He came to help with supper but Severus insisted he go up with his children to show them around.

"I can handle this, go, be with your children." Harry smiled at this as he chased them up the stairs.

Severus proceeded to take out his wand and fix everything up. Garlic mash, cranberries, vegetables were steamed and loaded in an inhumane amount of salted butter, the ham had been honey roasted and the bird had only minutes left. He spent several minutes rearranging the table unnecessarily- feeling the need to make it appear perfectly, before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him which seemed to bring him some comfort.

"Kids are washing up.. how can I help?"

He felt like saying, just hold me, but thought it might be a bit too... risquée. Harry sighed, feeling it like a thrum of a hard string in his chest. Burrowing his cheek between sevens shoulder blades and once more swaying a bit.

"You're doing so well," he whispered, meeting Severus' eyes when he looked over his shoulder.

He gave a reaffirming squeeze before turning the other around and leading him towards the fridge.

This confused the half-ghost until he felt harry tug him down behind the open fridge door. The children's giggles and clattering of muddy shoes echoing on the steps.

Using their quick shield, Harry pressed a lingering kiss to the elder's lips, making the others chest warm happily.

He pulled back with a hum, removing pitchers of honeyed milk from the fridge and a bottle of wine in the other hand.

"I think they'll like the honey milk over the tea with their bird," he said as though nothing happened, straightening up with the drinks and a nonchalant tone.

It was clear why he may have belonged in the house of snakes, especially at that moment.

At that moment lily skipped in, trailed by her brothers, latching onto sevs hand like one snatching up a new favorite toy.

"I call sitting by Sev'us!" The three of them sat at the table, the other two boys joining them shortly after. It was a rectangular sort of table with six chairs, Harry at one end, Lily and Severus on one side and the two boys at the other. The youngest who no doubt had not yet seen a Hogwarts feast marveled at the small selection in comparison.

Each plate seemed completely different. The oldest had mostly meat while the other boy had mostly starches. Harry took no vegetables at all whilst Severus took plenty.. which seemed to influence young Lily as she had been trying ever so hard to arrange her plate in the exact same manner as he had for several minutes.

"I realize more introductions may be needed" Harry started, looking down the table.

"I'm James" the one tried to smile through his mouthful of food

"Albus" the other contributed nervously

"And I'm Lily!!" She squeaked, seeming to be quite proud of her re-introduction.

Severus made eye contact with Harry after each introduction, more so as an 'of course you did' at the choice of names, which he was fond of, especially Albus.

Albus Dumbledore had been almost like a father figure to him.. it took him a moment to realize that many at the table had turned to him. He swallowed his food loudly.

"Severus Snape" At this the middle boy smiled secretly into his napkin, eyes flicking to his father with dawning mirth. All he missed was a twinkle in those orbs and it would have been startling.

James, well-was less apt at subtly.

"No flipping way!" he said, looking a good deal like his uncle Ron with his cheeks so full and eyes wide.

"James Sirius..." Harry said in a warning tone around the rim of his glass, an odd flush going to his cheeks bones as he shifted as though nervous about something.

"But dad! He said sev- Oooooooh..." he said, wide eyes going back to his plate but seeming like he was about to burst into giggles. This rightfully confused the elder.

Especially when the only other adult seemed to be hiding behind his glass, eyes not meeting his.

"Shush James!" Lily hissed to her brother, kicking him beneath the table, and making him yelp and glare reproachfully at her, they both straightening up at Harry's finger snap and warning look.

But Lily still got a firm look as she surprisingly narrowed her eyes at Albus, scooting almost territorially closer to her new favorite person.

To this albus only hummed and continued to shift his food about on his plate.

Severus hadn't seen the boy take a single bite as of yet, and Harry continually sent glances towards the boy, seemingly unsurprised but still unhappy about this fact. He was overall confused about the hushedness in regards to his name. He wondered if it had been perhaps something else he had said but realized.. he hadn't said anything else. He wasn't sure whether to panic or just be confused. He felt Harry's amusement at this.

Snape instead tried to focus his mind on young Albus and why he refused to eat. Potions master rather requires that you be quite observant and detailed in your notes, as things could end disastrously should you miss any crucial information.

He observed Albus' behavior, he sat stiff, not moving much else that his hand which moved about his plate. He looked pale but Severus couldn't be certain whether that was his usual color.. he tried to recall from when they arrived. Just then as the others were giggling amongst themselves, his own head at his plate, out of the corner of his eye he saw the smallest, quickest bite enter his mouth. He didn't even chew.

It was almost as though he didn't want to be seen eating at all.. perhaps this was a nervous tick? It could have been his presence that sparked this behaviour.. as a new presence. It wasn't his place to ask Harry about it, however...

"Ahem" Harry cleared his throat which caught his attention.

"Dessert?" He offered

It had come to Snape's attention that some time had gone by, making him realize how much he missed that aspect of potions. Perhaps he could brew a simple anxiety remedy and slip it into one of the boy's drinks before dinner the following night, it wouldn't hurt him after all.

Dessert... dessert.. he knew he had forgotten something. Harry got that look in his eye, the one that spoke to a hidden surprise.

"James? Lily?" he said in a calm tone, making both messy faced children look at him,

"Why don't you two go...wash up and grab the dessert plates?" he said, fighting an amused smiled at the huffs.

"Unless you're too full for that tarts I got today~"

Ans like that, all Severus heard and saw was the clatter of chairs, hurried feet, and a red and raven head bobbing away.

He was so focused on their movement that the flash of a small pale hand shocked him.

A quick glance oversaw the middle boy's plate bearing empty, his slightly auburn tinged locks being stroked through by Harry's tan hand.

The man stood not quite behind the boy's chair, but in arms reach, appearing robe watching the other two rummage in the kitchen, the other little one actually smacking his lips and replacing all the devoured starches with meats.

He downed his honeyed milk, actually lightly kicking his feet in delight.

For all his appeared maturity, he was but a seven-year-old after all.

His speed honestly almost had Severus worried about choking or a sudden reappearance of the nutrients.

"...Severus?" came a shy voice from the little boy, meekly glancing at the pitcher of honeyed milk beside his elbow.

"Can...may-" he corrected himself, remembering his uncle Percy-"may you pass the pitcher please?"

Then came the worry that the tiny hands may drop the large pitcher if he did, in fact, pass it to the child. He grabbed the nearly empty pitcher and topped up the boy's glass, thus emptying it completely. He was hardly finished pouring before he snatched the cup away to polish it off.

Harry in the meantime had waved the dishes into the sink to begin the washing whilst watching the two of them interact with a wide smile.

"You too" he gestured to Albus as he finished his plate once again.

Albus rose quickly from his seat to join the others upstairs. Once the last of the dishes were in the sink Harry threw his arms around Severus.

He brought him into a tender kiss for a moment but he held a sense of 'I told you so', likely in the sense that the children seemed... not to hate him thus far.

His attention was brought back however by the strange turn of events at the dinner table that evening regarding him in particular.

"Why so suspicious Mister Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him recalling the earlier conversation."I don't know what you mean..." he said, getting that dusting of pink upon his cheeks that normally would tempt the specter to kiss his lips and spread the blush further.

He was fighting a smile, lips worried between his teeth the longer sev shot him an unimpressed stare. he drew the other closer to him, almost amused at how easily he was getting his lover ready to blurt out the information with a simply prolonged stare.

"Really now?" he asked lowly, skimming fingers mostly innocently over Harrys back,  
"You truly don't know what is I'm referring to?"

His voice was a drawl as he stared harder, raising a brow as harry attempted to escape by burrowing into his shoulder."ah-ah, mister potter-"

He said in a tsking tone, fighting his own laugh at Harry's antics. he 'helped' him raise his face with a chastising look, cupping his finger beneath his chin.

"Now harry, this is getting ridiculous-"

"P.D.A.!!!"  
In the next moment, they were stumbling away from one another as three giggling kids-being lead by a confusingly dripping wet James-came barreling through them.

"James Sirius! What in merlins name-?!" Harry cried out, fighting his own laughter, attempting to be serious.

"You go change and apologize for this instant!" he said, hands on his hips, as the surprisingly easily chastised boy huffed and scuffed his foot.

"Sorry, da'...sorry Severus..."

He truly did seem apologetic,

"Now, why are you soaking wet?"

"...Albus had one of his jumpy moments-"

"James," Harry warned, clearly not liking how he phrased his explanation. James sighed, shoulders drooping.

"His powers acted up, thought he saw someones shadow-thing out the window and the faucet went nutzo," he explained, clearly thinking he may be going without his coveted tarts tonight-

"So...i didn't want him to feel scared because of his seer stuff so...i started playing tag to calm him and lily down." Severus felt his stomach nearly lurch at the idea that one of Harry's children bad already caught them together in some way.

The oldest and wisest of them to top it all off. Normally he would have retreated into the shadows by now but his more mortal form prevented this.

He watched as the older boy retreated back upstairs, almost missing Hatry's returning stare- honestly unsure of what to do. Would he be okay with it all? Was he disgusted? Worried? Who would he tell? Would it hurt Harry's reputation? Cause issues with his work?

He wanted to run. Call it the fight or flight reaction if you will. So much so he nearly backed away from the tightening feeling of the other body wrapping around his own in attempts to bring some kind of comfort.

The curiosity of the dinner conversation still pricked at the back of his mind. What if Harry didn't really love him. What if the children already knew about him and what they knew was just this?

Severus felt his stomach nearly lurch at the idea that one of Harry's children had already caught them together in some way. The oldest and wisest of them to top it all off. Normally he would have retreated into the shadows by now but his more mortal form prevented this.

He watched as the older boy retreated back upstairs, almost missing Hatry's returning stare- honestly unsure of what to do. Would he be okay with it all? Was he disgusted? Worried? Who would he tell? Would it hurt Harry's reputation? Cause issues with his work?

He wanted to run. Call it the fight or flight reaction if you will. So much so he nearly backed away from the tightening feeling of the other body wrapping around his own.

"Hey," Harry said, kissing his cheek chastely. but Severus remained stiff to his touch.

"Albus, be a big boy yeah?" he said, the middle child looking at him in interest." go and clean up the mess with your sister then you may watch one film and each has one tart before bed. Todays have been a wild one." he directed gently, ruffling the solemn little boy's hair.

Then he turned back to his lover with a gentle expression.

"C'mon... let's talk upstairs okay?" he offered, seeing he was stiff with the children present. He led him up the stairs, and then further into their little nest, closing the door but putting a monitor spell up to alert him to if the kids got up to anything.

He reached forward, turning Severus around and directing him to kneel on the mattress, Harry standing behind him as he slowly began to rub his back and shoulders.

He was quite a long time, keeping his breathing even until he felt Severus begin to relax.

"Now," he whispered, a gentle wave of affection going through their bond,

"Can you please tell me what's wrong? you're worrying me a bit."

"You're young and bright and.. alive. You're able to have a life with anyone you wish, more acceptably so any woman of your choice seeing as you are the chosen one. Yet here you are, wasting your time with someone almost twice your age and already dead." He trailed off

"Your children... " he wanted to say 'will never accept this' but feared to offend him.

Concern struck him at the earlier comment from the dinner table.

"What is it you were talking about over dinner." He was more looking for an answer now rather than just asking.

He half expected him to say that he was only in it for publicity or something along those lines but part of him knew he would never do such a thing.

"Why me..."

"And why me?" harry asked in return, sliding himself in front of Severus, pressing snug enough to make them teeter a bit on the edge.

He pressed their foreheads together, wave after wave gently flowing assurance and affection to Severus.

"I chose you for many things....and not just the great sex," he added with a teasing smirk and dorky wriggle of his brows.

"You're smart, loving, gentle, sweet, snarky, makes me laugh... so so honorable and brave..." he trailed a bit, turning a dusky pink, that last part seems to be leading up to something even as harry snuggled as though to hide his face.

"And my kids will get used to you, they have no issue with Ginny and Luna after all," he said, surprising Severus a bit at this.

"....and Albus Severus seemed proud of his namesake as well....." Albus... Severus...? He felt as though he might cry.

The great Severus Snape allowing his fragile emotions to get the best of him? He'd never... he felt as though he should ask why he thought it a good name but decided against it.

Snape allowed his head to fall and test on Harry's chest. He listened to his beating heart and lungs as he drew breath, holding him close while he took in all he was.

"You.. are perfect in every way. You've turned such a difficult and unfair life into one filled with love and friendship. You have unconditional love for everyone around you regardless of what flaws they might have..." he tried to think hard about his nose here which only made Harry laugh.

"You never once stopped to think about whether I was good for you, you just knew. You're an incredible cook and... well... yes, the great sex as well I suppose. The list goes on." He said all the while keeping his face nuzzled against him.

Harry took a deep breath, pulling him in closer and smoothing his hair.he tangled their legs in that intimate way sev adored and let him hold him as tight as he wished.

"One problem...Lily is jealous about the name thing..."

A second later they were both releasing watery giggles.

Harry's kids didn't just like Severus, they were getting jealous over his thought affections, can you imagine?!

"I think I may spoil her a small-micro bite-sized amount..." he said with a chuckle, wincing comically even as his peace bled through to Severus.

Nestled in bed together, tangled up and just calmly discussing and joking about the kids...the monitor charm letting out the soft sounds of a children's cartoon float up to them as lily giggled and James and Albus seemed in a deep discussion over the cat Mr.socks...

Harry just felt this bubbling of joy in his chest... although the bubbling tears in his eyes shocked him.

He blinked them away in confusion, waving it away as it is a long day. The two of them emerged from the attic and moved downstairs into the living room where the children ran in behind them. Severus pulled out his wand and transfigured a nearby pillow into a king-sized mattress.

"Bigger! Bigger!!" Lily squealed.

Severus obliged and the mattress grew more in size, whilst she skipped around the room collecting pillows for them all.

"Why don't you boys come and help me with dessert?" Harry looked at the two.

Lily tried as hard as she might to carry a rather large suitcase into the room where Severus met her halfway to take over the heavy object. He opened it and found surprisingly a great number of muggle films and games.

He admired some of the magic-related ones and thought it may be amusing to see it in relation to their level of skill. Lily had pulled out a variety with pink covers and flowers on them. Barbie, Mary Poppins, Mickey Mouse...

He could hear the boys in the kitchen clanging about.

"Its time to..." he could hear harry singsonging, to which the boys actually shout-sung back,

"START THE TARTS!" like on a muggle gameshow. It was clear it was a regular occurrence in the potter household.

Lily giggled as she flopped on the mattress, claiming the spot directly in the middle so as to be surrounded by her family. Her magic even flared up in pale blue sparks, some chairs skidding over and blankets draped over them.

Shed turned the family mat into a family tent, complete with little pale blue lights the acted like fairy lights one saw during holidays.

Harry's voice was still floating out, laughing as he and the boys apparently played rock paper scissors over who filled which tarts.

As all this excitement going on, a cat, pure black but for one white foot and white star-shaped chest patch, with green eyes slunk from beneath the dinner table.

The cat was still kitten faced, but its body had begun to elongate. The adolescent feline was flicking its tail as it watched with near abnormally wide eyes.

It settled itself on the mat, staring at sev, sleek frame shaped with emerging muscles from copious amounts of play through its short fur.everywhere he moved, it watched, sat straight between Severus and the kitchen door.

"That's mister Sock!" lily giggled excitedly, the cat not responding at all to her squeals.

"See his white sock foot?" she pointed excitedly, keeping her hand at a noticeable distance.

"....he's rather grumpy," she warned.

"and keeps his claws out all the time on that foot so watch out! The animal doctor says he must'a hurt it before Albus found him, he don't wanna have his claws out but he's gotta." she said, noticeably inching closer to the cat despite her own warning.

The cat still watched the only him.

Lily wiggled from the mat and stood by sev to whisper;

"Ma and daddy think he might be Albus' familiar, that means they might stay together forever if mister sock does n' get hurt!" she informed, clearly excited at the prospect of a forever pet.

It was then that harry emerged, laughing with his boys with a glob of tart filling on his cheek in the clear shape of a smiley face. Albus went straight to mister sock and petted him, seeming to relax and grow happier at that moment.

And yet still, the cat sat and stared. Severus smiled some, the cat sort of reminded him of himself in a way. Dark, reserved, quiet.. much like Albus. It seemed they had some similar traits. The others sat among them, Harry managing to wiggle himself as close to Severus as possible.

"Okay, what are we watching?" James said, seemingly expecting something dumb.

Lily seemed to be having trouble choosing between a small range of films. Barbie, Godzilla, Hocus Pocus, and Aladdin.

"That's not a real spell is it?" Severus asked, unfamiliar with the magical muggle film.

The others laughed at him. James wanted Godzilla, Lily wanted Barbie, Albus and... apparently the cat wanted Hocus Pocus which Severus was partial too.

"Why don't we watch Aladdin, it's a family movie and that way we arent stuck watching something that someone else hates." Harry got up to grab the film and put it in, returning to his comfy spot next to Severus.

He had nearly a whole plate of sweets to himself. Harry happily munched his treacle tarts, Albus laying pressed on his other side, head down towards the bottom of the mattress. Albus laid on his belly as Mr.sock took a spot on his lower back flicking his tail and hissing softly when lily squirmed and almost kicked his master in her bid to claim Severus's other side.

She pressed close, eating from a plastic green plate with blue flowers instead of a flimsy paper plate like the others. Clearly the 'special' plate was to keep her from spilling.

James claimed the spot on Albus's remaining side, eating a vanilla cream-filled tart, Albus a chocolate and lily a ....kiwi tart?

When lily began to squirm again, the boys all groaned and Mr. Sock flicked his tail,

"Lily," Harry said gently, petting the agitated cat and sending a careful look to his daughter.

She huffed, and looked at Severus seriously, "be right back! No one sits here!" she ordered with finality, even though everyone was already settled.

With that, the five-year-old dashed to the loo as her father shook his head trying not to laugh.

Soon they could hear the sink going, and lily trotted down the step with wet and slightly still soapy hands.

After saying a quick-drying spell, harry smoothed her hair and nodded his approval at her washing her hands without being told.she reclaiming her spot with decided deliberative swiftness.

As time went on things calmed down, all the potters munching sweets slowly, but still managing to get crumby cheeks. It was.....endearing.

Especially when lily began to nod off, her little torso and head leaning over into Severus's lap, feet hanging from the mattress.

Harry's hand reached over and smoothed her curls and brushed the crumbs away, his head resting on Severus's shoulder, his other hand rested on a sleeping Mr.socks back.

It was sometime later when James' voice reached out in a whisper, the movie nearing its end,

"Severus? da'?" he called,

"I think Albus is gone away~" he snickered, gesturing to his younger brother, who's head rested near his and Harry's feet.

The little one's cheek rested on his hands, centimeters from being planted in his plate, glasses askew and lips pursed.

Harry let out a soft sigh through his nose, glancing up at Severus in amusement, still petting Lily's hair,

"Should I wake them to go brush, or let them skip just this once?"

"You muggle raised wizards and your habits, there are spells for tha-" Snape started.

"Shhhh..!!" Harry tried to stop him before the children noticed which thankfully they did not.

They laughed between themselves before resting their eyes upon the sleeping children. It reminded Severus of how he had once wanted a family.

"I'm sure it won't hurt to have them sleep together in this comfortable setup we have going on... then we could sneak away without waking them and get some shut-eye ourselves." Severus used his finger to cup Harry's chin and pull him into a tender kiss.

Harry smiled once more at his sleeping children before standing to leave the room and head back upstairs. They stopped midway to decide whether they should sleep in the bed or their cozy little nest upstairs further.

Severus leads him back to the attic, figuring it would give them some more time in the morning should any... situations arise, to protect their dignity as well as the sanity of Potter's spawn.

Once they had crawled onto their cloud-like mattress and covered themselves in the plush blankets it began to rain. Snape had always liked the sound of the rain, the way it sounded as it hit the rooftops, the way it changed the smell of the air, making it cool. Thunderstorms were his favorite, they had always helped him sleep. Harry tucked himself beneath Severus's chin, attempting to roll on his belly like normal for these types of cuddles. he frowned at the odd squeeze feeling he got at that, opting to lay on his side and braid his and sevs legs together instead. too many sweets most likely.

But then he huff, rolling over and kicking off his pants beneath the blankets, as well as removing his shirt. this left him in his briefs and he almost fussily pushes the evil clothes onto the floor with his feet.

"They were bunching up," he said flustered, realizing that sev was waiting not so patiently for him to finish. Quickly he reclaimed his sot, exhaling as the heat lowered and he got comfortable.

He used to despise thunderstorms, but at that moment, with Severus lazily trailing his fingers over his back as they listened, he was beginning to enjoy them.

"And we didn't completely muggle raise the kids," he said with a chuckle, keeping his tone low.

The atmosphere felt too....calm, to speak normally. he wanted to preserve it.

"Arthur raised gin and the boys mostly with wizarding techniques but instilled things like responsibility the muggle way with chores and such," he explained, actually nuzzling into sevs side, making the elders heart go soft, watching how Harry's eyes were flitting about the low string lights that were hanging about as though look at real stars.

"And my upbringing wasn't exactly....normal, muggle or otherwise, so I just follow Molly's advice and go from there." he sends this with a slightly different tone, but jot much of one.

Severus fell asleep quickly, sleeping better than he had in quite a long time. The sound of the rain and low rumble of the thunder soothed him while the subtle flash of white and blue from the lightning dimly lit the room from time to time. He held his precious love in his arms, soft cheek pressed against his chest.

Being a ghost was somehow more exhausting as well when you were... half-mortal. You felt literally half dead, always tired, drained, hungry which almost never goes away. He looked forward to the next stone because of this.


	24. Roles Reversed

Clanging and banging woke him the next morning. He could see the shine of the sun behind his eyelids and hear mild shuffling in the room. He opened one eye to find Harry attempting to discreetly put on his socks.

"Go back to sleep Severus, it's early. The kids have been trying to make themselves breakfast. I'm going down to help them before things get any worse." He kissed the man's hooked nose before scurrying downstairs.

Snape was about to protest before he was woken yet again...? He had clearly fallen back asleep. Not sure what time it was, he began to stir in attempts to find out but instead realized why he had awoken in the first place...

He felt then the warm embrace of his lover's mouth around his... lower extremities. Not a bad way to wake up

When he raised the covers he was met with a sly eyed harry locking emerald eyes with his onyx eyes. He was smiling around the flesh in his mouth as his eyes glinted in that way sev has come to know well.

Harry bobbed his head, tongue flicking out to massage the underside of the thick vein that ran below.he took it deep enough to lightly gag, but not painfully so.he was moaning around the thick rod, eyes fluttering a bit as the mere action was clearly arousing him as well.

As sev reached down and began to pet his hair, groaning as he did, he saw the near soap bubble arch above them.

A silencing charm.

Harry's eyes glittered at seeing sevs look of astonishment, clearly proud of his own foresight.

Harry wanted him to enjoy every second of this, that much was certain.

Especially when he began to bob lower, before coming off with slick pop and trailing his lips down in gentle kisses to sevs sack, kissing lightly pulling them into his mouth to suckle on them, rolling them with his tongue as he gazed with hooded adoration up at Severus. Severus let his head fall back, mouth open enough to let out a low breathy moan as Harry did his work. He had clearly been taking notes as he noticed the skill within the activity.

Harry's hands wrapped around the underside of Snape's thighs, yanking him further down the bed and closer to his mouth. This made Severus impulsively thrust into the open mouth shallowly a few times, Harry took this well.

His hands clenched Harry's ruffled hair almost wanting to push and pull faster but let him be in control.. for now. He felt Harry come off his cock and lick that sensitive spot before returning to it.

"Ah..! Yes, Harry.." Snape moved a hand back over his own mouth despite the silencing charm.

Part of him worried about the children but mostly he was in the midst of an internal argument of whether to flip the man over and show him how to fuck or allow him to continue and add this to his hearty breakfast.

Harry swirled his tongue around the tip before blowing on the wet spot, forcing it to cool intensely. That brought a gasp to Severus' lips. Harry stifled an almost giggle at how sweet Severus sounded in that moment, kissing his way down gently as his fingers went back to his perineum, beginning slow and deep massages by circling his finger there, tongue flattening and licking up from Severus's sack back to the tip, looking up at him with eager green eyes.

"Don't worry baby~" he cooed to sev, mouth close enough to the head his husky words were blowing warm air there,

"You sound so cute right now sev~" he teased, finger still massaging that place below, another beginning to circle around dusky rim, lips going back to almost kitten kisses and licks along the member, before swallowing him back as deep as he could manage once again, feeling the almost needy clench of sevs hand in his hair at his taunting.

He rolled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, feeling achingly hard but oh so proud he was getting his normally dominant partner to make such sounds and react in such a way.

A strong part of him wanted to be more...'well~behaved', typically relishing in the bits of praise it would get him-whether he admitted it or not-but at the moment he felt like pushing buttons.riling his lover up as he kept control, wanting to see how long he was allowed to hold it before sev snapped. Severus ran his hands through the thick curls almost fucking into the younger man's mouth, his body ached for harsher movement though he loved this very much.

Part of him wondered if he would like the roles reversed, Harry being a complete dominant that is... he doubted the man could bring himself to it what with how he begged for him usually.

He could feel Harry's confidence building through his own body as well as the display of movements he was performing currently- the soft pressing of Harry's fingers against his entrance for example.

He thought to beg but settled on sarcasm instead.

"Are you going to continue or shall I flip you over and show you how it's done?" He tried to smirk through shivers as Harry continued to stroke him.

Severus was unsure what his response would be, whether losing complete control and ravishing him or surmising he didn't care. He was just sick of waiting. With a slick pop harry pulled away, snugly encircling the base with his fingers. He leaned over the taller man as best he could, a smirk forming on his lips,  
"I'm gonna take my time," he said in a husky little coo,  
"The kids are gone for a few hours with hagrid...and I thought id reward you for being so wonderful lately~" he chuckled, kissing the others sternum as he began to slowly stroke the member once more, kissing his way down, past the navel, past dark curls and cock, and skimming chapped lips over muscled thighs.

He then hitched the other's knees higher before accioing the lube from the drawer.

He gently teased the rim with his still spit slick fingers, lube close at hand, before looking up into Severus's eyes,

"It's been a month now Severus, are you sure you're comfortable doing it this way or in this position?"

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't dom the way sev could, not without being a fumbling mess.

But this softer dominance...he liked it quite a bit.letting how much he cherished this man be shown, and servicing his comforts...

He'd be fine receiving or giving, changing positions. Almost anything.

It was sevs reward after all.

He just wanted to make love to his favorite spector while they had the time. He pulled Harry up into an affirming kiss, pushing his hands down towards his entrance where they breached him almost immediately. It had been some time since he had let someone do this to him or even done it to himself in full.

His body ached for it as it accepted one finger at a time. Trying to hold back his own sounds he could feel Harry's eyes on him and confidence growing at the affirmations.

Severus tried to move his own hands downwards and was pleasantly surprised when Harry held them down to do his work.

"That's not very nice" he tried to smirk with an open mouth.

He felt the grip on his wrists deepen in response, making him laugh. This was cut short when Harry brought him back into his mouth suddenly. Harry swirled his tongue around the head in his mouth, slipping his index finger out and easing in the middle instead. He gently began to slowly pull it and push it back in, taking Severus deeper in his mouth as he began to carefully move the digit inside of him.

He bobbed his head lower and lower until he felt the slight change in tissues with his finger. He heard Severus gasp and attempt to hide it, making him moan around the cock in his mouth.

He released the two trapped hands so to hike up his legs, taking his almost in his throat as he began to tease a second finger inside, massaging his middle finger against that spot on the inside, his thumb pressing and massaging deeply on that place on the outside.

He worked his tongue against the vein on the shaft, gagging the smallest bit as he increased the speed if his bobbing head.

His free hand holding his lover's legs lewdly splayed, the same nonverbal spell that had once been used on him now holding Severus's wrists above his head. The slow pace was nearly agonizing to him as he helplessly tried to free himself from the hold. He thought to bed but thought it was rather against his character.

Instead, he thrust shallowly into the open mouth, unable to control his urges.

"Are you going to fuck me or not Potter?" He whined impatiently.

The lube flew into Harry's hand rather quickly and he watched as it dripped in a smooth stream down his cock. He tried to ready himself for entry and whimpered audibly at the breach.

He readied for more only to be disappointed by continued teasing as Harry only allowed the tip to thrust shallowly.

The giggle that came from the man as he ran his cold hands up Severus' chest to appreciate his nipples only infuriated and turned him on further."You're so cute like this sev~" he cooed, leaning forward and kissing at his jaw, consequentially pushing in deeper. He kept his thrust shallow mostly out of his own hidden worries.it had been a while and he did want to hurt his lover or make it unenjoyable.

He slowly deepened his thrusts, listening to every whimper and goading snark the other exuded, hands pushing his knees up until he hooked them over his arms, hands now free to grip those slim hips.

He trailed kisses down his chest, nipping and rolling the bud between his teeth as he tormented the former mentor.

"I love you so much sev," he breathed, both loving and feeling his heart clench at the little jolt those words caused in the older man.

He knew he was being both sappy and teasingly cruel, but he honestly was just feeling...doting, at the moment.

He wanted to drag this out so he can make sure to return all the torment-like pleasures the other gave him...just softer before the kids returned.

"You know you're beautiful like this you ol' snoot~" he teased, flicking the hooked nose on his lover's face when he attempted to rush him.

Harry was honestly at a brink himself and finally gave in with a firm thrust to the root, one that hitched and had the other gasping in his grasp.  
"Too hard?" he asked cautiously, stilling to be sure the other was alright. He'd never exactly been in the dominant position between the two after all."Don't stop!" Severus managed between clenched teeth.

It didn't hurt as much as it was just a shock and wave of pleasure in anticipation of it all.

He tried to hook his heels around the other pulling him in closer with each thrust until he knew they couldn't be any closer.

Harry seemed to relax some being able to take in some of his own pleasure now, which urged his body to move the way it wanted to though he tried to hold back.

Severus took advantage of his lower position by clenching the tight ring and un-clenching to add that much more to the experience which only pushed Harry further.

"Uhn, please, please just-" he begged.

He wanted it now, it was there, it was in and thick and beautiful, it just needed to move. He sealed the other's lips with his own, slipping a tongue in to map out the lips and mouth had come to know so well. As he did so he began to thrust faster, moaning into the kiss.

The way Severus had sounded...hed sounded desperate and needy, and a part of harry felt guilty hed pushed the other to beg...

But merlin did he fucking love it.

He rolled his hips in a deep circling motion,driving him deeper and relishing the broken sounding moan that escaped into his lips.

He allowed the bindings to loosen enough for Severus to raise his arms above his head, wrists still together.he draped them over his own shoulders and began to thrust in earnest,gripping tightly and massaging hips with his thumbs.

"Merlin," he breathed in a growl like a husk, breaking the kiss to bite at sevs ear lobe and suckle his neck into a brilliant bruise,  
"Taking it so well baby,so fucking gorgeous right now sev~" he praised without thought.

His voice was gravelly and sounded like one might think an ex Auror captain would sound-commanding, dominate but caring in his touch and kiss as he drove in at an angle, almost folding sev in half. The pressure of the still somewhat frail body on top of him only aided in his pleasure, the intermittent loss of oxygen he seemed to get when Harry came in closer seemed daring and exciting.

It was then that he remembered his own cock as it pressed firmly between them at the thought. He couldn't get to it because of the bond but he hardly needed to now that he was focused on the friction it received from the two torsos.

He thought on it hard and was nearly delighted to see the bottle of lube lift itself off the bed and squirt between them onto his member.

Harry seemed shocked or at the very least confused until he realized the intent and only thrust faster causing Severus to throw his head back and audibly exclaim.

"Merlin, yes- fuck..!" Keep going he though, fuck me.Harry seemed to finally realize he wasn't going to harm Severus, having held himself back most of this time.

He bit down on Severus' shoulder, thrusting harder and faster into him, rolling his hips in search of that one bundle of nerves.

The Slytherinq\a could physically feel the smirk against his skin when he cried out with it being hit.

Harry began to thrust hard and full, making Severus's body shiver and jolt with each deep thrust.harry was at his limit patience wise and it was overtly evident.

He released Severus from his maw, just to kiss his way back up his neck and press their foreheads together, locking their eyes in that intense way that made his green eyes look almost predatory as their breaths mingled.

"Fuck sev," he panted, beginning to hit that spot harder as Severus' toes began to curl and uncurl themselves, nerves zinging from them up to his chest and back again,

"So fucking tight, merlin you feel wonderful!" he chuckled, placing a deceptively chaste kiss to Severus' nose.

If he was less focused,harry would realize his grip was near bruising on the others hips at this point, every thud of their skin making chest-deep gasp punch from Severus's lips.

He was too focused on how much sevs eyes glittered and the o of his mouth to notice much else. "Fuck, right there..!" Severus bit his lip nearly enough to break the skin as he felt the waves begin to hit him with each thrust.

He had forgotten what it was like if he were being honest. The electricity ran through his body almost as if he could ignite at any moment, and that moment was coming.

The previous tension was gone and they were now in the undeniable heat of the fuck. Harry hit his prostate with every thrust, his own cock nearly over stimulated and starting to numb, it was almost a sensation overload and he could tell that Harry wasn't far off.

Severus wrapped his legs firmly around Harry and pulled him in closer if it were even possible, forcing him to thrust all the way in and nearly all the way out again with each.

He was so close"Go on darling," Harry panted,thrusting as hard and fast as he could manage in the position,

"Go on and cum for me, I'm right here~"he soothed even as he was panting and his own hips began to ache a small but with the ferocity of it.

He'd been feeling particularly drawn lately. He couldn't get enough of his live-in lover like his moods just needed him in proximity to be lighter.

And right now was far better than mere proximity.

"Oh fuck-" he growled, reaching between them and began to almost roughly stroke the others dripping cock, a firm pull each time he backed a thrust-a deliciously unmatched rhythm to pleasure Severus as harry was reaching his own climax soon.

"Fucking cum for me-" he ordered in a deep growl, biting down on the opposite shoulder of the first, pummeling into the gasping and near mewling man below him,

"Fuck I love you!" he said as his hips began to stutter as he drove home once more, filling Severus with ropes of his cum as he rode out his orgasm. The words should be illegal he thought as he felt his cock ache in response. That and the mere look on Harry's face as he came brought him over the edge. He felt his entrance clench around the continuously moistening cock and his own leaked ferociously between them.

The blissful pain of the bite and each thrust bringing an echoing moan from his lips as he did so.

"Ohfuck Harry... ah-hh!" He managed as he finished the what seemed like endless orgasm.

He could feel Harry's spent body shuddering above him and the restraints on his wrists fall. Taking advantage of this he pulled the quivering body down from its dominant position and onto the bed where he comfortably cradled it whilst bringing the plump lips into a longing kiss. A thanks of sorts.

"You're amazing." Be managed between kissing and trying to catch his breath.

He reached to the other side of the bed where there happened to be some water. Harry nearly jumped at this sitting up and chugging the glass before him which made Severus chuckle.

"You never told me it was so hard" obviously referring to keeping up the dominant pace.

"And amazing" Harry blushed thinking of what fucking his lover was like.

"I may have let you do it sooner if I had known what an incredible fuck you are" Severus joked back just before pressing his lips back into Harry's.

Part of him wanted the sweetness of a nap but knew they wouldn't have enough time.Harry melted into the kiss, leaning against Severus just as normal for them.snuggling in with the soft airy feeling over his mind and tossing an arm over his chest.

"You were gorgeous," he said, a blush high in his cheeks and a smile curling his lips. That is until it dropped in worry.

"I..didnt hurt you did I?" he asked, reaching out his hand to trace his fingers over the forming bruise on one shoulder-clear teeth marks in the skin.

He took a quick look at all that he could see, the sweat-slick brow, the swollen lips...the bruised hip bones, neck, and shoulders...

"Geez, I really did a number on you.." he said guiltily, running a finger around one Hickie irritated bud, making a slight hiss leave Severus' lips at his still sore chest was brushed.

Granted, Harry was typically covered in marks after one of their sessions, but that's beside the point.

He gently lowered Severus back down,accioing a cool cloth to begin wiping at his thighs and stomach."why don't you take a nap?  
I can handle dinner and the kids" he said gently, kissing Severus on the brow, eyes still similar to sad hamsters when they landed on the bites.

Yes, he liked the sight of his marks more than hed like to say..but he didn't like the prospect of him hurting sev.  
  


"We've slept through lunch."

"You hurt me just right.. incrd..bl" he managed as his eyes shut involuntarily.

He could feel the smile on his face as the world seemed to blur away. He should really get up and help Harry make supper for the party. There really was no time for naps.

When he opened his eyes next the room was orange with the light of the setting sun, dust particles floating above him in the beams of sunlight, blanket surrounding him and the smell of blackberry tea infusing his senses.

When he finally focused on something it was Harry, dressed and washed for supper. He seemed upset with himself but tried to tidy the thought quickly to avoid-

"I wanted you to sleep, it's alright." Harry giggled.

"You deserved it after taking in something like that." He blushed harshly before handing him a tea.

"What time is it? Aren't we expecting guests? I have to shower.." he mildly panicked at the thought of running later for something so important before remembering what really made him anxious...

"Oh, come here sev!" harry said, getting on the bed by his knees and pulling the other to rest his head against his stomach as he held him snuggly.

"They'll be here in an hour and a half, creature already told me," he said, bending down to kiss at the raven locks.

"Now, the dinners in a warming charm, James helping lily with her hair and albus and mister sock are playing with Kreacher." he informed him,accioing his robe to wrap the potions master up warmly.

"The bathroom is free and you laid your clothes out last night, just like every night."

he knew those weren't the real reasons but a touch of normalcy would help him relax.

"Now, normally I'd make your showers more jolly" he joked with a smirk, gaining a soft thwack to his thigh in lieu of an admonishment.

"But we've some time, not a lot." he said, taking the robed mans hand in his and leading him to the bathroom, before pulling him down into a kiss-

"It'll be fine Severus," he sighed, wrapping Severus' arms around his hips, and pulling close.

"They are our friends," he reminded gently

"They'll just be happy your alive...and that we're happy now, the both of us,"he said earnestly, looking into his eyes and giving a kiss to the tip of his nose and a playful swat on the bum in repayment for earlier, turning him around in his grasp,  
  


"Now, off to the showers with you!" Severus was lost in thought. He hardly harbored any feeling at all as he got undressed and ran the hot water, making sure to ward the door. He stepped into the steamy water and let it dampen his long hair which somehow now seemed to be growing again.

He was u sure why this was so stressing, Harry was right after all. These are all people that he knew friends, coworkers, students. He wasn't sure if he was worried about what others would think about their relationship... he had always been good at distancing himself so it wouldn't bother his image much but he worried for Harry's who had always been more social growing up.

It wasn't clear what worried him among all things but somehow he needed some stress relief. He tilted his head back and put some lavender soap into his hair- oh how he hated the scent. He felt a familiar tugging.

No. No-no-no. This is shower time he thought to himself.

The shampoo frothed between his fingers as he scrubbed at his scalp, only intensifying the mildly awful smell. He was reminded again of the demand.

We just did this hours ago, it's nothing more than.. well.. because we just woke up. /Go away/ he insisted at himself.

He found himself thinking about he and Harry's earlier encounter which only intensified the.. problem. Perhaps it could alleviate some of his unnecessary stress. Or at the very least be a distraction... he felt his own hands moving down his battered body, still sudsy.

Just then he heard the door crack open, which alarmed him decently since he had put up several wards.

"S'just me, I forg-.. oh" it was Harry.

Try though he may to hide himself it seemed impossible. Severus felt embarrassed some even though it was only him. Part of him wanted to ask but the other did not. Harry's face had that cherry red look that would normally send sev into a chuckle, but right now he felt oddly shy himself.

Harry's eyes looked over his body as though not used to that particular view before meeting sevs eyes head-on,

"Would you like some help with that?" he asked, the delightful red going to his hairline and ears.

The look he was given was not enough until sev raised a brow, and beckoned him over with a small smirk forming.

Well,how was harry to say no to that?

~  
Harry kissed his way back up the panting chest, and arm supporting Severus, as he worked some of the lavender suds into Harry's hair-more as something to bring him back to earth than to actually clean the messy locks.

"So," Harry asked,voice a touch rough and throat the smallest bit raw,  
"Feeling any better love?""Much better" more relaxed at least.

He rinsed the foam out of Harry's hair which would likely be spelled dry and cleaned himself up before jumping out into the magically warmed towel.

His clothes were on the counter folded and pressed. They looked better on him. Nothing out of the usual really, black trousers, high waisted of course the had to have at least three buttons, a white dress shirt and an even blacker vest atop it. Harry helped him do up the buttons before kissing the hooked nose.

"Come on" he held his hand as he was led down the stairs.

Albus and Kreacher were still being amused by Mr. Sock though Lily was done with her hair and James seemed very bored. The table was lined with plates and cutlery as well as place settings for many foods to be served.

They still had just under an hour before guests would arrive.


End file.
